


Missing Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Loud and Clear [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 123,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry is kidnapped the day after he and Eggsy argue...and Eggsy didn't get to say I love you.  Merlin, Eggsy and the Kingsman work to find Harry and save him, while Harry works to save himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story falls immediately after "Love Dust." It starts in current time, but throughout the story, different characters will flashback within the chapter to past events, usually including Harry. These flashbacks will be marked with the name of the character remembering, for example ~~EGGSY~~. These flashbacks will usually make up most of a chapter. Flashback sections will also be in past tense, and current in, obviously, present tense (if I remember and don't mess up).
> 
> Torture scenes will be short and fairly mild with a warning at the beginning of those chapters.

ONE

“Yes, Harry.” Merlin sighed as his friend’s face appeared on his screen yet again. 

“Merlin, I…”

“Yes, he’s finished. No, he doesn’t seem to be injured; he was just cleared by medical. Yes, he completed the mission successfully. No, he did NOT come back with all his tech, but no, I will not kill him for it.” Merlin sits back and thinks for a moment. “And no, I will NOT tell him you love him.”

“I wasn’t going to ask ANY of those questions,” Harry snaps. “I’m your boss, you know. I could have you…”

“What? Fired? I’d love to see you try, Arthur, because this place would fall apart without me.”

“Fuck off.”

“And I KNOW you weren’t going to ask all those questions because you’ve already asked all of them. More than once. Jesus, it’s like he’s never been in the field before.”

“’It’s been two weeks,” Harry says unhappily, and Merlin takes pity on him.

“I know. And I’m fairly certain he still loves your drama queen arse, and still wants to plow it six ways to Sunday. Feel better now?”

“I feel fine.” Merlin chuckles as he watches Harry straighten his tie and sit up straighter. “And I am NOT a drama queen.” Merlin snorts. “I simply was going to ask that if you saw Agent Tristan, you inform him I might be a bit late getting home…I have an appointment in Medical at five that could take about an hour.”

“Why can’t you just tell him yourself?”

“Because I figure you’ll see him anyway. He always goes running to you after a mission.”

“Jealous much?” Merlin asks with a grin.

“Hardly.” Harry rolls his eyes. “For one thing, he prefers his men with actual hair.” Harry pats his perfectly coiffed head.

“I realize that. He also prefers his men with actual balls, too. Lucky for me, then.” Merlin bursts out laughing at the look on Harry’s face. “Oh, apologies, Arthur, Kay’s calling in from Dubai. I’ll pass along the message if I see Tristan.” Merlin cuts the feed and leans back in his chair.

“Jesus!” Eggsy bursts out laughing, tears running down his cheeks. He’d been holding in the giggles, trying desperately to stay quiet. “Fuck, Merlin, he’s never gonna let ya live that down.”

“I know. But it was worth it.” Merlin sighs.

“Did he really ask you all those questions multiple times?” Eggsy’s stretched out on Merlin’s sofa, staring at the ceiling. He’d arrived in the office five minutes prior to Harry’s call, waiting to give his report and get out the door.

“Yes. Oh, and by the way? Your husband loves you very much.” Merlin gives Eggsy a fond look. “Sap.”

“Yes, he is,” Eggsy replies with a happy sigh. “What’s this appointment in Medical, though?”

“Hold on. I’ll look at his schedule.” Merlin clicks through a few things. “That Juliet is a godsend. She keeps him organized in a way I never thought possible. He was on time for three meetings while you were gone.”

“I don’t think YER the wizard, Merlin…she is.” Eggsy’s truly impressed.

“I agree, lad.” Merlin scrolls down. “Yes, he has a routine physical scheduled for five o’clock.”

“He never mentioned that.” Eggsy frowns. “Has he seemed all right? Healthy and all?”

“Fine as far as I know. I believe he’s due for an exam…that’s it.”

“Okay.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Merlin, could ya message Sandi an’ ask her ta make sure he doesn’t leave Medical until at least six or quarter past?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I could keep my glasses on an’ ya could watch,” Eggsy suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re impossible.” Merlin shifts a few things around on the desk. “That is misuse of Kingsman property.”

“Right.” Eggsy blushes.

“Besides, that’s not necessary. You seem to forget I have cameras all over your house.”

“Great. I give ya permission ta use any of ‘em ya want…but I’d focus on tha kitchen today, if I was you.” He jumps up and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Gotta go. See ya in a few days.”

 

Harry yawns as he enters the house. He feels weary, and he’s not sure why. He usually feels that way when Eggsy’s gone on a mission, but it normally fades once he knows Eggsy’s safe and sound on Kingsman property. He’d finally heard from Eggsy, who said he’d be stopping in town quick for something and would get dinner. Harry removes his coat and hangs it up. He desperately wants to go change his clothes into something more comfortable, but he decides to take care of Eliza first.

“Eliza, darling, Daddy’s coming home today,” he calls down the hall. As he approaches the kitchen, something catches his eye and he stops short. A towel is laid out at the edge of the table. He warily slows down, peeking into the room. 

Eggsy’s sitting on a kitchen chair wearing nothing but a necktie and his winged trainers, feet up on the kitchen table. “How was your day, dear?” Eggsy’s smile is absolutely sin as he twirls the tie in his hand.

“Nice tie,” Harry says, smiling at the movie reference. He suddenly doesn’t feel so weary.

“I got it for you.” Eggsy uncrosses his legs and stands, sauntering over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. “Do ya like it?”

“I do.” Harry fists his hand in the tie and pulls Eggsy even closer for a kiss. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Oh, ya concentratin’ on my eyes, then, huh?” Eggsy slides a hand down and grins as he palms Harry’s erection through his trousers. “Shame. Guess ya don’t want tha rest of yer present, then.”

“Rest assured, I’m not only focusing on your eyes.” Harry kisses him again, groaning as his hands slide down to the Eggsy’s arse. “Can I please have the rest of my present?”

“Of course.” Eggsy kisses him long and hard, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt in the process. “Leave the shirt on,” he whispers. “Love when ya fuck me half-dressed in yer armor.” He undoes Harry’s belt and trousers. He kneels to pull the trousers down, kissing Harry’s cock through his pants. “Missed ya, luv.”

“Oh, my darling boy, I missed you, too.” Harry sighs as Eggsy mouths at his erection. “So much.”

Eggsy works Harry’s pants down to join his trousers at his ankles. He then strolls over to a drawer and gets out the lube. He warms some in his hands and works Harry’s cock. “Perfect. Yer gonna feel so fuckin’ good, ‘arry…”

Harry’s eyebrows raise as Eggsy returns the lube to its drawer. “My boy, you…”

“Shush. I took care of everythin’. Need ya inside me, ‘arry, right tha fuck now.” Eggsy leans over the table, pressing his torso to the towel. He goes up on his toes a bit, and it’s only then that Harry sees the black plug nestled between the cheeks of his arse.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry whispers.

“Take it out, ‘arry. Gimme yer cock, please…”

Harry slowly slides out the large plug and Eggsy groans. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ya won’t. Do I really hafta beg?”

“No, but it IS such a pretty sound.” Harry slides in without any difficulty and they both sigh. “I missed you…missed this…”

“Yes…yes, ‘arry…” Eggsy’s hands scramble across the table, looking for something to hold on to. Harry takes them both in one hand, gently resting them across Eggsy’s back without pulling. “Christ, that’s good…”

“Thank you for my gift, darling.” Harry uses his other hand to hold Eggsy at his waist, pulling him back to each thrust. “I love when you give yourself to me like this.”

“All…all yers…” Eggsy moans into the table. 

“Touch yourself, Eggsy…” Harry whispers. He releases Eggsy’s arms so he can push himself up a bit. The trainers give Eggsy just enough height to make it easier than normal. 

“Feel so good in me…’arry…love you…” Eggsy shouts as he comes onto the towel.

His entire body clenches around Harry and that’s all he needs. He groans and comes, shuddering against Eggsy’s back. “My love.” He kisses Eggsy’s sweaty skin.

They lay there for a moment before Harry carefully pulls out. Eggsy stands up and uses the towel to clean them both. He turns around and smiles at Harry. “I’m glad to be home.”

 

They quickly shower together and get dressed. Eggsy doesn’t even bother with clothes, simply pulling on his puppy dressing gown. “I never thought I’d love this so much.” He smooths his hand over the soft fabric. “I actually miss it when I’m gone.”

“I should have gotten more than one. You’re already wearing this one out.” Harry ties the belt and sighs.

“What’s wrong, luv?”

“Nothing. I’m…content. I never thought I would be…never thought I’d be happy settling down with someone, creating a home. I suppose I thought I wasn’t worthy…that no one would want me.”

“This is gonna sound fuckin’ horrible, ‘arry, but I’m really glad no one ever did. Because that meant you was waitin’ on me, wasn’t ya?” Eggsy gently kisses him. “Look at me…like I ever saw all this comin’. Never thought ya’d give me tha time of day, but here I am, livin’ in yer house, MARRIED to ya.”

“I love you.” Harry hugs him tight. “I apologize. I’m a bit…emotional today, for some reason.”

“Never apologize for emotions, ‘arry. Ya can talk about ‘em with me any time.”

They go downstairs and heat up the Thai Eggsy picked up for dinner. Once they’re seated at the table, Harry says, “So, I had a physical today.”

Eggsy freezes. “Oh…an’ how did that go?”

“Fine.” Harry looks at him. “I promise, darling boy, it was fine. I didn’t say anything to you about the appointment because I forgot I needed to schedule it. And of course, once I mentioned it to Juliet, it was scheduled immediately.”

“Juliet’s fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy says. 

“Miss Evans says everything’s good. My weight is good, my blood sugar, cholesterol, everything.” 

“So I’m gonna be stuck with ya fer at least another decade, then? Fuck.” Eggsy smiles at him.

“She DID mention someone else who is QUITE overdue for his physical.” Harry glares at him.

“Who? Merlin? That old bastard…knew we needed ta take better care of him.” Eggsy shoves noodles in his mouth.

“NOT Merlin, although you’re probably right. I need to speak with him about that. YOU, Eggsy. Get your perfect arse into Medical for an exam sometime in the next two weeks or you will regret it.”

“C’mon, ‘arry, I…”

“This is an order from Arthur.” Harry isn’t smiling. “I know you end up in Medical on a regular basis for mission-related injuries, but this isn’t the same. Don’t make me keep you out of the field until you get a physical.”

“Jesus, ‘arry, fine.” Eggsy scowls.

“Brat.”

“Pompous git.”

They glare at each other. Eggsy can’t help it. He finally smiles. “Love when ya look out fer me.”

“I love when you fight with me.” They lean in and kiss. “Speaking of fighting.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I know we normally keep agents out of HQ for a day or so after a mission, but I’m going to need you to come in for a few hours tomorrow.” He doesn’t meet Eggsy’s eye. “The Table is meeting at two to discuss the chemical.”

Eggsy knows exactly which chemical Harry’s talking about. Harry refuses to call it the “love drug,” but it’s basically what it is. It’s been hidden away in a vault for months since the whole situation with Merlin, and they’d never come to a conclusion as to what to do with it. “The Table? It’s yer decision, innit?”

“It is, but I want to speak with the Table about it, get their opinion. You’re part of the Table now, so you must be there.”

“Ya know what my fuckin’ decision is,” Eggsy says angrily. “Burn tha shit. Bury it. Whatever.”

“I’d rather not get into this now, Eggsy,” Harry says softly. “I only brought it up to let you know you needed to come into HQ. Let’s put work away for now, shall we?”

“Yer right. Let’s just finish our dinner an’ go watch telly or something.” Eggsy gives Harry a smile.

A short while later they’re on the sofa in the television room, Eliza on the floor by their feet. Well, actually by Harry’s feet, since Eggsy’s on his side on the sofa, head on Harry’s lap. “I was thinking the other day,” Harry begins.

“Good fer ya…keep that elderly brain strong,” Eggsy says sleepily. He’s rewarded with a slap to his stomach. “OW! Fuck!”

“Make another comment like THAT, infant, and you’ll feel how elderly I am NOT,” Harry growls. 

“Sorry luv.” Eggsy turns his head and gives a kiss in the general direction of Harry’s groin. “You was sayin’?”

“I was wondering, if the time came, who I would pick to succeed me as Arthur.”

Eggsy sits up so quickly he almost hits Harry’s chin with his head. “What? Fuck, ‘arry, can’t just say that shite? Did somethin’ happen at tha doctor?” He immediately sits on Harry’s lap, straddling his waist. “Are ya okay?”

“I’m fine, I assure you. I’m sorry, Eggsy. I didn’t mean for you to think like that. I was just thinking about it. Who would be able to move into the position?”

“I know some good positions I’ve used with ya.” He kisses Harry, flicking his tongue into his mouth. “But who could succeed the great Harry Hart?”

“You are insatiable.”

“Fuckin’ right I am…look what I got ta work with.” His hands run over Harry. “Seriously, though, mate, what’s the requirements fer all that? Don’t Merlin just take over?”

“No. He’s not a member of the table. It has always been another knight, although Merlin usually guides and oversees things until the chosen person is ready to take over.” 

“Kay…Gawain…” Eggsy muses. “I’d suggest Gareth, but I think you’d probably have a real heart attack.”

“I most definitely would.” Harry looks at him. “Would you ever want to be Arthur?”

“Are ya fuckin’ takin’ tha piss, ‘arry?” Eggsy’s dumbfounded. “No Table in their right mind would EVER vote me in as Arthur. Estate chavs don’t run Kingsman.”

“You are no “estate chav,” Eggsy, and you know it. You’re young and inexperienced, true, but perhaps someday.”

“Fuck someday, cuz yer gonna be Arthur for a mighty long time.” Eggsy looks him in the eye. He reaches up and gently strokes his finger through the greying hair at Harry’s temples. He gently kisses the wrinkles at the corners of the brown eyes. “I love you so much, ‘arry. Ain’t gonna let m’self think about tha time when ya can’t be Arthur anymore, ya get me?” His lips actually tremble. This isn’t something he allows himself to worry about very often, and when he does, it devastates him. “Know it ain’t realistic, but let’s just say yer gonna be around forever, all right?”

“Of course, my darling boy.” Harry caresses his cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you. And I was speaking of retiring, not passing away.”

“Remember our dream…me an’ you retirin’ t’gether? Our little cottage in Scotland?” Harry nods. “Well, then, I can’t be Arthur, cuz I’m retirin’ with ya, remember?”

“Of course.” Harry hugs him and Eggsy moves back to lay on his lap.

“I know. Alan can be Arthur,” Eggsy says, waiting for the outburst. He’s not disappointed.

“Over my cold dead body.”

 

“Gentlemen. Lady.” Merlin bows his head in Roxy’s direction. “We’re hoping this will be brief, but as you know, when the topic is something as serious as this, it never seems to be brief.”

Eggsy stares across the table at Harry, who looks absolutely stunning in a dark grey pinstriped suit and navy and grey striped tie. Harry’s shaking hands with other agents and smiling, and Eggsy just wants to bow at his feet and worship him. He figures that probably wouldn’t go over well with some of the other agents, however, and quickly looks down to compose himself. He’s thinking of the look on Merlin’s face if he just started blowing Harry at the table, and his shoulders shake with laughter.

“Care to share the joke?” Alan slides into the chair next to him.

“Percival, mate, didn’t expect ta see you here.” Eggsy desperately wants to share the joke; if there was one person in the room who would get it and absolutely flow with it, it was Alan. 

“Just got back a few days ago. China’s so charming this time of year,” he says wryly. “What’s this all about? Didn’t get to read through what Merlin sent.”

“Do you ever read what Merlin sends?” Eggsy asks. He knows he doesn’t…he usually waits for Harry to yell at him for not reading it and then explain it to him anyway.

“On occasion, if I’m very bored.” Alan winks at him.

“Read this one, didn’t I? About tha love drug.”

“Oh.” Alan grows serious.

“Arthur wants a discussion, wants the Table’s opinion.” Eggsy bounces his knee and glares at the table. “Like there’s even a fuckin’ question.”

Alan gently lays his hand on the shaking leg. “It’s a sign of an excellent Arthur that Harry hasn’t just made the decision on his own,” he says softly. “He feels the weight of it and isn’t going to just do it himself. Chester would have done what he wanted without question.”

“I know.” Eggsy tries not to give Harry too adoring of a look. “Harry’s fuckin’ aces.”

“You all know why we’re here,” Merlin says. Eggsy glances at Alan and the corners of his mouth twitch. Merlin gives them both an evil look. “We need to discuss what to do with the chemical compound retrieved by Agent Tristan.”

“I’m of two minds on this, which is why I’ve gathered you all here.” Harry looks at every agent, from those actually in the room to the ones reporting remotely. “If we could continue to study this, I feel it could be something we could use in the future. Perhaps not in its current state, but as something a little different. However, I know from first-hand experience what it can do to someone, how it can control them, and I am unsure as to how that could benefit us.” He gives Merlin a small smile. “So…I open this to the table.”

“In my opinion, the problem lies in what Arthur just said,” James begins. “We can continue to study it, but there is no way we can truly find out what it’s capable of without human trials. And every person is wired differently. The effects would be completely unpredictable. There are so many variables. Is the test subject married? Are they in a relationship? Are they already impetuous and unstable?”

“So we have no way of knowing if we could really use this in a beneficial manner,” Alan says.

“Correct.”

Eggsy can’t contain himself any longer. “Well, then is there really any question?” He sits up straight and looks at James. “Is there a way we can destroy it?”

“Is there any reason to actually destroy it?” Another agent asks. “Couldn’t we just put it somewhere and…”

“Excuse me for interrupting, but what if we do that, and then we end up with a new Arthur and a new Merlin, two people who AREN’T as morally centered as the ones we have now, and they decide to just let that chemical loose. Haven’t we lived through enough mind control?” Eggsy tries to keep his accent and voice calm and collected.

“I’d like to hear what Merlin has to say.” Alan’s golden-green eyes turn on their wizard. 

“I’m not a member of the table, Percival.”

“I realize that, but you’re the only person here who’s experienced the effects of the chemical.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Eggsy says mildly. “I believe Arthur experienced effects from it as well.”

“He wasn’t the only other person who had to experience it,” Roxy says quietly, speaking for the first time. Eggsy gives her a grateful smile.

“My apologies. The only person here who has personally FELT the effects.”

“I appreciate your respect for my opinion, Percival, but I’m afraid I cannot give it. My experience with this drug taints my ability to give an honest opinion.” Merlin sighs. “And as Ector said, every person’s brain is wired differently.”

The conversation continues but Eggsy doesn’t contribute again. He’s simmering with anger as he calmly watches Harry listen to each agent, ask a few questions, and jot down some notes. Merlin sits to Harry’s right, also not adding to the conversation. He can understand that, though…Merlin lived through it and can no way say anything other than to destroy the chemical.

“I thank you all,” Harry says after an hour. “This has been very helpful for me. I assure you that I will take into consideration everything that’s been said today. I’m proud of the Table for their ability to discuss this in a rational manner.”

Eggsy, Alan, and Merlin remain in their seats as everyone leaves. “Get what ya wanted, then?” Eggsy snaps at Harry as soon as the room’s empty.

“Yes, I did. I wanted completely unbiased opinions, and I got them.” Harry gives him a dark look. “Is there something you’d like to say to me, Agent Tristan?”

Eggsy wants to say a great many things, but instead he says, “No, sir. If I’m excused, then? I am on leave for a few days and I think I would like to go home.”

“Dismissed.”

Eggsy stands and puts a hand on Alan’s shoulder. “Always nice to see you, mate. We need ta hang out before yer sent away again. Merlin.” He nods at him and leaves the room.

 

Harry almost sneaks into his house at around seven that evening. He’d locked himself in his office, going over the pros and cons of keeping the chemical around. This is one of the times he hates being Arthur. He hopes he can tiptoe into the house and at least change his clothes before his husband tears him apart. Of course, he should know better. He’s married to a spy, after all.

“Thought maybe ya wasn’t comin’ home.” Eggsy saunters down the hall and gives him a brief kiss. 

“A lot to do.” Harry hangs up his coat. “How are you, darling?”

“Fine. Kept a plate fer ya, just gotta heat it up.” Eggsy returns to the kitchen. Harry sighs as he goes upstairs and changes his clothes.

When he enters the kitchen, the plate is on the table along with a glass of wine. “Thank you very much.”

“Welcome.” Eggsy leans against the counter with a bottle of beer.

Harry raises his eyebrows. Eggsy rarely drinks in the evenings unless they’re out somewhere. “Rough day for you as well, then?”

“Picked up a few on tha way home…do help settle ya a bit, don’t they?” Eggsy finishes the bottle and puts it with two other empties by the sink.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Harry pushes the plate away. He can see the fury in Eggsy’s eyes and he’s almost too tired to deal with it.

“Excuse my language, Arthur, but yer a fuckin’ idiot if ya do anythin’ else but destroy it. I meant what I said. You an’ Merlin are honorable men. Yer successors might not be. We can’t have that shite layin’ around!”

“It wouldn’t exactly be laying around. We could have some sort of protocol, perhaps, where if it’s to be used, two or three knights need to sign off and…”

“An’ what if THEY’RE compromised.” Eggsy shakes his head. “After everythin’ that went down on V-Day, ‘arry, I cannot FUCKIN’ believe yer actually considerin’ keepin’ this around an’ usin’ it!”

“I’m completely aware of what went down that day, Eggsy. I believe I’m the one who murdered a building full of people and had someone attempt to shoot me in the head?”

Eggsy angrily slaps the kitchen counter. “An’ I believe I’m tha one who gave Merlin tha idea to blow people’s fuckin’ heads off.”

Harry winces. He’d forgotten about that. “Of course, Eggsy. My apologies.”

“I may not have had tha voice in my head, tellin’ me ta act, but I had ta kill people who did. An’ is that a place Kingsman is willin’ ta go? Ya willin’ ta push a button an’ end people cuz they’re actin’ on voices in their brain?”

“All of that would be planned and discussed and…”

“Ain’t enough plannin’ in tha world ta make that an easy decision, bruv.”

“Please do not call me that,” Harry snaps. He feels twisted inside, frustrated and alone. Eggsy simply cannot understand the weight of this decision, because he doesn’t have to carry it.

“Why dontcha stop bein’ Arthur fer five fuckin’ seconds an’ think like a human being?” Eggsy says suddenly. Harry gapes at him. “Let’s think of, oh, Roxy. She an’ James are goin’ strong, right? Happy an’ in love? And then Alan somehow gets tha drug shot into him, an’ he decides he loves James.”

“It would never happen.”

Eggsy ignores him. “An’ then Alan shows up on their doorstep, an’ tells James that he’s the only one that can make him happy, that he loves him. An’ then he turns ta Roxy an’ tells her that she’s through, that James is done with her. That it was temporary, an’ she’s tha worst thing that ever happened ta James. That she’s a whore an’ a slut, look at how she’s had to act on missions, cuz that’s obviously how she is deep down. And then he pulls a gun on her.”

“But it’s just words. They know Alan, they know he would never…”

“I never thought Merlin would do that to me.” Eggsy’s eyes are swimming with tears. “Yet he did. Was they just words when he said ‘em to me, ‘arry?”

“Eggsy, I appreciate what you’re saying, but you just can’t see it clearly. You’re not in charge of Kingsman. You don’t know what I’m going through.”

“I don’t know what yer going through?” Eggsy stares at him. “Funny, ‘arry, but ya almost made it sound like I’m not smart enough or mature enough ta sympathize with yer situation.”

“I didn’t say that. I just meant you can’t understand the severity of it all.” Harry pinches at his nose. 

“Guess I can’t, since ya apparently can’t even discuss it with me.” Eggsy throws up his hands. “I’m a Kingsman knight, ‘arry, an’ I’m also yer husband. I know ya try really hard not ta mix tha two, but this might be one time ya could do that, explain your thoughts an’ make me understand.” He grabs another beer. “But apparently I’m not smart enough ta get it.”

“You’re drunk,” Harry says and immediately regrets it.

Eggsy slowly smiles. “I grew up in tha Estates, ‘arry, where cheap beer was readily available. I’m not even fuckin’ close ta drunk.” They stare at each other for a moment. “I’m goin’ upstairs. Enjoy yer evenin’, please let Eliza out before ya go ta bed.”

“Eggsy,” Harry groans, but Eggsy leaves the kitchen without another word. He hears a door slam and doesn’t need to check to know it’s the door of the guest bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Slamming the bedroom door doesn’t make Eggsy feel any better, and he knows it doesn’t support his argument of being mature enough to discuss things with Harry. He places his beer on the nightstand and flops onto the bed. He rubs at his forehead and sighs, wondering just how he’d ended up here. In the spare bedroom. While his perfectly annoying and gorgeous husband sat downstairs alone in the kitchen.

He sighs and dials his phone. “Hi, Eggsy.”

“Being married ta Arthur fuckin’ SUCKS, Rox.”

“I’m proud of you, actually. You kept it together much better than I’d expected. Very mature.”

“Tell that ta ‘arry. He apparently don’t think so. I apparently can’t understand what he’s goin’ through. Can’t understand how hard it is.”

“I’m sure it’s very difficult.”

“I KNOW that, Rox, Jesus. Understand he wants ta keep Arthur an’ ‘arry separate, but I can at least listen.”

“Are you giving him an ear, or an earful?”

“What?”

“Can you really listen to him, or do you just want him to hear what you have to say?”

“I was ready ta listen, before he started the whole “you can’t understand” bullshit.”

Roxy sighs. “Have a good night’s sleep, Eggsy. You’ll talk it out in the morning and everything will be fine. It was a rough meeting for all of us.”

“Yeah. Love ya, Roxy. My best ta James.”

“Love you, too.”

Eggsy finishes his beer, plays some games on his phone, and finally falls into a fitful sleep around midnight. He doesn’t remember the bed being this big and empty when he’d used it before.

 

Harry finishes the food on the plate in front of him although he tastes absolutely none of it. He knows they both could have dealt with the situation a bit better, but he hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told Eggsy that he didn’t feel Eggsy truly understood how it felt to carry the weight of the decision. He’s also a bit frustrated with the way Eggsy’d stomped off to his room like a stroppy teenager. Harry desperately wants to go upstairs, kiss Eggsy, and apologize, but that won’t fix the situation. Eggsy needs to learn that sometimes Harry is Arthur and Arthur takes priority over Eggsy.

Harry takes Eliza for a long walk after he’s finished eating, hoping that Eggsy will be downstairs in front of the telly when he returns. The house is quiet, however, and it’s obvious Eggsy has retired for the evening. Harry pours himself a drink and sits on the sofa in the parlor in the dark, Eliza curled up on his lap. He finally makes himself go to bed around eleven, rolling onto Eggsy’s side of the bed and curling up around his pillow. He lays there for hours, thinking about Eggsy as well as the chemical.

When he wakes up it’s as if he’s never slept. He has a headache and feels almost hungover. He goes through the motions of his morning, pausing by the closed guestroom door on his way downstairs. He puts a hand on the doorknob but doesn’t turn it. It’s only been a few days since Eggsy’s return from his mission, and he deserves the rest. Instead, Harry puts a hand on the door and mutters a soft, “I love you, darling boy” before going downstairs.

 

Eggsy’s wide awake as soon as he hears Harry shuffling around in their bedroom. He yawns and stretches, closing his eyes and imagining Harry getting out of bed, showering, getting dressed. Harry has a very specific routine and Eggsy knows it by heart. He thinks it’s adorable. He hears Harry’s step in the hall and hopes he’ll come in. Instead he hears Harry pause by the door, and then a low “I love you, darling boy.” Eggsy sits up, tempted to run after him and apologize. But if Harry didn’t bother to come into the bedroom, he’s obviously still unhappy with Eggsy. He groans and falls back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

 

“Good morning, Nigel.” Harry slides into the backseat of the Kingsman cab. “How’s everyone at home?”

“Fine, sir, thank you for asking.” The man smiles at Harry in the rearview mirror. He’s only been a Kingsman driver for a few months, but Harry’s found him to be just the right mix of respectful and friendly. “Agent Tristan not coming along today?”

“No. He’s just back from the field so he’s taking a few days off.” Harry flips open the newspaper. “Just me, I’m afraid.” Harry wishes his husband WAS sitting next to him, more than anything.

“Any stops along the way?”

“No, thank you.”

Harry’s halfway through the first section of the newspaper before he realizes he shouldn’t have been able to get that far into the newspaper. He looks up and realizes they are nowhere near the shop. “Nigel, I said I didn’t need to make any stops.” Harry doesn’t recognize the neighborhood, although it looks to be more industrial than residential. He presses a button on the side of his glasses.

“I realize that, sir.” Nigel quickly pulls into the parking area of a large warehouse. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me, sir, so it’s with regret that I have to do this.” He raises his wrist and Harry sees a familiar wristwatch. He sighs and turns his head, making it easier for the dart to hit its target on his neck.

 

“Take me home…country roads…to the place…I belong…”

“Fuck, shut UP.” Eggsy grabs for his phone and slaps at the screen. He rolls back over and burrows under the covers. He’d finally nodded off to sleep after Harry’s departure, and he knows it couldn’t have been for very long. John Denver starts singing again, and Eggsy realizes it’s his ringtone for Merlin and finally answers. “My fuckin’ day off, you Scottish prick. In my bed, still asleep.”

“Are you always this charming first thing in the morning?”

“Probably. Yer voice in my ear always does wonders for my attitude, Merlin.”

“Glad to be of service. Speaking of assistance, could you please dig an elbow into that husband of yours and get him moving? We always work much better when Arthur is in the fucking office!” Merlin growls.

Eggsy sighs and rubs his eyes. “Not…not next to him right now, Merlin.” He gets out of bed and stretches. “Had some words, slept in the other room last night, didn’t I? I heard him leave…” Eggsy checks the time. “…prolly two hours ago.”

“I see. Well, perhaps he stopped for a bite on the way.” Merlin sighs. “I’m sorry you had a disagreement, lad.”

“Happens, doesn’t it? Can’t always be livin’ tha fairy tale.”

“Well, Harry can be an ogre, that’s true. Although you’re not always the fairy princess.”

“I most definitely am,” Eggsy retorts, rubbing at his bedhead. 

“Enjoy your day off. I’m sure Harry will be along shortly.” Merlin terminates the call.

“Enjoy my day off after ya fuckin’ woke me up,” Eggsy grumbles to no one. “Wanker.” He wanders off to check on Eliza. He lets her out, gives her a treat, and takes out the garbage. He makes himself some eggs and toast and settles down in front of the telly. It feels so odd having the opportunity to just laze around and enjoy the peace and quiet. While peace and quiet is nice, however, he’d much prefer to have Harry there. 

He finally gets himself off the sofa, showers, and gets dressed. He takes Eliza for a walk and then ends up over at Mrs. White’s house, visiting and doing a few chores for her while Eliza frolics with Clovis. He checks his phone so much for messages from Harry that the elderly woman asks him if he has a hot date. He smiles and says no, she’s all he wants. She laughs, chucks him under the chin, and calls him a flirt.

He’s back at the house making himself a light lunch when his phone rings. John Denver yet again. “Miss me that much?” He says by way of hello.

“Eggsy, I’m sorry to interrupt your time off, but your presence is requested at HQ.”

“My presence is requested?” Eggsy repeats in a mocking tone. “Arthur get his head out of his arse, did he?”

“Just please come in.”

Eggsy blinks. Jesus. Harry must be in a fine mood if he’s having Merlin deliver his messages for him. “I’m eating lunch. Expect me in an hour.”

“Thank you.” Merlin hangs up without another word.

Eggsy decides to take a page out of Harry’s own book and arrives at HQ in ninety minutes instead of an hour. He’s wearing one of his favorite suits, a grey-green ensemble that brings out his eyes and, in his mind, makes him look more mature. He politely greets everyone he passes, and heads directly for Merlin’s office. He has a feeling he’ll find Harry there.

He knocks on Merlin’s door and enters when beckoned, surprised to find that Harry is NOT there. Merlin is behind his desk and Alan’s sitting to the side, sipping at a cup of tea. “Percival. Nice to see you.” Alan gives him a nod, his face unreadable. Eggsy looks from one to the other. They both look quite grave and Merlin is fidgeting behind his desk. Merlin doesn’t fidget. “Christ, did he tear into you two as well? Sorry about that. We had a bit of a row last night…didn’t think he’d bring it ta work.”

“He didn’t.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “Sit down.”

“I’ll stand, thanks.” 

“Please sit down, lad.” Merlin’s voice hitches a bit on the last word and Eggsy sits. 

“He goes on an’ on about me bein’ mature? Can’t even do his dirty work? Needs ta ask ya…”

“He’s not here,” Merlin interrupts. 

“Gentlemen don’t interrupt,” Eggsy says without thinking. “What do you mean he’s not here? He left tha house like I told ya…ya said he prolly stopped fer a bite.”

“Have you heard from Harry at all today, Eggsy?” Alan asks.

“No. Told ya we had words. He left this morning without sayin’ goodbye. I mean, he did, I guess…told me he loved me outside my door. But we haven’t talked since last night. Figured he was still angry.” Eggsy focuses on Merlin. His hands are shaking as he plays with the computer mouse. “Merlin.”

“He never came into headquarters,” Merlin says finally. “After I spoke to you, I waited to hear from him and never did. Right before I called you the second time, I checked both his biotracker and the tracker in his glasses. There was no signal. From either.”

Eggsy’s hands clutch the armrests of the chair but his voice is steady. “What do ya mean no signal?”

“Nothing. I went through the database…he left when you said he did, got into a Kingsman cab. Using the signal from the tracker as well as cameras along the way, I was able to follow the cab through the city. It didn’t go to the shop. It went out into a warehouse somewhere. The glasses recorded Harry getting into the cab and speaking to a usual driver. He realized he wasn’t anywhere near the shop and hit the alarm on the glasses. Before it could register, the feed ends. Something jammed the signal of the recording device, the tracker on the glasses, and his own biotracker.” Merlin clears his throat. “Even if…even if he’s come to bodily harm, the tracker in his body would continue to send a signal, so we can assume he’s still alive and someone’s blocking the signal.”

“Lemme get this straight.” Eggsy’s heart is pounding in his ears and his own voice sounds strange. “Yer tellin’ me…yer sayin’ we can’t find ‘arry? Can’t find fuckin’ ARTHUR? He left our home right as fuckin’ RAIN an’ now ya lost ‘im?” He slowly stands as his voice raises to a yell.

“We’ve not started searching yet,” Merlin admits. “Protocol dictates we wait twelve hours until we begin truly looking. There have been instances in the past where Arthur has gone off grid looking for a bit of privacy.”

“Harry wouldn’t do that. Ya know he wouldn’t.”

“We do know that, Eggsy,” Alan says softly. “But he’d want us to follow protocol.”

“And it’s not that we lost him, Eggsy.” Merlin stands up, his eyes dark and worried. “We think he’s been taken.”

“Fuck no.” Eggsy shakes his head. “This is fuckin’ Kingsman. All I’ve heard for tha past few years is how great our tech is, how we’re better than anyone. Better than tha Pentagon or FBI or CIA, better than MI-6. There is no FUCKIN’ way someone’s smart enough ta disable all that shite quick enough ta take ‘im.”

“It seems like that’s the case, however.” Merlin walks towards him.

“Harry’s tha best agent Kingsman’s ever seen. No offense, Alan.”

“None taken.”

“No way he’d be taken without a fight. No way he didn’t kill those bastards. He’s probably walkin’ back to tha shop right now.” 

“Eggsy,” Merlin says softly. “If that were so, we’d be able to track him.”

“Well, then, where tha FUCK is he?” Eggsy shouts, trying to keep control. His fists clench at his sides as Merlin comes to stand in front of him. “Don’t touch me.”

“Eggsy.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me. Yer tha fuckin’ genius here, why tha fuck was someone able ta mess with yer stupid trackers?” Eggsy’s lashing out at Merlin, and he knows he doesn’t really mean it, but right now it’s Merlin in front of him.

“I don’t know.” Merlin won’t meet his gaze, and instead looks behind Eggsy.

Strong arms wrap around him. “It’s not Merlin’s fault, Eggsy.”

Eggsy struggles a bit against Alan’s embrace, because that’s what it is. He’s not restraining Eggsy, but hugging him from behind. “Tha fuck it isn’t. Who else am I gonna blame? Merlin has eyes on everyone all tha time, yet someone took my fuckin’ husband, Alan. An’ I…I didn’t say goodbye an’ I didn’t say I loved him an’ tha last words we said ta each other were angry words.” Tears well up in Eggsy’s eyes.

“Oh, lad.” Merlin rests his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders as Alan continues to hold him. “I will do everything in my power to find him. He’s not only my king, but he’s also my oldest and dearest friend. You know what he means to me. I will find him or die trying.”

“I know. I know, Merlin. M’sorry I said what I did.” Eggsy sniffles, trying to keep a shred of dignity. Alan slowly releases him and he sags, falling into Merlin’s arms.

“I’ll be back,” Alan murmurs. He squeezes Eggsy’s shoulder, and a moment later Eggsy hears the office door close behind him.

“Ewan,” Eggsy whispers into Merlin’s jumper. “I’m scared.” He welcomes the security of Merlin’s embrace.

“I know, lad.”

Eggsy allows a few tears to fall. “He’s tha best of all of us. If he can escape, he will.”

“Of course he will. And I meant what I said. I’ll do everything I can to find him.” Merlin pulls back to Eggsy has to look him in the eye. “You know that.”

Eggsy nods. “I do.”

Merlin looks at him for a moment, then gives him a tender kiss. “You know what he means to me, Eggsy. What you both mean to me. I will move heaven and earth to find him, and if anything’s happened to him? The person who did it…I’ll destroy them and everything they hold dear.”

Eggsy takes a shuddering breath. “Not if I destroy them first.” He takes Merlin’s head in his hands and dips it down so he can kiss Merlin’s forehead. “M’sorry, Ewan. Didn’t mean what I said.”

“I know, lad.” Merlin gives him one more hug. “Now, unfortunately, we wait. The last video of Harry in the cab is timed at seven-forty, so we have until that time this evening. I won’t say anything to the staff until perhaps five or so, before most of them start going home. We’ll need them to stay late tonight.”

“I’m going ta go back home, get Eliza an’ her things.”

“Eggsy…”

“Yer livin’ here, ain’t ya? Yer not leavin’ HQ until ya know where he is,” Eggsy says. Merlin doesn’t argue. “Well, then, I’m livin’ here, too.”

“Don’t go alone,” Merlin says. “I’d feel better if you didn’t go alone. Not only because I think you shouldn’t be alone, but…we don’t know who’s responsible or why. Technically you’re Arthur’s Guinevere. You…” Merlin doesn’t finish.

“Aw, ya care that much about me, do you?” Eggsy gives him a shy smile. “I’ll see if Alan wants ta come with me. I’d feel better with someone along, not gonna lie.”

“See if you feel the same way after spending time with Alan.” But Merlin’s smiling a bit as he gives Eggsy a gentle push towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival (Alan)/Harry

THREE

Alan puts on a smile as Eggsy walks down to the train. “All right?”

“Yes. Well, as all right as I can be.” Eggsy steps onto the train and sits down. Alan starts to sit across from him but Eggsy pats the seat next to him. “Would ya mind?”

“Of course not.” Alan sits down. “May I put my arm around you and try to make a move on you?”

“Not if ya wanna keep that arm,” Eggsy replies, but he smiles, and that’s Alan’s goal. Eggsy takes his hand and holds it. “Can I do this?”

“I suppose.” Alan wiggles his fingers a bit. Eggsy sighs and lays his head on Alan’s shoulder. “I must say, Eggsy, I was a bit surprised that you asked me to come along with you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Most people don’t turn to me for emotional support.”

“Most people underestimate tha heart ya have,” Eggsy replies, and Alan feels a bit of a twist in his stomach.

When he’d confessed his feelings for Eggsy to Harry on the day of their honeymoon trip, he hadn’t just said it to get Harry moving. It was the truth. He’d fallen slowly for the younger man almost before he realized what was happening. Of course he was attracted to Eggsy; the man was built like a porn star. There was something about his personality, however, that seemed to make him more attractive. He was honest and loyal and caring, but also had an uncanny ability to see beneath the veneer, especially Alan’s veneer. Alan tried very hard to keep the “cool as a cucumber” mask on, but Eggsy knew just the right way to crack that mask. Alan would never make an untoward advance, would never act truly inappropriately. He respected Harry too much, and, more importantly, he respected Eggsy too much. It was obvious that Eggsy and Harry were made for each other, and Alan was content to make his improper comments, flirt like mad, and be the literal shoulder for Eggsy to lean on…like he was doing right now.

“Do you know, Eggsy, that when you were shot, I took a similar ride with Harry to your house? Well, it was his house at the time, and we went in a cab, but it was the same thing. He wanted to bring some items back to HQ while you were in a coma. Like that ridiculous dressing gown. I didn’t realize it wasn’t his.”

Eggsy chuckles. “Yeah…he got mad that I was always stealin’ his, so he bought me one of my own. Got it online.”

It’s Alan’s turn to laugh. “I don’t see Harry as much of an online shopper.”

“I didn’t either. He got me a lot online last year for our anniversary, though.”

“It’s definitely made shopping easier for those in our line of work,” Alan says.

“Best gift ‘arry every got me, though, he bought by hand.” Eggsy rubs at his wrist. He pushes up his jacket and shirt sleeve to show a bracelet dangling by his hand. “Picked it out for me in Berlin…first gift he ever really got me.”

“Gorgeous. Harry has good taste.” Alan rubs his thumb over the hand he’s holding.

“Course he does.”

They get off the train and into a cab. Eggsy doesn’t say much and Alan doesn’t push him. When they get to the house, Alan says, “Shall we have the cab wait?”

“Yeah…just gettin’ a few things fer Eliza, maybe a few fer me.” 

Alan speaks to the driver as Eggsy unlocks the door and goes in. When he gets inside, Alan’s surprised to see some changes. He hasn’t been to the house since Harry’s birthday party, except for dropping Eggsy off one night when he’d had too much to drink. A lot of the dark expensive paintings are gone, and brighter landscapes are in their place. “You’ve done a lot here. Your presence has only improved the place.”

“Sweet talker,” Eggsy says over his shoulder. “Eliza, love!”

“Let me know if you need me,” Alan calls after him. He wanders into the television room and smiles. On the wall behind the sofa is a large framed picture of Harry and Eggsy. It’s not a professional portrait but a candid shot. Harry is laughing at something and Eggsy’s smiling as well, looking at him with absolute adoration. Alan sighs a bit. This is what Harry’s always deserved.

 

~~ALAN~~

 

“Congratulations, Percival,” Arthur said, kissing him on both cheeks. “Welcome to Kingsman.”

“Thank you, sir.” Alan couldn’t keep the smile of pride from his face.

“Congratulations,” the other knights said, one by one.

Alan nodded and shook their hands, making sure to work the room in a way that would take him to a certain person last. “Congratulations, Percival. I’m sure you’ll be an asset to the table.” The Scottish brogue was thick in the kind words, but the hazel eyes were suspicious.

“Thank you, Palamedes.” Alan dismissed him quickly and turned to the man next to him. “Galahad.”

“Well done, Percival.” The brown eyes beamed with approval. “I must say, I was a little concerned there for a bit.”

“Watching me once your own candidate was out?” Alan raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t realize.” Alan completely realized. He’d had his eye on Galahad from the moment he’d met him. Galahad was tall and gorgeous, with long legs and dashing curly dark hair.

“I notice talent,” Galahad replied.

“Come on, Galahad…we’re needed in Tech,” Palamedes said, tugging at Galahad’s arm. “Congratulations again, Percival.”

“Thank you. And please…the two of you can call me Alan.” He gave them a wink but his eyes never left Galahad’s face.

“Harry,” Galahad said. “And this is…”

“Palamedes will do.” The man frowned a bit. “Come on, Harry.”

Alan smiled as he watched the two walk away. So Galahad had a Scottish bulldog. Charming.

 

Alan always had the ability to multitask, before multitasking was even a word. He learned his job, charmed his way into the right places, and studied hard. His goal was always to be the best, although at the moment, the best spot was taken by a certain posh man with a biting sarcastic wit and an arse you could bounce coins off of. And Alan knew about men’s arses. He’d never been afraid of the fact that he enjoyed both sexes, and he made sure the powers that be knew that when it was time for honeypot missions. He was devilishly charming when he wanted to be, and he knew that if there was a scoreboard somewhere regarding seduction, his name was on the top of it.

He spent free time moving from department to department, learning what he could. Every agent had a specialty, something he was good at. He did quite well at many things so he floated around a bit. He probably spent the least amount of time in Tech; he didn’t quite understand all the new gadgets and gizmos they were inventing. He only cared that they did the job when he needed them to. He also didn’t like the way Harry’s pet bulldog stared at him. Palamedes was polite, and answered every question he had. Tech was apparently HIS specialty, and everyone in the department treated him like a god. He created his own gadgets and tested them in the field, not allowing any other agent to use them until he himself could give approval. Alan did respect that, though begrudgingly. 

Harry’s specialty was hand to hand combat, and Alan made sure he was available as a very willing partner whenever he had the chance. He DID learn a lot from Harry; the man moved like silk. He was able to predict his opponent’s movements in a way that Alan could never quite catch, and he watched Harry VERY carefully. They spent hours in the gym, dressed only in trainers and shorts, beating each other just sort of bloody. Harry had a lot to teach him, but there were times that Alan knew he had a lot he could teach Harry. He watched Harry carefully, both in the ring and out in HQ, and it was obvious Alan was just his type: single, interested, and most importantly, male.

It was a shame, however, that Harry was constantly attended by his close friend and apparent guard dog. Harry and Palamedes were inseparable, and if Alan didn’t know better, he’d think they were an item. He DID know better, though. He was quite good at reading body language, and while it was obvious the two men were close, it wasn’t a sexual closeness. They were good friends, almost finishing each other’s sentences. Alan supposed that was nice enough, but he didn’t need someone in his space that much. To him, anyone that close became competition, and he would always, always come out on top. That kind of affection would easily keep a man from coming out on top. 

He waited until they were sparring alone one day to make his move. “Doing anything tonight, Galahad?”

“Turn your left foot, let them catch…yes. Like that,” Harry said, patting Alan’s bare shoulder in approval. “Gives you a bit of leverage. Nothing that I’m aware of. Just another night in with Mr. Pickle.”

“Mr. Pickle?” Alan’s eyebrows rose into his hair. 

“My dog.”

“Oh.” Alan dismissed it with a sniff. He’d given his own dog away as soon as training was over. He’d had no problem making the choice to shoot the beast. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner.”

Harry got a drink of water and Alan watched the sweat slide down his bare torso. He would give anything to make Harry sweat like that out of the ring. “With you?”

“That was my intention,” Alan said with a sly grin.

Harry looked him over, a trouble wrinkle on his brow. “Just you?”

“Unless you’d like to bring Mr. Pickle,” Alan retorted. Harry chuckled. “We get along well enough in here, thought we could have a chat over a pint and some chips.” Alan shrugged. “If you don’t want to…”

“That sounds fine,” Harry said.

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven, then. Thanks for the help.” Alan wiped at his face with a towel.

“My address is…”

“Oh, I know where you live, Harry.” Alan gave him that grin again and Harry actually looked nervous. Alan was immensely pleased with himself. He turned for the shower and immediately ran into someone. “Oh, Palamedes. Hello there.”

“Percival.” He looked from Alan to Harry. “How’s the combat training coming along?”

“Brilliantly.” Alan smiled kindly, taking pity on him. Poor Palamedes. He didn’t have Galahad’s charm or skills, although Alan supposed he had something worthwhile or he wouldn’t be a knight. He seemed content enough to walk in Galahad’s shadow, however. “Have a good evening, Palamedes.” I know I will, he thought to himself.

 

Alan knocked on Harry’s door at 6:55. He bounced on his heels, checking his hair one more time. He knows he looks good, jeans just tight enough, green button-down undone just enough to give a peek at his smooth chest. “Alan. Hello.” Harry’s smile was welcoming as he opened the door. “Step in, won’t you? I just need to get my shoes on. I’m running behind.”

“I’m just getting to know you, Harry, but I believe that’s fairly common.”

“Too true,” Harry admitted. “I’ll be right down.” He went upstairs and Alan watched the tight arse the entire way up. He turned and wandered through the house, figuring Harry won’t mind. His own flat was smaller and furnished completely by Kingsman, but he’s a much newer agent. He knew enough about antiques to see that most of Harry’s furniture was old, and the paintings on the wall were originals. “Almost ready,” Harry said from behind him.

“Jesus!” Alan said, jumping.

“Spy,” Harry said with a grin. “A gentleman never thunders down the stairs.”

“A gentleman shouldn’t scare the hell out of his coworker,” Alan retorted. “Your home is very nice.”

“My parents gave me a lot of things,” Harry said with a shrug. 

“Well, at least if the Kingsman thing doesn’t pan out, you could sell them,” Alan suggested.

“Perhaps.” 

“I have a cab waiting…don’t have a car,” Alan said. 

“Oh, well, then, let’s go.”

They chatted in the cab on their way to a small pub Alan frequented in a nearby neighborhood. It’s not posh by any means, but Alan at least knows they won’t be picking up a disease in the loo. “Dinner’s on me of course,” he said as soon as they’re seated. “I invited you.”

“That isn’t necessary,” Harry said immediately.

“Please, Harry. Consider it my thanks for you helping me in the ring.”

“If you insist.” Harry dipped his head in thanks.

“Perhaps next time you can pay,” Alan said quietly. Harry met his eyes but said nothing.

They chatted once more as they waited for their food, Harry telling stories of his own training. Alan ate them up, loving the way Harry used his hands when he spoke. “I’m so sorry. Quite rude of me to dominate the conversation,” he said as their food arrived.

“I don’t mind. I enjoy listening to you talk.” Alan focused his eyes on Harry’s lips before moving them up to his eyes. It’s a trick that’s worked dozens of times in the past; he knew his eyes were a unique shade of yellow-green.

“You know, Palamedes has warned me about you,” Harry commented as he picked up his knife and fork.

“He has?” Alan blinked at him. “I’ve…I’ve not had much interaction with him, to be honest.”

“He’s quite an amazing man, and a wonderful friend. Always has my back.”

“That’s good.”

“We fell in together almost immediately in training. We have so much in common, you see.”

“You do?” Alan was completely surprised. “You seem very different.”

“If you look at our backgrounds, yes, we are. I was born to wealth, he was not. I was highly educated, he was not. England versus Scotland and all that. But Kingsman saved us both from difficult personal situations, and we’ve devoted ourselves to the organization and its cause.”

“I see. But I’m not sure why he told you to be wary of me.” Alan put a completely innocent look on his face, or at least as innocent as he could muster. “I’m harmless.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I find that hard to believe.” He punctuated the words with a smile. “Palamedes is an avid reader, as am I. He’s well-versed in Greek, Roman, and Norse mythology, and has compared you to Loki. The trickster.”

“I actually like that. I consider it a compliment.”

Harry laughed, a charming sound. “I’m sure you do. And that is why I should be wary of you. But this is just dinner, correct? Dinner between coworkers.”

“Of course, although I would like to consider us friends.” Alan allowed his foot to brush against the inside of Harry’s leg, making it seem almost accidental.

“I would consider us friends as well.” 

 

Their friendship developed over the years and even Palamedes was able to warm up to Alan a bit, although Alan could always tell that the man didn’t fully trust him. Once Palamedes came out of the field and became Merlin he still kept a very close eye on their Percival. Alan carefully kept everything platonic between he and Harry. He teased and flirted and made sexual innuendos, but thankfully Harry just played along or ignored him entirely. Alan definitely wanted more, however, at least one time. Harry was just so…perfect. Everything was completely correct, from the swirl of his hair to the knot in his tie. He was the perfect English gentleman, perfect Kingsman knight…and Alan would have given anything to see that perfection fall apart. He soon was too busy to care, however, as Arthur realized that Alan was completely willing to do the things that other knights turned their back on. He met with Arthur quietly more than once, listening to what Arthur was looking for in a dark ops agent and realizing he could easily fulfill the requirements. He had no family to speak of, no close relationships, and no real problem bending the rules a bit. His moral compass was skewed, to say the least.

So Alan watched and learned and did what he was told, until one day he was told he’d be going to Egypt with Harry on a mission. Throughout the years they'd never had a mission together, and Alan was actually a little nervous. Galahad had earned his own reputation by then. Everyone loved him, from the Comms people to Arthur, because Galahad paid attention, he listened, and he did whatever he was asked without question. Tech wasn’t too pleased with him; the gadgets they sent out with him normally didn’t come back. But he was so polite and apologetic about it all that they always forgave him.

“Before we come back I want to do some sightseeing,” Alan said casually as they reviewed their intel on the plane. “I’ve not seen the pyramids yet.”

“Sightseeing?” Harry stares at him. “Percival, we need to dispel a band of gun runners.”

“And we shall! With time to spare, I assure you.” Alan began to disassemble and clean his gun. “I always finish my missions early.”

“You always make sure everyone knows they’re completed early as well.” Harry made a face and closed the folder on his lap. “A gentleman doesn’t go looking for accolades, Alan.”

“You all keep assuming I’m a gentleman.” Alan holds the gun up to the light and studies it. “Far from it.”

“Trust me, I stopped making that assumption LONG ago.” Harry shook his head. “You’re capable of so much.”

“Do I detect a spot of jealousy, Harry?”

“Far from it. I am quite content with my life. I have a job I love, doing something very important. I have friends I care about.”

“When’s the last time you got laid?”

“What if I told you yesterday?”

“I’d say you were lying.” Alan gave Harry a smug grin. 

“I don’t need to ask you the same question…I doubt your bed goes cold for very long.” Harry stood up and put his suit jacket on. 

“Now you really DO sound jealous. There’s space in my bed for you anytime, Agent Galahad.” 

“I appreciate the offer,” Harry snorted. “Now, if we can focus on the mission at hand instead of your cock.”

“I was focusing on YOUR cock, actually, but as you wish.” Alan quickly put his gun back together and slipped it into the holster. 

The plane landed and they exited into the hot air of Cairo. They hailed a taxi and Alan gave the address of their rental flat in rapid Arabic. Harry stared at him. “What the hell was that?”

“Arabic, Harry.” Alan patted him on the head. “All Kingsman agents should pick up at least two foreign languages. Keep up.”

“I know that, you idiot. I speak four fluently. But Arabic isn’t one I’ve mastered.”

“I like the more unique languages…the less romantic ones, the ones that don’t flow off the tongue so quickly.” Alan smiled pleasantly. “Believe it or not, they’re much more seductive.”

“What else do you speak?”

“Russian, picking up German. Know a bit of Yiddish.”

“I’m impressed.”

“You should hear me whispering in your ear,” Alan murmured and Harry glared at him.

They arrived at their flat and found supplies already in place. Alan checked through the weapons and tech equipment while Harry spoke briefly with HQ. “They’re meeting at eight tomorrow morning, according to intel,” Harry said after terminating the call. “There’s a hotel across the street, a room’s been reserved in our name. Window looks down into the courtyard next door.”

“Good. This should be quick then.” Alan prepared a bag. “Told you we’d get to see the pyramids.” He eyed the double bed and grinned. “I hope you don’t mind that I sleep in the nude.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor, thank you,” Harry said. “Are you always on the pull?”

“You never know when the opportunity may present itself,” Alan said with a wink. Harry tried not to smile but finally gave in. “Shall we go get a bite somewhere? I’m craving good kushary.”

“As long as I can trust you not to sell me to someone, I’ll go.” Harry quickly changed his shirt. 

“Oh, Galahad, you’re far too dashing for me to sell. I’m keeping you all for myself.” Alan checked his wallet. “Unless someone offers just the right price.”

“Bastard.”

“I keep you on your toes.”

 

The next morning they’re both up before the sun, listening to the call to prayer echoing outside their window. They washed and dressed with minimal conversation, moving about the small room as if they’d always lived together. They each packed a bag and then checked the other person’s bag, just to make sure they had everything. Harry nodded at Alan and they left the building. The hotel was about a six-block walk to the east, and they stopped to buy some Ta’meya along the way. Alan spoke to the clerk in the hotel and they quickly made their way up to their room. “Always nice when intel is correct,” Harry murmured as he carefully looked out the window. “And now we wait.”

Alan situated himself at the opposite window. The room was a corner room, and they had a perfect few of the courtyard where the gun runners were meeting as well as the road they had to travel on. “Time?”

“Half-seven.”

Alan settled himself in at the window, rifle in hand. “You know, this probably isn’t my best weapon,” he finally admitted. “I do much better with a pistol.”

“Best snipers are currently out on assignment,” Harry told him. “I took what they had available.”

“Thanks a lot,” Alan said wryly.

“It’s nice to hear you admit you aren’t good at something, though.” Harry winked at him.

“I make up for it in many other ways.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing more. They sat in silence, watching cars of men roll up across the street. The men finally started to gather in the courtyard, and Alan and Harry went on high alert. “There he is. He’s the one in the black shirt.”

“There are six men in black shirts, Galahad.”

“The man in the middle, bossing everyone around.” The man’s voice was loud and carried across the alleyway. 

“He’s angry because everyone’s running late. He’d never be able to deal with you,” Alan whispers. “He’s threatening to remove their arms and shove them up their arses.”

“Lovely. Can you take the shot?”

“I need those two…” Two of the men glanced about and looked up at the hotel. They pointed directly at their window and started jabbering in excited Arabic. “Fuck, Harry, they’ve made us.”

“How?

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s your beautiful smile. Maybe they saw the sun reflect off something.” They peeked out and watched the boss angrily shriek orders. “They definitely saw something.” They pulled back from the windows and stared at each other. “We need to get out of here.”

“Shit.” Harry paused for a moment. As the more senior agent, it’s his decision what to do. “Let’s go.” They packed up their things and hurried out of the room. They heard furious voices down below and immediately went to the stairwell. “The roof,” Harry decided.

They pushed through the door onto the roof and looked around. “This building is closest,” Alan said finally. “We can jump and…”

“You must be joking.”

“Harry, those men only have so many steps before they’re up here. Jump, you idiot.” Alan arranged his bag and weapons more securely and went to the edge of the building. He eyed the distance and moved back a few meters. He gave himself a good running start and went flying over the distance between the roofs. “Come on!” He yelled. Gunshots went ringing through the street and they both ducked. “Get your gorgeous arse over here, Galahad, or you’ll regret it.”

“Fuck fuck FUCK!” Harry yelled. He situated his bags, said, “I fucking HATE you, Percival,” and took off at a run. His feet barely hit the edge of the building and Alan grabbed him around the waist. They burst through the door at the end of the roof, practically tumbled out the stairs, and ran down the street as soon as the coast was clear.

Gunshots continued to ring out behind them and they ran pell-mell through the streets, taking lefts and rights without even paying attention to where they were going. They finally worked their way through a street market almost an hour after jumping the roof. “I think we lost them.” Alan leaned against a wall and panted for breath.

“I think WE’RE lost,” Harry growled.

“No we’re not. Our flat is in that building over there.” Alan pointed to a series of windows. “Come on, then.”

He led the way back and smiled when Harry realized he was correct. They went up to the flat and locked the door, barring it with a small table just in case. Alan unloaded his weapons and took off his coat and shirt, which was soaked through with sweat. Harry called in to HQ and barely got three words out before he just stopped and listened. “Yes,” he said finally. “Yes, I know. We’re unsure what happened. They saw something, saw us, and we didn’t get one shot in.” Harry pinched his nose. “Yes. I take full responsibility.” He ended the call and glared at Alan.

“What? I suppose this is MY fault?”

“You were the one at the window with a gun. I’m sure you were obvious and…”

“I am never obvious.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “On the job,” Alan quickly amended. “You were the one practically leaning out the window, Galahad.”

“Do not presume to tell me how to do my job, Percival,” Harry sneered. He poked Alan in the chest. “This went tits up because of YOU. I don’t fail.”

“Touch me again, Harry, and you’ll know what failure feels like,” Alan snapped.

Harry shoved him hard in the shoulder and Alan grabbed his hand. They scuffled, Harry hindered by his coat, jacket and bag of weapons. Alan quickly stripped him of the bag before shoving him up against a wall. “Let me go,” Harry said angrily. 

“No.” Alan stares him down. “This goes on record as my failure as well. Better make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“I will, because I’m requesting that we NEVER work together again.”

“And because you’re the world’s greatest kiss-arse, they’ll say yes,” Alan sneered.

“Let go of me.”

Alan slowly pressed himself against Harry. “No.” He pressed Harry’s arms to the wall above his head.

“Fuck. Off.”

Alan finally gave in to the sexual tension that had been building for months whenever he’s seen Harry. He moved in and kissed him, a relentless brutal kiss. Harry pushed against him but Alan’s full weight was over his body. Harry bucked up with his midsection but that only made Alan smile against his mouth. He licked his way down to Harry’s throat. “Tell me you don’t want this.” He bit down hard, working the tender skin between his teeth.

“I don’t…don’t want this.”

“Liar.” Alan released Harry’s arms so he could work him out of the jacket. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt as he kissed him again. One hand slid down to palm the hardness in Harry’s trousers. “I’ll say it again. Tell me you don’t want this.”

“I fucking hate you.” Harry savagely pushed Alan down onto the bed. 

“Fucking hate me? Hate me when I’m fucking you.” Alan bit and sucked at Harry’s nipples, wiggling him out of his shirt.

Harry’s hands fisted in Alan’s hair, pulling so hard Alan saw stars. “You better be worth this.”

“You won’t want anyone else, Galahad.” 

Trousers, shoes and socks go flying and suddenly they’re naked on the bed, pressed against each other, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Harry sucked Alan’s tongue as Harry’s hand found his cock. Alan moaned into Harry’s mouth as his cock throbbed. “You moan so pretty,” Harry whispered.

“Bastard.” Alan bit down on Harry’s bottom lip before moving away. He went to his bag, retrieved lube and a condom, and came back to stand by the bed. He slowly stroked himself, watching Harry’s eyes widen.

“You bring condoms and lubricant on a mission?”

Alan shrugged. “One never knows. And aren’t you glad I did?”

Alan sucked Harry’s cock as he fingered him open, one of Harry’s long legs tossed over his shoulder. The imperfection Alan sought finally appeared when he was three fingers in. Harry’s face was red, curls tumbling down into his eyes. His hands dug into Alan’s shoulders as he finally begged. “Fuck me, Alan, Christ…if you’re going to do it, just do it.”

“Impatient little bitch, aren’t you?” Alan slid on the condom, lubed his cock and quickly pushed in.

“Jesus!” Harry shouted. 

Alan quickly made up for lost time. He fucked Harry hard and deep, relishing the pants and moans, loving the way Harry’s long legs wrapped around his waist. Harry’s elegant fingers moved like fire across his own cock and Alan couldn’t look away. Harry’s fingernails dug down his back and Alan howled as he came. 

Alan flopped onto his back as they both panted for breath. “I always knew you’d be a good fuck. Jesus Christ.” Alan threw an arm over his face. 

“You were adequate,” Harry replied and Alan punched him in the side. “I did enjoy myself,” he said almost sarcastically. “But this can never happen again. We’ll chalk it up to post-mission adrenaline.”

“Post-fucked-up-mission adrenaline,” Alan corrected.

But of course it happened again. And again. And again, in hotel rooms and back alleys and cellars and attics. It happened until Alan started noticing a hungry look in Harry’s eyes that had nothing to do with sex, and Alan realized he had to end it. Hindsight being twenty-twenty, he knew that he could have dealt with the situation more maturely, but he’d never been one for looking back. Instead, he took the arse of a very willing young man in the Tech department and made sure Harry caught them.

To his dying day, Alan knew he would never forget the pain in Harry’s eyes.

 

Alan turns to see Eggsy carrying a duffel, a suitcase, and knapsack. “Wouldya mind? Guess I wanted more than I originally thought.”

“Of course.” Alan takes the duffel and knapsack. “I was admiring the picture on the wall.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiles fondly. “Roxy took that forever ago, before we was even together. Harry had it blown up somewhere, came home one day an’ there it was. I look like an idiot.”

“You look like a man in love,” Alan says softly.

Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles and Alan wishes he hadn’t said anything. Eggsy always manages to make him feel like caring. Alan hates caring. “He’s…he’s not dead, Alan. I’d know.”

“Of course not. Do you really think the great Harry Hart would allow himself to die without any of us seeing it? No, he’d much prefer one of those ridiculous Hollywood death scenes where he crawls along the ground, gasping with his last breath, “I’ll always love you, Eggsy.” He wouldn’t have the balls to die without one of us there to witness it.”

Eggsy giggles. “Yer probably right.” He smiles through his tears. “M’really glad yer here, Alan.”

Alan can’t remember the last time someone told him that.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The first thing Harry notices is sounds. The sound of a vehicle. The sound of the road under the tires. He focuses on that sound, working to pull himself into wakefulness. He fidgets a bit, trying to rub at his eyes. He realizes that he’s tied down with something, flat on his back on a hard surface. He squirms and tries to free himself. The entire world swoops and swirls and he groans.

“Hey…none of that, mate. We can’t have ya tryin’ ta get out just yet.”

The accent is familiar and Harry sighs. It’s not the voice he loves but it’s close enough and he can’t help the “Eggsy?” that escapes his lips. 

“He’s askin’ fer eggs.”

“Sorry, mate, this ain’t no bed an’ breakfast,” the first voice chuckles. “You’ll get somethin’ ta eat soon enough, I suppose. Boss wants ya alive. But ya gotta sleep til then, ya got me?” 

A needle pushes into Harry’s neck. “No!” He protests weakly, but he falls victim to the sedative almost immediately.

 

When he wakes again, he’s on a chair. He slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes. The room is dark but large, perhaps a warehouse of some sort. He’s on a chair in the corner of the room, back against the wall. He starts with his head and takes a mental inventory as he tries to regain his brain. His head and neck feel fine, although they seem to be the only thing he can move. He looks down and winces as he sees he’s in some sort of jumpsuit, an outfit similar to that of a prisoner. The fabric is thin with no metal in it, and on his feet are a pair of slide-on trainers without strings. His torso is bound to the chair with a thick rope, and his hands are cuffed together as well as to the chair. His feet are cuffed to the chair at each ankle, and he realizes he truly cannot get away. The cuffs are too tight to work free without slicing his skin, and the rope around his body gives him just enough room to breathe.

Once he assesses his situation, his next thought is of Eggsy. He’s so thankful his husband didn’t ride to work with him. Harry would have gone insane seeing Eggsy similarly bound next to him with no way to save him. That is, if his husband still wanted to even talk to him after their argument. Harry sighs. Of course this had to happen after they’d had harsh words. 

“Well, look who’s up.” A man wanders over, chomping on an apple. “Still want that breakfast, then?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry’s voice is raspy but polite.

“Ya asked fer eggs in tha van.”

Harry realizes what he probably DID say, and he gives himself a serious mental shake. He cannot give any more personal information. He can’t endanger Eggsy. “I never did eat this morning. I’d be much obliged.”

“I’ll see what I can do, mate.” The man wanders away again.

It seems like hours later when he returns with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. “You’re too kind. I’d appreciate if…”

“No way, mate. Not til we can get ya secured. Gotta feed ya.” The man’s eyes meet Harry’s. “An’ if yer thinkin’ of bitin’ me or somethin’ ta get away, I’d think again. Not just my eyes on ya.”

“After you were kind enough to bring me breakfast? I wouldn’t dare.” Harry gives him a polite smile. It doesn’t hurt to try and build a rapport with one’s captors. It’s the least he can do to amuse himself while he figures out a way to get free. “You’re too kind.”

“Yer welcome.” The man shovels eggs onto a fork. “Open up, then.”

Harry’s desperately grateful that Merlin and Eggsy aren’t there to see this. They’d never let him live it down. And then he kicks himself for thinking of his husband, because the pounding in his heart increases tenfold.

 

Merlin calls all active personnel into the large conference room, a giant area that can seat over two hundred people. Eggsy, Alan, James and a few of the senior agents stand in the front of the room. “Are you all right, Eggsy?” James murmurs. 

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You don’t have to stay here for this, lad.” Merlin frowns at him.

“M’fine, Merlin. I’m a Kingsman, too. My place is here.” Eggsy appreciates the sentiment but he means what he says. 

Merlin squeezes his shoulder and walks up to a small podium and microphone. “If I could have your attention, please. I know many of you were finished working for the day, and I appreciate your quick response to my message.” He takes a deep breath and Eggsy sees him grip the side of the podium. “Arthur left his home at seven-thirty this morning. At approximately seven-forty, his trackers went dark and we’ve not heard from him since. We believe he’s been taken.” A shocked murmur moves throughout the crowd. “Per Kingsman protocol, we cannot begin search and rescue activities until twelve hours post-capture. We’re preparing all that now.” Merlin’s voice shakes a bit and he steadies it. Eggsy wishes he could hug him. “As you all can imagine, this has been a very difficult day for Agent Tristan as well as myself.” Merlin looks at Eggsy and gives him a small smile. “I am going to use every single asset, every piece of technology, everything I can think of to find Arthur and bring him back to us. I’m not going to lie, there may be some things we do that aren’t exactly protocol…but we will find him AT ALL COSTS.” Merlin slams his fist down on the podium and Eggsy jumps. Merlin takes a few deep breaths and regains some control. “I know many of you have put in a lot of hours today. As always, the employees of Kingsman are dedicated to the work that we do. I am going to ask a lot more of you over the next few days, however. We will need everyone to pitch in, do a little more, work a little harder. I would not ask this of you if it weren’t of dire importance. Arthur is our king, but he is also a good man. He’s devoted almost thirty years of his life to this agency, and I feel we owe it to him to work our fingers to the bone trying to locate him.” Merlin looks down, hands gripping the podium again.

Eggsy steps up to the microphone, briefly touching Merlin on the shoulder. “I know some of you have families. I understand if you need to get home, if you have other responsibilities. Arthur wouldn’t ask you to ignore those responsibilities. He would NEVER place himself before your homes and your families. I just ask that if any of you can stay tonight, at least to start the ball rolling, you do so. We need the brilliant minds of everyone at Kingsman. We need your help to find these rat bastards and bring Arthur home.” Eggsy feels tears well up in his eyes and turns away. James puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Merlin goes to the microphone again. “Anyone who wishes to go home may do so…rest assured that it is not held against you in any way. We’ll be setting up in the tech lab, so if you give us a few minutes, we’ll meet there. Thank you.” No one leaves. No one says a word. Eggsy stares at the crowd, then looks at Merlin. “Dismissed,” Merlin says again. Again no one moves.

Eggsy shrugs and walks away from the podium. He needs a few moments to himself. “We’ll find him, Agent Tristan.” A hand on his arm slows him down. It’s one of the mechanics from the garage. “Don’t know much about tech, but whatever I can do, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says softly. “Don’t you have a family to get to?”

“My wife’s a right terror,” the man says with a grin. “Trust me when I say I’m happier to stay here.”

Eggsy smiles and moves on. “Kitchen will be open all night.” The head cook from the dining hall gives Eggsy a hug. “We’ll make sure everyone stays fed that needs fed.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Eggsy whispers. He’s stopped by similar messages of support, and by the time he gets to the door he realizes that no one’s leaving. No one wants to go home. They’re staying to help Tristan, to help Merlin, to help Harry.

He goes through the door and leans against the wall, closing his eyes. Merlin gives everyone instructions and then he’s there, hand on Eggsy’s back. “Come to my office, lad. Have a few moments of peace and quiet.”

Merlin unlocks the door and lets them in. He immediately goes to make tea and Eggsy curls up in a ball on his sofa. Eliza’s down at the kennels; he’ll eventually bring her up to stay with him but right now he has other priorities. “Everyone stayed,” he whispers.

“Of course they did. They love you, and they respect Harry.”

Eggsy sighs. Merlin hands him the cup of tea and sits down next to him. Eggsy snuggles close, welcoming the strength of Merlin’s body and the warmth of his jumper against his cheek. “I know ya need ta get down ta the lab, Merlin.”

“I have time for you, Eggsy. I always have time for you. We can’t do anything until seven-forty, anyway. I’ve been in contact with my staff…they’re starting to prepare a few things.”

“Okay.” Eggsy huffs a sigh. “So now we wait. Never been much good at waitin’.”

 

~~EGGSY~~

 

It seemed like Eggsy had been waiting his entire life. He waited for a father that never returned home, even after the nice man with the warm brown eyes told him and Mum he wasn’t coming back. He waited for Mum to get home from work every night, making himself dinner and doing his homework. He waited for the hits, the kicks, the angry words that always came when Dean was drinking. He waited to be old enough and strong enough to take care of himself on the streets. He waited for the time someone wanted more than Eggsy could physically give, for the night someone broke him. He waited for something better to come along, because there HAD to be something better.

And then there was Harry. He was like some sort of guardian angel that Eggsy hadn’t realized he was waiting for. He didn’t recognize him at first; Harry was wearing sunglasses outside the police station. But when they were seated in the pub, he’d gotten a good look at Harry’s eyes, and before Harry even said the words, Eggsy knew who he was. He thought the waiting was finally over when Harry took him to Kingsman and sent him into a room full of young adults who obviously had never waited for anything. He fought his way through training, surviving almost drowning, picking a dog, showing off his marksmanship.

And then Harry was in a coma and the waiting started again.

They were on the gun range and Merlin pulled him aside. “Well done, Eggsy. I expected nothing less after seeing your history with the Marines.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed,” Merlin shouted over his shoulder. Everyone turned to walk away, including Eggsy. “A word, Eggsy?”

“Yes, Merlin?” Eggsy put down his gun and went over to retrieve JB.

“Harry’s been injured.” Eggsy froze. “He spoke to someone…there was an explosion. He’s in a coma. I thought you’d like to know.”

Eggsy looked at Merlin. His face was completely devoid of expression and his hazel eyes stared into Eggsy’s. “May…may I see him?”

Merlin studied him for a moment. “Come to my office after dinner. I’ll take you down for a few minutes.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The time between that moment and dinner seemed to last an eternity, but they finally went on their way down to Medical. Eggsy gulped as he saw Harry’s pale face on the pillow. He looked fairly normal, as if he wasn’t even injured. Eggsy gave Merlin a quizzical look. “Head injury. The scans all came back fine, so we’re not quite sure what the problem is.”

“I see.” Eggsy sat down next to the bed. “Can I stay for a bit?”

“Five minutes,” Merlin told him. “Perhaps a bit longer tomorrow evening, if you’d like.”

Eggsy sighed. “Thank you, sir.”

And the waiting started again. It was different this time, however, because the waiting was not for himself. It was for someone else. Someone he had grown to admire and respect and, he realized, care about. He knew there were cameras all over medical, so he was very careful. He talked to Harry about simple things, told him about training, told stories about his beloved little sister. He sometimes sat and did nothing but look at Harry’s handsome face, willing him to wake up. Once he got brave and held Harry’s hand. He studied the elegant fingers, the strong wrist. He wondered what it would feel like to have those fingers stroke through his hair, feel those strong hands holding him by the waist as they lay in bed together. It was then that Eggsy knew he had it bad for his mentor…a man who would never see him as anything other than an extension of the man whose sacrifice had saved Harry’s life.

 

Harry wishes there was some way he could tell what time it was. There are no windows in the warehouse and it wasn’t like he could ask one of the men what time it was. He sits and stares at the floor, making eye contact when someone comes close, always speaking with complete politeness and charm. “Excuse me,” he says when the man who’d fed him comes over to check on him. “I hate to be a bother, but I was wondering if there was any way I could…well…I need to use the facilities.”

The man checks his watch. “We’re supposed ta leave at two. Gotta untie ya ta move ya, guess ya can go then.”

“I suppose I will have to hold it, won’t I? Much obliged.”

“They said ya was posh…weren’t lying.”

Harry dips his head. “I’ve been called that, true. One cannot apologize for one’s upbringing. You sound like someone I know…I believe I’m quite familiar with your neck of the woods.”

“Doubt it, bruv.”

“Rowley Way?”

The man looks impressed. “Been through there once or twice. Izzat where yer houseboy lives or somethin’?”

Harry smiles, imagining Eggsy as his houseboy. “While I like the idea, I’m afraid not. He’s a friend.”

“Got many estate friends, do ya?”

“Just the one, really, although I have spent some enjoyable hours with his friends as well.”

“Enjoyable hours, huh? They bend over fer ya when ya need it?”

“Not quite like that.” Harry closes his eyes.

 

“We should go, lad.” Merlin hugs Eggsy and stands up. “The sooner we start, the sooner he’s home.”

“Any idea who woulda done this, Merlin?”

“No, Eggsy. It’s rare that anyone goes after Arthur, because Kingsman is a secret organization. Very few people outside other government agencies even know we exist. And it’s not like Harry’s running around telling people.”

“True. He loves sayin’ he’s a tailor cuz no one ever believes it.” Eggsy grins.

“We’ll contact MI-6, the CIA, a few other international agencies, see if anything’s brewing.” Someone knocks at the door before Merlin can say more. “Yes?”

“May I come in, sir?” Juliet, Harry’s assistant, pokes her head in the door. 

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir, and you as well, Agent Tristan.”

“It’s fine.” Eggsy runs a hand over his eyes. 

“I was just wondering if I should stay home until Arthur’s return, or if I should wait for a call.” They both stare at her. Her green eyes are worried and she twists her hands together. “I…I expected that I’d be sent on leave. I’m Arthur’s assistant, and he’s not here for me to assist.”

“Juliet, we would never send you on leave just because your boss isn’t here.” Merlin smiles at her. “You’re very sweet to think that way, but we need all the help we can get. You are one of the most efficient people I’ve ever met. You manage Arthur in a way I never thought humanly possible.”

“I second that,” Eggsy says immediately. 

“Please know that neither Arthur nor I ever saw you as some sort of secretary. You’re his assistant and you’ve become his right hand in all administrative matters. I was going to ask if you could do the same for me during this difficult time. I might ask you to make tea or fetch me things, but otherwise I plan on using your analytical mind and other talents to do things I don’t have time for.”

Her pretty face lights up and Eggsy has to smile. “I appreciate the compliments, sir. Of course I’ll do whatever you need, even if it’s making tea. Arthur is a kind and good man, and I want to do whatever I can to help get him back.” She looks at Eggsy. “Sir, I know we’ve not spoken much, and I…I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. I want you to know…maybe you already DO know this, but…anytime you came to see Arthur in his office, and then I came in as you were leaving? Arthur had such a special smile on his face, a smile I only saw when he interacted with you. He…he loves you very much, Agent Tristan.” She blushes, obviously feeling she’s gone too far.

“I needed to hear that, Juliet. Thank you so much.” Eggsy takes her hands in his and briefly squeezes them.

“I was thinking that I could start helping by going through his recent correspondence…see if there was anything that seems out of the ordinary.”

“That is a brilliant idea, Juliet. You may remain at your desk to do that, and I’ll call you when I need you.” Merlin sighs. “Now we’re down to the lion’s den.”

“Thank you again, Juliet.” Eggsy follows Merlin out of the office, unconsciously playing with his wedding band.

 

“Fred…we’re movin’ out.”

Harry looks up and yawns. He’d been pretending to doze on his chair, although his mind was racing a mile a minute. He knows every inch of the warehouse by now; he figures he’s been sitting there for about six or seven hours. The man named Fred walks over. “Okay, bruv, this is how it’s gonna go. I’ll be startin’ ta unlock ya, an’ yer gonna be a good boy an’ stand still. I got a few mates that’s gonna keep an eye on ya while I do it, an’ there are cameras everywhere. I’ll walk ya to tha loo an’ then we’re on tha move. You try anythin’ stupid an’ I think ya know it won’t end well fer ya. Got me?”

“Crystal clear.” Harry stares ahead at nothing as Fred undoes his feet. His only motion is to flex his ankles a bit, stretching out his feet. The rope slowly unwinds from his torso and he turns his shoulders and waist. His hands are the last to come free and he slowly reaches his arms out in front, working the stiff muscles. He could easily take out Fred and his friends, but he has no clue where other men might be hiding, and he needs to stay alive. He may not be able to escape, but he knows at least two people who are probably working their arses off trying to find him.

“Okay, mate, off to tha loo.” Fred takes Harry’s right arm and another man takes his left as they march him to a small portable toilet. 

Harry shuts the door, not bothering to lock it. He relieves himself and takes a few moments to gather his thoughts. He reaches up and pumps sanitizer on his hands, and it’s only then that he looks down at his left ring finger. They have his wedding band. He wants to punch something, wants to rip off their heads and use them to choke whomever is in charge. He’d notice the missing suit, shoes and glasses immediately, but that was like a missing gun. It was all part of his armor. The ring, however, that was personal. And he was going to get that back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Juliet backstory (Harry's assistant).

FIVE

Juliet watches Merlin walk Agent Tristan down to the Tech department before turning and heading for her own office. She changes out of her skirt and into a spare pair of trousers and comfortable shoes before picking up her cell.

“Darling, how are you? Are you leaving shortly?”

“No, Em, I’m sorry. I have to stay late tonight.”

“Stay late? You never stay late. That angel of a boss you have always releases you right on time.”

“That’s the problem, Emily.” Juliet’s eyes well up with tears. “I…I can’t say much, of course, but…he’s missing.”

“Missing?” 

“Yes. He never showed up for work today, and they can’t find him. He was late as usual, so I figured it was just like any other day. But then he wasn’t here by nine, and I informed Merlin, and…they just had a big meeting. They think he was kidnapped.”

“Good Lord.”

“I know. I’m afraid I won’t be home until very late tonight. I figured they’d want me to take leave, since my boss isn’t here for me to assist, technically. But Merlin and Tristan were so nice, and they told me I had to stay, that they needed my help to keep things running while they deal with the more technical things.”

“Of course they do, sweetheart. You’re brilliant.”

Juliet blushed, as she always did when her girlfriend complimented her. “I don’t know about all that. I just wanted to check in on YOU. How are you?”

“Fairly good, I believe. I went to the market today…I was going to cook you dinner.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Juliet feels horrible. “I can come home if you need me.”

“No, Jules, it’s fine. You stay there. They need you more than I do. I’m sure your work there is much more important than dealing with your chronically depressed girlfriend.”

“Emily, your BROTHER died. I think that’s a perfectly good reason to be depressed. I mean it. I’ll come home.”

“No, I’m fine. I wasn’t trying to make you choose. Just send me a text when you’re on your way home, all right?”

“I will. Please call or text if you need me.”

“I will, sweetie. Goodbye.”

Juliet hangs up and quickly runs a brush through her red hair. She pulls it up in a bun and checks herself in a mirror. She might only be an assistant, but she owes so much to Kingsman and its Arthur. She’ll do whatever she can to help him get home.

 

~~JULIET~~

 

From as long as she could remember, everyone had underestimated Juliet. As soon as they saw her big green eyes and vibrant red hair, they expected absolutely nothing from her except for her to sit still and look pretty. She did just that, most of the time, but under the beautiful outside was a sharp mind and yearning to do something with her life. She went to Oxford and studied politics and international relations, but her parents were more interested in what sort of match she could make while she was there. It was embarrassing, really; did parents still DO that kind of thing to daughters? She went on dates, met the children of their old friends, but in the meantime she wrote papers that were used as examples in class and sat in with professors to debate current events.

In her last year at Oxford, she finally sat her parents down and explained to them that she would never ever settle down with a husband because she didn’t want one. She wanted a wife. She loved them and knew they loved her, and she hoped they would understand.

They didn’t understand. They kicked her out that night without a penny to her name. She was able to come back and get her things, but otherwise they wanted nothing to do with her. She moved in with a friend and finished her final year; thankfully it was already paid for. She started taking modeling jobs to make ends meet, and her academic career was sidelined by the need to eat. After four years of modeling in London, someone offered to have her meet with an international modeling agency. She seriously considered it, then declined. She wanted to be more than just a pretty face. She prepared her resume and started scouring the employment ads in the paper. Thankfully she had understanding roommates, because there were many times she was late on rent, and she ate a lot of rice for breakfast. On a lark, someone suggested she apply at MI-6. There were job openings on their website, and she did it as a laugh. The laugh was on her when they called to set up an interview. They were impressed with her political science background, but what they really needed was someone in the office, someone to manage things. Juliet had always enjoyed managing things, so she gave it a try. 

She ended up loving it. She loved the fact that these important men and women looked to her to organize their days, arrange their trips, sign for their expenses. It might not have been changing the world, but she was behind the scenes where world-changing decisions were made. Secrets were a top priority, and she was always very good at keeping secrets. This talent led to the biggest decision of her life…and led to her meeting the woman of her dreams.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to let you go, Miss Wainwright.”

Juliet sat down hard without being asked, staring at her boss with her mouth open. “Ma’am, I…if there’s something I’ve said or done to…can I ask what’s happened?” She wracked her brain trying to figure out where she’d gone wrong. Perhaps it was the modeling. She’d never done anything TOO racy, although there WAS that lingerie shoot at the river...

“Oh, no, young lady, nothing’s happened.” Juliet’s boss, a no-nonsense woman named Madeline, quickly walked over to pat her on the shoulder. “You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. On the contrary, your record with us has been exemplary.” Madeline sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. “What I’m about to tell you is for your ears only. Even more than the normal work we do. Can I count on your discretion?” Juliet immediately nodded. “There’s another organization in England…an agency that no one knows about, and if they DO know, they never speak of it. It’s called Kingsman. They’re a private international spy and intelligence organization, started after World War I. They’re based outside London, but work all over the world.”

“Fascinating,” Juliet whispered. In all her studies, she’d never heard of such a group.

“They’ve recently elected a new Arthur.” Juliet stared at her. “I’m sorry. It’s a bit ridiculous, but they model their nomenclature after the mythology. Their head is Arthur, his quartermaster is Merlin. Agents are named after the knights…Caradoc, Lamorak, Tristan, Lancelot.”

“I see.” Juliet was more intrigued.

“Their new Arthur is in desperate need of someone to run his life…that is, his life as Arthur. Apparently he was incredible as an agent, but tends to be a bit…unfocused…when it comes to the administration of a large organization. In desperation they contacted us, and I nominated you.”

“Me?” Juliet slowly stands. “Ma’am, I…”

“You’re smart, you’re quick, you’re organized. You do not take any shite from the people you’re organizing, and you make sure they’re free to do their jobs. That’s what Kingsman need, and I think you’re perfect for the job. Most importantly, you take the idea of discretion very seriously, and they value secrecy above all. Do you understand?”

“I do. If you think I’m capable of the job, ma’am…”

“You are more than capable.”

Three days later she found herself walking in the door of a small tailor’s shop on Saville Row. “I’m to ask for Andrew?”

“That’s me, miss.” A distinguished-looking man with white hair smiled at her from behind the counter. “You’re Miss Wainwright?” She nodded. “Through here to the dining room, young lady.” He leads her into a beautifully furnished room with forbidding portraits on the walls. “Please have a seat. They’ll be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” She sat at the table and made sure her phone was on vibrate. She studied the woodwork and the portraits until a door opened from the other side of the room. She quickly jumped to her feet.

“Miss Wainwright. A pleasure.” A handsome man with intelligent brown eyes shook her hand. His smile was warm and his hand long and elegant. “My name is Arthur. This is my quartermaster, Merlin.”

“Hello.” The bald man shook her hand, eyes wandering over her. She stuck her chin up a bit.

“You come very highly recommended.” Arthur pointed to her chair and she sat again. “Mrs. Bridges could not say enough good things about you.”

“I’m sure she exaggerated,” Juliet said, blushing. 

“You managed to keep quite a large department in check…I’d say that’s not exaggerating.”

“And it’s sad that we have to find a woman capable of managing an entire DEPARTMENT to keep one ridiculous man in check,” Merlin snapped at Arthur. His Scottish brogue was thick and she loved hearing it. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I might have a problem with…punctuality.”

“And paperwork. And schedules. And budgets.”

Arthur ignored Merlin. “I’m sure Mrs. Bridges emphasized the kind of work we do, and the importance of secrecy.” 

Juliet nodded. “Of course, and…”

“I have a question, Miss Wainwright.” Merlin’s face was serious and she swallowed deeply. “You graduated from Oxford at the top of your class…studies centered around politics and international relations. Why are you a glorified secretary?”

Juliet frowned and tried not to glare at him. “My original plan was to carry on at school and eventually earn my doctorate. Unfortunately I no longer had the funds to continue.”

“You apparently were very popular as a model.”

“I was, but the only way I could move on was to move into international modeling, and I wasn’t interested.”

“What happened to your funding?”

Juliet waited for Arthur to jump in and tell his employee to stop interrogating her, but he simply sat and watched them. “I came out to my parents and they decided that I was no longer their daughter.” She could finally say the sentence without tearing up.

“I see.” Merlin smiled at her, a handsome smile that took her breath away. “I knew all of that already, Miss Wainwright. I was simply seeing how you would react to the questioning. My apologies if I offended you in any way.”

“Not necessary,” she replied, smiling back.

“I assure you, Miss Wainwright, you will find none of that thinking here. Kingsman is based on protocol and gentlemanly behavior, but we are quite liberal when it comes to one’s…romantic life.” Arthur actually blushed and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Bloody hell. Excuse my language, Miss Wainwright. Arthur has…he’s recently proposed to his boyfriend and if anyone even THINKS about romance in his presence, tiny cupids start dancing around his brain.”

“Merlin, please contain yourself.” But Arthur blushed again and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“Congratulations, sir.”

“Thank you. So. Are you interested in the job?”

“I am,” she said immediately. “As soon as you need me.”

“We needed you months ago,” Merlin told her. “But Monday will suffice. Please arrive here at eight am. I’ll meet you and we’ll go through all the formalities.”

She’d quickly found that Merlin wasn’t exaggerating, and that he also wasn’t as scary as she’d first thought. He barked orders at everyone, including Arthur, but she learned that they’d been friends for decades, and they respected as well as disrespected one another. Arthur was kind, intelligent, elegant and completely disorganized when it came to managing his time and duties. He’d focus so hard on one topic that three or four others would fall by the wayside. She silently stepped in and took care of things, managing his time so efficiently that he thought he was doing it all by himself. He was handsome and clueless and she absolutely adored him.

The first time she met his fiancé she was lugging a box of files from the library to her office. “Let me help you.” A pair of hands took the box from her. “Well, hello, don’t remember seeing you here before.”

Smiling blue-green eyes twinkled in a young handsome face and she sighed. No one had made untoward advances, although she’d caught many of the knights look at her appreciatively more than once. She hoped this wasn’t going to be the case with this one. “I’m new. Juliet.”

“You’re Arthur’s new magician, then? Wonderful to meet you!” He put the box down and held out his hand. “I’m Tristan.”

“Agent Tristan.” She politely shook his hand.

“He’s not mentioned me? I’m shocked. Shocked, I tell you.” He placed a hand over his heart and looked comically offended. “Let me ask ya this, luv.” She was the shocked one when she heard the accent pour forth from the pink lips. “Has he ever mentioned Eggsy?”

“Eggsy…yes, I heard him on the phone…”

“That’s me. I’ve been away for ever so long, guess ya started when I was gone. I’m Eggsy…I’m his fiancé.” Pure joy flowed through his voice with that one word, and she had to sigh. He was so sweet.

“How wonderful to meet you. I’m so sorry I didn’t know…”

He waved her off. “Don’t matter none, Juliet. We try really hard ta keep things on the lowdown around here…everyone knows, of course, but still. In here we’re Arthur an’ Tristan…an’ at home, we’re us.” He picked up the box. “Where we going?”

“My office, near Arthur.”

“Course.” He easily carried the box and placed it on her desk. “He in?” She nodded and he rapped on Arthur’s door. “Agent Tristan, sir.”

“Enter.”

Tristan waved at her to follow. “I have a complaint, sir.”

Juliet saw Arthur’s face light up as soon as he saw his fiancé but he immediately pulled it into something more professional when he caught sight of his assistant. “Yes, Tristan?”

Tristan’s pout was a sight to see. “I hear all sorts of wonderful things about your new assistant, but no one bothered to tell me how beautiful she was. I should probably be quite jealous.” He gave her a wink. “And then she doesn’t even know my name?”

“And they call ME a peacock,” Arthur grumbled. “Juliet, I see you’ve met my incorrigible fiancé. If he gives you any trouble…”

“Won’t never give HER any trouble, luv,” Tristan says in his other accent. “You, on tha other hand…”

Juliet can’t keep the smile from her face. “I’ll be in my office, sir, if you need anything. A pleasure to meet you, Agent Tristan.”

“You, too,” Tristan said, giving her a wave before turning back to his fiancé. “Ya coulda mentioned me or SOMETHIN’, ‘arry…”

Time progressed quickly and suddenly she felt like she’d never been anywhere else. Kingsman felt like her family. She made friends with some of the staff, easily flipping from her Kingsman life to her public life and back again. She often walked out of the shop with one of the knights; they were adamant about making sure she got safely into a cab and on her way home. She often walked out with a knight named Dagonet, an energetic man with a talent for leaving havoc in his wake but always getting the job done. He was kind and friendly and growled at any man who looked at her wrong outside the shop. One night he walked her out, chatting with her about music and other things, and then he suddenly stopped in front of the shop. “Em? Is that you?”

“It is. Hello, Richard.” A petite blond woman with big blue eyes smiled at him before looking at Juliet. “And who is this?”

“A coworker. Christ, Emily.” Dagonet swept her up into a big hug. “It’s been ages.”

“I know. Far too long.” Emily smiled at Juliet over his shoulder. “I’ll take the initiative, since this oaf is too rude. I’m Emily, Richard’s sister.”

“Juliet. I work in the office.” She shook Emily’s hand. “I didn’t know you had a sister, Richard?”

“We don’t see each other much…this one’s always off traveling the world.” Dagonet whistles for a cab. “Here you go, then.”

“Thank you. So nice to meet you, Emily.” 

“I hope we run into each other again.” Emily reached out to take her hand again, this time holding it a bit longer.

And apparently Emily had made sure that happened, because every time Juliet exited the shop, Emily was there waiting for her brother. She always stopped Juliet to chat, telling her she liked her hair, or admiring her clothing. One day Dagonet was in the field, and Juliet realized she didn’t know what to say to his sister. “I, uh, I’m terribly sorry, Emily, but Richard’s not at work today.”

“I know. I came to see you, silly. Go to dinner with me.”

“I…”

“Please?”

And suddenly Juliet was whisked away to dinner in an intimate restaurant nearby. “So…you knew your brother was out of the shop today and you came to see me?”

“You act like that’s such a surprise. You’re gorgeous and charming and Richard is incredibly tired of hearing me pick his brain about you, so I finally decided to ask you out.”

“Oh.” Juliet turned pink with pleasure. “I’m…I’m glad.”

“I need to be honest with you about something.” Emily took her hand. “I know about Richard. I know why he’s not in the shop. I know his other name is Dagonet, and that he’s currently in Turkey.”

“Emily!” Juliet pulled her hand away. “He…he shouldn’t have told you any of that.”

“I managed to wheedle it out of him. He’s always had a soft spot for me, you see. We’re actually half-siblings, same mum, different dads. My dad died and his helped raise me. Our parents didn’t exactly…approve of my lifestyle choices.” Juliet snorted at that. “I was banished to the States for a while after a bit of drama at boarding school, and then…well. Let’s just say that he feels guilty for the way they treated me. Plus I’m incredibly smart, dear, as you’ll find out eventually. I put two and two together and he filled in the holes. I promise I’ve never told a soul. I just wanted you to know that so if we spend more time together, you don’t need to hide and you don’t need to lie.”

“I…” Juliet isn’t sure what to say. She almost feels like she should report this to Merlin, but at the same time she doesn’t want Dagonet to get into trouble. She’s heard rumors about amnesia darts and she really doesn’t want to know how true the rumors are.

“And please tell me we’re going to spend more time together,” Emily says, playing with her fingers. “I’ve not been able to get you off my mind since the day I met you.” 

And suddenly Juliet forgets about Dagonet and Merlin and Arthur and everything except Emily’s smile.

 

Her two worlds came crashing together the day she walked around a corner and found Agent Tristan in his now-husband’s arms. “Oh, I beg your pardon, sir.” She looked away. “Excuse me, Agent Tristan.” She of course has no problem with their relationship, but she was embarrassed to have intruded upon such a private moment.

“No, Juliet, it’s all right. I need you in my office immediately.” Arthur kissed Tristan’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.” He followed Juliet into his office and shut the door. “Please forgive that display of affection, Juliet. It’s not something we often indulge in at HQ.”

“Quite all right, sir,” she said immediately. “You’re Arthur.”

“That doesn’t make everything I do correct.” He sighed and leaned against his desk. He looked devastated. “A short while ago we lost two agents…Dagonet and Degore. Tristan and I were a little…shook up.”

Juliet felt her breakfast turn in her stomach. “I’m sorry to hear that, sir. Of course you would seek comfort from one another.”

Arthur smiled at her, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you. I’m going to write up a message for staff and I need you to be ready to send it. I’ll prepare the body of the message, and then if you can just generate the outgoing template?”

“Of course,” she said immediately. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll let you know.” Harry sighed. “I’m trying to get so much done before our holiday…was not expecting this.” He opened his computer. “Thank you, Juliet.”

“Of course, Arthur.” She hurried out of his office and closed the door.

She went to her own office, shut and locked the door, and sat at her desk. Dagonet…Richard…gone? It couldn’t be. Not charming Richard, who walked her to a cab, who made his sister squeal with laughter. His sister. Poor Emily. Richard was her only family and now he was gone. Juliet realized she can’t even go home and tell her, because no one knew that Emily’s aware of the true existence of Kingsman. Juliet was stuck at her desk until 4:30, and then she practically ran home to her girlfriend.

“Kingsman take care of their own, Em,” Juliet said, rocking Emily in her arms. “I promise.”

“I don’t want anything from fucking Kingsman, Jules. They don’t know I exist, anyway.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Emily. Merlin’s pretty incredible. He…”

“My name is different, Richard’s dad never officially adopted me, they officially disowned me after I was sent to the States.” Emily curled up into Juliet’s embrace. “You’re all I have now.”

“I’ll always be here for you.” Juliet kissed her and held her until she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we truly earn our Explicit rating.
> 
> Merhartwin flashback ahead.

SIX

“C’mon, mate.” Fred shoves Harry along. “We’re on a schedule.”

“Timeliness was never one of my strong suits, I’m afraid.” Harry hangs back a bit and Fred almost yanks his arm out of the socket. “Might I ask after my effects? Nothing I’m wearing is mine.”

“We got yer stuff,” Fred says. “Changed yer clothes when we got here.”

“I do hope you’re taking proper care of them. That suit is one of my favorites.”

“Boss said ya keep nothin’. Is there a bomb or somethin’ in yer shoes?”

“Something like that,” Harry says lightly. “Was it necessary to take my glasses and wedding band?”

“Was told ta take tha glasses specifically. Didn’t say nothin’ about tha ring, but figured we should just in case.” Fred stops him in front of the door of the warehouse. “Married long?”

“No,” Harry says softly, Eggsy’s bright smile and soft skin filling his senses. “Not nearly long enough.”

“You’ve been a good gent all this time, mate. Sorry ta see ya go almost…an’ sorry ‘bout this.” Harry’s ready for the pinprick of the needle in his neck.

He wakes up to the pinch of an IV in his hand and the low rumble of an aircraft in his ears. He immediately tries to sit up and feels the restraints once again. “Calm down,” a new voice barks. Harry slowly opens his eyes. He is indeed on a plane, strapped to a gurney, IV running from his hand to a bag at his right. A man in a white medical coat is seated on his other side. He looks nothing like a doctor. “Don’t make me shoot you.”

Harry instantly realizes politeness will get him nowhere. “Can I ask what this is?” Harry raises the hand with the IV.

“Insurance policy. We gotta keep you quiet getting on and off the plane. Boss seems to think you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

“So I’ve been told.” Harry’s head falls back and he sighs. An airplane. His chances of rescue just lowered by an alarming amount.

 

Two days pass before they find anything resembling a clue. The tech lab is a madhouse, people constantly coming in and out, Merlin yelling at his employees, yelling at any employee, really. Eggsy quietly sits on the sidelines, occasionally shoving food into Merlin’s hand or soothing a frazzled staff member when Merlin’s temper gets the better of him. Merlin refuses to leave the lab and Eggsy refuses to leave Merlin’s side until Juliet stubbornly shoves them into Merlin’s office on the morning of the second day, ordering them to get some sleep. 

She awakens Eggsy at noon. “Sir…Tristan.” He’s drifted off on the sofa and she very gently shakes his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Eggsy rubs his eyes and sits up, glaring at Merlin as he sleeps on the floor. “Fucking prick…he should be up here, not me.” He looks up at her. “Excuse my language.”

She waves her hand. “Sir, I’m going to go home for a few hours, need a shower and change of clothes, but that’s not while I’m here. They’ve located the cab.”

“WHAT?” Eggsy jumps up. 

“What’s going on?” Merlin sits up and groans. “I’m too old to sleep on the floor.”

“My sentiments exactly, ya fool. But get yerself up an’ movin’…they found the cab.”

“Jesus.” Merlin gets to his feet and stretches a bit. “Let’s go.”

“Come back whenever yer ready, Juliet. Thank ya.” He kisses her cheek and runs after Merlin.

They’ve been trying to locate the cab for most of the two days, searching every security camera in the vicinity, even some of the cameras located inside buildings. “Report,” Merlin barks as soon as he enters the lab.

“Traced it to an abandoned mansion outside the city,” Penelope says immediately. “It’s…it’s half submerged in a pond on property.”

“Well, unsubmerge it and get it in here!”

Eggsy calmly picks up a phone. “Tor…it’s Tristan. We’ve found the vehicle that took Arthur. We’ll need your team to tear the thing apart as soon as it’s on property. It was partially underwater and we’ll need you to run over it with a fine-toothed comb. I’ll call back once it’s here.”

Merlin meets Eggsy’s gaze. “It’s a start,” Merlin says quietly. 

“It is.” Eggsy yawns and stretches. “Juliet’s gone home for a few hours. I’ll make tea.”

“Lad, go up to your suite,” Merlin tells him. “It will be a while until the cab gets here, and we can’t get in the way of the mechanics.”

“I…I can’t sleep there. Not…not without him,” Eggsy whispers. “I can’t, Merlin.”

“I understand. You could use my suite…it’s not half as nice as Arthur’s, but…”

“No. I’m not leaving. What if you find him, or he calls, and I’m not down here?”

Merlin sighs. “Tristan…”

“You’re not much better, Merlin. You can’t do everything all at once. You need to rest.”

They glare at each other. “You.” Merlin points to a random staff member. “What’s your name?”

“Evan, sir. I work…I work in Weapons with Edward.” Evan’s legs are physically shaking. “I…I came over to see if I could help.”

“You look fit enough. Find a few other strong men and get two sofas in here. Find a place to put them along the wall.”

“Yes, sir!” Evan squeaks and disappears.

“You will sleep,” Merlin orders Eggsy.

“You will, too,” Eggsy snaps back. “Arthur will kill me if he comes back and his Merlin has dropped dead from exhaustion.”

“And Harry will kill me if he comes back and his husband has brain damage from when I threw his sorry arse into bed and accidentally gave him a concussion.”

“Like it would be an accident,” Eggsy snorts and Merlin tousles his hair.

The sofas are set up out of the way and Merlin practically shoves Eggsy onto one. He protests that he’s not tired, but as soon as his head hits the cushion he almost passes out. When he awakens three hours later, Merlin’s sprawled out on the other sofa and Penelope is ordering people around. Eggsy yawns, stretches, and makes himself a cup of tea. He wanders over and looks over her shoulder. “They are driving onto the property now,” she says quietly. “They’ll take the car directly to the garage and they’ll start taking it apart.”

“Thank God.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes.

“Agent Tristan, sir.” Juliet appears at his elbow, looking fresh and pretty in a green cotton dress. “I came back as quickly as I could.”

“You’re an angel,” he tells her. “They just found the cab…bringing it to the garage now. I do a lot of work with cars, and I know Tor would let me help, but…I think it’s best for me to stay out of the way.”

“Damn right it is,” Merlin growls in his ear. He jumps up and down a bit before touching his toes. “You play with a few cars and now you think you’re a bloody mechanic.”

“You’re the one that suggested I spend all that time down there, if memory serves.” Eggsy pokes him in the stomach.

“I thought of something. I’m sure you’re already on top of this, but…is there anyone we should contact regarding Arthur’s situation?” They stare at Juliet. “I…I mean family.”

“We’re his family,” Eggsy snaps before he thinks. “Christ. I’m sorry, Juliet.”

“The answer to that would be no, Miss Wainwright,” Merlin says. “There’s no one to speak of.”

“All right. I just…I know I’d want to know if someone in my family was taken. I wouldn’t want to know too late.” She shrugs. “I’ll go see if I can help Penelope.”

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “I know what you’re thinking, lad.”

“I’m thinking that it’s already too late for that fucking bitch Harry calls his sister.” 

 

~~EGGSY & MERLIN~~

 

“I talked ta Mum today,” Eggsy said as they walked down the busy London sidewalk. 

“How’s she doing?” Harry placed a protective hand over Eggsy’s stomach as they stop at the intersection.

“I’m not six, ‘arry, I know how ta cross a fuckin’ street.” Eggsy couldn’t help but smile as he said the words. He loved when Harry went into protective mode.

“You don’t always pay attention.”

“She’s fine, Daisy’s fine. Apparently a large box was delivered this morning.”

“How nice.” Harry made a point of not looking at him.

“Three ridin’ outfits, ‘arry?”

“She might get one dirty, and you should always have extra.”

“She doesn’t start her lessons ‘til next week. She might hate it.”

“She won’t. And if she does, we’ll donate the outfits to another little girl who needs them.” The light changed and they crossed the street. “I do hate the traffic around Selfridges. Quite annoying. But Mrs. White said her particular fragrance is only sold here, and we should get her something special for her birthday.”

Eggsy waited until they were safely on the sidewalk before pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him. “You are perfect an’ I fuckin’ love ya so much.”

“I love you, too.” Harry turned a lovely shade of pink.

“Harold.”

Harry absolutely froze in Eggsy’s arms as he face turned a completely different shade of red. He slowly turned around. “Hello, Eleanor. How are you?”

A tall woman about Harry’s age stood behind him, her dark eyes narrowing as she looked at Eggsy. “As well as can be expected once one gets to our age.” She sniffed as she looked Eggsy over. “And who is this?”

“This is Gary.” Eggsy’s mouth fell open. “I work with him.”

“You can call me Eggsy,” he said quickly, holding out his hand. “We’re coworkers, an’ we’re also married. An’ you are?”

“Eleanor. Harold’s older sister.” She stared at his hand until he withdrew it.

“His sister. I see. I’ve heard so much about ya.”

“Hmm.” She looked at Harry. “Still wasting time in that tailor shop?”

“I am still employed by Kingsman, yes.”

“Well, it must have its…perks…” She looked Eggsy over again. 

Eggsy waited for Harry to stick up for him, for him to pretty much defend Eggsy’s honor. Harry failed to rise to the challenge. “Harry’s been an’ amazin’ mentor, ma’am. Thanks to his trainin’ I’m now tha exclusive tailor for tha Princess of Sweden when she comes ‘round.”

“Impressive.” Her tone said just the opposite. “Really, Harold, this has gotten quite out of hand. I can make excuses for you with our friends but only to an extent. For you to go gallivanting around town with some guttersnipe, pawing at each other right in front of Selfridges…” She shook her head. “I thought you would have outgrown this…adolescent foolishness years ago.”

Eggsy opened his mouth as Harry clamped his hand down on his forearm. “They are no longer our friends, Eleanor. You saw to that. And as far as this being adolescent foolishness…I made my lifestyle decisions a long time ago and have resigned myself to them.”

“You’ll burn in hell for what you do, you know that, right? Your choices are sinful…and more than that, they’re extremely low class. I shouldn’t be surprise you’ve taken up with someone like…him.” She spit the word out. “You’re an embarrassment to the family name. You’re some sort of…filthy monster.”

“Oi, lady, I don’t care who tha fuck you are, you don’t talk ta him like that!”

“Eggsy, enough,” Harry snapped.

“Harold, our parents were disgusted when you ended the engagement, and they’re rolling in their graves right now. Perhaps you could learn to control your primal…urges and maybe someday you’d live up to what they expected of you. You make me sick…you’re practically a child molester, prancing around with a man half your age.”

“Fuck off, you…”

“Good day, Eleanor.” Harry grabbed Eggsy by the sleeve and dragged him away. He kept a firm hold of Eggsy’s arm until they’re seated in the back of a cab.

“What tha fuck was that, ‘arry?”

“Not here. Not now, if you please.” Harry slid against the far side of the seat and stared out the window. 

Eggsy obediently waited until they were safely inside the house. “Please make me understand what tha fuck just happened?”

“You met my sister. You saw why we don’t speak.” Harry went right to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

“I saw my husband pretend I was just a coworker!” Eggsy’s voice was full of pain.

“You can’t understand.” Harry’s voice was calm but his eyes were sad. “You don’t know…you don’t know how it was.”

“Yer right.” Eggsy went out the front door before he could say something he would regret later. He angrily strode down the street, willing the tears to stay back. Harry had said and done a lot of things, a lot of ridiculously STUPID things, but nothing that had ever hurt half as much as this. He walked to the park, sat down on a bench, and stared at nothing for a long time. He finally dug out his phone.

“I thought you were taking the day off.”

“Merlin, ya gotta get ta tha house an’ fuckin’ fix Harry before I beat his ever-lovin’ face in.”

“Come now, Eggsy, I don’t…wait. Are you crying?”

“No.” Eggsy sniffled.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Not on tha outside. Just go talk to ‘im. We ran into his sister in town, an’ he turned into some sorta fuckin’ POD person.”

“You saw Eleanor? Jesus. I guess asking how it went would be ridiculous.”

“He…he introduced me as his co-worker…he called me Gary, Ewan.”

“Christ. I’m already on my way to the train. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I know he didn’t mean it, lad. His relationship with his sister has always been…complicated.”

“Thanks. This is somethin’ from way before I came along…figured you could set him right. I can’t go back there right now. Message me.” Eggsy hung up.

 

Merlin let himself into the house and headed for the kitchen. Harry sat at the table, empty glass in front of him. “Tell me.”

“We ran into Eleanor.” Harry kept his eyes on the table. “It was just like always. I took one look at her and felt this need to please, to make her see what she wanted to see.”

“I thought you were over all that. It’s been years since you saw her last.”

“I thought I was over it, too. She called me a monster…a child molester…said I was an embarrassment.”

“She’s a stupid cunt, Harry, and you know I rarely use that word to describe any female.”

“I know.” Harry buried his face in his hands. “I introduced Eggsy as my CO-WORKER, Ewan. How could I do that? How could I allow her to send me to that place?”

“I’m going to call him back.” Merlin quickly sent a text. “He needs to hear some things from you…not from me.” He slid the phone back in his pocket. “In the meantime, let’s go somewhere and get comfortable, shall we?”

Merlin and Harry stripped down to their trousers and were situated on the bed by the time Eggsy came through the front door. Merlin heard Eggsy stomp up the stairs and winced. “Ya know, ‘arry, yer fuckin’ lucky ya got Merlin ta take yer shite, because I…” He stopped short in the doorway. “Oh, luv…” His face fell as he looked at Harry curled up in Merlin’s arms.

Harry slowly sat up. “I’m so very sorry, Eggsy. You have every right to be furious with me. I did the unthinkable, and I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” He sighed. “My sister has the uncanny ability to turn me into a mindless robot incapable of any rational thought. I’d hoped that twenty-some years would have been enough time to rob her of that superpower, but I’m afraid I was wrong.”

“Of course I forgive ya.” Eggsy pulled off his socks and shoes and wriggled out of his hoodie and vest. “Can I come in there with ya?”

“Please.”

Eggsy crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself around Harry from the back. He kissed between Harry’s shoulders. “Talk to me if ya want, ‘arry, but I understand if it’s not what ya need right now.”

Harry sighed and buried his face into Merlin’s chest. Eggsy reached for his hand and held it. “I appreciate you calling Merlin, Eggsy, because he was there when I was still crawling out from the broken engagement way back when. I’d joined Kingsman not long after, as I told you before. My sister contacted me a few times…the first time was to plead with me to reconsider. She made it sound like she had my best interests at heart. I’d always admired her, you see, always wanted to please her. She was my big sister…when I was little I imitated her and as I grew older I wanted to make her proud of me. This decision most certainly did NOT make her proud. The last time I talked to her while I was still a recruit she said many things quite similar to what she said today. And I felt dirty and ashamed. I almost went back…almost said I didn’t mean it and I’d marry whomever they wanted…but Merlin stopped me.”

“I couldn’t let you turn your life into a lie, Harry. You’d worked so hard to accept yourself and your choices…you were such an amazing man. I couldn’t let you throw it all away.”

“I’ve seen her a few times over the years…but we’ve never spoken until today.”

“Wait.” Eggsy poked his head over Harry’s shoulder. “Yer tellin’ me ya saw each other but never talked?”

“Correct. We made eye contact and nodded to each other, but that was it.” Harry sighed. “She knows all the right buttons to push, my boy. She knows that my one regret in all of this was that I’d disappointed my parents. That they were ashamed and very unhappy.”

“Harry, ya helped save tha fuckin’ world. You’ve been stabbed an’ beaten an’ shot in tha fuckin’ head…an’ ya lived ta lead the best group of people in tha history of this country. What she thinks don’t mean fuckall.” Eggsy pressed kiss after kiss to the back of Harry’s neck.

“Even if she knew that it wouldn’t matter. She thinks I’m a monster…some sort of evil thing.” Harry pressed his eyes closed.

“Harry, you need to release the hold that woman has on you,” Merlin said firmly. He met Eggsy’s eyes for a brief moment, and Eggsy nodded. Merlin gently kissed Harry, the kisses eventually becoming harder. “She is nothing to you now.”

“Look at this, ‘arry.” Eggsy reached over to stroke the back of Merlin’s head as the older men kissed. “Look at tha love in this bed right now. Do you think that frigid twat has ANYTHING like this in her life?” His hand slid down Merlin’s strong back and over to Harry’s stomach. He twirled his fingers up Harry’s chest, cupping both their chins in his palm. “She doesn’t have anyone that loves her like we love you, ‘arry, I’d bet my life on it.” Eggsy pulled Harry flat on his back so he can take a turn kissing him. “We love ya so fuckin’ much, ‘arry.”

“He’s right.” Merlin nuzzled at Harry’s neck, licking and kissing the warm skin. “He loves you so much, and you know how I care about you. She can never understand this because she’s never felt it. She thinks it’s wrong because she doesn’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” Harry gasped as Merlin bit down on his shoulder blade. “I’m so proud to be married to you.”

“I know, luv. It’s all right. I understand now.” Eggsy’s hand gently played with Harry’s nipples. “We’re yer family, ain’t we? I gave the rest of my life to ya, an’ Merlin…look how long he’s put up with your pompous arse…fuckin’ DECADES…an’ he stuck around.” He rubbed his nose against Harry’s and grinned. “People change. You don’t know WHAT yer parents would think of ya now, but ya can’t let her throw that shite in yer face. Forget it. Forget her.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. He turned his face back to Merlin. “Thank you, Ewan.”

“I’m here for you,” Merlin whispered back, hand joining Eggsy’s on Harry’s chest. “Whatever you need, Harry.” He gave Harry one last kiss, and kissed Eggsy’s hand. “Call me if you need me.” He stood up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. 

“Wait, Merlin…” Harry sat up. “Stay. Please.”

“I…” Merlin frowned. They’d not been intimate since Eggsy’s birthday. “Are you sure? I don’t want…”

“Please, Merlin,” Harry said. “It’s been so long. I…we…we want you here tonight.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy. “Are you sure, Eggsy? I don’t want anything to…”

“We’re done makin’ those stupid mistakes, Merlin. Won’t ever think ‘arry’s cheatin’ with ya again, an’ if I ever worry, I’ll talk about it.” Eggsy looked up at him. “Please, sweetheart, help me take care of ‘arry.”

 

Harry stood and took Merlin’s shirt from his hands. He neatly folded it over the back of a chair before putting his arms around him. “Stay,” he whispered. He kissed Merlin gently, then leaned to whisper something in his ear. 

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” Merlin said with a slow grin. Eggsy actually felt nervous as they turned to look at him. “But I’m willing to try.”

Harry began to kiss him, slow deep kisses that soon had Merlin moaning. Eggsy jumped up and stood behind Harry, undoing his trousers and sliding them down along with his pants. He helped Harry step out of them before slowly kissing his way up the back of Harry’s legs. By the time he stood up all the way, Merlin was stroking Harry’s cock. “Fuck, I love watchin’ tha two of you.” Eggsy lazily played with Harry’s nipples, pinching and twisting them until he could hear Harry moaning into Merlin’s mouth. He then stood behind Merlin, undoing his jeans and pulling them to the ground. He took his time sliding the pants down, sighing unconsciously as Merlin’s large cock was revealed. He moved beside them and fell to his knees. “Keep kissin’,” he ordered. He started stroking Merlin’s cock as he licked along Merlin’s fingers to the head of Harry’s. 

“Christ, lad…you are fucking filthy,” Merlin said in admiration. He moved his hand to fist in Eggsy’s hair, controlling the way Eggsy was moving. He pushed Eggsy down hard and Eggsy choked a bit, loving the way Harry filled his mouth. He then yanked Eggsy up and guided him to his own cock.

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry whispered. He kissed his way down Merlin’s throat, eyes never leaving Eggsy.

“You like that? Love that we’re sharing that wicked mouth?” Merlin’s other hand fisted in Harry’s hair. “Show me.”

Merlin moved Eggsy back to Harry and Eggsy heard them both moan. He looked up and saw that Harry was sucking Merlin’s tongue in time with Eggsy’s movements. It was Eggsy’s turn to moan and he slowly stood, a hand on each of their cocks. He started to speak but Merlin grabbed him and kissed him. “Fuck,” he gasped when Merlin let him up for air. “What do you want, luv?” He nuzzled against Harry’s neck. He used both hands to stroke Harry.

“I want to fuck him, if that’s all right with you, my darling boy.” Harry undid Eggsy’s jeans and slid them down, palming him through the pants before he removed them as well.

“Whatever ya want, ‘arry. When we’re together, ya never gotta ask permission.” He looked at Merlin. “I mean it…in here, everything’s allowed, unless we decide somethin’ ahead of time.”

“No marks on you,” Merlin murmured, hand running over Eggsy’s chest. 

“Like that,” Eggsy agreed. He started pushing Merlin back to the bed. “Wanna kiss ya while ‘arry’s gettin’ ya ready…wanna hear ya beg…”

Eggsy was a little surprised when Merlin moved the pillows down the bed a bit, but he figured he had his reasons. He curled up next to him, hand lazily working Merlin’s cock as Harry got lube and started to slide his fingers into Merlin. “Fuck, that’s hot…love tha way he concentrates…” Eggsy kissed Merlin’s check, and then his neck. “Feel good?”

“You know it does…” Merlin gasped and arched up. “Yes…fuck yes, Harry.”

“Thank ya fer comin’ over t’night,” Eggsy said solemnly. “Some stuff…some stuff I can’t do fer him. Can’t talk him down. He needs you.”

“I’ll always talk him down. You, too, if you ever need it.”

“How are ya this fuckin’ fantastic an’ no one’s ever seen it?” Eggsy kissed him passionately.

“Already told you…can’t be…fuck…Merlin and have a relationship.”

“Jesus, Merlin, I need to be inside you.” Harry moved between Merlin’s legs.

“Yes…yes, Harry…Eggsy…” Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut as Harry entered him.

“Feel good, luv? Is he tight…fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy moaned as Harry immediately went all the way in. 

“Perfect…” Harry covered Merlin’s body with his own as he kissed him. “Good? Good, Ewan?”

“Yes. I want him…please let me…I want to try…”

Harry fucked him slowly, easy strokes that have them both sighing and moaning. “Ask him.”

“Over my head, Eggsy,” Merlin commanded. Eggsy stared at him. “Over my head, facing Harry.”

“I haven’t…I’ve never…” Eggsy couldn’t believe he was blushing. They’d done so many things and THIS made him blush like a schoolgirl?

“Do it,” Harry barked. Eggsy carefully maneuvered himself so that his knees were on either side of Merlin’s head. He thought about the view Merlin was getting and blushed even more.

He felt Merlin’s tongue start licking at his balls. “Jesus Christ! Fuck, Ewan…fuck that’s so good…fuck that’s sinful…” He wished he had something to hold onto. His knees were so weak he was afraid they’d give out and he’d crush Merlin.

“That is fucking…hot…” Harry whispered. He snapped his hips and heard Merlin groan against Eggsy’s skin. Merlin sucked one of Eggsy’s balls into his mouth and Eggsy actually screamed. He felt like every nerve cell in his body was located in his balls. “That’s right, my boy…let us know it feels good…does it feel dirty?”

“I don’t fuckin’ care how dirty it is…fuck, Ewan, please don’t stop…”

Merlin’s large hands reached up to hold Eggsy at the hips, bring him down into more of a squat. “Perfect,” Eggsy heard Harry murmur, and then Harry bent down and took Eggsy’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck…fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy gasped, finally having somewhere to put his hands. He fisted them into Harry’s hair, rocking him forward into Merlin at the same time he rocked Harry onto his cock. “Jesus, Ewan…’arry…I can’t…”

“You can…fuck my mouth while I fuck him, Eggsy…” Harry pressed eager kisses and licks to the head, flicking his tongue into the slit at the top. “You taste so good…love having you in my mouth.”

“Harry…” Eggsy actually whined. He could feel the orgasm building. “Gonna come…don’t stop…” One of Merlin’s fingers teased at his hole and he couldn’t keep it back any longer. “Fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy shot down Harry’s throat, holding his head in place as he came. He heard Merlin groan beneath him and he swore he came harder. As soon as he felt strong enough, he released Harry and carefully moved to the side. 

Harry grabbed Merlin by the shoulders, pulling him down to meet each thrust. “That was so hot, Ewan…so fucking hot…” 

“Your…idea…” Merlin wrapped his long legs around Harry. 

“You two are gonna be tha fuckin’ death of me.” Eggsy bit down on Merlin’s chest as he began to stroke him hard and fast.

“Make him come…I want to feel him tighten around me…Jesus, Eggsy…” Harry gasped. 

“One of these days we ain’t gonna fuck ya, Ewan,” Eggsy whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna kneel for ya, kneel for ya both…gonna suck ya, let ya fuck my face until ya both come on me…paint me with it…”

“Fuck, Eggsy, you dirty whore!” Merlin grabbed him by the hair and kissed him as he came.

“Merlin!” Harry gasped, thrusting one last time. 

 

Merlin was always amazed at the way they accepted him into their bed, and it wasn’t just the sex. When everything was said and done and everyone was clean, they pulled him down with them and snuggled like he belonged there. This time Harry was in the middle, and Merlin was content to lay back a bit and watch as Eggsy protectively rolled up against him. “Forget about her for a bit?” Eggsy asked quietly.

“I have. Again, my darling, I’m so sorry. I should have proudly told her who you were.”

“As long as you never forget again.” Eggsy kissed Harry’s wedding ring.

“I never will,” Harry promised. He looked at Merlin. “I have a witness.”

“That you do.” Merlin gave them both a sweet kiss. “Thank you for allowing me in here. I don’t know that I’ve ever said thank you…I love watching the two of you, witnessing your relationship. Although sometimes your drama makes me want to pull my hypothetical hair out.”

“Ya wanna be our boyfriend, Merlin?” Eggsy asked coyly.

“Fuck, no,” Merlin said immediately. “I couldn’t handle one of you…the both of you would KILL me.”

“Ya say tha sweetest things,” Eggsy cooed, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I think is my place…filling in where needed.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Harry groaned. “Did you have to word it exactly like that?”

“Why? I…”

“You can fill me in whenever ya want,” Eggsy said quickly, and Merlin hit him with a pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Juliet yawns as she lets herself into the flat and tosses her keys into the bowl by the door. She hates leaving HQ but Agent Tristan had all but pushed her out the door, informing her that she was no good to them asleep on her feet. They were still waiting for any sort of information from the mechanics and tech team going over the cab so there wasn’t much she could do.

“I’m home, Em,” Juliet calls into the flat. She sniffs and stops walking. “What’s that?”

“It’s called dinner.” Emily stands in the doorway to the kitchen. “I had it ready to heat when you called and said you were on your way.”

“Oh, sweetie, this looks wonderful.” The table is set for two, flowers in the middle with candles on either side.

“You’ve been working so hard, I figured you deserved a surprise.” Emily kissed her and led her to a chair. “Sit down.”

“This…thank you.” Juliet feels a weight fall from her shoulders. She knows there isn’t much she can do at HQ except be supportive, but she can’t help but feel the severity of the situation. Not only is Kingsman missing its king, but two very good men are missing their best friend and husband. 

Emily fills Juliet’s plate and then her own. “Tell me. How’s it going?”

“Well…”

“Jules, we’ve been over this. Richard told me everything about that place. I know all their secrets. You can be honest with me.”

“I know, but you realize he never should have done that, Em.”

“You think I can’t keep a secret?” Emily’s eyes grow dark.

“Of course you can. It’s obvious, isn’t it? But I…I was hired because of my discretion. It’s hard for me to forget about that.”

“Of course, Juliet. That’s one of the things I love about you.” Emily kisses her hand.

“They…they found the vehicle Arthur was in when he disappeared,” Juliet says finally. “They’re taking it apart and inspecting it piece by piece.”

“That sounds arduous.”

“Quite. We have some of the best people on the planet, though…they’ll find something if it’s there to be found.”

“One can only hope.” Emily pours them each a glass of wine. “And they really have no idea where he’s gone?”

“No.” Juliet sighs and pokes at her potatoes. “I just…Tristan and Merlin…they’re all I can think about.”

“Wait…let me think…Tristan is Arthur’s husband and Merlin is his friend?”

“You do pay attention,” Juliet says, laughing a bit. “Yes. Tristan’s about our age. He’s such a sweet thing. Good at his job, don’t get me wrong…if I faced him in the wrong alley I’d be petrified. But they’re so much in love. I swear, you look at them and see cartoon hearts above their heads.”

“Like when I look at you.” Emily leans in and kisses her.

“Really.” Juliet blushes. “And he takes care of Merlin. Merlin’s…the best word for him is a robot. He does his job so well, and when he’s doing it, it’s all he can think about. He forgets to eat, forgets to sleep. Even when everything’s business as usual. In this situation, however, it’s increased tenfold. Tristan’s the only one that can bully him into taking a break.”

“Sounds like they’re close.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe a little closer now that Arthur’s out of the picture?”

“Emily!” Juliet says, shocked. “It’s not like that at all…they’re…close. It’s more than just regular friendship. Merlin would never impose, I just know it, even if he did have feelings. And…and Tristan loves Arthur.”

“Don’t take it so personally, sweetie. I don’t even know these people.” Emily frowns. “Besides, they’re just your coworkers, your bosses, really. It’s not like they matter in our lives out here.”

Juliet takes a deep breath. “Emily, I know you don’t think much of Kingsman because of Richard, but I think they could…”

“I don’t want their help, Juliet. I have the money he left me, and I’m doing better with the depression. I wish you’d stop pushing them at me. They may be your favorite people in the world but they’re definitely NOT mine.”

“They’re not my favorite people in the world.”

“You sure act that way. Since we’ve been together all I’ve heard is how wonderful Arthur is, how respectable and honorable. How sweet Tristan is, how kind and generous. How brilliant Merlin is. I almost feel like you have crushes on them,” Emily snaps.

“Emily!” Juliet stares at her. “You know that’s not true. I like my boss, like my coworkers. Is that a crime?”

“No, of course not.” Emily finishes her wine and pours another glass. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. I’ve had…quite a rough day.” Emily smiles at her. “I apologize. Let’s talk about something else…leave Kingsman out of it for a while.”

“Perfect.” Juliet touches Emily’s hair. “I’m sorry I bring it home with me so often.”

Emily waves her hand. “Done. Forgotten.”

 

“Agent Tristan, I said no.”

“Last time I checked, Merlin, you weren’t the boss of me.”

Merlin gets in Eggsy’s face while the employees around them pretend not to notice. “I may not be the boss of Tristan, but I have no problems putting Eggsy over my knee,” he says very quietly.

Eggsy tries to hold onto his angry expression but finally gives in. He winks at Merlin. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, bruv,” he whispers.

“Perhaps later. After Harry’s return. You know he’d want to watch.” Merlin breathes in Eggsy’s ear. “The mechanics do NOT need you poking your nose in their work. How many times do we need to go over this?” He says a bit louder.

“As many times as it takes for you to get your head out of your arse and…”

“Tristan.” 

Eggsy whirls around, a true smile gracing his face for the first time in days. “Lancelot!”  
“I came back as quickly as I could.” Roxy nods at Merlin. “Merlin.”

“Good to see you, Lancelot. If you’d be so kind as to take Tristan out of here…for as long as you can…I’d appreciate it.”

“Change your jumper,” Eggsy snaps at him as he allows Roxy to lead him out of the room. “That one could walk on its own.” Roxy threads her hand with his as she tugs him down the corridor. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere quiet.” 

“Rox, I appreciate it, but I need ta…”

“You don’t need to do anything but relax. And I know full well you haven’t been doing that.” She pulls him up the stairs to one of the small parlors on the third floor. She shoves him onto a plush settee and sits next to him. “Talk.”

“I’m sure you know what’s been goin’ on…” She raises an eyebrow. “Fine. He left for HQ, he never got here, his signal…died…we can’t find ‘im. They found tha cab he was in and Tor and his crew are takin’ it apart lookin’ fer clues. Alan’s out talkin’ to all his contacts, seein’ if anyone’s heard anythin’. Merlin’s barely sleepin’, checkin’ an’ recheckin’ every camera feed in London.”

“I see.” Roxy loosens his tie a bit and slips him out of his jacket. Even though no one would expect him to dress in a suit in this type of situation, Eggsy feels he owes it to Harry to look like a gentleman while he’s gone. “Thank you for the report, Agent Tristan.” Her hand clenches around his throat. “Now I’d like to hear from my friend Eggsy, who I know is not holding it together as well as it seems.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he rasps. She nods and releases him. “We had a fight tha night before. About the whole love drug thing? We couldn’t make tha other person see our side, an’ we had words. Both said some stupid shite, ya know how it is. I went ta bed angry.” Eggsy feels his lips start to tremble and for perhaps the hundredth time, he forces the tears back. “I never said I loved him, never said goodbye. I heard him stop by my door that morning, he said, “I love you, darling boy.” An’ I never got up, never apologized, just let him walk away. The last thing I said ta HIM was orderin’ him ta take tha dog out.” 

Roxy studies his face. “Have you cried yet?”

“Course not. I have things ta do, gotta help Merlin, gotta…”

“Cry, you stupid fucking wanker.” Roxy grabs his face in her hands and forces him to look at her. “Your husband has been taken by God knows who. Let it out.”

“Rox, I…” The tears rush to his eyes embarrassingly quickly, in his opinion. “We told each other a while back that we’d never leave tha house without sayin’ I love you. I broke that promise, an’…what if I never see him again?” Roxy pulls him into her arms and he finally lets loose. He sobs on her shoulder as she holds him tight, rocking him back and forth. “I love ‘im so much, Rox, what if he don’t come back?” He’s refused to voice that scary thought, refused to even think about it until now. 

“The best people in the universe are working on this, Eggsy. They’ll find him. And I’m not just saying that.” She sits back on the settee and he slowly slides down to put his head in her lap. Her hand gently strokes through his hair. 

“I think I’d know if something happened ta him. Weird, huh? Ya see that in movies, they always say, “he’s not dead, I’d feel it if he was.” And that’s what I feel right now.”

“Most people would give anything for the relationship you have with Harry,” Roxy says. “I knew you had a connection the first time I saw you two together.”

 

~~ROXY~~

 

There was something about Eggsy that interested Roxy from the moment she met him. He was gorgeous, of course; there was no denying that. Soft skin, impish smile, sparking blue-green eyes. He carried himself defensively, like someone who’d had to fight all his life. Roxy most definitely understood THAT. She’d been fighting all her life to make sure people realized she wasn’t just another debutante, that she had brains and brawn and bravery. Perhaps that’s the one thing that had shone in Eggsy more than anything else: he didn’t feel he had to protect her. 

She knew she never could have dealt with the parachute test without him, although he literally had hung onto her for dear life. She also knew she never could have attached herself to balloons and GONE INTO SPACE without him holding her hands until the very last minute. He wasn’t protecting her…he was supporting her. Eggsy Unwin was unfailingly loyal and supportive of the people he loved, and she’d realized early on that they most definitely loved each other. In a brother/sister fashion. Roxy realized she would have most definitely allowed Eggsy to talk her into bed; who wouldn’t have wanted a chance to get into those baggy jeans? But he never asked, never even made a move, and she quickly realized why.

They weren’t supposed to talk about who sponsored them as a recruit, but she’d deduced that Eggsy’s sponsor was Agent Galahad. It was a bit of a surprise really, as she couldn’t imagine HOW they’d ever gotten to know one another. She’d had her suspicions about Eggsy’s sponsor during dormitory gossip sessions, but it was when Merlin had pulled Eggsy aside during weapons training that she figured it out for sure. She was lying on the ground, trying to figure out just HOW Eggsy managed to hit the center of the target’s head every damn time, when Merlin pulled Eggsy aside. “Well done, Eggsy. I expected nothing less after seeing your history with the Marines.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed,” Merlin had shouted to everyone. She took her time getting up and heard him ask Eggsy for a word. She dragged her feet a bit, making sure to stay within earshot. “Harry’s been injured.” She watched Eggsy out of the corner of her eye and saw him absolutely freeze. 

He disappeared every night after dinner for weeks, and she finally pinned him down and threatened him with bodily harm. “Harry…Galahad…he’s in a coma. They don’t know why.”

She rolled over and let him up. “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

“Don’t know him that well, do I? But, Christ…he brought me here.” Eggsy picked at the grass. 

Roxy watched him carefully. “You care about him.”

“I don’t even know him.”

“But you want to.” 

“Ya makin’ fun of me?”

“No, Eggsy. I don’t care who you like. I care about your feelings, though.”

“Don’t know if I got feelings, Rox. I just know…just know I love seein’ him, love when I get ta talk to ‘im. He’s so posh, an’ fuckin FIT, an’…he told me he saw potential in me.”

“You do have a great deal of potential. And I think he might think you have a lot more to offer.” She winked at him. She’d watched Galahad when they ran into him on the course. He spoke kindly to them all, but his eyes were almost always on Eggsy.

“Shut up.” He shoved her a bit. “Ya won’t tell?”

“Not a soul,” she’d promised.

They’d discussed it once or twice while in training, and then V-Day happened and they were far too busy to care about romance. Valentine shot Harry, and Eggsy had been almost hysterical until he arrived back safely at HQ with only a scar to tell the tale. Merlin had paired Harry and Eggsy on missions, and they were an incredible team. A team that consistently danced around each other, neither daring to step over the line of friendship until Harry temporarily lost his hearing and Merlin finally decided to step in and play Cupid.

She’d actually done a little dance in her flat when she’d received the text telling her that Eggsy and Harry had kissed for the first time. They revealed nothing at HQ, but when she was with them in more casual surroundings, it was completely obvious that they were made for each other. Harry smoothed out all of Eggsy’s rough edges, and Eggsy brought life to someone who seemed to feel that life had passed him by. She felt so lucky that she was in the room when Harry had finally proposed to Eggsy, happy that she was a witness to something so special, to a romance between two people who had defied every odd thrown at them. It seemed that nothing could tear them apart.

 

The phone buzzing in her pocket brought Roxy to wakefulness. They’d both fallen asleep on the settee, Roxy with her head against the back and Eggsy snuggled up on her lap. She wiggles a bit and finds her phone. “Yes, Merlin?”

“Is he all right?”

“Yes,” Roxy whispers. “He’s sleeping.” She gently traces Eggsy’s jaw.

“Good. Don’t waken him. I just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s fine…for now.” She terminates the call and looks down at her best friend. She hasn’t prayed in years; the God she’d grown up with wasn’t very welcoming of many of the things she held dear. She prays now, however, praying that Harry was safe and sound and coming back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

“Wake up.” A hand smacks Harry’s cheek and he groans. “Wake up. I’m not dragging your stupid ass down the hall. You can fucking WALK.” The accent is American, harsh and deep.

Harry groans again as he forces his eyes open. He’s seated on a hard chair, surprisingly unbound. He yanks his arms forward only to have them pulled back, shoulders dangerously close to coming out of the sockets. “Christ,” he mumbles under his breath. He lets his body sag.

“I thought all you British types were smart. Always sound smart on TV. Downtown Abbey shit…sound like butter couldn’t melt in your mouth. You, however, seem pretty fucking stupid.” A face suddenly appears in front of him and he winces. 

“I don’t mean to offend, sir, but you might want to try a breath mint or some chewing gum? I can tell you had onions on your ham sandwich.” The man bursts into laughter before backhanding Harry across the face. “Apparently I did offend you. My apologies.”

“Might not be smart, but you’re sure polite, aren’t you?”

“A gentleman should behave as such in all situations.” 

“Well, Mr. Gentleman, we are going to take a gentlemanly walk down this gentlemanly hall. I’m going to deposit you – in a possibly ungentlemanly manner – into your home for the foreseeable future. And then you can gentlemanly rot in there for all I care. But if you try something stupid, I will pull my very ungentlemanly gun from its holster and shoot you in the kneecap. Boss wants you alive for now, I’ll keep you that way. Because I do what the boss says and will NEVER do what you say. You can’t offer me enough money, wine, women, or song to get me to disobey my orders. We clear?”

“Crystal clear.”

“I’m not a nursemaid, I’m not carrying you. Stand up, get your bearings, and walk.”

Harry slowly stands, stretching onto his toes a bit. He cracks his neck and takes a good look at the man next to him. He’s large, definitely outweighing Harry and standing about the same height. There are two other men behind them, smaller men but just as thick. “All right. I’m ready.”

“Good,” the man says sarcastically.

“Might I ask one question?” Harry says as they shuffle down the hall. “You keep speaking of a boss. Could you possibly explain why I’m here? If I’m going to be rotting here, as you said, it would be nice to know why.”

“I don’t know why. And that’s God’s honest truth. Not my place to ask questions. Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do or die. I’m sure you understand.”

“I do. And I am impressed that you try to quote Tennyson, although the exact quote is “theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die.” From The Charge of the Light Brigade.”

“You have GOT to be fucking kidding me.” The man stops in front of a large metal door with a small window near the top. “Here we are.” One of the other men unlocks the door and Harry’s shoved inside. “Enjoy your stay.”

“I shall do my level best,” Harry says almost to himself, immediately turning and taking stock of his situation. The room is surprisingly large but almost completely unfurnished. There is a large pile of blankets on the floor and a toilet in the corner. That’s it. That’s everything in the room. He inspects the toilet, which has no hard edges and nothing that can be bent or pulled away from the wall. The blankets are thick, reminding him of the futon and bedding he’d used in Korea in the past. There’s nothing other than fabric and a bit of stuffing; nothing he can really use to assist in any sort of escape. The walls are smooth concrete without windows and he wonders if he’s below ground. He cannot reach the light fixture in the ceiling. There are cameras in all four corners, up near the top of the walls.

Harry goes to the window in the door and looks out. The hallway seems similar to the room with concrete walls and a smooth linoleum floor. It feels like a jail but he can tell it’s not. The room seems fairly new, as if it was recently renovated for its current use. One of the large men sits in front of the door while the other stands across the hall and leans against the wall. He glares as he sees Harry in the window. “You need something?”

“If you’d let me out, I’d be much obliged,” Harry says. The man gives him his middle finger. “Well. That was quite unnecessary.” Harry goes over and sits in the pile of blankets. He bends his knees and rests his face on them. He studies his left hand, rubbing his right thumb over his left ring finger. He’s been captured more than once, and he’s always kept calm, always managed to keep anything from getting inside his mind. But that was before Eggsy. “Oh, my darling boy. I miss you,” he whispers very quietly.

 

Merlin carefully watches Eggsy, who’s deep in discussion with a few of the tech employees. They nod and frown and nod, watching Eggsy as he animatedly waves his hands around. They occasionally look at Merlin and swallow deeply. This can’t be good.

“Tristan, could you please call Tor and see if they need anything? Perhaps food or something like that? I know they’ve been working their arses off.”

“Of course, Merlin.” Eggsy immediately picks up his phone and dials.

“You. John, correct?” Merlin gestures at the man Eggsy’d been speaking with. “Come here.”

“Sir?” The man says weakly.

“What was Tristan asking you to do?”

“Nothing, sir, he was…”

“Do you like your job here?” Merlin growls and the man caves.

“He was wondering if we had something that would, well, put you down for a few hours so you’d rest. He said he was concerned about you.”

“I swear to God, that insufferable brat…” Merlin begins. He takes a deep breath. “I appreciate your honesty, John. Back to work on your actual DUTIES, if you please.”

“Yes sir.”

“Excuse me, Merlin?” Juliet calls him from across the room. “I have Andrew on the line, from the shop?”

“Of course.” Merlin taps his glasses. “Andrew, what can I do for you?”

“Well, sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but we have a bit of a situation here.”

“A situation?” Merlin says too loudly. Eggsy freezes and gapes at him. “Continue.”

“We get stock in on a regular basis, as you know. We have a few trusted companies we work with. We’ve started carrying more men’s accessories. Wallets, tie pins, jewelry. We just received a shipment of men’s jewelry that we didn’t order, and I’m a bit concerned.”

“I see.” Andrew’s “concern” is what would other men would call “alarm.” “I’ll send someone up to retrieve the order.”

“I didn’t open the box. I simply saw the invoice taped to the outside.”

“Thank you, Andrew.”

“There’s one more thing, sir. The box is addressed to Agent Tristan…and you.”

“I see. Thank you, Andrew.” Merlin slowly reaches up to disconnect the call. “I need someone to go up to the shop. I need something brought down here immediately.”

“Merlin, I…”

“No, Tristan. I need you here with me,” Merlin says. He looks around the room. “Ector.”

James looks up from his tablet. “Yes, Merlin?”

“If you could come with me for a moment?” Merlin leaves the room with James and Eggsy on his heels. “I asked for James, Eggsy.”

“The look on yer face means there’s something’ goin’ on.” Eggsy leans against the wall. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Merlin sighs. “Andrew just called from the shop. They’ve received a box from a jewelry company. A box they never sent for. It…it was addressed to Tristan and myself.”

“What?” Eggsy’s face goes white.

“Steady, lad,” Merlin murmurs. “James, if you could be so kind as to go up and retrieve the box? You know how to handle it. Bring it to your lab, if you could. We don’t need any more hands on this than necessary right now.”

“Of course, Merlin.” James places a comforting hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He hurries away down the hall.

“Come on, Eggsy. Let’s go down to his lab a while.” 

 

Eggsy paces the length of the lab, biting at a fingernail. He stops occasionally and starts to speak, then thinks better of it. Merlin doesn’t need to hear what he’s thinking. “Eggsy, I love you dearly but if you don’t stand still, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says finally. “Merlin, what if…what if they sent a body part or somethin’? What if it’s his finger, or, Christ, his other eye?” Eggsy feels hysteria twirl up from his stomach and starts to hyperventilate. “What if it’s his tongue? What if it’s his heart?” He slaps his hand over his mouth. “I like his tongue, I like it a lot. He needs his heart, it keeps ‘im alive. What if they cut it out?”

“Eggsy, calm down.” Merlin grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. “Stop. That’s not helping. Breathe in, lad. Breathe out.”

Eggsy nods and takes a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry. Sorry, Ewan.”

“Please do not apologize for anything you say or do until Harry is safely in your arms,” Merlin says softly. Eggsy nods again and starts pacing once more. Merlin doesn’t stop him this time.

James bursts into the room about twenty minutes later, making them both jump. “So sorry.” The box is a bit larger than Eggsy’s hand. He doesn’t recognize the handwriting or the jewelry company on the label. “I did what I could when I got there, Merlin. It seems that there really is just jewelry inside. No bombs, no radioactive materials.” He takes it to a clear rectangular case and places it inside. He closes the case and removes his jacket before going to a computer console and flipping some switches. He slides his hands into special gloves that seal around his forearms. “Now we can see what’s in here.” He places his arms into the holes in the side of the case.

“Thank you, James,” Eggsy whispers. 

“Of course, Eggsy.” James carefully picks up the box, watching a monitor to his right. “Metal…the entire contents of this box look like metal.” They look at the monitor.

“Looks like snakes,” Eggsy comments.

“Bracelets,” Merlin murmurs. “Perhaps it really is just jewelry. Perhaps Andrew forgot he ordered it.”

“You’re insane an’ ya know it. Andrew remembers orders from before I was born,” Eggsy says scathingly. “An’ why would he order somethin’ and deliver it to US?”

James finally gets the box open and carefully picks it up. He shakes it a bit. “Sounds like jewelry.” He shrugs and tips the box over, emptying its contents to the bottom of the case.

“Looks innocent enough,” Merlin says. He and Eggsy move closer to the case. 

“Bracelets, as you said, Merlin.” James uses a finger to push the jewelry around. “Oh, wait, here’s a ring. Only ring in there.” He picks it up.

“Fuck. FUCK!” All the oxygen is sucked from Eggsy’s lungs. He’s sure his blood has stopped flowing. He feels lightheaded. “Jesus Christ. Harry…oh luv.” He stumbles and Merlin catches him.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin pulls him close. “That’s Harry’s wedding ring, James.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m fuckin’ SURE, I put it on his goddamn finger!” Eggsy yells. “Look fuckin’ familiar?” He holds up his hand and waves it in James’ face. "Didn't ya help make tha damn thing?"

“Oh, of course. Thoughtless…I’m so sorry,” James babbles.

Eggsy pushes Merlin away. “Fuck.” He kicks a chair.

“Eggsy, this doesn’t mean anything other than that someone had him and took his ring. It doesn’t mean they’ve hurt him or anything else,” Merlin says. “Calm down.”

“You fuckin’ calm down, Merlin. All this time I’ve been lyin’ ta m’self, thinkin’, “Oh, maybe ‘arry just needed some space,” or, “oh, maybe he was in an accident, can’t remember his name.” Stupid shite like that.”

“We’ve checked all the hospitals in Great Britain,” Merlin gently reminds him.

“Don’t fuckin’ care, Merlin, not exactly thinkin’ rationally right now, am I?” Eggsy growls. “But this makes it real. Someone has my husband, took his fuckin’ ring off his gorgeous finger and sent it here. They know him, they know us. They know our names. They know it would KILL us to get this.” He points at the ring. “Give it to me, James.”

“I…I’m sorry, Eggsy, but I can’t.”

“It’s my fuckin’ husband’s wedding ring. It belongs to me.”

“Not until we check it, lad. We need to run some tests.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you. Fuck you BOTH,” Eggsy snarls. “Do yer fuckin’ tests. Call me when yer done. I want that ring.” He heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

 

Harry’s given a bowl of soup later in the day, along with a bottle of water. “Might I ask for a spoon?”

“Pull that silver spoon out of your ass,” the man says, chuckling. “Work good enough, I’m sure.”

Harry’s lips almost twitch into a smile. Eggsy probably would have said something similar. “Funny.” He reaches out for the bowl.

“Go sit down. I’ll bring this to you.”

The man watches warily as Harry goes to his pile of blankets and sits with his back to the wall. He understands the reason; it will be harder for him to attack from the floor. “One other question…could I have your name?”

“My name?” The man blinks at him as he hands over the bowl. “Do you think I’m that stupid?”

“I’m sure you know mine. It’s only good manners. Manners maketh man, you realize.”

“Yeah. Right. You can call me…Max.”

“Very well, Max. A pleasure to meet you.” Harry sips at the soup, cradling the bowl in his hands. “Tasty.”

“Gotta keep you alive, like I said. At least ‘til the boss gets here.”

“Of course.” Harry takes a long sip of water and sighs. “Are you going to watch me eat?”

“Afraid so. I need to make sure you don’t try and steal the bowl, or the lid of the bottle, and use them to sneak out.”

“I believe you have me confused with James Bond, Max.”

“Easy mistake. Tall, handsome, British, good manners…haven’t seen you fight yet.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. And my thanks for the compliments.”

“Are you good with a gun?”

“Is James Bond?”

The man snickers. “Sneaky. Good record with the ladies?”

“I’m afraid not. That is one way Mr. Bond and I differ greatly.”

“I see.” Max watches Harry drink down the rest of the soup. “You’re married.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re married.”

“I certainly said no such thing.”

“You don’t have to. You’re not the only smart one in this room, Arthur. I mentioned your record with women and you glanced at your left hand. Twice.”

“I don’t have a ring, or any sort of mark from a ring.”

“Doesn’t matter. Someone’s at home waiting for you.” Max reaches out for the bowl. “All done, then?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“See you tomorrow, Arthur.” Max lets himself out and the door clangs shut.

Harry pounds his fist into the blankets before gaining control. This man isn’t just some hired thug. He knows what he’s doing. He’s brought up Eggsy, even if he hasn’t done it by name, and now it’s all Harry can think about. The worst kind of torture, Harry thinks. His head falls back against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more explicitness...a bit of teacher/student roleplay. Hartwin flashback.
> 
> Many thanks to nightblackbird for assistance in working this chapter out.

NINE

Eggsy practically runs through HQ to the bullet train and throws himself into a car. As the train speeds into motion, he bends down, putting his head between his knees. He gasps for breath, trying to calm himself down. “Harry…oh fuck, ‘arry…love you so much…” He repeats the phrases like a mantra, synchronizing them with his breathing until he can finally sit up and breathe normally.

“Evening, Agent Tristan,” the driver says as soon as he gets into the cab.

“Home, please, Jeff.” Eggsy lets his head fall back onto the seat.

“Have…have you heard anything about Arthur, sir?” The man asks tentatively.

“No, not yet.”

“My prayers are with him, sir, and you as well. He’s such a good man…and so are you.”

Eggsy opens his eyes. “That he is, Jeff. Myself, I’m not so sure about.”

“Would Arthur have chosen someone who isn’t good?”

Eggsy ponders that as the cab rushes through London. He’s never been quite sure WHY Harry chose him. Harry always tells him he’s kind and smart and sexy and wonderful, but Eggsy would not describe himself as “good.” The cab pulls up in front of the house. “Thank you, Jeff. For the ride, and for your prayers. I’m sure Arthur appreciates them, and I know I do.”

“Shall I wait for you, sir?”

“No. I’ll call for a ride when I need one.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and gets out of the cab.

“Eggsy!” He sighs as he hears Mrs. White calling to him. “Eggsy, dear?”

“Hello, Mrs. White.” He pastes on a smile. He hasn’t seen her since the day of Harry’s disappearance.

“Are you all right?” Her eyes are full of concern. “You look as if you’ve lost weight. Have you been eating all right? Sleeping all right?”

“No,” he admits. “Harry…he’s been away fer a while. I never deal very well with that.”

“You make the most charming couple,” she tells him with a happy sigh. “Reminds me of how I was with my Robert. People used to say that when we looked at each other, the temperature rose three degrees.”

“I know that feeling,” Eggsy says with a more genuine smile.

She stares at him for a moment and gives him a hug. He stiffens and then relaxes in her embrace. “He’ll be home soon, and then you’ll feel better.”

“I hope so.”

She pulls back and touches his cheek. “If you need anything, Eggsy…”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He nods at her and lets himself into the house.

The house feels empty and silent, almost haunted with Harry’s presence. All Eggsy hears is the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the hall. He misses Harry puttering about, misses the smell of his cologne, his favorite cardigan hanging by the door. Eggsy pulls himself through the house, completely unsure as to why he’d come. He knows it will do nothing but shove Harry directly into his heart and mind, but after seeing the ring, there was nowhere else he could think of to be.

He finds himself in Harry’s office, and he leans in the doorway with a sigh before taking a seat behind the large desk. This room has more of Harry in it than any other room in the house. Eggsy hasn’t spent that much time here throughout their relationship; this is Harry’s workspace and Eggsy respects that. He leans back in the chair for a moment, playing with his wedding ring. He then leans forward and places his face down on the cool desktop with a moan.

 

~~EGGSY~~

 

“Eliza, I just took ya out. You did nothing ta deserve a treat.” Eggsy stared at his dog, tone firm. She whimpered and wagged her tail. “You are a seductress. Evil thing, you are.” He reached into the cupboard and got her a treat. “Don’t tell yer Da.”

He hung his jacket over the back of a chair and loosened his tie a bit. He’d worked out at HQ prior to coming home, taking time to shower and change back into his work clothes before he headed home. Harry had arrived home a few hours before him and was tucked away in his office. Eggsy poked into the cabinets, trying to figure out something simple to make for dinner. He picked up his phone to text Harry and ask him if he had any ideas when it buzzed in his hand. _Please come see me in my office._

“Creepy, that,” Eggsy remarked to Eliza. “Stay here, girl. I’ve been summoned to the headmaster’s office,” he joked. He went to the office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

He poked his head in the door. “I got a message ya wanted ta see me?”

“Yes. Do come in. Shut the door and lock it, if you’d be so kind.” Eggsy gave Harry an odd look but did as he was told. Harry was seated behind his desk, still in his suit. There were a few stacks of papers on the desk but no computer, and his hands were folded in front of him. There was an odd gleam in Harry’s eye that Eggsy couldn’t quite place.

“Mr. Unwin, I believe you know why I’ve called you in here today.”

Mr. Unwin? Eggsy thought. “I’m…I’m not sure I do.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Sir,” Eggsy threw on at the last minute.

“I think we should discuss your current grade situation. I must say, I’m quite disappointed in you.”

Fuck. Eggsy’s bespoke trousers suddenly felt very tight.

They’ve discussed the teacher/student thing more than once, usually in a joking manner. They haven’t done any sort of role-playing except for the rentboy scene (one of Eggsy’s better ideas, he had to admit), and now, it seemed, Harry wanted to try this. Harry was looking at him as he were almost a stranger. Eggsy’d never been on the receiving end of Harry in character. 

“Tha last thing I wanna do is disappoint ya, sir. I only want ya ta think good things about me.” Eggsy fidgeted a bit, looking down at his feet. If Harry wanted to do this, he was so very interested. He tugged at his tie a bit.

“Oh, I’ve been thinking very, VERY good things about you, young man. That’s why I brought you in here today.” Harry’s smile was pleasant but his eyes were sly.

Eggsy gave him his trademark wink and confident, cheeky smile. "Good ta hear, sir. And, if I'm allowed ta mention, judgin' from the way ya've been starin' at my bum, yer obviously thinkin' of me in more than one appreciative way, sir."

"That's bordering on impertinence, young man!" Harry barked. "You might want to check your tone, Mr. Unwin. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're flirting with the cane."

"No, sir, please, I didn' mean any disrespect, swear down!" Eggsy made his eyes wide and innocent. "Although, if ya just want me ta turn around and drop me pants for ya, ya just have to say. Anything for you, Mr. Hart..." He turned his back to Harry and smiled devilishly at him over his shoulder as he fumbled with his belt.

Harry groaned before gaining control of himself again. “Mr. Unwin, I don’t believe you realize the severity of your situation. If we can’t find a way for you to bring up your grade, I have no choice but to fail you.”

“So what yer sayin’ is, sir, if I can do somethin’ ta change yer opinion of me, you’ll raise my grades?”

“I would never say such a thing. It would be unethical.”

Eggsy slowly walked over to Harry, trousers unbuttoned, belt on the floor. “So, would it be unethical fer me ta bend over tha desk here…” Eggsy smoothed a hand over its shiny surface, sending the papers flying, “…an’ beg ya ta do somethin’ about it?” He climbed onto Harry’s lap, hands digging into his shoulders. “I’m really good at beggin’. ‘Specially fer somethin’ I want…and I want it bad.”

Harry frowned. “I hope you plan on picking those up.”

Eggsy sighed and started nibbling on the side of Harry's neck. "Come on, Mr. Hart," he whispered into his ear. "I've seen all those glance you've been shootin' me out of the corners of yer eyes all year long when ya thought I wasn' lookin'. Wanted ya the same as you wanted me. Kept dreamin' about sliding to my knees for ya, takin' yer cock down my throat right under that desk of yers, while the others were scratchin' away workin' on their tasks. Blowin' ya with yer hand fisted in my hair, keepin' me quiet..."

Harry groaned in earnest now, licking into his mouth with his tongue. "You filthy boy,” he half scolded, half moaned between passionate, sloppy kisses. "You will be the absolute death of me! Of course I couldn't take my eyes off your beautiful face in class.” He drew a ragged breath. “And that’s why I’m giving you this chance.” He placed his hands on Eggsy’s hips to still him, eyes dark. “Ask me for a way to fix your grade, and we’ll see if it’s something we can do.”

“Anything I ask for?” Eggsy’s eyes were wide and innocent once more as he slowly undid his own tie and slid it from around his neck. He wound the silky fabric around his wrist, holding the end in his fist. “Gotta tell ya, Mr. Hart, don’t think much about askin’.” He slowly placed his hands behind his back and looked up from under his lashes. “I think more about you TELLIN’.”

Harry growled. "Oh, now you're telling me you enjoyed it whenever I reprimanded you in class?! That the defiant tilt of your chin and those infuriating stubborn glares you kept giving me were mere signs of flirtation?" He reached out and gripped Eggsy's wrists hard, starting to bind them with his tie while still keeping them behind his back.

Eggsy licked his lips, grinning. "Sure, sir, didn' want ya ta think I'm that easy ta get..." His grin turned into a surprised moan of his own as Harry suddenly stood up, let him slide from his lap and turned him around in the same move. Eggsy drew in a gulp of a breath as Harry pressed him down cheek first onto the polished surface of the desk, one hand firmly on his bound wrists, the other on the side of his face. He relished in the press of strong, elegant fingers on him and shivered as Harry pressed against him all along his back.

"As you wish, boy", he said into the his ear, his voice regaining a strict and palpably dangerous tone. "From here on out, I will make absolutely nothing EASY for you... unless you beg me to. And you will beg eventually, let me assure you."

“Don’t do nothin’ easy, bruv…I mean, SIR.” Eggsy swallowed hard as Harry kicked his feet apart. “Just wanted ya ta notice me.”

"Oh, you managed that well enough, didn't you?" Harry's voice turned cool and composed as he straightened up again, his hands still keeping Eggsy in place. "Look at where it got you now..." Eggsy closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, but threw them open again with a start and a little yelp as a hand came down hard, swatting his still clothed backside once. "Don't get too comfortable, Mr. Unwin. Since when have I ever been a lenient task master to you or your fellow students?"

"Ya haven', sir", Eggsy hurried to reply, "Always kept us on our toes."

"Damn right I did. Speaking of, up you get." Harry yanked him up to his feet by his bound wrists and a not too cruel hand in his hair. "Let's see what we have here, then, shall we?" His long arms reached around Eggsy and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harry's fingertips slid ever so teasingly along Eggsy's skin as he pulled back the fabric over his shoulders and let it pool around his tied wrists. He slowly turned Eggsy around and sighed. “You are gorgeous. These muscles…” He ran his hands down over Eggsy’s stomach.

Eggsy moaned as Harry started pinching his nipples. “I’m…I’m…on tha gymnastics team, sir.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve come to a meet or two.” Harry twisted a nipple and Eggsy shouted. “I had to…had to watch you.” He reached up to thread a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Still damp. Did you have practice today?” Eggsy mutely nodded. “Tell me, Mr. Unwin…have you ever thought of me in the shower?”

“Jesus Christ, sir, all tha fuckin’ time.” Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut. “Imaginin’ how fuckin’ fit ya probably are under yer clothes, thinkin’ of ya bendin’ me over in there…fuckin’ me up against the wall.”

“With such an active imagination, you should be doing better in my class.” Harry gave him another wet kiss. He undid his own belt and trousers, shoving everything to his ankles. “I believe you said something about another fantasy?” He stroked his cock a bit and Eggsy licked his hips. 

“Oh, yes, sir,” Eggsy whispered.

Harry pushed gently at Eggsy’s shoulder and he carefully fell to his knees, balance slightly off with his hands behind his back. “Tell me, Mr. Unwin…you’ve done this before, correct?” He trailed his cock over Eggsy’s face from one cheek to the other. 

Eggsy studied Harry’s eyes, trying to figure out what the right answer was. He decided they could play the Innocent Virgin game another day and said, “Have I been fucked before, sir? Yes. Have…have I been with a man like you? No, sir. You’re my first.”

“Of course you’ve been fucked before. Gorgeous dirty thing like you?” Harry fell back into his chair. “Show me what you thought of, boy.”

Harry’s hand fisted in his hair and guided him to his hard cock. Eggsy moaned as he took him in, licking his way down. There was already precum gathering at the head, and he sucked it off before bobbing up and down. He heard Harry moan and he twisted his tongue around on the way back up. Harry’s hand tightened in his hair and Eggsy grinned. He liked that, did he? Eggsy made his tongue a wicked snake-like thing, twisting and flicking and dancing around Harry’s cock until he could hear him gasping. The hand pulled him off, a thread of saliva and precum stretching from Eggsy’s mouth to Harry’s cock. “Was…was that enough ta up my grade, sir?” Eggsy panted.

“Well, it’s a very good start, but not near enough.” Harry stood, pulling Eggsy up with him. “I’m sure you’ve other…talents…that could help you.” Harry kissed him again, brutalizing his mouth with his teeth and tongue. He undid Eggsy’s belt and sent his trousers and pants to his feet. “Up you go onto the desk, Mr. Unwin.”

“Can’t…can’t you call me Eggsy, sir?” Eggsy wriggled his backside onto the desk as best he could. Harry helped him lay down onto his bound arms.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, sir.” Eggsy flattened his palms onto the desk.

“I suppose I could call you by your first name. But you will continue to call me Mr. Hart, or sir.” Harry scratched his fingernails down his stomach. “Is that clear?”

“Yes…sir…” Eggsy gave him another cocky wink.

“Your mouth just might be your ruin, Eggsy.” Harry removed Eggsy’s shoes and pulled his pants and trousers off, throwing everything to the floor. “Let’s use those gorgeous abdominal muscles, shall we? Knees up as far as you can.” Eggsy obediently bent and lifted his legs. “Oh, Jesus,” he heard Harry breathe. “You are a work of art, aren’t you?” He felt Harry’s hands slide down the back of his thighs. “If I had my way I’d keep you chained to my desk with a tether just long enough to allow you to suck my cock, or climb up like this.” His hands moved to the inside of Eggsy’s legs.

“Oh, fuck, Mr. Hart, please touch me…touch my dick, please!”

“That sort of begging can only help, my boy.” But Harry ignored Eggsy’s weeping cock. Instead he cupped and stroked Eggsy’s balls, which were tight up against his body. Eggsy yelped as he felt Harry’s tongue slide over them, sucking them into his hot mouth.

“Please…oh fuck yes…” Eggsy squirmed on the table.

“I’d love to have you here like this when I’m grading papers. Just have you spread out for me, and when I need a break, I could stand up and just fuck you as long as I wanted.” Harry cradled his balls in his hand before sliding a finger down to his hole. “Get you stretched out and ready for me…would you like that, Eggsy?”

“Anything you want, sir…anything…”

“Just to improve your grade?”

“Yes, sir…I mean, not just that…” Eggsy babbled. He gasped as he feels Harry’s tongue slide below his balls, hands under his backside to lift him up. “Sir…what are you doing? Mr. Hart…no one’s ever…”

“No one’s ever done this? Good.”

Harry actually kissed his hole before lapping at, occasionally sliding the tip of his tongue in. By now Eggsy had grown to love this, and Harry knew it. He started working a finger in, alternating with his tongue. “Mr. Hart, please!”

“Beg for it, boy.” Eggsy heard a drawer open and shut. The cap clicked, and Harry’s finger, wet with lube, slid inside of him.

“Ohh…fuck, sir…” Eggsy dug his heels into the desk and arched his hips. “Please…”

“Look how easily you take my fingers. It’s like you were just fucked today.”

It was actually last night, in their very own bed, but Eggsy obviously isn’t going to point that out. “Want yer cock, sir. Just you.”

“Just me?” Harry snarled. He stood up and continued to push into Eggsy with his finger. “What if I made you my pet? What if every day after school I made you come here and let me fuck you. Would you do it?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy almost sobbed.

“So desperate…just for a grade.” Harry stood over him, eyes dark with lust as he worked two, then three fingers inside of him. “Tell me, Eggsy, is fucking you worth me possibly losing my job?”

“Oh, Christ.” Eggsy’s head fell back with a thud as Harry twisted his fingers. “Please, Mr. Hart, please touch me…”

“Answer my question.” Harry’s free hand hovered over Eggsy’s cock.

“Yes, Mr. Hart, sir, I’d be tha best fuck ya ever had…” Eggsy’s words tumbled over each other.

Harry gently trailed one finger over the head of Eggsy’s cock before softly sliding down to the base. “So delicious…”

He pulled Eggsy back off the desk so quickly he almost lost his balance, sitting back down in the chair. He untied Eggsy’s hands. Eggsy rubbed at his wrists quickly, gratefully sighing before reaching down for his cock. A hard thwack echoed through the room. “Jesus Christ!” Eggsy yelped, rubbing at his hand. Harry smiled, waving a ruler in the ear. “Did you just fuckin’ hit me with a ruler?”

“I did.” Harry’s smile turns predatory. “And I’d watch my tone, Eggsy, or it will be hitting something other than your hand.” His eyes wandered down to Eggsy’s weeping cock. “Touch your chest. Play with your nipples. I want you begging again.”

“No class is worth all this,” Eggsy muttered just to get a rise out of Harry. “Can retake it next semester.” He punctuated the sentence with, “Kinky fuck.”

“I warned you your mouth would be your downfall, Mr. Unwin.” Harry’s voice was like ice. “And for the record, I’m the only teacher for this particular subject. So I’d say you’re stuck with me.” He turned Eggsy around, pulling him back a bit by his hips. “Bend over.” He place Eggsy on the desk so only his chest was laying on the cool surface. His cock and balls dangled past the edge with absolutely nothing to rub against. 

Eggsy was surprised to hear Harry open a condom but he supposed it was all part of the scene. “Mr. Hart, please, I promise ta be good. Just touch me, let me touch m’self…”

“You had your chance, Mr. Unwin.” The ruler slapped down on Eggsy’s backside and he hissed. “Now let’s see if you can take your punishment like a good boy.” Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist to help hold him up as he teased at Eggsy’s entrance with the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, sir…that feels so big…” Eggsy wasn’t exactly exaggerating. He was so turned on, and Harry hadn’t given him half the prep he normally did. Not that he minded; he was actually half in the mindset of a student hoping to convince Harry to change his grade. He’d do anything Mr. Hart wanted.

“You said you’ve never had a man before, just other boys.” Harry pushed in a little deeper and Eggsy practically choked on his own saliva. He reached up and pinched Eggsy’s nipple. “More?”

“Fuck yes, sir…” Eggsy’s hands slapped down on the desk. 

“Such a good boy,” Harry purred in his ear before slamming home. Eggsy grunted, gasping for breath as Harry pulled all the way out. “Again?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“You were correct earlier. You do beg very nicely.” Harry began short sharp thrusts that pushed breath from Eggsy’s lungs. “I’ve never done this with a student before, do you know that? Only you. I saw you…and I had to have you.”

“Yours, sir, whenever you want.” Eggsy slowly slid a hand down the desk but Harry was too fast for him. He pinned both of Eggsy’s wrists into one of his hands.

“Do not touch, Mr. Unwin, or this will go very badly for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy almost sobbed.

“Have you ever come this way? Ever come from someone’s cock in your arse and nothing else?”

“N-no, sir.”

“You will today. Let me know when you’re close.” Harry bit down on Eggsy’s shoulder as he twisted his hips.

“Fuck.” Eggsy pressed his cheek into the cool hardness of the desk, trying to ignore the way his cock bounced and throbbed with each of Harry’s thrusts. Harry continued pounding into him, slowly releasing Eggsy’s hands so he could tug at Eggsy’s hair. 

“You feel like sin,” Harry hissed, licking Eggsy’s earlobe.

“No, fuck, Har…I mean, Mr. Hart, that…I’m gonna come…” Eggsy felt his thighs start to tremble.

“Not like this you’re not.” Harry pulled out and turned Eggsy around, hoisting him up onto the desk again. “I won’t have you making a mess in my clean office.” He shoved back into him, throwing Eggsy’s legs up over his shoulders. “Now, if you need to, you may come, boy.”

Eggsy’s eyes were drawn to Harry’s face. His expression made it seem like he could have been fucking anyone, like it was simply a means to an end. Harry met his gaze, raised an eyebrow, and turned his head to bite the inside of Eggsy’s knee. The pinch of pain went right to Eggsy’s cock and he came, splashing up onto his own stomach. “Ohhh, fuck yes, thank you…sir.” He dug his fingernails into his own thighs. “Fuck…God…”

“Jesus.” Harry’s hands clenched into his hips. “Fuck…FUCK, Eggsy.” His hair flopped into his face as he came. He leaned forward and kissed Eggsy’s chest, burying his face there as they both panted for breath. Harry finally pulled away, staying inside Eggsy for as long as he could. Eggsy felt him soften before finally sliding free. Harry removed the condom and disposed of it before finding a box of tissues in his desk and wiping Eggsy clean. He then pulled up his trousers and pants before sitting down in his chair. “Come here, darling.” His voice sounded small, as if he were embarrassed.

Eggsy pulled on just his pants and climbed onto Harry’s lap. “Are you all right, luv?” He snuggled into Harry’s neck.

“Yes, of course, I…”

“I hope you’re not about to apologize.” Eggsy sucked a lovely mark just below Harry’s left collarbone and Harry hissed. “Because there is nothin’ ta fuckin’ apologize for. That was hot an’ sexy an’ brilliant.” Eggsy licked and kissed the mark. “Don’t remember the last time I got that hard that fast.”

“I love you,” Harry said suddenly, and Eggsy pulled back to look at him. “Would you like to know why?”

“I like hearin’ it no matter what, but why is nice.” Eggsy smiled at him.

“Because I can do this with you…try these things with you…let this side of me out. And I know that no matter what you will never judge me, never make fun of me…never make me feel like less of a person.”

“Oh, luv.” Eggsy wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you because you love all of me, no matter what.”

Eggsy actually felt tears come to his eyes. “I love you, too, Mr. Hart.”

 

Juliet stops short on the steps in front of the shop. “Emily?”

“Hello, sweetheart.” She gives Juliet a tender kiss. “You seem surprised to see me.”

“Well, yes. I thought you were having dinner with your friends.”

“We had drinks but it got boring very fast. When you sent me the text saying you were done with work, I made my excuses.” Emily kisses Juliet again. “I thought I could take you for dinner.”  
“That sounds wonderful.” Juliet smiles into her eyes. “You look gorgeous today, by the way.”

“Thank you. I feel…good. I need to get out more, I think.”

“Evening, Juliet,” a voice says from behind Emily.

They turn around. “Oh, Tristan. It’s so nice to see you.” Juliet gives him a warm smile. He still looks exhausted, and his eyes are sad. The news spread quickly that day regarding Arthur’s wedding ring, and she’s sure he is even more miserable now, if at all possible. “Tristan, if I could introduce my girlfriend? Emily, this is Tristan.”

“Tristan…” Emily thinks for a moment. “You’re married to Arthur, Juliet’s boss, correct?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” His eyes warm momentarily at the mention of his husband.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you all…Juliet loves her job so much. I’ve not yet met Arthur, though.”

“He’s out of town a lot,” he replies quickly. “Lots of meetings with international clients.”

“I see,” Emily says. “Hopefully one day.”

“Going in to work, then?” Juliet asks. “We thought you’d gone home for the day.”

“Took some time this afternoon, but now I need to make up for it.” He sighs and Juliet’s heart goes out to him.

“Is this how tailors dress, then?” Emily teases, gently plucking at the sleeve of Tristan’s hoodie.

He smiles back. “Inventory. I work in sales, mostly, but I like getting my hands dirty in here when I can. No one dresses up for inventory…it’s a nasty job. And I should get in to it. Emily, it was a pleasure. Juliet, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He slowly plods up the steps.

“You were right,” Emily says once Tristan is out of earshot. “He’s very attractive.”

“Yes,” Juliet says with a frown.

“But not as attractive as you, my Jealous Juliet. Let’s go to dinner.” Juliet allows Emily to lead her away.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

James is dozing at his desk when a hand on his shoulder startles him awake. “Ector.”

“Tristan.” James rubs at his eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go downstairs and get a cup of coffee with me.”

“Well, I’ve been drinking…” James looks into the younger man’s eyes and realizes he doesn’t really want coffee. He just needs to get away. “I’d love to. I think this lot can do without us for a bit.” They both smile as they look at Merlin curled up on a sofa and snoring. “They know how to find us.”

They head down to the dining hall. “Tristan! Ector! Good to see you. What can I get for you today?”

“Hello, Mike. I’m going to just have coffee, I think.”

“Nonsense. You need more than that, sir. The wife made your favorite soup today. I think she’s looking to adopt you…or trade me in for you.” Mike winks at Eggsy. “Even though she’s never met you. I’ve told her about you…in a safe way, of course.”

“Well, tell her thank you for looking out for me,” Eggsy says. “Soup sounds good.”

“Make it two,” James says. They get coffee and sit down. Mike soon brings their soup and they dig in. Well, James digs in. Eggsy plays with it a bit.

“I wanted ta apologize fer the way I acted when we found Harry’s ring,” Eggsy says softly.

James studies him for a moment. He looks much younger than his years, buried in a large hoodie and wearing jeans. He constantly plays with his wedding band, and James is fairly certain he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it. He sighs. He cares about Roxy, although he’s not sure they’ll ever get married or even stay together forever, but what Harry and Eggsy has is special. He cannot imagine what Eggsy’s going through.

“There is absolutely no need for you to apologize, Eggsy. You are experiencing something…” James shakes his head. “You’re doing much better than I think I would be.”

“I hate not knowin’. It’s so frustrating…Kingsman are the best at EVERYTHING but we can’t find him?”

“You know we’re doing all we can.”

“I know. An’ I hate soundin’ like a whiny brat, but…” Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. “An’ everyone’s workin’ so damn hard.”

“That says a lot about Harry, you realize. If he wasn’t loved and respected, people wouldn’t be doing all this. People are just showing up and saying, “how can I help?” It doesn’t matter if they’re asked to work outside their department, they’re willing to do whatever it takes.”

“Like you,” Eggsy says with a slow smile. “You’re not exactly doing work on chemical weapons right now.”

“You’re right. But I’ve known Harry a long time, and…I owe him a lot.” Eggsy stares at him. “You know that I entered Kingsman a few years after Harry and Merlin, and about a year after Alan.” Eggsy nods. “I suppose there was a bit of hero worship on my part. Not so much with Alan, perhaps…he wasn’t around much, plus I wasn’t sure there were many qualities about him I admired.” Eggsy snorts. “I know a bit better now.”

“Alan is one of those people who you like, but you’re not really sure WHY,” Eggsy comments. 

James chuckles. “Too true. Merlin…one can’t help but admire his mind.”

“Merlin is fuckin’ brilliant,” Eggsy says immediately. “Plus he’s a good person. Think I’d be hangin’ from a rafter somewhere if it weren’t for him these past few days.”

“Merlin is full of secrets,” James says. “Hidden places in his personality that you don’t know exist until you find yourself there. He is the best kind of friend to have.”

“Fuckin’ right,” Eggsy says. He blushes a bit and James isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t press.

James finishes his soup and sets the bowl aside. He stares at Eggsy’s bowl, which is still about three-quarters full. “You need to eat.”

“I don’t need a Da,” Eggsy grumbles, but he eats a bit more. 

“Do you want Harry to come back and find you wasted away to nothing?” James asks with a raised eyebrow. “Trust me when I tell you that he is a martinet when it comes to taking care of one’s self. When I was in the hospital after my accident, he refused to let me wallow.”

“Did he rescue you? When you was hurt?”

“No. Agent Kay found me and brought me back. But Harry…he saved me just the same.”

 

~~JAMES~~

 

“The damage isn’t permanent. You’ll walk again, and perhaps even run. But I’m afraid I cannot in good conscience ever clear you to work in the field again, Agent Ector.”

James glared at the doctor. “How can you know that? This happened YESTERDAY. We have the best physical medicine and rehabilitation facilities on the planet. I can do therapy and…”

“Yes, you can. But that doesn’t mean you’ll be able to run anywhere carrying a full set of gear. It doesn’t mean you could hoist a fellow agent onto your shoulders and carry them to safety. It doesn’t mean…”

“Fine. I get it, thank you.” James turned his head to the wall. “I’m broken.”

“Agent Ector…”

“Thank you, doctor.”

James heard the doctor leave the room. He frowned and stared at the ceiling. All his life, he’d only wanted to do something to help others. He’d considered medicine almost immediately, as his science scores had always gone through the roof. He’d volunteered in hospitals, even during university. He’d worked with the athletic department, helping with first aid at different sporting events. And then everything changed one day after a hit-and-run accident that happened right in front of him.

He’d been walking down the street after taking himself out for lunch when a car squealed through a red light and headed for the sidewalk. It hit another car before slamming into a lightpole. James had immediately run to the scene, quickly assessing that none of the pedestrians in the area were hurt. The driver climbed out of the car and started running away from the intersection. James jumped into action, sprinting after the man and tackling him to the ground. Two days later someone had been waiting outside his biochemistry class, asking if he had time for a cup of tea. That day was the first day he’d ever heard of Kingsman.

James loved Kingsman, of course. He loved being an agent, loved being out in the field. He knew that for many of the agents, it was the adrenaline they loved. They loved the action, the adventure. It was a bit different for him. He thought that was exciting, true, but deep down he knew he was helping people. It didn’t matter if it was the children he saved from a trafficking ring, or a kidnapped member of the peerage. He was helping at levels he never could have dreamt of as a child.

How could he help when he was a limping mess of a man, no longer able to carry even his own weight? There was no way he could help a partner, no way he could do what a Kingsman agent was required to do. He thought of his family, a fairly well-off line very indirectly related to the Queen. They were proud of him because they thought he was a tailor, a prim and proper upperclass Englishman who waited on the well-to-do. They wouldn’t possibly understand. No one in his life could understand what he was losing.

So he decided to stop caring. The medical staff was prepared to discharge him to inpatient therapy, but he slowly stopped eating. They forced a feeding tube into him, but he refused to listen to their attempts at therapy. They didn’t understand. No one did. He was nothing if he couldn’t help. What could he do? What was he worth?

He napped on and off all day, usually lying awake late at night and staring into the darkness. He wondered idly if any of his fellow agents would miss him. He was waking up from one of those daytime naps when he heard someone enter the room. He threw his arm out, knowing full well it was someone ready to take his blood pressure, remove some blood, take his temperature.

“Agent Ector.”

James’ eyes flew open. “Agent Galahad, sir.” He weakly tried to push himself into a sitting position. He finally pushed the button and the bed rose a bit. “I’m sorry. I was asleep.”

“So I see.” Galahad pointed to the chair by his bed. “May I?”

“Of course, sir.” James rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was sure he looked horrible. He hadn’t had a true shower in weeks, and his hair was greasy and dirty. He knew he’d lost an alarming amount of weight and his skin was an odd color. Galahad was dressed to the nines in a gorgeous deep blue suit, hair perfectly in place, nails manicured and shining. “Galahad, sir…”

“Please, Ector.” Galahad waved his hand. “I may be your superior, but it is ridiculous for you to speak to me like that in private. You know my name is Harry. And you’re James.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” James winced. He’d always been in awe of the elder agent, from the first moment Galahad was introduced to their training class. He’d lectured them on hand-to-hand combat, and James had fallen into a bit of hero worship after the first ten minutes. Not only was Galahad a true gentleman, but he’d spoken to each recruit individually, offering hints and encouragement wherever he could. He’d remembered all their names, even during training, and he’d seemed glad when he’d kissed James and welcomed him as an agent. They’d not had much chance to interact, and James had actually been happy about that. He felt himself tongue-tied around Galahad, as if he had some sort of work-based crush.

Harry sat down, making sure to sit in such a way that didn’t ruin the line of his suit. “So. You’ve been here for quite some time now, correct?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“You injured your hip.”

“Yes, sir. I mean, yes.”

“I see.” Harry tapped his hand on his knee, looking James over from head to toe. “Irreparable damage?”

“Well, no. They’ve done surgery, and they’re fairly certain I’ll walk again. I’ll probably always have a limp, though,” he said bitterly. “So no more field work.”

“I see,” Harry repeated. “I realize there was an explosion. Brain damage?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“So your brain is fine. You’re telling me there are no cognitive deficits?” Harry almost snarled.

“Not that they’ve mentioned.” James slowly reached for the call button, keeping it close just in case.

“I’ve read your file, James. You’re one of the smartest men to take the name of a Kingsman knight. You were considering medical school. Obviously you’re not an idiot.” Harry almost spat the last word. “Yet here you lay, wasting a bed, wasting the time of the staff, wasting YOURSELF. I’m thinking you might want to have them run some brain scans, because obviously there’s a problem.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You are fully aware that there are hundreds of employees here that are NOT field agents, correct?”

“Of course!”

“And you do realize that the work they do is often much more important then what we do in the field, yes?”

“Yes.”

Harry leaned forward. “Well, then, quit feeling fucking sorry for yourself and get your arse out of that bed and somewhere it can be of use.” His eyes were dark, face deadly serious. “I realize that the idea of never going into the field again is incredibly painful. I myself probably would not deal with it very well. But you have so much more going for you than the average agent, James. Your mind is a weapon as well, and you can use it here at HQ. There is a place in this organization that is desperately waiting for someone like you to step in and make things happen. You should be ashamed of yourself. Every human being is selfish…we’re born that way. But this is beyond the pale.”

James glared at him. He was absolutely furious. He barely even knew this man, and he felt he had the right to speak to him this way? “Harry, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Very well.” Harry stood. “I think it’s time for YOU to get your head out of your arse. Good day, James.” He strode out of the room.

Two days later James asked for something to eat. A week later he started physical therapy. A month later he was settled in the lab and never looked back.

 

Merlin’s awake when they return to the lab. “Tor called,” he says by way of greeting. Eggsy sucks in a breath and forgets to let it out. “He’s on his way up now.”

Eggsy starts pacing. “Relax,” James whispers. Eggsy wants to send him an angry look but he knows he’s just trying to help. Instead he shrugs and keeps pacing.

Tor bursts into the room moments later. He’s covered in dirt and oil from head to toe but for once Merlin doesn’t complain about someone desecrating his lab. “Took it apart. Went over it with a fine tooth comb.” He hands a small bag to Merlin. “This is the only thing that was out of the ordinary. Found it in the steering wheel.”

Merlin holds the bag up to the light. “Looks like some sort of microchip.”

“Entire steering wheel was underwater when we found the car, unfortunately. I’m sorry,” Tor says to Eggsy.

Eggsy ignores the dirt and grime and hugs him. “Thank you, Tor. I know your team has been on this round the clock. Please tell them thank you. Go home. Sleep. All of you.”

“I don’t think you have the right to tell them what to do, Tristan,” Merlin says, but he’s smiling. “Tristan’s right, though, Tor. If we need you, we’ll call you, but the lot of you should go home and rest. You’ve earned it.”

“Are you sure…”

“Tor. Get your arse home,” Eggsy orders, grinning.

“Fair enough. Hopefully you can find something on that thing.” Tor nods respectfully and leaves the lab.

Eggsy wipes at his hoodie. “Do you think you can find something, Merlin?”

“I don’t know. Like he said, it’s been underwater. We’ll start immediately.” Merlin startles and touches his glasses. “Or perhaps not. The members of the Table have requested a meeting to decide a few things in Arthur’s absence.”

“James, you can go, right?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“We all need to go,” Merlin says, sighing. “In an hour. In the meantime, James, let’s take a look at this.”

Eggsy continues pacing as they start working on the chip, forcing himself to stay out of their way. He knows there’s nothing he can do to help and it would only end up frustrating him more. They mumble to each other for almost the entire hour, and finally he can’t take it anymore. “Well?”

“Of course there are no prints we can get, it was underwater for too long,” Merlin says. “Seems like a jamming device, as we expected. It was under the outer layer of the steering wheel, and the driver simply had to press it to activate the signal blocker.” He looked at Penelope. “Can you all continue with this while we meet with the Table?”

“Of course, sir,” she says immediately. Merlin stands and stretches.

“On we go, then.” When they’re in the corridor, he says, “Eggsy, I know you’re not officially a member of the Table, although you’re able to sit in on meetings. Just…”

“Keep my mouth shut, got it,” Eggsy says with a sigh. They both look at him. “I CAN keep my mouth shut. Jesus.”

“I’ve met you, lad. I know sometimes it’s a struggle for you.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy snaps. He pulls his Kingsman glasses from his hoodie pocket and puts them on as they enter the conference room. The chairs are already full, so he stands in a corner. His heart aches as he looks at Harry’s empty seat. He looks over at Alan, who gives him a wink.

“Sorry we’re late, everyone.” Merlin takes his seat near Harry’s. “So…we need to decide a few things about the running of Kingsman?”

“Yes. I know everyone’s working hard to track Harry down, but we need to make sure Kingsman continues to operate as normal.” Agent Lamorak frowns. “I suppose you want to take the chair, Merlin? In the past…”

“The chair is the LAST place I want to be,” Merlin interrupts. “I know there’s this whole ritual of Merlin being at Arthur’s right hand, blah blah blah, but it’s not where I belong. I belong in the lab, working with my team to find Arthur and bring him home.”

“Well.” Lamorak blinks. “Not the response I was expecting.”

“Have you met Merlin?” Eggsy says before he thinks. Everyone turns to look at him. “Sorry,” he mutters. The corners of James’ mouth twitch and Alan hides a laugh in a cough.

“So we take a vote, then,” Agent Kay suggests. “We all nominate someone.”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Alan moans. “Is that what we want? We go back and forth and waste precious time worrying about who likes who most. Ridiculous.”

“Percival, you’ve been away from HQ for days now. I’m not sure what your opinion…”

“Agent Percival has been attempting to gather information from his contacts around the world, Kay,” Merlin interrupts. “He’s been working for the Table.”

“If we vote by private ballot, no one will know what anyone thinks,” Bors argues. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“I still think Merlin is the best candidate,” Lamorak insists. “He’s been a member of the organization for a long time.”

“Lamorak, while I appreciate your support, I am not interested,” Merlin says patiently. “My place is in the lab.”

“If we’re looking for someone with years in the organization, why doesn’t Percival take over?” Eggsy volunteers. The room goes silent as everyone stares at him. “Believe me when I say it would make Arthur have about five different aneurysms, but I think he would be a proper fit.” He beams at Alan, who looks like he wants to kill him in a very painful and inventive fashion.

“Percival?” James chokes out.

“What, Ector, don’t you think I can handle it?” Alan asks smoothly. “Why don’t you do it, then?”

“I need Ector with me in the lab,” Merlin says immediately. “It’s not the worst idea, Percival. Your connections are vast, your work ethic is…legendary. We most certainly know you will not let your emotions run your decisions…you don’t have any.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy snaps quietly.

Agent Kay studies Alan for a moment. “If that’s an official motion, I second it.”

“Agent Tristan is not a member of the table,” Alan almost growls. “He can’t MAKE a motion.”

“I wasn’t making a motion,” Eggsy says innocently. “It was just a suggestion.”

“I’ll make that motion,” Lamorak says immediately. “With an amendment. Percival and Merlin share responsibilities for the Table.”

“I’ll amend that even further,” Merlin says. “Any decision necessary is made in front of the entire Table, and you all must agree. I’ll not take that much responsibility. I’m not trained for it, and I don’t feel right doing it.”

“Agreed,” Lamorak says. “Percival, do you accept this shared responsibility?”

“Fine,” Alan says with a sigh. 

“Motion made, motion seconded, done.” Merlin stands. “Can I return to the lab now?”

“Of course,” Alan says graciously. Merlin flies from the room. “Tristan, a word, if you please?”

“Certainly, Percival,” Eggsy says politely.

“My office.” Alan stalks out of the room without another word.

“If you don’t see me within the hour, he’s killed me,” Eggsy murmurs to James.

Alan leads the way into his office and shuts the door. “What the hell were you thinking?” He yells. “I don’t want to head the Table!”

“I know. I know. M’sorry.” Eggsy holds up his hands in surrender. “Know ya hate tha responsibility. But what I said was right, ya been around forever.”

“I’m not THAT old.”

“Alan, do ya think I really want one of those stuffed shirts in Harry’s chair? He’d hate it. I’d hate it. I know you’d hate it. This way no one’s tellin’ us what ta do.” Eggsy looks away for a moment. “Don’t want anyone in Harry’s place, Alan. Hurts ta think of it. But ‘til he’s back…I just feel better havin’ you an’ Merlin in charge.”

Alan glares at him for a moment. “Fuck you, Eggsy. Fuck you for making me fucking CARE.” He pulls Eggsy into a hug. 

“I’m sorry?” Eggsy says into Alan’s shirtfront. He welcomes the embrace; Alan’s built very similarly to Harry, and he can almost pretend.

“You should be.” Alan strokes his back. “So…if I’m taking Harry’s place…”

“No.” Eggsy pulls back and glares at him. “Only place yer takin’ is head of the table. NOT his place in my bed.”

“Pity,” Alan says in a mocking tone, but he smiles and kisses Eggsy on the forehead. “I’ll do this for you. ONLY for you. Not for Merlin or Harry or the good of the Table.”

“Of course not. Because you wouldn’t be that unselfish.”

“Absolutely not.” Alan sighs. “Get back to the lab. I know you want to be there.”

“Thank you, Alan. I mean it.” Eggsy hugs him again and hurries out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure you're all smart enough to know this but I'll say it just in case...Merlin is called "Ewan" in the flashback because it takes place prior to his assignment as Merlin.

ELEVEN

Harry quickly loses track of time, which he supposes is one of his captor’s little tricks to drive him slowly mad. He’s figured out how many steps it takes to go from corner to corner in a straight line as well as diagonally. He does daily calisthenics but soon has to reduce the amount of exercising he does. They feed him just enough to keep him up and mobile, and he quickly starts getting fatigued much quicker. He meditates as soon as he wakens each day (or at least what he believes is daily), and follows that with the short time he allows himself to think about Eggsy. He starts by imagining Eggsy in bed, remember the sleepy smile he’d always give Harry upon wakening. “Hello, luv,” he’d whisper, rolling onto Harry and kissing him. He’d then imagine Eggsy making breakfast, feeding JB, getting ready for work. He always stopped there. He couldn’t think of Eggsy at HQ, because then reality set in. He knew Eggsy was probably frantic with worry; people might call Harry the drama queen but Eggsy’s emotions were always quite near the surface and ready to boil over. Harry was simply thankful that Merlin was there to keep Eggsy grounded. They could take care of each other. It was one thing he really didn’t need to worry about.

But he worried about it anyway.

One day he’s finishing up his morning meal of oatmeal when Max appears before he’s done. “So sorry,” Harry apologizes. He quickly scoops the rest onto his spoon and swallows it. He holds up the bowl. 

“Thanks. Get up.” Harry stares up at him and slowly rises. “You get a shower today.”

“You’re too kind. I must admit, I was beginning to offend even myself.” Harry wrinkles his nose. “Am I to get a change of clothing then? I’ve been in this particular garment for at least a week, I believe.”

“Yes, you’ll get a new outfit, Your Highness. No funny business. I’m not going to shackle you to take you down to the shower, because I don’t feel like waiting for you to hobble your snobby ass down there. As always, there are quite a few eyes on you. Take off your shoes.”

“Of course,” Harry says, slipping them off and kicking them to the side. Max clenches his elbow in a death grip as they wait for the door to open.

Harry hurries to keep up with Max’s strides, although it’s been days since he’s had to walk further than the length of his room. He stumbles a bit, apologizing as he looks around and tries to take in every detail of his surroundings. They pass one or two other closed doors, and there are no windows. Harry suspects they are indeed underground. Max drags him into a small locker room. “Leave your clothes out here on the floor. There’s clean ones on that hook. You have ten minutes.” Max points to a shower stall. “Soap’s in there. Keep the door open.” He leans against the wall nearby. “We’ll be out here the entire time.”

Harry undresses and drops the clothing on the floor. He steps into the stall and quickly turns the water as hot as he can handle it. He uses the cheap soap to scrub at his hair and scalp and quickly washes the rest of his body. He spends the remaining time enjoying the beating of the hot water on his skin.

“Get out here,” Max yells. Harry sighs and turns off the water. A towel is hanging next to the clean clothes and he starts to dry off.

“Much obliged,” Harry says as he dries his hair.

“All you James Bond types hung like that?” The other man asks.

Harry looks at him in confusion. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know. But I appreciate the compliment.”

“I’d ask what the ladies have told him, but he wouldn’t know. Our Arthur here is married. Isn’t that right, Arthur?”

“You have come to that conclusion,” Harry says with a shrug. He dries his legs and between his toes, taking his time.

“Is she pretty? Got nice tits?” The other man persists. “I’m an ass man, myself.”

Harry thinks of Eggsy’s completely perfect arse and says nothing. “I didn’t think British chicks HAD big tits,” Max says. He squints as he looks at Harry. “Unless you aren’t interested in tits or chicks in general. Bet our Arthur has a nice little boy waiting at home for him.”

“That’s disgusting,” the other man says.

“Oh, I agree,” Max says. “Two chicks together is fucking hot. Two men? That’s sick. Don’t you think so, Arthur?”

“I’m sure I don’t have an opinion one way or the other,” Harry says carefully. 

“I think you do.” Max moves closer. “Isn’t that how you British fellows do it? Go off to boarding school, get each other off in your dorms at night?” He nudges his friend and grins. “Bet you have a nice little piece at home, don’t you? Tell me, do you say “much obliged” and “if you’d be so kind” when he’s sucking your dick?”

Harry finally lets go of the anger that’s been twisting inside him since his capture. He brings the heel of his hand under Max’s chin, sending him back against the lockers. He kicks behind the other man’s legs and brings him to the ground, rendering him unconscious with three quick punches to the head. He grabs Max by the shirt and slams him against the lockers until he slides to the floor. Harry grabs the clothing off the hook and takes it with him as he runs. If he can get out he shouldn’t do it nude. He jumps into the trousers before peeking out into the hallway. It’s actually deserted, and he heads away from the direction of his cell. He pulls on the shirt as he runs, realizing that he’s panting for breath. He makes it to a door at the end of the hallway and yanks at the knob. He swears as he finds it locked, and swears again as he feels something smack into the back of his neck.

“You fucking prick!” Max stumbles up holding some sort of stun gun. He grabs Harry by the shirt, punches him in the side twice and then in the jaw. “You’re going to pay for this,” is the last thing Harry hears as he loses consciousness.

 

Harry moans as he floats back into reality. The floating turns into a sledgehammer-like explosion as ice cold water slaps him in the face. He gasps for breath. “Hello there, Arthur,” Max sneers. Harry gasps and coughs as he realizes he’s bound to a chair again. “The boss told us you weren’t to be harmed. Boss wants you alive…we keep you alive. HOWEVER, the boss DID say that if you acted up in any way or tried to escape? I could deal with you as I saw fit. And as I see it, you acted up AND you tried to escape.” Max circled the chair once before backhanding him across the face. “According to what we’ve been told, you sit behind the desk most of the time. You don’t dirty your lily-white hands. The way your body looked in the shower, though…I’d say you do more than just sit behind a desk. That true?” Harry stares at a spot on the wall in front of him. “At any rate, I’m assuming you probably use your hands. A lot. But do you really need all your fingers?” Harry ignores him and gets another backhand on the other side of his face. “I could do this all day, you know.” A fist slams into his nose and he immediately feels blood trickle down. “Boss said I could leave all the marks I wanted, if I felt you deserved it. You’re quite pretty, for a man…probably enjoy messing you up a bit more.” Max snaps his fingers and the door opens. Two men walk in rolling in a small table and placing it near Max. On the table is a propane torch and a poker. Max picks up the poker, twirls it in hands, and swings. Harry bites back a yelp as he hears the cracking of ribs. He huffs out a breath, glaring at that spot on the wall. He imagines Eggsy standing there, imagining him smiling the special smile that’s only for Harry. He needs to get through this. Needs to get home to Eggsy.

“Impressive,” one of the men remarks.

“Old man like this has years of training under his belt. Probably woulda found a way to escape, if he’d been at top form.” Max nods and the man lights the torch. Max holds the tip of the poker under it for a long moment. “But we’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen. Need him right here til the boss arrives.” He motions to Harry’s feet. “We’ll start with the right.”

 

“Yes, Mum, I realize that. I know. Can you hold on just one second, Mum? Gotta customer.” Eggsy mutes his cellphone. “Excuse me, everyone…apologizing in advance.” He takes a deep breath. “Fuck fuck buggering shitting fuck. Motherfucking cocksucking shit.” He bangs the phone on his forehead, bottom lip quivering. “FUCK!” He screams. The room is silent. He takes more deep breaths. “Again, I’m sorry.” He unmutes the phone. “Just…I’ll explain. I’ll come by tomorrow, okay? Give her my love. You too, Mum. Bye.” He hangs up and looks around. There are only five people in the room, as most everyone has gone down to supper on Merlin’s orders. Penelope and two of Merlin’s underlings take one look at Eggsy and rise as one.

“We’ll be back,” Penelope says. 

Merlin nods a dismissal. Once the room is empty he turns to Eggsy. “Lad?” He asks softly.

“Daisy’s birthday party is next week. She’s expecting Harry ta be there. He’s organized tha whole fuckin’ thing, actually. It’s over at the stables at Hyde Park. Whole stupid pony-themed party, an’ she was so fuckin’ proud because she gets to invite everyone there and show off her skills. An’ it was this special thing between him an’ her, an’ he’s not fuckin’ HERE. An’ I had ta tell Mum that he probably won’t be there, an’ she mentioned it ta Dais’, an’ she’s a fuckin’ wreck.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. “All my life I’ve had ta live with disappointment. All tha time. Got used to it. But she’s so young that she don’t remember that. She only remembers Mum bein’ clean, Dean bein’ gone, an’ me bein’ a tailor. The life she knows now is a full belly an’ presents for Christmas an’ birthdays, an’ pony rides, an’ Harry fuckin’ Hart bein’ her own personal guardian angel. What am I gonna tell her?”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin immediately gets up and wraps himself around Eggsy. They find themselves doing that a lot lately. They will look at each other and just KNOW it’s time to find a way to reassure each other, if only with a touch. “When Harry’s back, I think we both need to sit him down and let him have it for allowing himself to be captured. The former Agent Galahad, of all people, getting kidnapped in a Kingsman cab. He has NO clue how many people this has affected.”

“Yer right,” Eggsy sniffles against his shoulder. “He needs a stern talkin’ to. Punishment, even. No sex for a MONTH.” Merlin snorts. Like Eggsy could keep his hands off Harry for a DAY. “Okay, maybe a week. TWO weeks. No. WE can have sex, but he can’t. He’s gotta watch an’ not touch. Not touch us OR himself. Stupid fuck.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan, although he’ll give you those doe eyes and you’ll relent.” Merlin hugs him again and releases him. “Daisy will have to learn to live with disappointment, lad. It’s part of growing up. But I’m sure you’ll find the right words to say. You’ll have to tell them something; I’m sure they’re wondering why they haven’t heard from him.”

“True,” Eggsy says. He gets a tissue and wipes his nose. Harry calls Daisy at least twice a week. “Think it’s time fer ya ta eat, Merlin. Anything special you want?”

“No, thank you, Eggsy.”

“Yer eatin’ if I have ta shove it in yer gob. I’ll be back.” Eggsy glares at him over his shoulder on the way out the door.

Merlin groans and falls back into his chair, staring at his computer but not really seeing it. “Oh, Harry…what are we going to do? Why am I always picking up your pieces?”

 

~~MERLIN~~

 

“I really don’t feel we should be out here,” Ewan said, looking around the crowded pub. “We’re supposed to be ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

“Oh, lighten up, Ewan.” Harry reached over and tousled his short hair. “We’ve been stuck in that flat for over a week now waiting to get our orders. I’m going so stir-crazy you’re starting to look attractive.”

“Fuck off,” Ewan growled. Harry smiled pleasantly and sipped at his Guinness. “Fine. I’ll stay for two rounds, and you’re buying both of them.”

“Deal.” Harry sighed happily.

Ewan sighed less happily. He wasn’t comfortable in places like this, upscale pubs that looked like they belonged on some show on the telly. Give him a hole in the wall pub, a good book, and a pint that magically refilled and he’d be perfectly happy. He was already realizing one way that he and Harry Hart differed. Harry preferred to shine, to find the limelight if it wasn’t already on him. Ewan was much happier shining the light, or at least figuring out how it worked. “Heard Reginald was given the boot last night,” Ewan said finally. He’d been sitting on that bit of gossip for two days, waiting for the right time. 

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Caught him in the stable with that secretary…Anne? Angela? Can’t remember her name. The redhead.”

“Agnes,” Harry said immediately. Ewan stared. “How could you not notice her? She’s the one with the hair, and the…” Harry looked down at his chest. 

“You know that sort of thing doesn’t appeal to me, Harry,” Ewan said softly. “And I thought…”

“Of course I notice those things,” Harry said quickly, and Ewan rolled his eyes. Harry’d broken off an engagement because he felt he was living a lie, but still hadn’t admitted to himself that he didn’t like women. 

“So does that mean you absolutely didn’t notice the man at the bar with the black hair and bright blue eyes who’s been staring at you since we came in?” Ewan said in a bored tone. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. 

“Really?” Harry slowly turned his head and blushed. “Of course I noticed him. It’s our job to notice everyone.”

“Right,” Ewan said. “How many bartenders are there?”

“Three.”

“What color is the waitresses apron?”

“Green.”

“What color are that man’s trousers?”

“Tan, and his shirt is green.”

“Hmmm,” Ewan mused.

“Do…” Harry cleared his throat. “Do you really think, you know, that he was looking at me?”

“Harry, for Christ’s sake. The man just looked over here and LICKED HIS FUCKING LIPS. Go up to the bar, stand next to him, and order a pint. If he starts talking to you, then yes, he was looking at you. Most straight men don’t start conversations with random blokes at the bar.” Ewan groaned with frustration. “Please. Or I’ll not have a peaceful minute the rest of the night, I just know it.”

“Fine. I’ll go, but only because we need more to drink. Plus the waitress is there, and she’s rather pretty.”

“Of course.”

Ewan watched Harry confidently stride to the bar. He leaned against it and ordered his drinks. The man’s eyes wandered over him and he leaned in to say something. Harry’s body language opened up as he turned to the man, arrogantly leaning against the bar as if he owned it. Ewan frowned. This is why Harry had come in first during their seduction training. He never realized the picture he made, even when he wasn’t trying. When he did try? Harry was sex on two legs. The man leaned in further and said something else. Ewan was shocked to see Harry blush. Harry turned to the bartender and said something as the man got up and went out the door of the pub. Two pints were placed in front of him, along with two shots. Harry paid for the drinks, downed the shots in succession, and brought the pints back to Ewan. “Well.”

“Well.” Ewan looked at him.

Harry gulped down almost two-thirds of his pint. “He…he wants me to meet him out back.”

“Of course he does. But…”

“Wait for me, Ewan.” He downed the rest of the pint, stood up, and went out the front door.

“Jesus,” Ewan whispered to himself. He slowly finished his beer but Harry didn’t return. He checked his watch repeatedly, and after twenty minutes he finally stood. He’d never done anything in a back alley but he figured one didn’t take one’s time.

Ewan nonchalantly walked down the block and around the corner. He made his way down the back street and counted buildings until he was behind the pub. The alley was dark but he could just make out a figure leaning against the wall. He heard a voice say, “Fuck,” and then the sound of someone vomiting.

“Christ. Harry?” Ewan broke into a run.

“Don’t,” Harry groaned. Ewan ignored him. Harry was half leaning, half bent over next to the brick wall, trousers and pants around his ankles. He was holding himself up as he vomited. “Stay back.”

“Fuck you.” Ewan knelt down and pulled everything back up, zipping, buttoning and refastening the belt. “Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the A&E?”

“No. I’m not…not hurt. Leave me alone.”

“Again I’ll say fuck you.” Ewan grabbed his elbow and dragged him out of the alley. He flagged down a cab and gave the address of there temporary flat. He maneuvered Harry into the lift and manhandled him down the hall. As soon as they entered the flat Ewan became a bit more gentle, nudging Harry towards the bath. “Into the shower with you. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I’m a fucking spy, Ewan. I think I was capable of protecting myself.”

“Of course. Get in the shower and I’ll find you something more comfortable to wear.” Ewan found some of Harry’s sleep clothes and placed them in the bath before situating himself on the bed.

When Harry appeared thirty minutes later, his skin was scrubbed pink. He was wearing his pajama pants and vest and looked like a teenager. His hair was curling from the humidity in the shower, and he wore a lost expression. “I…thank you.” 

Ewan put down his book. “Come here.” Harry crawled onto the bed. Ewan hesitated briefly before opening his arms. Harry looked at him and practically threw himself into Ewan’s embrace. He sobbed against Ewan’s shoulder, great shuddering sobs that shook his entire body. Ewan waited until the sobs started to fade before he said, “What did he do to you?”

“He…sucked me off. I’ve never…I…”

“Did he harm you in any way?”

“No. I’m sure he was very good at it. I…I came in his mouth, and…and he swallowed it, and then he stood and smiled at me and I told him to get away from me. He called me a few things and ran off. And then I felt sick.”

“Harry…you know you did nothing wrong, correct?”

“I’m disgusting.”

“Harry.” Ewan ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “You did nothing wrong. Perhaps an alley isn’t the best place for anyone’s first sexual encounter, but you did nothing wrong. Wanting it wasn’t wrong. He was attractive, and he thought you were attractive.”

“I’m a monster. I’m not supposed to…like those things.”

“Am I a monster?” Ewan asked. “I like men, Harry.” It was the first time he’d said the words out loud to Harry. “I like men. I want sex with men, I want a relationship with a man. I don’t want to touch a naked woman, don’t want to put my penis in her vagina.” He heard Harry snort at that. “I don’t want a woman’s mouth on me. I want a man. I want a man’s cock against mine, I want my mouth on his balls, I want his dick in my arse. And that’s all right. It’s all right for me, and it’s all right for you.”

“I…”

“Shh…” Ewan murmured. 

“It felt so good, better than any woman,” Harry admitted. “I liked putting my hands on his face and feeling the stubble. I liked the strength of his body.”

“And that’s fine.”

“But it isn’t.” Harry buried his face in Ewan’s jumper.

“But it IS.” 

Ewan talked himself hoarse that night, repeating the same phrases over and over until the sun literally came up. Around five in the morning, Harry looked at him with bloodshot eyes. “You are an amazing person, Ewan.”

“So are you.”

“You can save the world.”

“So can you.”

“If we’re amazing, and we have the ability to save the world, we can’t possibly be monsters.”

“No, Harry, we can’t.”

“Fuck.” Harry stretched and yawned, pushing himself under the covers of Ewan’s bed. “We’re not monsters.”

“No, Harry, we’re not.” Ewan climbed in next to Harry. 

“Thank you, Ewan.” Harry studied him for a moment before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“Don’t let this happen again. I know I wasn’t brought to Kingsman simply to clean up your drama queen messes.”

Harry snuggled close with his head on Ewan’s shoulder. “Never again. I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy Daisy flashback...*sigh*

TWELVE

“Mornin’, Merlin.” Eggsy wanders into the lab, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

“Morning, lad.” 

“Did you sleep?” Eggsy looks around the empty lab.

“Did you?” Merlin counters.

“Yes. I got three hours at my desk.”

“At your desk…” Merlin actually growls. “Eggsy, you have a whole suite upstairs. I know your reasons for not going there,” he continues before Eggsy can interrupt. “But I also have a suite you could use. And a sofa in my office. And two sofas in here.”

“I know.” Eggsy comes over and kisses the top of his head. “Trust me, my neck an’ shoulders are not pleased with me right now.” He sighs and plops down next to him. “Wasn’t gonna sleep, was just thinkin’ and nodded off…thinkin’ about ‘arry, of course, an’ thinkin’ about talkin’ ta Daisy today.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Merlin says. He stretches and yawns.

“C’mon. Fuck this. You’re not a robot no matter what people say.” Eggsy stands. “Yer gettin’ some decent sleep or you’ll hafta answer ta me.” He yanks Merlin up by his jumper.

“I can’t. I need to…”

“You don’t need ta do anything. Ya did what ya could with that chip, an’ now ya gotta get some fuckin’ REST.” Eggsy scribbles a note and places it on Penelope’s computer. He then texts Alan to inform him of Merlin’s whereabouts. “Told Alan he isn’t ta contact ya unless the building’s burnin’ down. Yer not leavin’ yer suite til noon.” He actually takes Merlin by the hand and leads him to the lift. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin moans.

“Shut up.” He drags Merlin off the lift. “Which one’s yers?” Eggsy asks, realizing he’s never been to Merlin’s suite.

“Down here.” He leads him away from the suite Eggsy uses with Harry. 

“Code?”

“One one two one seven two,” Merlin mutters.

The door clicks open. “Come on, then.” Eggsy tugs Merlin to the bedroom. “Shoes off, trousers off, jumper off.”

“Why, Mr. Unwin-Hart, are you trying to seduce me?” Merlin asks slyly as he begins to undress.

“I wouldn’t have ta fuckin’ try, now would I, bruv?” Eggsy replies with a wink. He pulls back the covers.

“Eggsy, I could have just laid down…ohhhhh…” Merlin moans as he stretches out under the covers. 

“Exactly. Ya need a fuckin’ bed, old man.” Eggsy tucks him in and sits on the bed for a moment. “Not gonna be any good ta no one if ya don’t get real sleep.” 

“Thank you,” Merlin says softly.

Eggsy bends down and kisses him on the lips. “Sweet dreams.”

 

“Hello, luv!” Michelle says as she throws the door open. Her eyes widen and any other words seem to freeze in her throat. “I…come in.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Eggsy squeezes past her. “Where’s my flower?”

“Here I am!” He catches the flying bundle in his arms.

“No, I’m sorry, you ain’t my flower. She’s a little girl. Who’s this beautiful woman in my arms?”

“I’m not a woman YET, Eggsy,” Daisy says with a giggle. “But I AM going to be seven next week.”

“My mistake. Sorry.” Eggsy brushes her hair back from her face. “Missed ya.”

“Missed you, too.” She wrinkles her nose and studies him. “Are you sick?”

“Daisy…” Michelle begins.

“You look sick. You look like bones. Your face. It’s like…” Daisy waves her hand in the air. “Bones. Too many bones.” She reaches up and touches his cheek. “And the color is weird.”

“I’ve been sick,” Eggsy says evasively. “I’ll be better soon.”

“Is Harry sick, too? Is that why he’s not with you? Is that why you have on your Eggsy clothes, because you’re sick?” She prods at his long-sleeved shirt.

“Right…I haven’t been workin’ much, since I’m sick,” Eggsy says. “You’re smart.”

“No, I’m per-cep-tive,” she enunciates. “Harry says so.”

“Mum, could ya make some tea?” Eggsy says. He looks over his shoulder at his mother, whose face is a mask of worry.

“Course, Eggsy.”

“Let’s go out back in tha yard while Mummy makes tea, Daisy.” He leads the way out into the back yard and sits on a bench. “C’mere, luv.” He snuggles Daisy close to him. “I need ta tell ya somethin’. It’s about Harry.”

Daisy pulls back, eyes wide. “He lied, didn’t he? He’s really taking you away! He’s going to take you to New York!”

“What? No. No, Dais’. He’s not takin’ me ANYWHERE. Swear down.” Eggsy hugs her close and sighs. “Nothin’ like that.”

“Okay.” She hugs him back.

“Ya know how he was supposed ta come ta yer party? He was in charge?” She nods. “Well…he had ta go away fer work, an’ he probably won’t be back in time.”

“What?” Daisy’s face falls. “But…but he promised. He promised he’d take care of everything. He was going to take pictures, and help me cut the cake.”

“I know, luv. I know. An’ I know it’s KILLIN’ him not ta be here, but he doesn’t have any choice,” Eggsy says, wincing at the honesty of his own words. 

“Does he love work more than he loves me, Eggsy?”

“Oh, God,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone. He pulls her close. “Daisy, I can’t think of anythin’ Harry loves more than he loves you.”

“You.”

“Well, maybe me,” Eggsy admits with a watery grin. “But you’re it, other than me. This came up very last minute, was a total surprise, honestly. He’s probably HATIN’ tha fact that he won’t be here. I’m sure he’ll make it up to ya in all sorts of ways.”

“What about my party?”

“Well, I’ll be there, and Mum will be there, an’ I bet Merlin will come.” Eggsy will FORCE Merlin to come. “Ya like Merlin.”

“I do. He does magic tricks.” Daisy sighs. “Is it okay that I’m a little bit angry at Harry?”

“You can be a LOT angry at Harry,” Eggsy tells her. “I know when I’m angry with him, I usually get really good presents after.”

“I like presents.” 

“Oi, Daisy!” A girl’s voice calls over the fence.

“Hi, Brandy!” Daisy calls back. “Think I can go over there?”

“Sure. I’ll tell Mum.”

Daisy slides off the bench. She studies Eggsy for a long moment. “You miss him, don’t you? Is that why you’re all bones, why your eyes are sad?”

“Yes.” Eggsy forces his chin not to tremble. “I miss him a lot.”

“He’ll be back,” Daisy says, then darts next door.

Eggsy slowly walks back into the house. His mum is seated at the table, steaming mugs of tea in front of her. “Thanks, Mum. Daisy went next door ta play, hope that’s all right.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. New family moved in a few weeks ago…Daisy and their daughter are thick as thieves.” Michelle reaches up and touches his cheek. “Wanna tell me why your face is “all bones,” like Daisy said?”

“Mum…” Eggsy tries to keep it together, but his mother’s sympathetic face is too much. “Harry…’arry’s gone, Mum.”

“What?” Michelle gasps. “He left you? Oh, Eggsy, I’m sorry. I’m going to find him and kick his…”

“No! No, Mum, fuck, not like that,” Eggsy says quickly. He decides to twist the truth a bit. “Ya know how ‘arry has money.”

“More than any tailor I’ve ever met,” she observes.

“His family…his family’s well off, I guess ya could say. He manages their investments, shite like that. Well…someone apparently thinks they can get some of that fer themselves. They…he…someone’s taken him, Mum.” He can’t keep the tears back. Not in front of his Mum. It’s why he’s kept away since this all started. “Someone’s taken my ‘arry, an’ we can’t find him.”

“What, you mean like…kidnapped him?”

“Yes.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands and sobs as he feels his mother’s hand running through his hair. 

“Shh…my Eggsy…it’s all right.” 

He leans into her familiar touch, sighing as he tries to catch his breath. “Left fer work one day, never made it in. Merlin’s been helpin’ ta find ‘im, he knows lots about computers an’ all that.”

“Has there been any sort of message or anything?”

“Nothing. Well, yes, there has been one thing.” Eggsy looks at his right thumb, where he’s currently wearing Harry’s wedding band. “They sent this.” He holds up his hand.

“Oh, my boy.” Michelle takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. 

“All we can do is wait, an’ it’s so hard, Mum.” Eggsy places his head in his arms on the table as she strokes his head.

 

Daisy comes back in for lunch. Her brother tries to smile and joke around with her, but she knows he’s sad. He loves Harry and misses him. He’s always happier when Harry’s around. He leaves after lunch and her Mum looks sad. “Harry’s not coming to my party.”

“I know, sweetie.” Mummy begins to clear the lunch dishes. “I’m sure he’ll be sad to miss it.”

“Eggsy’s sad,” Daisy says. “He misses Harry. Is that how it is, when someone you love goes away?”

“Yes, if you love them the way Eggsy loves Harry.” Mummy shakes her head. “And your brother loves his husband.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“Of course it is.” Mummy kisses her head. “Why don’t you go watch the telly a bit, let your lunch settle.”

“Okay.” 

Instead of going to the television, Daisy goes to her room. She curls up on her bed and hugs her stuffed horse, Lillybelle. “Harry’s not coming to my party, Lillybelle.” She sighs. “But he still loves me. He loves me and Eggsy the most.”

 

~~DAISY~~

 

Daisy’s earliest memories were of her brother. Her mother was there in the background, of course, and a vague shadow of a man that scared her and yelled a lot, but her brother was ALWAYS there. She was sure he’d been above her crib, but she can’t remember that far. She remembered Eggsy sweeping her up in his arms and hurrying her out of the flat. They’d spend hours at the park, just walking around. Sometimes he’d carry her, or sometimes, if they didn’t have to hurry for whatever reason, he’d put her in her stroller and push her around. She remembered people asking if he was her da. He always said no, but she thought he was. She’d called him Da at home once, and the scary man hit Eggsy until he hid in his room. She learned later the scary man WAS her Da, and he didn’t like it when Daisy loved Eggsy more than him. But then that man was gone and things weren’t so scary.

When Eggsy took care of her it was because her Mum was too sick to do it. The scary man made Mummy sick, Daisy figured. When he was gone, Mummy got better. She smiled more and cleaned and cooked and took Daisy to the library. Eggsy wasn’t around as much, but that was because he got a new job. They moved to a new flat, one with a nice backyard and good neighbors. Eggsy came to visit all the time, and he took her to the park and out for ice cream. And then he started bringing a friend with him. All the time. That friend’s name was Harry. He was older than Eggsy, and Daisy wondered if he was going to be her Grand-dad. She didn’t have a Grand-dad. He would play with her and make her dolls talk. He brought her little presents, and he always looked nice. Eggsy looked nice, too, when they came to visit. Eggsy also smiled a lot more.

Harry took her to the park, and bought her trainers, and gave her candy whenever Eggsy wasn’t around. He told her it was their secret, and she felt special. She liked Harry. Harry held doors for people, and said please and thank you, and treated everyone like they were a princess. He told Daisy it was “being a gentleman,” and she decided she wanted to be a gentleman, too, whatever that meant.

But then Eggsy and Harry said they were getting married, and everything changed. All Mummy could talk about was the wedding, and no one cared what Daisy thought. They wanted the wrong kind of cake, and they wanted her to wear a dress, and they didn’t see what was happening. All the time that Harry was being nice, he was planning on taking her Eggsy away. Everyone who got married went away.

But Harry promised he wouldn’t take Eggsy away, and he didn’t. He explained to her about the special cake, and then he told her the best part. She didn’t have to wear a dress if she didn’t want to. She would get a suit, a Kingsman suit, just like he wore…just like Eggsy wore. Daisy could hardly believe it. 

Before she knew it, they were at the tailor shop. Eggsy’d brought her there once and everyone was very nice. She liked how shiny the wood was and all the pretty colors of the fabrics. But this time she was grown up, and she was getting measured for her own suit. Just like a gentleman. Harry picked her up in a special cab, just like a grown up. They rode to the shop, and he helped her up the stairs. 

“Hello, Andrew,” he said to the old man behind the counter. “I’m sure you remember Miss Unwin, Tristan’s sister.”

She didn’t know who Tristan was, but she did like being called Miss Unwin.

“Hello, Miss Unwin. My name is Andrew. I run the tailor shop.”

“I thought Harry was the boss of the shop.”

“Oh, he IS. I manage things for him because he’s so busy.”

Daisy understood THAT. Harry and Eggsy were often away for work. “How do you do?” She asked politely.

“What a little lady!” Andrew replied.

“Gentleman,” she snapped. 

“Daisy,” Harry said gently.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Andrew.”

“Quite all right. My apologies.”

“Miss Unwin is here to be measured for a suit. For our wedding.”

“Delightful!” Andrew exclaimed. “What color would you like, Miss Unwin?”

Daisy looked at Harry, suddenly shy. She’d never seen a pink suit, or purple. “I…I don’t know.”

“Whatever color you like, my dear,” Harry says. “You can look around.”

He stayed at the counter and talked to Andrew while Daisy poked about the shop. She liked the dark grey; she knew it was one of Eggsy’s favorites. But she didn’t think she wanted that. A dark blue caught her eye. Harry wore blue a lot. She’d heard Eggsy say once that when Harry wore dark blue, he wanted to rip that suit right off. That seemed silly, but Eggsy was often silly when it came to Harry. “Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry walked over. 

“Can I have this?” She smoothed her hand over the pile of dark blue fabric.

“A very wise choice.” Harry picked up the piece of fabric and took it to Andrew. “We’ll have this, then, Andrew. For Daisy as well as myself.”

“We’re…we’re getting the same?”

“Of course. You have such good taste. That is, if you’re all right with that.”

“I’m all right with that,” she whispered. She looked at him, so tall and handsome. She desperately wanted to be Harry when she grew up.

“I think the blue tie, Andrew, with the pink stripes? Pocket square to match, of course…” Harry gave Andrew a few more instructions and turned back to Daisy. “Now we take your measurements. This will be a bespoke suit, and we need it to fit perfectly.”

“What’s a spoke suit?”

“Bespoke, dear. It means that this suit is made specifically for you. It won’t fit right on anyone else, and no one will have a suit like it.”

“Just for me?” Daisy gasped. She’d never had anything made just for her. Mummy got her clothes from other people, or at the cheap store down the road. “I…do all gentlemen have spoke suits?”

“Only the best gentleman,” Andrew answered and she blushed.

“Off we go to the fitting room then. We’ll get you measured, and then I believe we have time for tea and pastries.” Harry checked his watch.

“Don’t you need measured?” Daisy asked as she followed Harry to a fitting room.

“No, they’ve had my measurements on file here for years,” he told her. “Now, stand very still, because we have to use pins.”

Daisy pretended she was a statue, and Andrew told her she did a wonderful job. He gave her a chocolate before they left and told her he couldn’t wait to see her in her new suit. He thanked her as they left, saying, “Please come see us again, Miss Unwin.”

She didn’t get to wear fancy gentleman shoes for the wedding, but only because they didn’t make them in her size, Harry told her. The suit fit perfectly, of course, and she told everyone she met that she had a suit at home that was made just for her. On the day of the wedding, Eggsy was nervous and fidgeted in the office as they waited for Harry and his friend. Daisy wanted to tell him that he looked nice in his suit, but he didn’t seem to hear anything anyone was saying. 

“He’s late,” Mummy said as she paced around the room.

“Mum, it’s ‘arry. It’s like his thing,” Eggsy said, but he looked scared. 

Daisy saw him first. Harry walked into the room wearing a grown-up version of her suit. She suddenly felt very important. “Look, Mummy, there he is!”

Daisy watched Harry look at Eggsy in his nice suit. Harry didn’t look at anyone but Eggsy, and she decided then and there that she was going to be a gentleman like Harry when she grew up. Eggsy was smiling so big she thought the smile was going to go off the edge of his face…and no one else made him smile that way but Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin flashback...yay

THIRTEEN

“These are yours.” Juliet gasps as a pair of socks hit her in the face. Emily smiles at her innocently.

Juliet looks down at the socks. “They are NOT. I don’t own socks with koala bears on them.” She flings them back at Emily, who easily dodges out of the way.

“Well, you should. You’d look adorable in them. Maybe I’ll buy you some.” Emily picks them up and folds them.

“You’re going to get us thrown out of the launderette if you keep flinging your underclothing at me,” Juliet warns.

“Oh, you want underclothing, then?” Emily grabs a pair of her knickers and swings them around on one finger.

“Emily!” Juliet grabs them, her face turning red. Emily laughs and she can’t help but join in. She loves seeing her so happy. It’s been so difficult since the death of her brother, and Juliet’s tried everything she could to pull Emily from her depression. It’s been even harder lately, as she has to spend so much time at work. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. I’m sure most of London would love to know what my knickers look like.”

“I would hope they never find out,” Juliet says pointedly. She finishes a pile of jumpers and starts on trousers.

“I’ve been thinking,” Emily says slowly. Juliet stops folding. “Dearest, would you be terribly upset if I went away on a bit of a holiday for a few weeks?”

“Of course not,” Juliet says immediately. “I’d miss you terribly, of course, but I think a change of scene might be just what you need.”

“And then you don’t need to lie awake at night and worry about me.”

“How…how did you know about that?” Juliet asks. 

“Well, when I wake up and you’re leaning on your elbow staring down at me, it’s a pretty good sign,” Emily teases. “I don’t like that you worry, but I love that you care enough to worry.”

“So…where were you thinking of going?” Juliet quickly changes the subject.

“Well, I have an old school friend in Naples…thought I’d go there first, then maybe visit some family.”

“That sounds nice,” Juliet says wistfully. It seems like years since she’s had a proper holiday.

“I’d ask you to come with me, but I know the boys at work need you more than I do.”

“There are women at work as well,” Juliet points out. “And not just on staff. You know you mean more to me…”

“Of course I do. I was simply teasing.” Emily grabs another pile of laundry and starts folding. “How is Tristan holding up?”

“Oh,” Juliet sighs sadly. “I swear he’s lost at least a stone if not a stone and a half…and he really doesn’t have it to lose. You saw him. He barely eats, rarely sleeps. He and our technical chief are turning into zombies.” She shakes her head. “I know how I’d feel if you were gone and I couldn’t find you, and we’ve only been together a few months. That poor man.”

“You won’t ever have to worry.” Emily gives her a quick kiss. “You’re stuck with me for a very long time.”

Juliet smiles at her. “I hope so.”

 

Eggsy wanders into the lab around six one morning and is surprised to see Juliet opening boxes of pastries. “What’s all this?”

“Shh!” She puts a finger to her lips and points at one of the sofas. Merlin’s fast asleep, glasses hanging off his nose, one arm thrown over his forehead. Eggsy tiptoes over and removes the glasses, carefully placing them on the closest desk. “I was up early, thought I’d give everyone a bit of a surprise.”

“That’s kind of you,” Eggsy replies.

“I didn’t bring coffee or tea…I’m still not sure what everyone likes, and since so many different people are in and out of here…” She shrugs.

“Why were you up so early? Everything all right, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Yes. My girlfriend…Emily…she left yesterday to go on holiday. Flat’s a bit lonely.” Juliet’s eyes widen in horror. “As you bloody well know. God, I’m sorry, Agent Tristan.”

He waves his hand at her. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He goes to the table in the corner and starts heating water for tea. “Have you been together long?”

“Maybe eight months?” Juliet blushes a bit. “I guess I lose track. It feels like forever.”

“I know the feeling.” Eggsy smiles as he thinks of Harry. “Sometimes I feel like we’ve been together forever, and other times it’s like I just met him. I learn something new all the time.”

“I know. And then there are things I catch myself doing, and I realize how long it’s been. Like I know how much milk she takes in her tea, or what her favorite television programs are.”

“When he comes home, I know by the look on his face if it’s going to be a takeaway night or a dinner out night,” Eggsy adds. 

She smiles at him. “Exactly.” She plays with the box of pastries. “She’s been going through a lot. She lost her brother a few months back, and she’s been very depressed. It’s been rough. I try to be there for her, but I can’t ever understand what she’s going through. I’m an only child.”

“Ha…I mean, Arthur has a sister and they aren’t close. I have a little sister who means the world to me. It’s hard for us to understand that part of each other’s history, but you learn to adapt.” Eggsy walks over and takes her hand. “We appreciate everything you do around here, Juliet. I know you’ve given up a lot of your personal time…I hope it’s not why she’s going away. I hope…I mean it’s your personal life, but…I hope it hasn’t caused problems between you.”

“No!” Juliet exclaims, then looks at Merlin. “No,” she whispers. “Kingsman has nothing to do with it. I keep it separate. I think she just needed to get away from the memory of her brother.”

“If there’s anything I can do,” Eggsy says. “I mean that.”

“Thank you,” Juliet says. She hesitates, then gives him a hug. “We’ll find him, Agent Tristan.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy sighs, sinking into her embrace for a moment. “I just want him home safe. That’s all.”

 

~~EGGSY~~

 

“Please tell me it’s Sunday.” Eggsy rolled over and hid his head under his pillow.

The pillow went flying and his favorite voice murmured in his ear. “It’s Saturday, my darling, and you must get up and go to the church.”

“Fucking hell.” Eggsy picked up Harry’s pillow and covered his face with it. That pillow disappeared as well. “Harry, I do NOT want to wear that…monkey suit.”

“Ryan is your very best friend.” Eggsy glared at him. “Yes, yes, I’m your very best friend. He’s your OLDEST friend. Imagine if Merlin asked me to be in his wedding and I threw a temper tantrum the day of because I didn’t want to wear a tuxedo.”

“That’s a poor comparison. There will never be a day you don’t want to wear a tuxedo.”

“I do wear them well,” Harry said, sighing with self-admiration.

“Vain peacock.”

“Tell me you don’t like the sight of me in a tuxedo.”

“I…” Eggsy sighed. “No way. Can’t tell that big of a lie.”

“Exactly. Now get in the shower…the car will be here to pick you up in forty-five minutes.”  
“Do I have time for a blow job?”

“No. Because if I give you one, you’ll get sleepy and come-drunk and I’ll never get you moving. And if you do it to me…you’ll get sleepy and come-drunk and I’ll never get you moving.” Harry gives him a sly grin. “I’m going down to make breakfast. Get going.”

“Bossy prick,” Eggsy muttered, but he dragged himself out of bed.

When he got to the kitchen after his shower, Harry was putting bacon on plates. “I knew you could do it.”

“Love Ryan, you know I do.” Eggsy poured himself a cup of coffee. “I just, ugh, hate tuxedos.” He couldn’t tell Harry the real reason he was dreading the rest of the day. The rehearsal and dinner the night before had been an absolute nightmare, and not just because the girl he was walking down the aisle had plastered herself to him. Most of the people there knew about Harry but never asked about him. It was as if the relationship didn’t exist because it was between two men, and Eggsy didn’t want to rock the boat, so he didn’t say anything.

“Imagine what I have to go through.” Harry placed a plate in front of him. “I have to sit there next to your mother and try desperately to keep from tenting my trousers at the sight of you in a tuxedo.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Hart.” He chewed for a moment. “Thanks for bein’ Mum’s date for this, ‘arry. I know she felt odd goin’ alone. I wish…I wish ya could be my date.”

“The young lady you’re escorting down the aisle is your date for today. What was her name again? Cindy?”

“Stacy.” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. “Amy’s cousin from outta town. Pretty enough, an’ nice, but fuck…nothin’ but air between her ears.”

“And I don’t mind escorting your mother. I want her to have a nice time.”

“Luv, I know word has spread through our old friends about you an’ me…but…I…” Eggsy felt uncomfortable.

“I know what you’re going to say, darling boy. We don’t normally advertise our relationship, but we definitely can’t do it around these people today. Is that what you were getting at?”

“I feel like a prick.” Eggsy pokes at his eggs.

“Eggsy, I don’t need to kiss you in public for you to know how much I love you, correct?”

“Yeah.”

Harry took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “While you’re standing up front with Ryan, listen to everything that’s said, every vow…and imagine I’m saying it to you.”

“Jesus, Haz, I love you.” Eggsy leaned over and kissed him.

 

Eggsy barely made it through the ceremony without crying. His eyes kept welling up as he listened to the words and imagined Harry whispering them in his ear. When he led Stacy back down the aisle he met Harry’s eye and winked. He wasn’t able to speak to him, however, until they arrived at the reception hall.

“Mum, ya look spectacular,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Yer tha prettiest girl here. Even prettier than tha bride.”

“I don’t know about that, but thank you. I do believe I have the handsomest date, though. Don’t you agree?”

“Completely,” Eggsy said as he looked Harry over. “Black always makes yer legs look about ten kilometers long.”

“Behave. I’m taken for this evening, young man.” Harry put his arm around Michelle and gave her a hug. Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be over there with the wedding party?” Harry motioned to a long table at the side of the room.

“Yeah. Fuck, this is gonna be a long night,” he groaned. “Stacy won’t shut up. I don’t see how she’s related ta Amy. Amy’s fuckin’ aces.”

“Be nice, Eggsy,” Michelle ordered. “I’m going to find our table, Harry.”

“I’ll be right there,” Harry said. He turned to Eggsy and leaned down a bit. “When Stacy’s jabbering gets to be too much, just imagine the sounds I’m going to make when I let you fuck me later this evening.”

“Jesus, Haz, what tha fuck?” Eggsy sputtered. Harry gave him a wink of his own before following Michelle.

Eggsy stumbled over and took his place next to Stacy. “Place looks nice, doesn’t it?” She asked immediately, motioning to the decorations.

“Yes. Real nice. Amy really did a good job pickin’ stuff out.” Eggsy downed the glass of champagne in front of him, knowing full well it was supposed to be for a toast. A waiter appeared out of nowhere and refilled it. “Thanks, mate.”

“Was that your mum and dad?”

Eggsy choked a bit. “That’s my mum, yeah, not my dad.”

“Oh. Her date, then. That’s nice. Like to see older people have a good time, don’t you?”

“Course,” Eggsy muttered, mentally smacking himself in the head. Why didn’t he just tell her? He’d never see her again, and it didn’t matter how she reacted. 

“Eve. EVE.” Stacy leaned forward a bit to speak to the girl on Eggsy’s other side. “You know Eggsy, right? Ryan’s friend?”

“Yeah,” the bridesmaid said. “You went to school together, right? Grew up together?”

“Yeah.”

“Me and Stacy and Amy are all cousins,” Eve said. Eggsy nodded. “See you’re married, too.” He nodded again. “Your wife here?”

“No. No wife here today,” Eggsy answered truthfully. He desperately wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Eggsy!” A woman appeared in front of him and now he really did wish for a catastrophic event. “How are you?”

“Mrs. Crew…hello…” he said weakly.

“Haven’t seen you fer a while. You an’ yer mum think yer too good fer the likes of us now? Fancy house, fancy job?”

“No, ma’am. Just real busy.”

“Did I hear right? You’re…married now?” She wrinkled her nose as she looked at his ring. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

And THIS is why he no longer felt comfortable around these people. His mother fit in, but he no longer did. “I…”

“What, just because he’s young, he can’t get married?” Eve snapped. “He’s the same age as Ryan and Amy, isn’t he?”

“That’s NOT what I meant.” The woman turned on her heel and walked away.

“Fucking twat,” Stacy said. She patted Eggsy’s arm.

“Thanks,” he said, emptying his champagne glass again.

 

He survived dinner, but only because Harry kept giving him secret smiles and encouraging looks from across the room, although he frowned a bit as Stacy moved in to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. His mother looked like she was having a good time, which was nice. She needed to get out more. Eggsy was NOT having a good time. As much as he tried to avoid it, he spent most of the meal with Stacy practically glued to his arm. Apparently a wedding ring meant nothing without the wife to back it up. Toasts were made, cake was cut, and Amy and Ryan took to the floor for their first dance as a married couple. Eggsy had to smile. They made a gorgeous couple, and Amy looked up into Ryan’s eyes adoringly. Eggsy was sure he looked at Harry like that all the time.

The DJ opened the floor to the wedding party, and Stacy squealed. “C’mon, Eggsy. Bout time I get your arms around me.”

“I’m really not a dancer,” Eggsy said, but she yanked at his arm so hard he had to get up or risk it coming off. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor, pressing her body against his.

“Finally,” she murmured. 

“Look, Stacy, I…”

“One dance. You can give me one dance, can’t you, Eggsy?” She whispered, batting her eyelashes at him.”

“Sure.” He politely put his hands on her waist, trying to put distance between them.

“You’re fit,” she murmured, pressing up against him again. He sighed. The song ended and he immediately pulled back. “Another slow one!” She wrapped her arms around him.

“Why am I such a gentleman?” Eggsy muttered to himself. The Eggsy of even five years ago would have told her to fuck off and leave him alone.

“Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said with relief. 

“Your mother’s not feeling well. I believe I should escort her home soon. She says she wants to stay, but I don’t believe she’s looking like herself.” Harry frowned.

“Do ya need me ta come over?” Eggsy moved away from Stacy a bit, eyes wandering the crowd for his mother. 

“No, she’s fine. I’ll keep an eye on her, but we might be leaving shortly.”

“If you say so.”

“See, Eggsy? He’s got it all under control.” Stacy snuggled close and actually placed her hands on his arse. “You’re mine for at least the rest of this song. Let the old folks go home.”

Eggsy reluctantly met Harry’s gaze, and was not surprised by the cold wall of Harry’s eyes as Harry waited for him to say something. When Eggsy kept silent, Harry finally said, “I’ll let you two youngsters have your fun, then. I’ll make sure your mother gets home safely. Good night, Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy called after him, but Harry’s legs were long and he moved quickly. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Stacy asked innocently. “Worried about your mum?”

“No. Worried about my marriage.” He pushed her away. “And I’m married. To HIM.” Eggsy shoved his way through the now crowded dance floor and headed for the DJ. “Mate, I need yer help. I need ya ta save me from my very possible divorce.”

“Anything I can do ta help, guv.” The young man grinned at him. “What do you need?”

“Another slow song. Like yesterday. Something classy. Something…like Frank Sinatra classy. Ya get me?”

“I do.” The man scrolled through his tablet. “How about this? Not Frank…Michael Buble.” 

“Perfect. I know that one. Can ya play it now?”

“Sure thing.”

Eggsy shoved his way back to the table where Harry was sitting with his mum. “Harry.”

Harry slowly looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I’m a stupid fuckin’ prick who was just...well…stupid, an’ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta hurt ya an’ I know I did. Please forgive me an’ please dance with me. I’ll do anythin’ ta make it up to ya.” Eggsy held out his hand. “Please.”

Harry stared at the trembling hand in front of him. He sighed and slowly took it. “Very well. One dance.”

Eggsy knew people were staring but he didn’t care. He led Harry to the corner of the dance floor and put one hand at Harry’s shoulder. Harry took the other hand in his but didn’t pull Eggsy any closer. “I asked tha DJ ta play this song. Mean every word of it, Haz. Hopefully you can forgive me for bein’ tha world’s dumbest bastard.” Eggsy slowly looked up into Harry’s eyes. “I love ya so much, an’ I’m sorry I acted like I was ashamed of ya or somethin’. I didn’t know how to act around these people, an’ it ends up I didn’t need ta act any way at all. I just needed ta act like Eggsy Unwin-Hart…the luckiest man on tha planet.” He laid his head on Harry’s chest, just below his shoulder. “Just listen to tha words, please, ‘arry, an’ maybe forgive me.”

“If you’d be quiet for five seconds, maybe I could,” Harry snapped. Eggsy immediately shut his mouth.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever…and a promise to be near each time you call…and the only heart I own, for you and you alone, that’s all…that’s all…I can only give you country walks in springtime…and a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall…and a love whose burning light, will warm the winter’s light…that’s all…that’s all. There are those I am sure who have told you they would give you the world for a toy…all I have are these arms to enfold you and a love time can never destroy…if you’re wondering what I’m asking in return dear…you’ll be glad to know that my demands are small…say it’s me that you’ll adore for now and ever more…that’s all…that’s all…_

“I’m really sorry, ‘arry. I…I shoulda told ya how I was feelin’.” Eggsy couldn’t look his husband in the eye. “Had a miserable night last night, some old bat from tha estates said somethin’ stupid ta me, an’ I just…fuck. No excuse, really.”

The arm at Eggsy’s waist pulled him closer. “You’re right. You should have told me if you were feeling uncomfortable. We could have talked about it.”

“I wanted ta fit in…guess I just can’t anymore.” He looked around the room. More than one person was staring at them. Eggsy lifted his chin and smiled at Harry. “I love ya so fuckin’ much, Haz. Ain’t one person here who’s fuckin’ half tha person you are.”

“I don’t know about that.” Harry smiled back. “Ryan’s pretty amazing.”

“Wanker.” Harry chuckled and pulled their outstretched arms in until was cradling Eggsy’s hand at his chest.

“Did you really ask the DJ to play this?” Eggsy nodded. “Well then. I suppose it’s our song now.”

“We have a song?” Eggsy pulled back to look at him. “Fuck. That’s some sappy rom-com shite there, ‘arry.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I love it.”

“I love you.” Harry hesitated, but Eggsy didn’t. He stood on tiptoe and kissed his husband in front of everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of torture after the fact. And oh yeah...we meet the boss. :)

FOURTEEN

Harry wakens and tries to find a body part that isn’t sore or throbbing, the same way he’s wakened for the past four days. He slowly sits up and thinks his way down. Head sore, of course; good punches to the jaw and side of the head will do that. The swelling’s finally gone down in his left eye and he can completely open it. His ribs still broken, of course, and he’s fairly certain the ring and pinky finger on his left hand are broken as well. Max had taken particular sadistic joy in working over those fingers. Legs, thankfully, are fine, and Harry believes his tongue doesn’t hurt. He ignores his feet completely. The hot poker had made lovely burns on the soles of his feet, although he’d passed out from the pain halfway through. He’s been crawling to the toilet on his knees, hoisting himself up to sit on it when it’s necessary. Walking is currently not an option.

The one thing that’s surprised him is the care they’ve given to his injuries. Max had beaten him within an inch of his life, but then brought someone along to look over the injuries and give them necessary treatment. On this fifth day, he finally asks. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Doing my job.” Max stands with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the nurse check the burns.

“It’s your job to beat the hell out of me and then treat the wounds?”

“No. My job is to manage you and keep you alive. The beating was part of the managing. The keeping you alive part…” Max pointed to the nurse. “Boss’s orders. Oh…and guess what? Your lucky day. The boss is coming here and you two will finally meet. Aren’t you excited?”

“Ecstatic,” Harry says drolly. “I just hope I don’t have to stand and bow.”

Max laughs. “Funny. Boss likes a sense of humor.” He snaps his fingers and the nurse leaves without a word. “Better be on your best behavior, Arthur.”

“Of course. A gentleman…”

“Being a gentleman is a big fucking deal to you, isn’t it, Arthur?”

“Yes,” Harry says, smiling politely. 

 

~~HARRY~~

 

Harry’s first opinion of Eggsy Unwin was not gentlemanly in the slightest. He looked at the steely green-blue eyes, the stiff line of the jaw, the curve of the arse and thighs in the jeans and all he wanted to do was map every single part with his tongue. He’d heard the old sayings about posh types liking “a bit of rough.” He’d never applied it to himself until now. Eggsy was immediately cocky and defensive, and Harry really couldn’t blame him. He was sure that someone with a pretty face like Eggsy’s wasn’t going to be very warm and welcoming to a strange man waiting for him outside a police station. But Eggsy had given him the chance to explain…the first sign of loyalty. And there would be many to follow.

Harry was touched by Eggsy’s willingness to stay with Dean’s goons if it meant Harry could leave the pub safely. Harry, of course, had taken things into his own hands, and was impressed later when Eggsy refused to give him up to Dean. He’d continued to be impressed throughout Eggsy’s recruitment process, and when he’d returned from Kentucky and found out that Eggsy had helped Merlin save the world, he honestly wasn’t surprised. He was proud beyond measure, and he told Eggsy so in no uncertain terms when he finally got to hug him upon his return to HQ. Eggsy beamed at the praise, cheeks pink, eyes shyly looking up at Harry from under his gorgeous eyelashes. 

Harry realized he was smitten.

He hid it well, of course. He was a spy, for God’s sake. He could hide his love, adoration, and, quite frankly, immense amount of lust for his protégé. The same protégé whose father had saved his life. The same protégé who was twenty-nine years his junior, and probably thought of Harry like that doddering old uncle who stopped by, said you were a good boy, and gave you a piece of candy before patting you on the head and sending you on your way.

Harry wasn’t sure to love or hate Merlin when he suggested that Eggsy move in with Harry and take care of him when he temporarily lost his hearing. He loved spending time with Eggsy, and they always got along very well. There were days Eggsy made him feel young…and days when Eggsy made him feel oh so old. Eggsy didn’t seem too upset with the assignment, however, and Harry decided to make the best of it. He liked having Eggsy just down the hall, although he’d much rather have him in his bed, of course. He knew Merlin was having a field day with it, and he’d made a vow to himself to ruin the man’s life in some way once he was completely healed. He kept making snide little comments, saying things to Eggsy about “assuming the position,” and asking if Eggsy could be flexible. His hazel eyes were innocent but the innuendos just kept coming. Thankfully Eggsy was oblivious to it all. Harry was not. He spent that first night imagining just how flexible Eggsy probably was. And Merlin kept insisting that Eggsy looked at Harry as more than a mentor. Harry didn’t see it, no matter how badly he wanted to see it.

Until that fateful night, when Harry had a nightmare and Eggsy came rushing into save him. He’d run into the room in only his pajama pants, brandishing his revolver. “You were screamin’,” Eggsy told him . “Screamin’ my name. never…never heard you sound like that. Scared. I thought…I thought something was wrong.” 

Harry had been horrified. Of course he’d imagined screaming Eggsy’s name, but in the throes of passion, not out of terror. Harry learned a new definition of terror, however, when Eggsy leaned in and kissed him. Harry was petrified, unsure what to do. Should he kiss back? Did Eggsy just want sex? Was he interested in something else? Then he realized what he was doing: wasting time worrying when he could be kissing Eggsy. And kiss him he did. The next morning when Eggsy looked scared and unsure in the kitchen, Harry took matters into his own hands and gave him a very thorough snogging…in a very ungentlemanly manner.

 

The next morning after breakfast (Harry’s taken to counting days by the meals he receives, and oatmeal obviously equals breakfast) Max snaps at Harry to get up. “If you’d be so kind, I have a problem standing.” Harry looks up at Max as another man brings a chair in. 

“Fine.” Max grabs Harry under the elbow and hoists him to his feet. He hisses as the soles of his feet hit the floor, although the pain was improving infinitesimally every day. “Sit on the chair.”

“As you wish.” Harry hobbles to the chair and sits down. His hands are yanked behind him and cuffed to the chair. He sighs as his feet are bound in a similar manner. “I didn’t realize I was still such a threat.”

“We know not to underestimate you…let’s just say that.” Max leans down to get in Harry’s face. “You are carefully watched at all times, Arthur. I wouldn’t put it past you to try and escape again, even without the ability to walk. Next time…I’ll kill you myself.”

“Dully noted,” Harry says with a nod.

A knock comes at the door and Max straightens up a bit. “Enter.”

Two men come in followed by a petite young woman with blond hair and big blue eyes. She’s dressed in an immaculate grey-blue dress and heels. “Hello, Max, darling.” Her voice is soft with an upper class British accent.

“I’ve missed you.” Max embraces the woman and kisses her cheek.

“And I you.” Another chair is whisked into the room and placed across from Harry. “Tea, if you’d be so kind.” Max waves his hand and everyone jumps into motion. “Well, well. Here we finally are.” She turned her blue eyes on Harry. “Hello, Arthur.”

“I’m afraid you have the advantage,” Harry says, tipping his head respectfully. 

“My name is Emily Richmond.” She waits a moment, but Harry can only shrug apologetically. “No, you’d have no clue who I was. I keep forgetting.” Tea soon appears and she takes the cup and saucer. “Thank you kindly.” She sips at it as she studies Harry. “So, you’re the mighty Arthur. I must say, I expected someone a bit more…threatening?”

“I apologize. If you’d have met me when I arrived, I’m sure your opinion of me would be quite different.” 

“Oh, I’m sure. You do look intelligent…well-educated…well-bred…everything Kingsman looks for in an agent.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s right. I’m sure it’s all part of your training…you don’t know anything about Kingsman. You’re just a tailor, working on Saville Row.”

“Yes, that’s true…I do work at Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row.”

“That’s not all you do there.” Emily scoots her chair a bit closer. “Down beneath the city there’s a bullet train. That train runs out to an estate…the headquarters for the Kingsman independent intelligence agency. There your knights run and play and train to be sent to their deaths.”

Harry’s blood runs cold. He has no clue who this woman is, except that she obviously IS the boss that Max has been talking about…and she knows more about Kingsman than any civilian he’s ever met. “That sounds quite fascinating. Quite the story.”

“Look, Arthur…and I know that’s probably not your real name but it’s one thing I haven’t quite figured out yet. Let’s cut the bullshit, shall we? I know all about your organization. You train spies and send them all over the world to do various things…save kidnapped dignitaries, rescue people involved in human trafficking, finding illegal arms dealers. Very very distinguished assignments, I’m sure.” Harry says nothing, just watches her. Her face is beautiful but her expression hardens as she continues. “And you’re in charge. You’re the one that sends these men and women out into the field. I wonder if you ever tell them how serious the missions are…what the odds are that they won’t return?”

“I would think that anyone deciding to be a spy would assume the danger of bodily harm or possible death,” Harry says.

Her hand flies out and slaps him across the face. “You treat this like it’s just another job. An accountant might get a paper cut. A knight might be killed,” she snarls. She pulls back and takes a deep breath. “My apologies.” She hands her cup and saucer to Max as she stands. She shocks Harry by sitting on his lap. He can’t help but inhale her perfume, a heady scent that makes him dizzy. “I’m so sorry, Arthur. You see, I have a horrible temper, and it does get the best of me. I’m sure you care very much for the agents in your organization.” She gently strokes his face where she slapped him.

“I care for everyone I work with.”

“Some more than others.” She runs a fingernail along his mouth. “I’ve met your husband, you know. Tristan.” Harry stiffens before he can stop himself. “Oh, yes. I’ve met him. Charming man…beautiful man. Those eyes…pretty eyes, yet so very sad. I’m sure he’s even more attractive when he’s not deathly worried about the fate of his husband. He looked positively ill.”

“I am married, yes.”

“Yes, you are. To a man who is currently wasting away because he’s frantic with worry,” she snaps. “Imagine that, Arthur. Imagine how it feels to have someone you love whisked away from you at a moment’s notice, taken God knows where and dropped into the abyss.” She stands up and reaches for his left hand. “I hear you were a naughty boy.”

“Doing my job,” Harry replies.  
She squeezes the broken fingers and Harry can’t help but wince. “I’m sure my brother was doing his job when you allowed him to die. I’m sure you remember him. Dagonet?”

Harry’s mouth falls open. He can’t help it. “Dagonet…Dagonet was your brother?”

“Yes. He WAS. WAS because you killed him!” Her voice rose to a shriek. She takes a deep breath and paces for a bit. 

“We knew he had a sister…when he passed away we looked for you.”

“Even Kingsman would have a hard time finding me. We were half-siblings, you see. My last name is different, as we have different fathers.” She sits back down in her chair as if they’re two old friends catching up after time apart. “Dagonet…Richard…he’s the only member of the family who still spoke to me. Mummy sent me off to boarding school and did not like that I found more than just friendship there. No, she didn’t like it at ALL. My parents were very proud of their heritage, of the class they belonged to.” She tilts her head and looks at him. “Did your parents approve of your lifestyle choice? I would think not…your generation was not as open as mine. But my parents…they weren’t open to it at ALL. I was found in a compromising position with another girl, got kicked out of school, and…well…got kicked out of the family. I was legally disowned and sent off to distant relatives here.” She pauses. “I assume you figured out we’re in the United States?”

“I’ve learned to assume very little in my many years on this planet,” Harry says simply.

“My God, Max, no wonder you broke his fingers. He is absolutely infuriating,” she says, rolling her eyes. “The other reason you knew nothing about me is because Richard agreed it was for the best. He ended up telling me EVERYTHING about his job at Kingsman. He felt it was the least he could do…include me in every part of his life to make up for the family who’d abandoned me. I know about the dog test and the parachute test and the cute little code names. I know you weren’t always Arthur…you were Galahad. And you’re married to Tristan…the one part of Kingsman that completely surprises me.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“He wasn’t born into money, he wasn’t born to a good name. He’s…common. Richard liked him, don’t get me wrong. He thought very highly of your husband. But he wasn’t the usual knight. He’s special, isn’t he?”

“Tristan is a very unique person, indeed.”

“You brought him to Kingsman. You sponsored him as a recruit. One could say that his current misery is completely all your fault.” She smiles sweetly at him. “I’ll allow you to think about that for a moment.” She pulls Max into a corner of the room and starts whispering to him.

Harry stares at his lap, absolutely refusing to obey her. His thoughts of Eggsy will NOT be negative. Instead he focuses on thoughts of Eggsy with Eliza, Eggsy with Daisy, Eggsy curled up in bed with Merlin. 

“You’re sure?” Max asks suddenly.

“Of course I am, darling. Go ahead and get that ready, although perhaps we won’t need it. After meeting Arthur, however, I’m afraid we will.” Max leaves the room and she goes to her seat yet again. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here.”

“I’d be much obliged if you’d tell me.” 

“Much obliged.” She snorts. “You upper class pricks are all the same. You hide behind your money and your manners and keep the truth from everyone. The truth that you’re all MONSTERS. What kind of parent throws their child away because they love someone?”

“I’m sure I don’t know,” Harry says softly.

“No, Arthur, that won’t work on me. You won’t befriend me, won’t cajole me into setting you free. There is only one way you’re getting out of here alive.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “You will disband Kingsman and divert its financial holdings into accounts I will provide for you.”

“I most certainly will not,” Harry snaps. He’s actually shocked. From the way she’s spoken, he’d thought this was a vendetta against him personally for the death of her brother. “Why would I do such a thing? Kingsman does an incredible amount of good in the world.”

“Kingsman is an antiquated organization created by stuffy old men very similar to my parents. It’s run by stuff old men, and the agents are chosen by stuffy old men. It’s time for Kingsman to fall, and I’m sure it’s only Arthur who can shut it down.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss Richmond, but not even I can do this.” Harry actually doesn’t KNOW if he can do it, but he’s not going to tell her that. “As you’re aware, there is a Table of knights who answer to me but who act as my…Parliament, if you will. I cannot make this decision.”

“I’m wondering how your Parliament is running currently without its Arthur? In the States, if the President and Vice-President are taken out of commission there is a chain of command that the government follows. I cannot believe there’s nothing like that in place with Kingsman.”

“No one sitting in my place would disband the Kingsman. I’m sure of it.”

“Well, whomever is in your place…I’ll convince them to see things my way.” She smiles at him and he idly thinks that she has a beautiful smile. “We’re going to send them a little gift to make sure of it…courtesy of Arthur.” 

Max opens the door and wheels in a gurney. Another man brings in a tray of shiny sharp operating instruments, and he’s followed by a man in operating scrubs, a mask on his face. For the first time Harry truly feels alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“It’s what you’re doing, my dear man.” She bends over and kisses his forehead. “You’re going to convince your husband and all his friends to do what I want.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to torture after the event with no details. 
> 
> Merlin and Eggsy finally console one another.

FIFTEEN

Eggsy sits in front of a computer, idly scrolling through flight manifests from Heathrow. He hums as he flips through the screens, occasionally singing instead of humming. “Say it’s me that you’ll adore…for now and ever more…that’s all…that’s all…” He yawns and rubs his eyes a bit. He knows that Merlin has a program that could look through the manifests in a heartbeat, but Eggsy needs something to do. The continued feeling of uselessness is driving him crazy.

He turns his chair around to scan the room and give his eyes a rest. Penelope and Juliet are hunched over an actual paper map, running their fingers along possible routes. Alan and Merlin are arguing (of course) in the corner, James looking on with amusement. “It’s Tristan’s fault I’m even talking about this in the first place,” Alan says, to which Merlin replies, “Always pushing the blame onto someone else, although I’m not sure what he was bloody thinking when he nominated YOU.” They both glare in his direction and he gives them his sweetest smile.

A videocall message beeps on his screen and he takes the opportunity to answer. “Tristan,” he says before the picture comes through. “Oh, hello, Andrew.”

“Agent Tristan, sir.” Andrew dips his head respectfully. “There’s another package.” Eggsy’s heart stops beating. “Same size…no label this time, just addressed to you and Merlin.”

“I’ll come right away.” Eggsy disconnects the call. Harry has no other jewelry that he knows of, and he’s deathly afraid it could be something more…personal. Eggsy shakes his head. He’s seen too many movies. “Gonna go for a bit of a stroll,” he announces to the room in general. “Be right back.”

Merlin waves him away as he continues to argue with Alan. Eggsy darts into the hallway and practically runs to the train. He forces himself to breathe normally on the ride up to the tailor shop. Hyperventilating and passing out will not help anyone, especially Harry. He jogs up the steps to the main floor and is surprised to find himself out of breath. He supposes days of no exercise and poor diet will do that to a person, even a Kingsman agent. “Andrew.”

“Good afternoon, sir.” Andrew motions to a small box at the end of the counter. “It feels a bit lighter this time.”

“Thank you for your discretion, Andrew. I’ll take this to Merlin immediately.” Eggsy carefully picks up the box and cradles it in his hands. He returns to the bullet train, moving a bit more cautiously this time. It could be anything in that box, he tells himself. It could be Harry’s cufflinks, or his watch. Buttons from his jacket. Anything.

When he returns to the lab his hands are shaking. Merlin stops talking mid-sentence when he sees Eggsy’s face. “What is that, Tristan?”

“Andrew called. It was delivered to the shop.” Eggsy clutches the box in his hands. It’s the closest he’s been to Harry in weeks and he doesn’t want to let it go.

“Penelope…Juliet…would you mind?” James says quietly.

“Of course not.” The women hurry from the room.

“Give it here, Eggsy. Let’s see what it is,” James says, holding out his hand.

“Lad…let it go.” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. He sighs and gives the box to James.

James leads the way down to his lab. As they walk, Eggsy feels Alan reach for his hand. He thankfully squeezes Alan’s fingers. “I’m sure he’s fine, Eggsy,” Alan whispers. Eggsy nods, although he’s not sure what to believe anymore.

James places the box in the case and pulls on the gloves after turning on his computer. He maneuvers his hands into the case and carefully begins to unwrap the brown paper. “Seems innocent enough,” he says, giving Eggsy an encouraging smile. Eggsy watches the magnified image of the box on the monitor. It’s addressed to he and Merlin again. The case inside is about twelve centimeters across, perhaps the size of a large watch box. They look at the monitor with the xray imaging. “Looks almost like a piece of paper,” James muses. It’s a small piece of paper, rectangular in shape. There’s some sort of writing on it, and the paper is thin enough that pins are holding it to the cushion of the box. “All right, then.” James slowly opens the box. “What is THAT?”

Merlin immediately turns off the monitors and steps in front of the case. “Eggsy, you need to step back for a moment.” His voice is shaking.

“Merlin, move, for Christ’s sake.”

“No, lad.” Merlin’s voice continues to shake and Eggsy’s actually scared. “I just…I need you to take a deep breath. A few deep breaths.”

“Sounds like yer tha one that needs ta take a breath, bruv,” Eggsy tries to joke.

Alan leans over Merlin’s shoulder and looks into the case. He meets Eggsy’s eyes and shrugs. “I have no clue what that is.”

“I do…and you will, too.” Merlin swallows hard. “If you care about me, Eggsy, you’ll do as I ask. Take a few deep breaths and remember we’re all here for you.”

“Jesus, Merlin…you call ‘arry tha drama queen.” Eggsy takes a few exaggerated breaths. “There. Happy?”

“No, but thank you.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Remember you’re not alone in here, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gives him a weird look. “I’m starting ta freak out a bit, Merlin.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Merlin looks over Eggsy’s shoulder to Alan and motions. Alan stands close behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Merlin slowly moves out of the way and Eggsy gets a good look at what’s in the box. He starts to scream, a mournful howl that seems to tear right from his soul. Alan whirls him around and buries Eggsy’s face in his chest. “What is that?” Alan asks.

“My heart,” Eggsy gasps between tortuous moans. 

“Harry got a tattoo of Eggsy’s heartbeat over his own heart. That’s the tattoo.”

Eggsy slowly turns around and looks again. The skin is pinkish brown and thin, but it’s most definitely the tattoo from Harry’s body. “Jesus fucking CHRIST!” He yells, shivering in Alan’s embrace. “They cut it off. CUT IT OUT OF HIS FUCKING SKIN!”

“Can they DO that?” Alan asks James.

“Yes. You need a very skilled surgeon and very sharp tools to cut it so cleanly. That top layer of skin is thin and will curl. People do have tattoos removed that way, but they normally don’t care about preserving them.”

Eggsy moans at the thought of someone slicing away at Harry’s chest. “M’gonna be sick.” He races to the closet rubbish bin and vomits, falling to his knees. Long after his stomach empties he’s gasping for breath, retching as tears stream down his face.

“Merlin, get him out of here,” Alan orders. 

Eggsy feels strong hands pick him up by the shoulders but he no longer has the strength to stand. He’s done. He’s done fighting and worrying and praying. Some monster has his Harry, has taken it upon themselves to cut pieces of his skin away. What can they do to fight that? They can’t even find him. “Stop,” he whispers, batting the hands away.

“Quiet,” Merlin barks. “Walk. One foot in front of the other.”

Eggsy blindly stumbles along with Merlin to the lift. Before he knows it Merlin’s unlocking the door of his suite and pushing Eggsy inside. Eggsy immediately runs to the loo and vomits again, although he’s not sure what’s left in his stomach. He leans over the toilet and sobs, spit and bile dripping from his mouth. “Fuck…fucking…hell.” 

“Drink this, lad.” Merlin hands him a glass of water.

Eggsy slaps the glass from Merlin’s hand, sending it flying onto the floor with a satisfying crash. “I don’t fucking want a glass of water.” Eggsy stumbles to his feet. “I want my husband! I want Harry back! I want him safe from these fucking BASTARDS!” He weaves into the bedroom, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “You’re the magician. You’re fucking MERLIN. Why can’t you find him? Why did you let it get this far?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! They sliced open his chest, Merlin. What if he’s laying somewhere with this gaping hole in his skin? My husband…”

“Yes, Eggys, I’m fully FUCKING aware that Harry’s your husband!” Merlin shouts. Eggsy stares at him. “If I don’t hear it from you enough, I’m smacked in the face with it every single time I look at you. Everyone’s constantly saying poor Tristan, poor Tristan, Arthur is his husband, poor young man. And then they turn to me with accusing eyes and want to know what I’m doing to find him. Merlin’s a robot. All Merlin does is work. It’s Merlin’s job to find Arthur. Kingsman needs its Arthur. Tristan needs his Arthur. And I’m supposed to find him because I’m the magician.”

“Merlin…”

“Fuck off, Eggsy!” Merlin growls. “I’ve done everything I could. Reached out to every single person I could think of, called in every fucking favor. But I’m failing. I’m failing my best friend. Do you realize what Harry means to me, Eggsy? I don’t think you do. He’s been my rock for DECADES. Everywhere I’ve turned, Harry has always been there. And every time he’s been in danger, I’ve brought him home. He’s trusted me, and I’ve brought him home.” He sits down hard on the bed. “I would die for him. I would, plain and simple. I don’t love anyone as much as I love Harry, Eggsy, except perhaps you. You called him my platonic husband. Well, then, my fucking husband’s missing, too, but no one sees that. They see Merlin the wizard who only lost his best friend. Who can’t get him back.” He hides his face in his hand and his shoulders shake with his sobs. “Who failed.”

“Christ.” Eggsy stares at Merlin. He’d never thought of it this way, never realized how much pain Merlin was in. He knew Merlin was hurting, knew better than anyone how close Merlin and Harry felt. But he had no clue Merlin was feeling this guilty. “Ewan.” Eggsy moves Merlin’s hand from his face and carefully sits on his lap. “Ewan. I’m so sorry. Jesus, I’m a fucking prick. I’m so sorry.” He wipes Merlin’s tears away with his thumbs. “I shoulda known better. Shoulda known.” He kisses Merlin’s cheeks, the salt of Merlin’s tears on his lips. “Yer doin’ everythin’, Merlin, more than anyone could. Ya don’t sleep, ya barely eat. Ya haven’t failed ‘arry, not by a long shot. We’ve failed you. Yer so amazin’ we forget yer human.” He hugs him, tucking Merlin’s head on his shoulder. “So sorry, sweetheart. Forgive me, please, Ewan. Didn’t mean what I said. Just…” Eggsy feels the tears start again. “His tattoo, Ewan. I just can’t stop seeing it. They cut it from his body. I’ve kissed that tattoo, traced it with my tongue. And it’s in a box downstairs.” He begins to shake again. 

“Shh, lad, stop thinking about it.” Merlin rubs Eggsy’s back. 

Eggsy pulls back to look him in the eye. “So sorry, Ewan.” He sniffles and kisses Merlin. “You’ve been amazin’.” He removes Merlin’s glasses, sets them on the nightstand, and kisses him again.

“I’ll keep working until I find him, Eggsy.” Merlin gently kisses him back.

“I know. I know.” Eggsy looks him in the eye and gives him a more passionate kiss. He feels Merlin’s hand wind up through his hair. Merlin’s tongue flicks into his mouth and Eggsy sighs, moving his body closer. “Ewan,” he whispers.

“Lad, I just…you…”

“Shhh.” Eggsy slides his hand down the back of Merlin’s head, pushing him in for a deeper kiss. “Need you, Ewan, please…” Eggsy feels as if he’s drifting at sea, and Merlin is his only lifeboat.

“Oh, Christ, I need you, too.” Merlin’s hands suddenly yank at Eggsy’s hoodie and Eggsy wriggles until it’s off. “Need you…need you inside me.” His large hands smooth over Eggsy’s chest, pinching and rubbing at his nipples until they’re swollen and throbbing.

“Yes, Ewan,” Eggsy whispers. He kisses Merlin again and again, finally tugging at Merlin’s jumper and pulling it off. Merlin rolls him off his lap and onto his back, mouth sliding from Eggsy’s lips to his neck. “Yesssss,” Eggsy hisses, arching up into Merlin’s hands. “Please…”

Merlin moves his back up to Eggsy’s and they slowly kiss for a long time, hands wandering all over. It’s like they can’t keep still, motions frantic but controlled at the same time. Eggsy toes off his trainers and Merlin kicks his own shoes onto the floor. “I’ve got you, lad,” Merlin murmurs against his chest. He kisses his way down to the button of Eggsy’s jeans, quickly undoing it and working the jeans down Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy shivers as Merlin pulls his pants down after the jeans, and suddenly he’s naked. Merlin works his way back up, licking and sucking at Eggsy’s cock for just a moment before kissing his way up Eggsy’s chest. “Now…Eggsy, please…need it to go away for just a bit.”

“I know, sweetheart. Soon.” Eggsy kisses him as he makes short work of Merlin’s own trousers and pants. “I need ta get ya ready.”

Merlin fumbles in the nightstand for lube and hands it to Eggsy. “You don’t need much.”

“I won’t hurt ya, Ewan.” He rolls Merlin onto his stomach. “Relax.” He kisses his way down Merlin’s spine, hands rubbing over the smooth skin. He wastes no time teasing him, quickly working his fingers inside, scissoring and twisting them until Merlin’s rocking back against him. 

“Now, Eggsy…need you now…”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Eggsy slicks his cock and moves in. “Oh, fuck, Ewan.”

“Christ,” Merlin moans, burying his face in the covers. 

“Need you, Ewan.” Eggsy clutches at Merlin’s hips, pulling him back to each thrust. “Need you so much…can’t take much more of this…” For just a moment, time seems to stand still. There’s no kidnapping, Harry’s not missing, there’s nothing but Merlin and Eggsy.

“I know…I know, lad…” Merlin whimpers as Eggsy moves faster, pushed harder. “Use me, fuck me…”

“Ewan, yer so perfect.” Eggsy reaches round and starts to stroke Merlin’s cock. “So gorgeous…so brilliant…let go…yer not a robot, sweetheart…”

“I can’t…” Eggsy feels Merlin’s entire body clench. Eggsy swivels his hips a bit and Merlin shouts. “Right there…Jesus, Eggsy…”

“Yes, Merlin…fuck so FUCKING good!” Eggsy comes with a yell, hand swiping at Merlin’s cock. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin moans as he comes onto Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy continues to shudder, emptying himself into Merlin until his body is twitching with aftershocks. He buries his face in Merlin’s back, mind and body slowly coming back to earth. Reality hits him like a tidal wave and he gasps. “God,” he says in a strangled tone and wonders if he’s going to throw up again. He slides out of Merlin and stumbles to the loo, carefully avoiding the broken glass all over the floor.

“Eggsy. Eggsy!” 

His stomach remains calm although his heart is throbbing in his chest. He finds a flannel and scrubs himself clean. He continues to scrub until hands gently remove the flannel from his hand. “Merlin, I…”

“Shh.” Merlin quickly cleans himself and grabs a towel. He takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him back to bed. He quickly scrubs the covers as best he can before flipping them back. “Come here, lad.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. Tears fill his eyes again and he hates them. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Eggsy. You did nothing wrong.”

“I yelled at you. I’m so sorry. Harry…I just…” Eggsy chokes on his own words. 

“I know.” Merlin wraps himself around Eggsy’s body. “I know. Just try not to think about it.” Eggsy snorts. “Yes, I know how that sounds.” He pauses. “Thank you for this, lad. It wasn’t why I brought you up here. I just wanted you to have a safe private place to break down. I…I suppose I needed to break down as well.”

“I know it wasn’t tha reason. Thank YOU, Ewan.” Eggsy snuggles closer and kisses him, long slow kisses that have them both sighing.

“We will have to tell Harry about this,” Merlin says finally. “It’s only right.”

“I know. And I think he’ll understand.” Eggsy sighs. “And if we get him back in one piece, I’ll tell him anything ya want.”

Merlin’s glasses ping and he groans. He rolls over to put them on, carefully looking away from Eggsy. “Yes?” His eyes widen and Eggsy sits up. “All right. I’ll be down shortly.” He takes off the glasses and looks at Eggsy. “There was a note in the box. It said, ‘You’ll be hearing from us again soon’”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, falling back onto the bed. “Harry,” he whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Merlin frowns as he watches Eggsy dress. The boy moves in slow motion as if he doesn’t even realize what he was doing. “Eggsy,” he says softly. Eggsy turns to look at him, eyes full of tears. “Are you all right, lad? I’m sorry if this…if this was wrong.”

“Christ, Ewan.” Eggsy throws himself into Merlin’s arms. “This wasn’t wrong. This was perfect, an’ we both needed it. First time I’ve felt…normal…since this all fuckin’ started.”

“Okay.” Merlin feels a little more relaxed. 

“Just worryin’. Can’t stop my brain.”

“I understand.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. Eggsy doesn’t pull back, simply wraps himself in Merlin’s arms. “Anything else?”

“I…would…” Eggsy takes a step back. “Do ya think I could sleep in here tonight?”

“Eggsy, I’ve been offering you this suite for days now. Of course you can sleep here.”

“Okay. Maybe…maybe you could drag yer arse outta tha lab an’ sleep here with me?” Eggsy suddenly looks very young. “Just sleep,” he adds quickly. “Feels good with you close to me.”

“I’m sure you could convince me to come up and sleep in my own bed,” Merlin says with a grin. “It did feel nice the other day, that’s for sure.”

“All right then.” Eggsy looks a bit happier. 

“I need to get downstairs.” Merlin finishes dressing and waits for Eggsy to tie his shoes. When Eggsy stands up, Merlin places his hands on either side of Eggsy’s head and gently kisses him. “It will be all right.”

“I hope so.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him back.

 

“You know I won’t be able to get anything off of this, correct?” James says to Alan. “It’s just a note, and this isn’t a television show or a movie.”

“I have the utmost faith in you, James,” Alan says. James snorts and rolls his eyes. The door opens and Merlin walks in with Eggsy on his heels. It’s obvious that Eggsy’s been crying; his eyes are swollen and his cheeks are red. His lips are red and swollen as well, as if he’s been kissing someone for quite some time. Alan raises his eyebrows as he meets Merlin’s gaze.

“I will break both your arms,” Merlin hisses as soon as he’s within speaking distance. “Not one word, Alan. I know what you’re thinking and it’s wrong.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything!” Alan protests. 

“Liar.” Merlin turns to James. “Where’s this note?”

James starts to speak to Merlin about the note. Eggsy pulls a chair up and stares at the small case still situated in James’ box. Eggsy swallows hard, eyes filling with tears. He wipes them away quickly but Alan still notices. “Eggsy, why don’t you walk outside with me?”

Eggsy looks up at him. “What?”

“Outside. Birds, trees, fresh air…there’s this amazing ball of gas in the sky called the sun. You should become reacquainted with it.” Alan holds out his hand. “Come on, little boy. And if you’re good, maybe you’ll get a treat when we’re done.”

“Shut up.” Eggsy’s eyes are still glued to the box.

“Go ahead, lad. Get Alan out of my proverbial hair for five fucking minutes.” Merlin nudges Eggsy a bit, giving Alan a small smile of thanks. “I promise that…tattoo…isn’t going anywhere. I won’t take my eyes off it.”

“All right,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Do either of you need anythin’? Have ya eaten, James?”

“I’m fine, Eggsy.”

“Get yourself something to eat,” Merlin orders. “Get me whatever you’re having.”

“Okay.” Eggsy follows Alan out of the lab.

Alan leads him outside and down the path around the building. “See? Isn’t this nice?”

“You don’t seem tha outdoors type, Alan.”

“I do most of my work outside, you realize that, correct?” Alan asks with a grin. “We all do.”

“All right, let me rephrase,” Eggsy chuckles. “Ya don’t seem tha nature type.”

“True. But I do appreciate a nice day.” He leads Eggsy to a bench and they sit. “So.”

“So.” Eggsy gives him a strange look.

“Harry has a tattoo. Because of you.”

“HAD a tattoo,” Eggsy corrects softly.

“Has a tattoo,” Alan repeats firmly. “How in the world did you EVER pull that off?”

Eggsy’s eyes are full of tears again, but he smiles through them. “Do you know one of tha things I love about ya, Alan?”

“Educate me,” he says, surprised.

“Most people wouldn’t want ta bring up tha tattoo, cuz…cuz it’s in a box in there an’ it might upset me.” He motions to HQ. “But ya got absolutely no fuckin’ filter.”

“No, I don’t,” Alan agrees.

“Appreciate it,” Eggsy says. “I had absolutely NOTHIN’ ta do with that tattoo, swear down. I guess it all started with tha teddy bear I got him.”

“You bought Harry a teddy bear?”

“Yes…but it were special. Dressed like me, little trainers an’ everything…an’ then I had Sandi record my heartbeat an’ Merlin figured out how to get it inside. Whenever ya hug it, ya hear my heart.” Eggsy turns an adorable shade of pink. “Guess ya think that’s dumb.”

“I think it’s ridiculous. And I bet Harry thought it was the most wonderful gift EVER.”

“He actually cried,” Eggsy confesses. “So maybe that started it, I don’t know. He started actin’ weird all of a sudden, lyin’ to me, sneakin’ round with Merlin. Thought they was fuckin’.”

“They would never do that to you!” Alan gasps, and he means it. He cannot imagine Harry choosing anyone over Eggsy.

“I know that now. But I was feelin’ insecure an’ stupid. Never in a million years would I have thought he was plannin’ on gettin’ a tattoo.” Eggsy smiled a little. “You’ll be happy ta know that he got all woozy…I guess Merlin had ta carry him out of tha shop.”

“I don’t care what you say. You have some sort of superpower when it comes to Harry.”

 

~~ALAN~~

 

“Percival. So wonderful to see you. I suppose you’ve been gone so long you’ve forgotten how to knock?”

“Merlin, I knew you’d be thrilled to have me back.” Alan gracefully crossed the room and rubbed the top of Merlin’s bald head. “It’s been far too long.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin slapped Alan’s hand away. “Not long enough. Christ.” He looks up at him. “Good job on the mission.”

“Thank you.” Alan tugged at his cuffs before leaning on Merlin’s desk. “Seemed like it was going to last forever. I hate those kind of missions.”

“Yet you excel at them.” Merlin studied him for a moment. “I appreciate you stopping by to file your report, but I need to speak with you about something else.”

“I’m intrigued.” Alan sat down in an actual chair. 

“It’s about Harry.”

“Harry.” Alan’s eyebrows raised. “Is he all right?”

“Of course. Better than all right, and I’d like to keep him that way.” Merlin took a deep breath. “He’s seeing someone. As in seriously seeing someone.”

“You’re joking.” Alan’s mouth actually fell open. “Our Galahad?”

“Yes.” Merlin pointed at him. “And you need to be on your best behavior.”

“Me? I am the model of professional decorum.”

“Bollocks.” Merlin slapped the desk. “I mean it, Alan. I will rearrange your lovely face if you do one thing to jeopardize this for him. It’s the happiest I’ve seen Harry in YEARS. They’ve been dancing around each other for months and finally got their heads out of their arses. You’re not going to ruin it.”

“I wouldn’t.” Merlin glared at him. “I wouldn’t! I care about Harry, you know that.”

“I sincerely believe you do. But sometimes your mouth runs away without your brain. Harry knows this and can handle it, but his boy won’t know what’s going on.”

“Boy?” Alan’s ears perked up. “Which boy?”

Merlin sighed and rearranged his clipboard for a moment. “You’ll find out anyway. Tristan…Eggsy Unwin.”

“Lee’s son?” Alan practically yelped with delight. “I don’t believe it. Harry Hart…you dirty old man. He’s, what, twenty?”

“Twenty-five. Harry’s not that bad.” Merlin winced. “I mean, never mind what I mean. Tristan is an amazing agent with a great future ahead of him in this organization. And Eggsy…Eggsy is a special lad. He’s intelligent, he’s funny, and most importantly, he’s got the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. Do NOT fuck this up for Harry, Alan.”

“I won’t. I swear!”

Alan’s face was solemn but on the inside he was doing cartwheels of delight. He could not WAIT to get on Harry about this. Harry was always going on about morals and honor and respect, insinuating quite frequently that Alan didn’t understand any of the above. Yet here he was, shagging a man less than half his age.

“Enter,” Merlin called when someone knocked on the door. “Oh, Galahad. Hello.”

“Percival,” Harry groaned.

“WHY does everyone greet me like that?” Alan got up and hugged Harry. “You smell divine. New cologne? Or perhaps the scent of the young man you shared your bed with last night.”

“Fuck, Alan, really?” Merlin asked. He stands and sighs, leaning against his desk.

Harry shoved Alan away. “I suppose you told him?” He asked Merlin.

“I warned him to behave himself.”

“My romantic life is none of your business,” Harry points out.

“Could it be that I only have the best intentions, that I just want to wish you well?” Alan asked, one hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry and Merlin burst out laughing. “Bastards.”

There’s another knock at the door. “Come in,” Merlin called. 

An incredibly beautiful young man came into the office. He was quite a few centimeters shorter than Alan and Harry, with blondish-brown hair and incredible blue-green eyes. He was wearing a bespoke suit that emphasized those eyes as well as the thickness of his thighs and the swell of his tight arse. He stared quizzically at Alan for a moment, his eyes glued to where Alan’s hand sat on Harry’s shoulder. He then turned his gaze on Harry. The light in his eyes gave it away; there was no question who this boy was. He was the man who was head over heels in love with Harry Hart.

“Ah, Tristan,” Harry said, smiling at him. Alan knew that smile intimately. That’s the smile Harry saved for those he cared about. Alan was once on the receiving end of that smile. “So good to see you.”

“Tristan, may I introduce Percival? Percival, this is Tristan, Galahad’s protégé,” Merlin said. 

“Glad to meet you.” Alan slowly slid his hand from Harry’s shoulder and held it out.

“Percival, sir. Of course I know your name. You’re basically a legend around here.” The boy shook his hand but didn’t look very happy doing it. In fact, he looked uncomfortable. 

“From what I’m hearing, you’re becoming quite the legend yourself, Tristan.” This is true. He did help save the world, after all. “The staff has only good things to say about you, and, well, Galahad here talks about you like the second coming of Christ.” That wasn’t exactly true; he and Harry hadn’t spoken about the boy yet. But he knew if he just asked one question Harry would be full of compliments. 

Tristan turned a very becoming shade of red. Of course, Alan was beginning to think that everything Tristan did would probably be very becoming. “M’not sure about all that, sir. Just love my job and want to be the best agent I can.”

Alan held back a snort. Did the boy have someone writing his dialogue? “There can be only one person who’s the best…although competition is always good, hey, Galahad?”

“At times. You would definitely know.” Harry nudged Alan with his elbow and Alan watched the boy’s eyes narrow.

“I just thought you two should meet,” Merlin said finally. “Percival is going to be around HQ for a while. There’s something very serious happening that he has important intel on.” Tristan nodded and looks less than thrilled at the idea of Alan being around for a while, hands clenching into fists likely without his knowledge.. “Tristan, if you could please return to my office in perhaps an hour?”

“Of course, sir. Galahad…Percival.” Tristan politely nodded at them and left. 

Alan strode to Merlin’s sideboard and poured himself a drink. “Charming lad,” he drawled in a tone just obnoxious enough to annoy Harry. “Not quite what I expected, though. Short for an agent, isn’t he?”

“Tall enough for what’s important,” Harry snapped, glaring at him.

“Oh, sod off, Harry, you know I’m only trying to get a rise out of you. I used to be able to do that quite easily.” Alan smirked at Harry over his the rim of his glass. 

“Bugger off, Alan,” Merlin snapped as well.

“So, he’s the one, eh, Harry?” Alan said with a laugh. “Has you around his little finger, does he?”

“No one…” Harry’s face turned red and he grabbed the back of the chair. Alan loved when he had Harry this far gone. “He…”

Alan took pity on him. “I can see it. I know you too damn well. You’re arse over ears for the boy. He seems quite fond of you as well. If looks could kill, well, let’s just say Kingsman grenades have NOTHING on the way that boy was looking at me.”

“Alan, we all look at you that way quite regularly,” Merlin pointed out.

Alan studied Harry’s face, remembering the smile he’d given Tristan. Harry’s heart was most definitely on his sleeve. It actually made Alan feel a bit…wistful. “He makes you happy?” He asked suddenly. Harry looked surprised, but slowly nodded. “Well, then. That’s all that matters.”

 

Alan’s completely shocked when Merlin invites him to a small birthday get-together at Harry’s home the next week. He realized Harry probably didn’t have many people he called friends, and Alan’s known him the longest other than Merlin. He and Merlin arrived at the house at the same time, Merlin grimacing as he caught sight of him. “I still expect you to be on your best behavior.”

“Merlin, you act like I’m a child. It’s Harry’s birthday.”

“Like that would EVER stop you.”

Harry and Merlin exchanged snarky pleasantries, and then Harry hugged Alan. “Happy birthday,” Alan said. “Brought your favorite.” He held up two bottles of Harry’s very favorite wine, a rare product from a small vineyard in Italy.

“Ah.” Harry actually sighed and Alan beamed. “You don’t forget a thing.”

“Not about you, Harry. I’ll take it to the kitchen.”

“Eggsy knows where the opener is.”

Alan ambled to the kitchen, where he found Eggsy hard at work over the stove. The boy looked absolutely sinful in a pair of skin tight jeans and a jumper that clung to every well-defined muscle. Alan was suddenly very jealous of Harry. “Hello, Tristan.”

Eggsy whirled around. “Hello. Glad you could come. And it’s Eggsy.” 

Alan slowly ran his eyes over Eggsy’s body and smirked. “Eggsy? I do hope that’s not your given name.”

“May dad gave it to me, so yeah, it’s my given name. But the name on my birth record is Gary.”

“Your dad. Ah, Lee.” Alan smiled fondly. He’d always liked Lee Unwin, and he was actually happy that Eggsy followed in his footsteps. “I knew your father, Eggsy. Exceptional man.”

“Thanks.” They eyed each other up for a moment. “Did you need somethin’?”

“Oh. I brought Harry’s favorite wine.” He held out the bottles.

Eggsy frowned and Alan smirked again. “Does this go on ice, or…”

“Heavens no. Room temperature. But you could open it to let it breathe,” Alan explained with exaggerated politeness. “Harry says you know where the opener is?”

“Yeah, I do.” Eggsy plucked the opener from a drawer.

“I’ll do the honors.” Alan expertly opened the bottles. “It seems you really know your way around this kitchen.”

“M’here a lot,” Eggsy explained, continuing with his work.

“But he hasn’t invited you to move in.” That much was obvious. There was no sign of Eggsy’s presence on the first floor other than a jacket hanging by the front door.

“We haven’t discussed it yet.”

Alan looked around the kitchen. “He sure hasn’t changed much, that’s for sure.” His comment made it blatantly obvious that he used to know the house well. “I swear, this place is a museum.”

“Can’t disagree with that.” Eggsy fussed around at the stove a bit more.

“Well, aren’t you the little housewife?” Alan’s tone was snide, bordering on rude. “Cooking, table setting, martial arts, spy work…is there anything you can’t do?”

“I can’t get to the sink, you’re standing in front of it,” Eggsy snapped. He reminded Alan of a yipping little dog.

“I beg your pardon.” Alan stepped aside in an exaggerated movement.

“Something IS different in here,” Eggsy said. Alan looked around the room in surprise. “This right here?” Eggsy smoothed his hands over the counter. “Right here is where I picked ‘arry up, sat ‘im down, an’ sucked his cock. He was fuckin’ gaggin’ for it, an’ he BEGGED me not ta stop. Sucked ‘im til he came down my fuckin’ throat.” Eggsy smiled sweetly at him. “The first day we was together, actually. An’ he told me he’d never done that in here before. So yeah, that’s a big change I made around here.” Eggsy grabbed a platter and started filling it.

Alan stared at him and burst into laughter. The dog had bite after all. “Oh, Eggsy…”

“Somethin’ funny, then?”

Alan walked over and placed his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “You are exactly what Harry needs in his life. You…my God. I’m sorry for acting like such a prick,” Alan said, and he meant it. “Second nature, actually. Please forgive me. I…I guess I was testing you. Curious what he saw in you because you seem to be very different.”

“We are.”

“I think you are different in all the right ways. You can give him life in a way I never could, that’s for sure.” Alan sighed wistfully. “And sometimes a bit of life is just what Harry needs.” He gave Eggsy a genuine smile. “Again, forgive me. I promise if I act this way in the future, I’m only teasing you in a friendly way.” He holds out his hand.

“Course.” Eggsy shook his hand. “But touch Harry again like you was touchin’ him in Merlin’s office in front of me? I’ll break yer fuckin’ fingers, got that?”

“Got it,” Alan said.

He started falling in love with Eggsy Unwin that night.

 

He couldn’t quite pinpoint when it happened, but suddenly Eggsy was his friend. He texted him, ate lunch with him when was at HQ, and generally acted like he enjoyed having Alan around. Not many people felt that way about Alan. Even during their preparation for the nightmare mission that got Eggsy shot and laid up in Medical in a coma, Eggsy trusted Alan to give them good intel and help with the mission. Alan snarked at him, berated him, even hit on his boyfriend, but Eggsy continued to act like there was something good to be found inside of Alan. That opinion only grew stronger after Alan helped Merlin get Eggsy and Harry back together after their argument.

It was while he was working his way undercover on a new mission that he received the message from Eggsy that he and Harry were getting married and he wanted Alan to be their best man at the Kingsman ceremony. They’d already be legally married but they wanted something to celebrate with their colleagues. Alan couldn’t give an actual yes, of course; one never knew how these missions were going to proceed. But he sent a bit of a raunchy pre-wedding gift for Eggsy, and had a COMPLETELY raunchy wedding gift planned. Then things went to hell in a handbasket, and he was back in time to surprise them at the ceremony.

He was the one who was surprised, however, when Eggsy ran at full speed and jumped into his arms. “What the actual fuck, Alan? What are you doing here?” Eggsy hugged him tight.

Alan held him for a moment, closing his eyes and imagining. He’d never failed at seducing someone he really wanted, and he fucking WANTED Eggsy. Marriages could be dissolved rather quickly nowadays. But he looked down at him and saw the face of a man who was completely overjoyed by the fact that his friend Alan had showed up just in time to stand with him for his wedding ceremony. And Alan knew then and there he could never EVER tell his true feelings to Eggsy. By now they’d gone much further than simple lust, and it was more complex than anything Alan had ever felt.

For the first time in his life, Alan was completely unselfish.

“You invited me, didn’t you?” Alan asked with his usual snarky grin. “Said something about you and Harry needing a best man, since Merlin’s doing the ceremony? And how scandalous does THAT sound…the ex-lover standing up for the grooms.” Alan smiled wickedly. “Things actually went a bit tits up with the mission,” he sighed. “Had to back out quick.”

“Got yer gift, though. Thanks…I think.”

“What did Harry say?”

“He offered to have you killed.”

Alan roared with laughter. “I wish I could have seen it. Never a dull moment with you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy Unwin-HART,” Eggsy reminded him, punching him gently in the stomach. 

“I’m still a little unsure why you wanted me here, Eggsy,” Alan said, sincerely lost.

“I know you an’ ‘arry have history. I get that. But you an’ Merlin…if you hadn’t stepped in when I was laid up, God knows where we’d be. An’ I like ya, believe it or not. You keep life interestin’. Plus I’m pretty sure now that ya won’t be layin’ a finger on my husband. HUSBAND. Which means back off.”

Alan made a witty sexual comment as they approach the group, hugging Eggsy once more before he greeted Harry and Merlin. They got themselves situated, Merlin started speaking, and Alan quickly realized he’d made the right decision when he’d told himself to step away from Eggsy. Because it was quite obvious to anyone with eyes that Harry was head over heels in love with Eggsy, and that Eggsy was head over heels in love with Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

“Good afternoon, Arthur.” Emily bounces into the room wearing jeans, trainers and a pink jumper. She looks like a fresh-faced university student and not the demon from hell she really was.

“Miss Richmond.” Harry’s eyes are gritty and dry and he desperately wants to rub at them. Of course he can’t, as he’s bound to the chair just like every other time she’s come to visit him. Apparently she’s given new orders on how he should be treated; the incision over his heart has been carefully sutured and cared for, but someone wakens him every fifteen to twenty minutes when he falls asleep.

She drags a chair into the room and turns it backwards before sitting in front of him. “So.”

“So.” 

“Are you going to do what I’ve asked?”

“Give an order to the Table to disband Kingsman? No.”

Her hand flashes out and makes contact with his face and he hisses as a cut opens. She smiles and waves her hand in the air, an unusually large diamond twinkling on her finger. “Gift from Mummy on my sixteenth birthday. Last gift I received from her, actually.” She snaps her fingers and Max hands her a folder and cellphone. “I thought you might like a little news from home.”

She fiddles with the phone for a moment before opening a voicemail and turning on the speaker. “How are things at home, sweetheart?” He hears her say. “I miss you.”

“I miss you as well,” another female voice says. It sounds almost familiar but Harry can’t place it.

“How are things at work? Any word?”

“No,” the other woman says, sorrow evident in her voice. “Poor Tristan. He’s just…it’s heartbreaking.” Harry’s gut clenches. “I shouldn’t…the rumor is that someone sent him a piece of Arthur…something they cut from his skin? I wasn’t around…a staff member told me they walked by Ector’s lab and heard Tristan screaming. Wailing, really. The man said it was the most pitiful sound he’d ever heard.”

Emily turns off the phone and smiles at Harry. “Pitiful…screaming…wailing…that’s so sad. Your poor husband.” She tsks and shakes her head. “And to think you could have avoided it all…you could have kept him from hurting so badly. But you’re just so damn SELFISH. I know why you’re doing it. I know you don’t want anyone to see you as the man who brought down Kingsman.”

“That’s not it at all. I don’t have the authority…”

“Bullshit.” She hands the phone to Max without looking at him. She smiles pleasantly at Harry. “You’re bleeding.”

“I can tell.” A drip of blood slides down his face from the cut under his eye. He licks at it and smiles back just as pleasantly.

“In case you didn’t believe me about your husband and what he’s going through? I thought you might like to see him.” She opens the folder and holds out two 8x10 color photos taken on the front steps of the shop. Merlin and Eggsy, headed for a cab with their arms full of bags.

Daisy’s party. That’s Harry’s first thought. He hopes she’s not too disappointed, although he’s glad to see Merlin helping Eggsy and probably attending in Harry’s place. Daisy likes Merlin. He looks at Merlin, who looks gaunt and serious. He finally allows his gaze to linger on Eggsy, who looks pale and ill. His clothing hangs on him. While he’s always preferred baggy jeans and hoodies, this time he’s wearing a nice pair of trousers and a casual yet attractive jumper, all of which simply droop on his frame. Merlin actually has a hand on Eggsy’s elbow, helping him down the steps. Harry can’t help it. His head sinks down onto his chest. “Enough.”

“Oh, does it bother you? I thought you’d like seeing him. From what I hear, he’s with that other man all the time. Merlin, is that his name?” Emily places the photos back in her folder. “Looks like you’ve been replaced.”

Harry slowly looks up. “Merlin is ten times the man I am. If Tristan wishes to spend his time with him…I would encourage it.”

“Gets you off, does it?” She snaps. “You like imagining your husband with other men, then?”

“No need to imagine it,” Harry replies, smiling pleasantly. “I’ve seen it in person.”

“Bastard.” She jumps to her feet. She’s obviously annoyed that her little plan to hurt him hasn’t worked. If she only knew that it does Harry’s heart good to see Merlin and Eggsy together, to know that Merlin’s there for Eggsy if he needs him. If something happens to Harry…if Harry doesn’t make it home…Eggsy won’t be alone. He wishes he could weep. “I’m getting bored. We’re going to move things along a bit.” She turns to Max. “Get everything ready.”

“You got it.” Max darts from the room.

She turns back to Harry. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked how I’ve acquired all this information.”

He shrugs. “You said Dagonet was your brother, and he told you things.”

“But he’s dead, remember? Thanks to YOU,” she spits. She regains her composure and smiles. “He had a lot of friends, friends he introduced to me. Friends who were fairly low down on the Kingsman food chain, and who were looking for any way to get back at the organization while still earning a paycheck. I also had my friends and family here.” Max returns to the room and nods at her. “Darling, what’s that adorable phrase you Americans use to describe someone close to you but not blood related?”

“Brother from another mother?”

“Yes.” She strolls over and gives Max a tender kiss. “Max’s family were the ones I lived with when my family threw me out. Very distant relations. Max has always been there for me.” She sighs. “Plus I’m fairly brilliant in my own right. I helped create the device that killed your signal in the cab, and that’s still blocking it.”

“Such a waste of a talent, my dear,” Harry says, shaking his head.

She growls and takes a step towards him. “Allow me,” Max says, catching her by the hand. “I’ll make him look good for the camera.”

 

“Merlin, c’mon.” Eggsy tugs at Merlin’s jumper. “Bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Ewan, yer eyes are practically propped open with toothpicks,” Eggsy points out, sighing. Ever since their lovemaking, Merlin has doubled his efforts to find Harry. It’s as if he’s bound and determined to bring him back to Eggsy at the cost of his own health and well-being. Eggsy gets the feeling that Merlin feels guilty. “Sleep better with you there,” he points out, playing his trump card. They’d spent every night in Merlin’s bed since that day, doing absolutely nothing but sleeping in each other’s arms. It seemed to be the only way Eggsy could get any sort of decent rest anymore.

“I know you do, lad.” Merlin looks up at him with a tired smile. He yawns and turns around in his chair. “When did everyone leave?”

“About two hours ago, idiot.” 

“All right. Let me just look this over one more time. Why don’t you go through my mail?”

“Can I answer your fan letters?” Eggsy quips. “Tha ones sealed with a kiss?”

“You know the only kisses I get are yours…and Harry’s.” Merlin falters over the name and Eggsy’s heart aches. “They’re the only ones I want.”

“Fer now,” Eggsy says lightly. “Some fit as fuck bloke will come along an’ drag the mighty Merlin away from his computers an’ his tech. Harry an’ I will be left standing in tha doorway of our house, waving goodbye an’ tellin’ ya not ta stay out too late.”

“Like anyone could possibly live up to the two of you,” Merlin replies. 

Eggsy blushes. “Didn’t know people still used tha post this much.” He busies himself grabbing the stack of papers at the edge of Merlin’s workstation.

“Most of that is interoffice. Maybe you should try writing a letter…it is possible to converse in ways other than textspeak.” Merlin looks over his glasses at him.

“Yes, Da.” He starts flipping through the stack. “Couldn’t this be done via email?”

“It could. Much of it is code.”

“Really? That’s fuckin’ SICK.” He waves a paper in the air. “So this invoice for hard drives…”

“Is really just an invoice for hard drives, I’m afraid.”

“Wanker.” Eggsy opens an inter-office envelope and dumps its contents onto the desk. “Thumb drive. Doesn’t say what department it’s from.” Eggsy looks into the now empty envelope.

“Are you sure? Let me see.”

Eggsy tosses the thumb drive and the envelope in his general direction. “Think I know what an empty envelope is, Merlin.”

“No label on the envelope?” Merlin turns it around in his hands.

Their eyes meet and the light bulbs go off simultaneously. “Fuck.” Eggsy’s hands begin to shake.

“Just…wait.” Merlin carefully places the drive on the table before going to a cabinet along the wall. He comes back with an old laptop. “This is my beater laptop…I use it for things that could be dangerous. Doesn’t matter if it destroys anything on the hard drive, and it’s not connected to any network…including that of Kingsman.” He boots up the computer and places it on the table. 

“Next to me, please, Ewan,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin drags a chair over and sits next to him. Eggsy immediately clenches a hand around Merlin’s strong thigh. The computer finally comes to life and Merlin puts the drive into the appropriate port.

“It’s probably nothing. Probably something from Weapons. They’re not the sharpest knives in the drawer down there…but don’t ever tell Edward I said that.” Merlin clicks a few things.

“Edward’s a tosser. Has a thing fer Harry.” Eggsy’s eyes never leave the screen.

“Most of HQ has a thing for Harry, I’m afraid.” Merlin stops clicking. “Only file is a video file.”

“Jesus.” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair. Merlin reaches over to take his hand, bringing it up and actually kissing Eggsy’s knuckles.

“You don’t have to…”

“Don’t fuckin’ tell me I don’t hafta watch this.” If the place burns down, Eggsy will not be moving from that spot until he sees whatever’s on that drive.

“Very well.” Merlin pushes play.

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps, squeezing Merlin’s hand.

Harry’s bound to a metal chair, wearing only a pair of what look like medical scrub trousers. His sides are bruised and there is a healing incision over his heart. It looks clean, and someone has neatly stitched it closed. Dried blood streaks down his chest. “Head!” A female voice snaps, and someone grabs Harry by the hair and yanks his head up. A gash below his eye has sent blood down his cheek. His nose is bloody and one of his eyes is swollen shut.

“Christ,” Merlin whispers.

“Luv,” Eggsy mumbles, actually reaching out to touch the monitor.

“Hello, there!” The same female voice says cheerfully. “As you can see, we have your Arthur. He’s been less than cooperative, as you can also see.” She pauses. “Feet!” The same faceless person picks up Harry’s feet and shows them to the camera. “He tried to escape, so we had to take preventative measures.”

“What is that?” Eggsy moans.

“They burned the bottoms of his feet,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy chokes on his on saliva.

“So, as you can see, Arthur’s not having the best of times right now. He could change all this on his own, of course, but he’s being quite stubborn about it,” the woman continues.

“Of COURSE he is,” Merlin says with a shaky laugh. “Harry’s the most stubborn bastard I know. Look how long it took him to admit his feelings for you, Eggsy.”

“We asked just one teeny little thing of him, and he keeps refusing. So I thought I’d ask you.” Harry looks down at his legs again. “Keep your head up, Arthur. Let your husband see how pretty you are. Say hello to Tristan, Arthur!”

“What tha fuck?” Eggsy gasps. “Harry would never grass up anyone. He wouldn’t give them my name.”

“She must already have it. It’s obvious this is an inside job,” Merlin says. “Shush.”

“Arthur insists he doesn’t have the authority, that your Table needs to decide. I find that hard to believe, but whatever. I want Kingsman disbanded and all of their money given to me. Basically I’ll send you account information, and you’ll transfer everything to me. The world doesn’t deserve the slime that is Kingsman, and I intend on wiping it off the face of the planet. Immediately. I’d get on this rather quickly, if I were you. Arthur’s stronger than I thought, but we all know he can’t last forever, can you sweetheart? Bye!”

The screen goes blank. Eggsy reaches over and pushes play again. “Eggsy…”

“Shut tha fuck up, Merlin.”

Eggsy vaguely hears Merlin get up and start calling people. He realizes in the back of his mind that Merlin’s calling every person on staff who has any sort of talent regarding videos, video editing, or who just have a talent for noticing details. Eggsy doesn’t care WHO Merlin calls. It’s the first time he’s seen Harry in weeks, and he doesn’t care how bloody or battered he looks. It’s his Harry…his husband…and he’s still alive.

He’s watched the video several times before people start trickling into the lab. Merlin tries to take the laptop and Eggsy actually growls at him. “Lad, I need to start…”

“NO.” Merlin looks at him for a long moment. Eggsy feels his chin start to tremble. “No.”

“All right. Just…wait a minute.” He gets a spare tablet from the charging station and clicks a few things. He then gently eases the laptop out of Eggsy’s hand and clicks a few more. “There you go, Eggsy. The file is downloaded onto this tablet. You can watch it as much as you like.”

Eggsy relaxes, the feral pounding in his brain receding a bit. “Okay. Okay.” He takes the tablet and stands, feeling the desperate need to be alone with Harry. He leaves the lab and no one stops him.

 

Juliet drops her purse and jacket off at her desk and sighs. Sometimes it feels completely useless to come into HQ; she doesn’t have any of the skills required to do anything useful to find Arthur. She feels compelled to come in, though. She knows that even if it’s making tea or connecting phone calls or even just turning the lights on, it might help Merlin in his work. She turns to leave and hears something coming from Arthur’s office. She opens the door that connects their offices and is surprised to find Tristan behind Arthur’s desk.

“Oh, excuse me, Tristan.”

“It’s all right, Juliet. I needed to be alone with Arthur for a bit.”

She looks at the tablet in front of him. “I’ll let you to it, then.”

She turns to go but stops when he says, “They sent a video.”

“What?” She gasps, turning back around.

“Sent a video. Finally gave us a demand, and included Arthur in the video.” He pushes the tablet forward a bit. His eyes are swollen and he looks exhausted. He taps the screen.

“Arthur insists he doesn’t have the authority, that your Table needs to decide. I find that hard to believe, but whatever,” a woman’s voice says. Juliet freezes. That voice is familiar but it absolutely can’t be. “I want Kingsman disbanded and all of their money given to me. Basically I’ll send you account information, and you’ll transfer everything to me. The world doesn’t deserve the slime that is Kingsman, and I intend on wiping it off the face of the planet. Immediately. I’d get on this rather quickly, if I were you. Arthur’s stronger than I thought, but we all know he can’t last forever, can you, sweetheart? Bye!”

It’s undeniable. Hearing that voice call Arthur sweetheart. There’s no question who it is. “Oh, my God.” Juliet feels her stomach turn and she leans over the rubbish bin.

“I know. He looks horrible. My poor Ha…husband…” Tristan whispers.

“No, it’s not…GOD.” Juliet falls to her knees and her breakfast comes up and into the bin.

“Juliet! Are you all right?” Tristan crouches next to her. He brushes her hair back from her face. 

“I’m…I’m…” She falls onto her backside and wipes at her mouth. “Oh…I had no clue. I promise you, I had no idea!”

“Juliet…”

“I know who that is. I know that voice. I know who has Arthur!” Juliet bursts into tears.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Eggsy stares at Juliet. “What did you say?”

She gasps for breath, sobs shaking her body. “I…I think I know who has Arthur.” She wraps her arms around her body. “I swear I didn’t know, Tristan, you must believe me. Please.”

“Come on.” Eggsy jumps to his feet and yanks her up with him. “We need to talk to Merlin.”

He knows he’s practically dragging her down the hall but he doesn’t care. If she has one possible clue where Harry is, Eggsy will rip off her arm to get her to tell him. “Please,” she whispers. The sound is wounded, its terror calming him a bit. He slows down and releases her arm. “Thank you.”

They burst into the lab. “Merlin, if we could have a word?” Eggsy snaps. Everyone turns to stare at them. Eggsy’s chest is heaving as he fights the swirl of emotions inside, Juliet trembling beside him.

“Of course. Let’s go to my office, shall we?” Merlin remains calm although his hazel eyes are alarmed as they look at Eggsy. Eggsy turns on one heel and heads for Merlin’s office. He’s standing by Merlin’s desk when Juliet and Merlin arrive in the room. Merlin closes and locks the door. “All right.”

“I swear I didn’t know.” Tears continue to stream down Juliet’s face. “I had no clue. I would never…Arthur’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. I…”

“Calm down, my dear,” Merlin says gently. He hands her a box of tissues. “Take a deep breath.”

“Tell us!” Eggsy yells. Juliet jumps. “Where tha fuck is he?”

“Tristan.”

“Don’t fuckin’ Tristan me, Merlin.” His accent is thick and he doesn’t care. “She says she thinks she knows who has Ha…Arthur.”

“I have no clue where he is. You must believe me,” Juliet insists. “But I think…I know the voice on the video. I know the woman.”

“What?” Merlin gasps.

“It’s…it’s Emily. My...girlfriend.” Juliet turns to Eggsy. “You met her.”

“I did.” Eggsy’s a bit calmer now. Juliet looks absolutely devastated and he’s having a hard time believing she was part of all this.

“Are you sure, Juliet?” Merlin asks.

“Yes. I’ve heard her voice on the phone thousands of times.” Juliet reaches for her phone with shaking hands and drops it twice. She finally scrolls through it and finds a voicemail message.

“Hello, sweetheart, it’s me. I hope you’re doing all right without me. I miss you dreadfully. It’s nice here, but it would be better if you were here with me. The States will never be England, of course, but there is a natural beauty that cannot be denied. Call when you get this…damn the time difference. I love you, darling.”

Eggsy and Merlin stare at the phone, and then look up at Juliet. “It IS her,” Merlin whispers.

“I’m so sorry,” Juliet says to Eggsy. “I promise I didn’t know. I had no clue!”

Merlin falls into his chair. Eggsy stands and stares at Juliet. “I don’t understand.”

“I know why she might have a…grudge against Kingsman,” Juliet says quietly. “Her…Dagonet was her brother.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Eggsy gasps. “Arthur said he had a sister but they couldn’t find her.”

“Dagonet…Richard…was her half-brother. She’d been disowned by her British family and grew up in the States. Arizona, I believe. Her name is different, and they’d all but erased her existence. She didn’t want anything to do with Kingsman. I…I tried to explain that Kingsman wanted to help her, but she didn’t believe it.”

“You told me she’d fallen into a deep depression,” Eggsy says. Juliet nods. He looked at Merlin. “You said it was obvious it was an inside job.”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear! I didn’t know she was planning anything like this!” Juliet exclaims. “Richard told her everything. EVERYTHING about Kingsman. He felt guilty that the rest of the family had deserted her, so he did whatever he could to make her feel wanted, make her happy. She knows about the recruitment process, the delegation of duties, everything.”

“And what did you tell her?” Eggsy demands.

“Nothing! Nothing important. I mean, I talked about people as if they were simply coworkers at a tailor shop. I didn’t mention anything about security, or missions, or passwords, nothing like that.” Juliet sniffled. “I told her about you and Arthur, how happy you were, how sweet I thought it was. She agreed. I told her Arthur was taken and she was so sympathetic.” She begins to sob again. “I was so stupid.”

Eggsy meets Merlin’s gaze. He knew Merlin believed her, and he couldn’t help but believe her as well. She had an exemplary record from MI-6, and had been nothing but efficient and devoted to Kingsman since she’d arrived. It was obvious that she was heartbroken.

“Juliet, I need you to get yourself together.” Merlin motions to a chair. “Please sit. Eggsy, could you fix us some tea?” Juliet nods and takes a deep breath before sitting down. Eggsy busies himself with tea preparations. “Now, let’s start from the beginning. How did you meet her?”

“Through Richard. He used to walk me out, make sure I safely got into a cab. He was worried about me that way…he said I was a pretty single girl who had no right walking out on the sidewalk by herself.” Juliet smiles at the memory. “One day I walked out with him and there she was. She’d surprised him out of nowhere. He introduced us, and there was a spark. She showed up another time when he was on assignment…just to see me. We started dating…and then things progressed.”

“You said she lived in the States?”

“Yes. She was kicked out of boarding school as a teenager when she was caught in bed with another girl. Her parents sent her to live with distant relatives. I think she came back to attend university.”

“Do you have any idea where in the States? I know you said Arizona…”

“No.”

“You live together, right?” Eggsy hands them each a cup of tea before sitting down. He can’t imagine putting anything in his stomach right now. They’ve turned a corner and Harry could be back before they know it. She nods. “There has ta be somethin’ in tha flat, some clue.”

“I’ll look. I’ll leave immediately,” she promises.

“A few more questions, my dear.” Merlin gives her a comforting smile, although Eggsy notices the way he’s gripping his cup. “Where is she now?”

“In the States.” Her eyes widen. “She left to go on a bit of a holiday. She said she was going to Italy first, and then to visit family. The only people she considers family live in the States.”

“Do you have a picture?”

Eggsy turns to Merlin. “We don’t need one. She’s met Juliet dozens of times right in front of the shop. Security footage.”

“Of course.” Merlin nods. “Juliet, is there anything else you can think to tell us? Any sort of clue?”

“No.” The tears come fresh. “I don’t know what to believe anymore. She wasn’t working…she had a bit of an inheritance. I don’t know what she did with her days. She was usually there when I got home, or she’d meet me for meals…sometimes she went out with friends. She’s called me fairly regularly while on holiday.”

“If you think of anything, let us know.”

Juliet stands. “I’m going home now. I will tear that place apart,” she says almost savagely. “I won’t let you down, Merlin. You either, Tristan. I’ll do whatever I can to make up for this.”

“Please wait at the shop once you’re off the train,” Merlin tells her. He taps his glasses. “Lamorak…yes. I was wondering if you could meet Arthur’s assistant, Juliet, at the shop? She needs to run home for a few things and I think she shouldn’t be alone. Thank you.” He taps the glasses again and looks at her. “I hope you understand. I trust you, but…I cannot let my emotions rule my decisions right now.”

“I completely understand, sir.” Juliet nods and sighs.

Eggsy stands as well. “It’s not yer fault, Juliet. I believe ya when ya say ya had no clue.” He smiles at her. “My name’s not Tristan, as I’m sure ya know. My real name’s Gary, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” she repeats. “I’ll fix this, Eggsy,” she whispers before hurrying from the room.

Eggsy falls back into his chair. “Fuck. FUCK.”

“I’m at a loss for words myself,” Merlin agrees. “I don’t think we should tell anyone about this quite yet. We don’t want people to overreact.”

“We should tell James,” Eggsy says immediately. “An’ Penelope. An’ Alan. He won’t mind if we keep it from tha Table for a bit.”

“Correct.” Merlin sighs and stands. “I’ll fetch them. Why don’t you stay here and relax for a moment?”

“Okay.” Eggsy stands anyway and hugs him. “I feel…not better, but…rejuvenated. It’s like we at least know what continent he’s probably on, ya know?”

“I know, lad.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s forehead and goes back to the lab.

 

Juliet stumbles into the flat and throws her keys onto the table, looking over her shoulder at Lamorak. The man was like stone. It amazes her that he followed Merlin’s orders without question, without asking what was going on. She supposes she’s still getting used to that. “I’ll wait here at the door, if that’s all right.”

“Of course.” She hums a bit, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down. She’s shocked she even made it there in one piece, because her brain was definitely far from her body, and her heart was absolutely broken. Emily had promised her forever. Emily had promised her love and romance and family. Emily had said she wanted family more than anything, because she’d lost hers. She wanted to make a new family with Juliet. And now Juliet knew the truth. Emily was a madwoman, selfish and vain and probably psychotic.

Juliet heads for the bedroom. She finds a large plastic bin that held their winter accessories such as gloves and scarves, dumps all on the ground and carries the empty bin along with her. She goes into the living room and starts looking around. What could possibly help. Tears blur her vision, but she sniffles and wipes them away. Pictures on an armoire. She finds a picture of Emily with her best friend and foster brother, a man named Max. She tosses that into the bin. A very clear picture of Emily with Juliet. Juliet swallows a sob and tosses that in as well. She searches the desk in the kitchen but finds nothing. She then goes back to the bedroom, takes a deep breath, and begins to go through Emily’s things. ALL of Emily’s things. It takes almost two hours, but she finds an expired passport, a photo album from her time in Arizona, and her old address book. She also finds what she feels is the most important thing: her diploma from the school she attended in Arizona. She throws a few other things in the bin as well, things that could possibly be helpful.

Juliet neatly places the items in the bin and makes sure she can easily lift and carry it from the flat to the Tube to the tailor shop. She finds the lid and places it on the bin, setting it by the front door. She looks at Lamorak. “If I could just have one more moment. And if you hear anything out of the ordinary…I promise I’m fine.”

“As you wish.”

She returns to the bedroom and proceeds to destroy everything of Emily’s she can find.

 

“Tristan.” Alan stands in front of Eggsy. “Give your eyes a break.”

“Fuck off.” Eggsy starts the video for what seems like the thousandth time. “I need to watch it. Need to see…need to find a clue.”

“That’s not why you’re watching it and you know it.” Alan looks around the lab. Eggsy’s curled up on one of the sofas while Merlin orders people around, telling them to rewind, fast forward, play it at half speed, play it faster. “You’re not going to find him by watching that over and over.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy repeats.

“Okay, enough of this. I care about you, but I refuse to allow you to continue to tell me to fuck off.” Alan swipes the tablet from Eggsy’s hands, an easy feat. Eggsy’s exhausted, eyes swollen and bloodshot, skin pale from lack of sleep. 

“Oi, what tha fuck, ya bastard, give that back!”

“Merlin, Tristan I will be leaving for the next few hours. Please message me if you need me for any reason.”

“Of course, Percival.” Merlin nods and gives him a smile. “Goodbye, Tristan.”

“Give that back!”

Alan holds it over his head and stands on tiptoe. Even if he jumps, Eggsy cannot reach that high. “Come along, then.” He heads for the door. “Come on, come on, little boy,” he says as if he’s talking to a dog.

“You fucking prick!”

Alan practically runs down the hall to the lifts. He scoots inside as Eggsy runs after him. His exhaustion makes him clumsy, however, and he reaches the elevator just as it closes. “Fourth floor!” Alan yells as the doors slam shut.

Alan makes it upstairs and to his suite before Eggsy’s even off the other lift. “You fuckin’ bastard, give me that tablet!” Eggsy roars.

“Come get it.” Alan darts into his suite with Eggsy on his heels. “If you can find it, perhaps I’ll let you have it.”

“What are ya on about, Alan? It’s ‘arry,” Eggsy says almost tearfully. 

“Your tears won’t work on me, remember, Eggsy? I have no heart.” It’s not exactly true; Alan feels a strange tug of sadness at the savage lost look on Eggsy’s face. “Watching that thing isn’t the same as finding him.”

“I don’t fuckin’ care. Get to see him, don’t I? Do ya know how long it’s been since I’ve seen him, Alan?”

“That isn’t your Harry. That’s not Galahad. That’s not Arthur. That’s someone whose been beaten and burned and sliced apart.”

“Fuck you!” Eggsy throws a punch and Alan easily dodges it.

“Why don’t we have a drink while you search?” Alan pours them each a glass of whiskey. “To Harry.” He clinks the glasses together and hands one to Eggsy.

“Tosser.” He downs the drink and looks around the room. “A-HA!” Eggsy points to the top of a very tall chest. “There it is.”

“Very good. You’ve earned another drink.” Alan fills Eggsy’s glass again. “To…to marriage.”

“Marriage…fuckin’ aces, marriage is.” Eggsy tosses back the second drink and goes to the chest. He starts jumping but is still too short. “Mother FUCKER.” He looks around and sees a chair by the wall. He drags it over.

“Wait! That was very smart, Eggsy. You’re much too smart for the likes of me.”

“That’s right. You’re a stupid prick…you took Harry away from me.” Eggsy pouts.

“I most definitely did. Here.” Alan pours him a third drink. “Careful.”

Eggsy drinks this one slower, and when he puts it down he almost misses the table. Alan smiles. He figured it wouldn’t take long. Eggsy’s tired, emotionally drained, and God only knows the last time he’s eaten. Eggsy stands on the chair and easily reaches the tablet. He jumps to the ground and falls on his arse. Alan chuckles. “Shut up.” Eggsy taps at the tablet, growls, and taps at it again. “This isn’t tha right tablet!”

“No, it isn’t,” Alan says, sighing regretfully. “That’s mine. I didn’t say you’d found the right one.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Eggsy whines.

“Because I’m an evil, bitter man, and it makes me hard watching you suffer,” Alan says lightly. “Perhaps it’s in the bedroom.”

“Ya just want me in yer bed,” Eggsy says, poking Alan in the chest.

“Always,” Alan agrees. “But are you willing to take that chance?”

“No.” Eggsy runs to the bedroom. Alan follows at a more sedate pace, and he’s welcomed by the sight of Eggsy throwing pillows and kicking them across the room. “Fuck!” He turns on Alan. “Where’s tha tablet? Where’s Harry?”

“I’m not going to answer either of those questions.” Alan puts two of the pillows back on the bed and takes Eggsy by the hand. “The first question I just don’t feel like answering. The second one I cannot answer. But we’re going to find the answer to that question.” He sits Eggsy down on the bed and begins to remove his shoes. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally, but you need to let go of that tablet and rest for a while. Let Merlin and his goons do their jobs.”

“I need ta see ‘im, Alan. Need ta watch ‘im. What if that’s the last thing I ever see of ‘im? What if she kills ‘im?”

“Dearest, if she was going to kill him she would have done it already. She’s using him as leverage to get the Table to do what she wants. Harry’s not giving in, and the Table won’t give in, either.”

“Because ‘arry is a fuckin’ badass.” Eggsy watches with glazed eyes as Alan removes his trousers and tugs at his jumper.

“I think you’ll be more comfortable in your pants, Eggsy.” Alan allows his eyes to wander over Eggsy’s body just once before turning to fold his clothes and place them on a chair.

“Alan.” Eggsy clumsily climbs into the bed and Alan pulls the covers up. “M’sorry I called ya names and swore at ya.”

“You’re really not very sorry, but I’ll accept your apology.”

“Will ya stay with me?”

“Of course I will. For all I know you’re planning on tearing this place apart to find the tablet. I can’t leave you alone.”

“That’s what I’m gonna do.” Eggsy yawns. “After I lay down fer just a bit.” He pats the top of the covers. “Lay with me?”

Alan’s heart, brain, and cock go into a very heated argument. He could oh so easily take advantage of Eggsy, say all the right things to have him soft and pliant in his arms. But he absolutely will not do it. He’d actually never forgive himself, and he knows Eggsy wouldn’t forgive him. He’s also fairly certain that Merlin might kill him, and if he doesn’t, Harry will. 

“If you insist.” He stretches out on top of the covers. Eggsy turns with his back to him and pulls Alan’s arm across his waist.

“I’m fuckin’ furious with ya, just so ya know.”

“Duly noted.” Alan kisses the back of Eggsy’s head as he falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog POV. Because every story apparently needs one.
> 
> Also, in this universe, the events of The Golden Circle never happened. Harry was shot at the church but the bullet grazed his head and he got away. So the Kingsman never had a reason to meet the Statesmen. Until NOW.

NINETEEN

When Eggsy wakes up five hours later, he’s alone in Alan’s bed. He rolls over and sees a note on top of the blankets. “Eggsy---your tablet is down with Merlin. I hope you feel a bit better. Sorry I had to be such an ass. Alan.” Eggsy yawns, stretches, and smiles. He wonders when the last time was that Alan laid with a young man in bed and didn’t try to touch him. He gets up and wanders to the loo. After he does his business and washes his hands, he finds his phone and sends Alan a text of thanks. He then gets dressed and heads for the kennels.

Once he’s on the ground with Eliza in his lap things seem to finally settle for a bit. She’s excited to see him, of course; he’s all but deserted her with everything going on. Thankfully every single person that works in the Kingsman kennels is amazing. They’re also fully aware of everything that’s been going on.

“Ya look like ya gained some weight, my little piggy.” Eggsy picks Eliza up and kisses her all over. “Didya miss me? Didya miss Daddy?” She licks his neck as she hugs him. “Sorry I haven’t been back. So sorry…we’re lookin’ fer yer Da, an’ I guess that’s all I’ve been able to think about.” Eliza jumps down, runs in circles, and scoots back on his lap. “Do ya know that Da doesn’t think ya love him? Ya love him, dontcha, Eliza luv? How could ya help it?” Eggsy picks her up and nuzzles against her fur, tears running down his face.

 

~~ELIZA~~

 

Eliza only remembered the crate. Sometimes they took her out of the crate, to wash the crate or wash her, but she was in the crate almost all the time. Sometimes they took her out to say hello to a family or a couple, but then they put her back in, because the family or the couple didn’t want her. She supposed that was all right. She’d just stay in the crate. It was warm, and she had a blanket and a few toys. The other dogs that went home with families or couples seemed excited about it, but she figured she might as well get used to it. No one wanted her. Children liked to pull her ears or tease her through the bars of the crate. She was better off where she was.

One day she was half-asleep in her crate, watching the families and couples go crazy over the purebred dogs on either side of her. She knew she wasn’t what people wanted. They wanted the fancy dogs, the ones who knew where they came from. There weren’t usually too many of them; it was rare that someone gave up a purebred dog. But on her left was a bulldog and on her right was a Labrador retriever. They were pretty nice, always gave a nice yip and a sniff when they were allowed near her crate. But they wouldn’t be there long. The pretty ones never were.

One of the People came through the room with a man by himself. The man had long legs and very nice shoes. Eliza knew better than to chew on shoes, but they were shiny and oh so tempting. “Do ya got kids?”

“No, I’m afraid not. It’s just my husband and I. He lost his dog not too long ago, and I’d like to surprise him.” The Man With the Legs sounded very nice. Very gentle with a soft voice. Eliza was sure he’d never yell at her.

“Anything special you’re looking for?”

“Well, purebred is always a plus, but…” Eliza was very surprised when The Man With the Legs stopped in front of her crate. “And who is this?” He bent down and suddenly she was looking into brown eyes. “Your name is Eliza?” She wagged her tail furiously and gave him a very polite quiet bark. “Aren’t you a pretty girl? Can you get her out?” Her eyes widened as she waited for the Person to open the crate. The Man with the Legs looked very clean and smelled very good. That wasn’t the type of person who usually looked at her. She got a little nervous and whimpered a bit.

“None of that,” the Person snapped.

“There is no need to speak to her that way,” The Man With the Legs said to the Person, and it was almost like he was growling. “She’s just a little girl, and she doesn’t know me.” The crate opened and Eliza stepped out of it. “Such a polite little girl,” the Man with the Legs said. He found her favorite place for scratches, right behind her ears. “I think Eggsy would love you.” She didn’t know what an Eggsy was, but she knew The Man With the Legs seemed nice. She licked his fingers. He chuckled and picked her up. She wasn’t used to being up so high and she shivered a bit. He chuckled again. “It’s all right, little girl.” She got brave and licked his cheek. That made him frown, and she whimpered again. He pulled out a cloth and wiped his face. “Affectionate little thing.”

“You sure you want her, Mister? If it’s just you and your…husband…I have some more…manly dogs over here.”

“There is no such thing as a MANLY dog,” The Man With the Legs said with an angry voice. Eliza whimpered again. “Shush, my dear.” He snuggled her close. “Eliza is absolutely perfect for us.”

They put her back in the crate and walked away. A few days later The Man With the Legs was back with some papers in his hand and The Person had a carrier. He quickly moved Eliza and her blanket into the carrier. “Need help?” The Person asked.

“No, thank you. You’ve done quite enough.” The Man With the Legs easily picked up her carrier and away they went.

They had to ride in a car, which was scary, but The Man With the Legs talked to her the entire way. He kept his fingers in the holes of the carrier, and didn’t even mind when she licked them now and then. He carried her into a house that was full of strange smells Eliza couldn’t wait to investigate. “Now, Miss Eliza. We need to wait for Eggsy to come home. He’ll be so excited to see you…he’ll just love you. I need you to stay very quiet here in the kitchen until he gets here.”

Eliza barked agreement and settled down on her blanket.

It seems like forever before she heard a door open. She wagged her tail excitedly, eager to meet this person who was going to love her. She was ready for someone to love her. But then The Man With the Legs started talking to the new person, and the new person sounded angry. He made his voice very loud and she crept to the back of her crate. Was The New Person the one who was supposed to love her?

The New Person stomped into the room and she shrank back even further. He stopped in the middle of the room and started whimpering. People whimpering, the kind that made them pant for breath with water on their faces. Eliza was scared. She let out a whimper of her own and pressed back as far as she could. The New Person walked over; his shoes weren’t half as nice as those of The Man With the Legs. She heard him gasp and she couldn’t help herself. She came to the gate and pressed her face against it. She licked her tongue out but couldn’t reach him. The New Person didn’t look scary at all. He looked younger than The Man With the Legs, and his eyes looked nice. The New Person stuck a finger out and Eliza happily licked at it.

“I know it’s not the same as adopting a child or anything, but I remember you saying how you liked having someone to take care of, someone to come home to. I wanted to surprise you…have you come in here and find her.” The Man With the Legs stood across the room. “I stopped by the shelter a few days ago and met her, and filled the paperwork out. I was able to pick her up today. I can take her back today.”

No! Eliza wanted to say. Don’t take me back! But suddenly The New Person was crawling over to The Man With the Legs and actually sitting on his lap. Maybe The New Person wasn’t actually a person. Maybe he was just a very big dog. They talked, and The New Person did his whimpering thing with the wet face again and said he was sorry, and then they were smiling. The New Person crawled back to her carrier and opened it. Eliza jumped onto his lap and started licking his salty face. The New Person kissed her and she licked his chin.

And then that was her life. The Man With the Legs was named Harry but he was really Da. And The New Person was Eggsy, but he was really Daddy. Daddy loved her and played with her and taught her tricks. He usually fed and watered her, but sometimes he wasn’t there. She was sad when Daddy wasn’t there. Da was sad, too, she could tell. He sighed a lot, and wandered around the house. Da took care of her, too, but always said Daddy was better at it. Eliza wasn’t sure she believed that. Daddy was fun and he played with her, but Da talked to her like a person. He sat with her on the sofa, and sometimes let her sleep in bed with him. That was usually when they both missed Daddy so much they whimpered together, although Eliza didn’t get the water on her face. One time Daddy was gone for a long time, and she had to stay at the big house with lots of friends. Da was so sad then that he held her and made face water into her fur. 

They’ve been at the big house for a long time now. She didn’t see Da or Daddy. She wondered if maybe they gave her away, and she had to live at the big house now. But then Daddy visited, and she was so excited…until it was very clear that Daddy was sad. Something was wrong, something with Da. She didn’t understand, but when he made face water into her fur, she leaned in close and tried to tell him it would be okay.

 

“How is Miss Eliza?” Merlin asks as soon as Eggsy enters the lab. Eggsy stares at him. “You have fur all over your shirt.”

“And here I thought you was a super spy or something like that.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Of course I am.” He holds out a tablet. “Here you go, lad.”

“Nah, I’m good for now.” Eggsy smiles shyly at Alan. “I had a really good nap.”

“Please don’t tell me that Alan did anything to help you. He’ll never let us forget it.”

“I simply took him to bed. I’m very good at that.”

“Jesus Christ.” Merlin buries his face in his hands and Eggsy turns red.

“That is NOT what happened. He got me drunk and put me to bed.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Oh fuck me. Never mind.” Everyone in the room chuckles. Merlin gives them all a look of death and they are suddenly busy again. “So, uh, where are we?”

Merlin takes a deep breath. “Juliet brought us a great deal of information, and we believe we’ve narrowed down a likely location.” He points to a map on his screen. “A decent-sized town in Arizona called Cross Fork.”

“That’s where she is?” Eggsy gasps. 

“We can’t be sure. Not yet. That’s where she graduated from high school, and it’s where her adopted family lived. The parents are both deceased; according to Juliet they died in a car accident about three years ago.” Merlin makes a face. “Well, at least that’s what this woman told her.”

Eggsy notices a large plastic bin on the floor by Merlin’s desk. He pokes through it and picks up a framed photo. “This…this is her?” His throat is suddenly tight. A very pretty young woman smiles at the camera as she hugs a young man, and now he remembers meeting her with Juliet. She doesn’t look like the type of person who would ruin someone’s life, who would steal a man and torture him.

“Yes. And that’s her brother, of sorts. Max. Juliet only knows his first name. We’re using facial recognition software now to locate him.”

Eggsy stares at another monitor. “Are those…”

“Yes. Those are from the security cameras outside the shop.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy leans in. “She was here. She was here AFTER he was kidnapped.” 

“Yes,” Merlin says sadly. “And we had no clue.”

“So…now what? When are we going to Arizona? How long’s the flight?”

“Ten hours and we’re not going anywhere.”

Eggsy stares at Merlin. “Excuse me?” He looks at Alan, and then James. “What do you mean, we’re not going anywhere?”

“We can’t. Not yet. First of all, we need an exact location. Arizona is a rather large state, covered mostly by desert.”

“I’ve done some research,” James adds. “Five to seven hours to drive across it. Again, mostly through the desert. We can’t just go driving around looking for her.”

“I would also need to run it by the Table,” Merlin says with a sigh. “We can’t just leave on a mission like this without their approval.”

“You two run the damn thing, get approval!” Eggsy yells. “This is Arthur we’re fuckin’ talkin’ about!”

“Tristan, do shut up,” Alan says with a sigh. 

“We also can’t just go in with guns blazing. We don’t exist, remember? Until we have a better idea of what’s going on, we must lay low.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy growls.

“There’s something I’m going to put in front of the Table that I’m sure they’ll approve of,” Merlin says finally. He exchanges glances with Alan. “There’s a protocol in place for a variety of situations that involves our sister agency in the States.”

“Sister agency in the States?” James and Eggsy say together. 

“Keep your voices down,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy sits down and pulls his chair closer to Merlin. “It’s something that very few people in the agency know about. Harry knows, of course. The person holding the title of Merlin knows. That’s about it.”

“Well, get on with it.” Eggsy manages to keep his voice low.

“There is an organization similar to ours in the States by the name of Statesmen.”

“Original,” Eggsy remarks with a snort.

“They’re based out of the state of Kentucky, which is sort of in the middle of the country, maybe a bit to the east. At any rate, our cover is a tailor shop…theirs is a bourbon whisky distillery.”

“YES, Merlin. Now we’re talking!” Eggsy exclaims. The others stare at him. “Ahem. Sorry.”

“I believe if we reach out to them, they could do the legwork for us. It’s their country, after all. They could send operatives to Arizona to find this woman, and hopefully Harry. And THEN we can go to the States.”

“I hate waiting here and doing nothing.” Eggsy tries not to pout but can’t help it. He feels more hopeless than ever now.

“They can get things done MUCH faster than we could,” Alan points out. “As Merlin says, it’s their country.”

“I think it sounds like an excellent idea,” James says. “Silly of us to waste our time and resources if we can ask for help.”

“All right then.” Merlin looks at Alan. “Shall I call a meeting of the Table for tomorrow morning?”

“I suppose,” Alan says with a groan. “But YOU’RE doing all the talking.”

“Let me get this straight,” Agent Kay says. “Arthur’s been kidnapped by his assistant’s girlfriend?”

“It seems that way,” Merlin says. 

“And you want us to do what?”

“Contact the Statesmen for assistance. I’ve given you the proper paperwork as per my duties as Merlin.” Merlin smiles at them all. “I feel it’s all quite self-explanatory.”

“What’s your plan, exactly?” Pelinore asks.

“We contact Statesmen and explain the situation. They, hopefully, send in their own agents to locate this Emily, along with Max. They lead us to Arthur.”

“And then what?”

“We extract him.”

“Who?”

“That’s really not the issue right now, is it?” Alan jumps in. Merlin gives him a grateful look. “We need to get moving as soon as possible.”

“I really feel that you’ve been keeping us in the dark, Percival.”

“And I really feel that there’s been nothing to run by the Table, Pelinore. We’ve not done anything to cause alarm.”

“You’ve received packages from the kidnappers and haven’t felt the need to let us know! We’ve found out through the Kingsman grapevine!”

“The only thing we agreed to when we took the joint position of temporary Arthur is that we’d run any major decisions through the Table,” Alan says angrily. “We’re running that by you right now.”

“Relax, Pelinore,” Lamorak says. “I think we should go ahead with Merlin’s idea.”

“It’s not my idea,” Merlin reminds them. “It’s been Kingsman protocol for years. We’ve just never had a reason to use it until now.”

“What about this girl…this Juliet?” Pelinore asks.

“That will be decided upon Arthur’s safe return,” Merlin says immediately. “That is not our decision to make. For the time being she will be staying here at HQ where we can keep an eye on her.”

“Very well.”

Merlin’s ready to kill Harry for getting kidnapped and putting him in this position. He reminds himself to punch Harry in the face at least twice once he’s healthy enough to take it. And then he’s going to punch him again for what he’s put Eggsy through. And then, once he’s healed from THAT, he’ll punch him for leaving him with Alan, of all people.

 

“Now, lad, please remember. You technically have no place here, so you need to keep quiet.”

“Why are you always telling me that?” Eggsy asks. “I know how ta behave, Merlin.”

“Do you?” Alan asks with a smirk.

“Fuck off, Alan.” Eggsy drops into a chair and sighs. “I promise, Merlin. Silent as tha grave.”

“Good.” Merlin gives him an evil look. “I mean it, Eggsy.”

“Swear down!”

“All right, then.” Merlin looks around his office and takes a deep breath. Alan scoots in closer to him and they place the video call.

“Statesmen Distillery, how may I help you?” An attractive woman appears on the screen. She has coffee-colored skin and beautiful eyes. 

“Hello. I’d like to place an order, please? We’re with Kingsman Tailors of Saville Row.” Merlin pauses. “We’re placing an exceptionally large order for our close of business gala.”

The woman pauses briefly. “Please hold, sir.”

Merlin and Alan look at each other. “Hope this works,” Alan mutters.

An older man with a weather-beaten face suddenly fills the screen. “Hear you’re looking to place an order for Kingsman Tailors?”

“Yes,” Merlin says. “We’re having a close of business…”

“Yes, I know.” The man waves his hand in the air. “No need to repeat that mumbo jumbo.” Eggsy likes him already. “My name’s Champagne. Call me Champ. I’m in charge here. You Arthur?”

“No, sir, I’m afraid not. That’s why we’re contacting you. I…”

“Only supposed to speak with Arthur, or…” The woman whispers in Champ’s ear. “Arthur or Merlin? Christ, you all have funny names.”

“I am Merlin,” Merlin says patiently. Eggsy has to bite his hand to keep from laughing. 

“Oh, well, then. Guess I can talk to you. This is my tech specialist, Ginger Ale.”

“And you say WE have funny names?” Merlin says.

Champ frowns. “If you’re contacting us, something must be very wrong.”

“It is. Our Arthur is missing. He was kidnapped about a month ago. We’ve exhausted all our resources and have just now been given a clue to his whereabouts.”

“It is believed that Arthur is somewhere in the state of Arizona. We were hoping the Statesmen could use the evidence we’ve found to track down the people we believe to have kidnapped him,” Alan continues. “And then we’ll send in our agents for extraction. No need for you to be involved any further.”

“And you are?”

“This is Agent Percival. He and I are jointly taking care of Arthur’s duties in his absence.”

“And who’s that young fellow behind you?”

Eggsy’s been pacing behind them, but he thought he was far enough away to be out of the line of sight. “Sorry,” he whispers, taking a step back.

“Come closer, boy.” Eggsy sighs and moves up to the computer. “And you are?”

“Agent Tristan, sir,” Eggsy says. He swallows and says before Merlin can stop him, “Arthur, he’s my…he’s my husband.” He tries to smile but just can’t.

“I see.” Champ looks at Ginger and then back at the camera. “What do you know?”

“We know the name of the woman we believe to be responsible. She’s a British national who spent most of her adolescence in Arizona. We know the name of her adopted brother. We know the name of the town she grew up in and the name of the high school she graduated from. We believe she’s gone back there, and more than likely has Arthur hidden there somewhere.”

“Excuse us a moment.” The screen goes black.

Merlin and Alan turn to look at Eggsy. “I’m sorry. I tried to be quiet, tried to stay far enough away.”

“It’s all right, Eggsy. You saying you were his husband might have done the trick. Nothing like a pitiful spouse to pull at someone’s heartstrings.”

“M’not THAT pitiful,” Eggsy mutters. Alan snorts.

The screen lights up again. “Who’s your version of Ginger here?”

“I am, actually,” Merlin says. 

Champ’s eyebrows raise. “Wow. You’ve been very busy then, haven’t you?”

“You have no idea, sir,” Merlin says with a groan. 

“Ginger’s gonna talk to you now about all the technical bullshit. Send her your information, and we’ll have agents on their way to Arizona in the next twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you, sir!” Eggsy blurts out. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, boy. Any way we can help. I’ll talk to you later.” He moves out of view and Ginger sits in his chair.

“Come on, Tristan,” Alan says softly. “Merlin doesn’t need us for this.”

Eggsy follows Alan into the hallway. “Thank fuckin’ Christ,” he says, burying himself in Alan’s embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

“Lad.” Merlin rolls over and rubs at his eyes. “Lad, what is it?”

“Did I waken you, Ewan? I’m sorry.” A hand softly wisps over his head. “I’ll settle. Go back to sleep.”

Merlin rolls over, checks the clock, and groans. Two am and he’d only joined Eggsy in bed at midnight. He turns on the bedside lamp and they both blink. Eggsy’s sitting up and leaning against the headboard, knees up against his chin. “What’s bothering you, Eggsy?”

“Nothing. You know what? I’ll just go downstairs and…”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Merlin grabs at his hand. “Come here.” He tugs until Eggsy slides back down into his arms.

“I’m scared.”

“Eggsy, it’s only been two days. Champ’s men just got to Arizona today.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of. I have perfect faith in them…I have a feelin’ they’ll find ‘arry. It’s…”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment. He’s seen a variety of things in Eggsy since he’d met him years before, but it’s very rare to see him so shy and embarrassed. “You can tell me anything, lad.”

“I’m afraid what Harry will be like. What if she’s done somethin’ ta him an’…an’ he don’t love me no more? What if they’ve…touched him, an’ he don’t…want me?”

Merlin’s suddenly reminded of how young Eggsy really is. He’s experienced a lot in his short time on the planet, but in other ways he’s still a bit immature. “This is going to sound like utter rubbish, Eggsy, but when I think of you and Harry, it’s like thinking of the romantic couples of legend. Romeo and Juliet, Scarlett O’Hara and Rhett Butler, Westley and Buttercup…” Merlin smirks a bit. “Edward Lewis and Vivian Ward.”

“Really, Ewan.” Eggsy pokes him. 

“You two are made for each other. There is not a thing on this planet that would keep Harry from being with you. It took him so long to convince himself that you might want him in return…now that he has you, he’s not letting go.” Merlin kisses the top of his head.

“I’m worried about ya, Ewan,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin freezes. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Eggsy sits up. He looks very young, eyes wide, hair all over the place. “When Harry’s back…”

“Eggsy, this was never meant to be permanent.” Merlin pats the bed so Eggsy understands what he means. “I knew that this was just two good friends giving each other comfort. You’ve noticed that I’ve never once even hinted about sex. That’s not what this was about.” Eggsy opens his mouth to speak. “NOT that I haven’t thought about it. You are one of the most attractive people on the planet, and the fact that you and Harry EVER offered to share your bed with me still astounds me. But that is something for you, and me, and Harry. The three of us together. NOT like this. You have a husband, and you love him. You have me as your…close friend, and I know you love me. But it’s very different. I accept it, I understand it, and I agree with it.”

“I still feel like I’m using you.”

“I like the way you use me,” Merlin says with a devilish grin. Eggsy pokes him again. “The only person suffering more than Harry in this entire thing is you, Eggsy. Anything I can do to help with that suffering, even if it’s just to hold you while you sleep, I will do it gladly.”

“I love ya, Ewan.” Eggsy bends down and gently kisses him. “I’ve said it many times, but I really wish ya could find someone ta love ya. Ya deserve so much.”

“I get what I deserve,” Merlin says and means it in so many ways. “Now if you care about me so much, could you please lay down so I can go to sleep?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says in the obedient voice he used for training.

“Brat.”

 

Juliet paces in the hallway outside the lab. People have taken to ignoring her and that’s fine. She’s sure the story has flown through Kingsman by now. She’s definitely persona non grata; everyone looks at her and sees Emily. It hurts more than she’d expected, but she’s determined to stay strong and help in any way she can. That’s why she’s waiting outside the lab.

Finally someone in power strides out the door. “Percival, sir? Could…could I have a word?”

Percival smiles at her. She’s not sure what she thinks of him. He’s talented, smart, and from what she’s heard, very brave, but he has a slyness to him that makes her nervous. It’s obvious that Merlin trusts him, however, and Tristan seems to think him a good friend, so she decides to approach him. “What is it?”

“I…I have a problem. Not a problem, really, but a situation. I think…I think if you could pass a message along to Merlin and Tristan?”

“Does it involve Emily?” Percival asks quietly.

“Yes, sir.” Juliet feels her face turn red. “I think it’s rather important.”

“I was thinking about getting some lunch,” he says after a moment. “Why don’t you go down to the kitchen and organize something for us? Me, you, Merlin and Tristan. Have it set up in the dining room in about…forty minutes? I’ll get them there and you can talk.”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Juliet hurries away.

She goes down to the cafeteria and relays the order. Once they hear it’s for Merlin and Tristan, they put together a big tray of sandwiches and salad and deliver it to the dining room along with cold drinks. Juliet is setting the table when the three men enter. “Hello, Juliet,” Tristan says kindly, sliding onto a chair. “Thanks for putting this together.”

“You’re welcome, Tristan. It was Percival’s idea.” Juliet knows he’s given her permission to call him Eggsy, but she feels it’s disrespectful after everything that’s happened.

The men sit at the table and she takes a chair at the side of the room. “Please sit with us, dear. There is no reason for you to quarantine yourself,” Percival says, pointing to the seat next to Tristan. She blushes and sits down. “This way you can say what you have to say.”

“Very well.” She sits down. Merlin and Tristan stop eating and stare at her. “So, I was wondering, uh…you put the tracker on my phone and everything, but…”

“Has anything come of that?” Percival interrupts, looking at Merlin.

“No. If she’s smart enough to block Arthur’s signal, she can jam the phone as well.”

“Sorry, Juliet…you were saying?” Tristan asks.

“I got a call from her when I was sleeping. Usually I answer them, but this time…this time I didn’t. She hasn’t called in a while. I guess she’s been BUSY.” Juliet can’t help but spit the word out. “I’m sorry. Anyway, uh, if I do answer, what should I say?”

They stop eating again and stare at her. “That’s a very good question,” Merlin says finally.

“We can’t have her thinking something’s wrong,” Percival muses. “If you start asking questions, she’ll figure something’s off, don’t you think?”

“I agree. I usually just ask if she’s having a nice time, how her family’s doing, if she’s done anything fun. She’s usually deflected it back to me, asked questions about me, and work, and…you.” Juliet darts a look at Tristan before her eyes fill with tears. “I thought she cared about me, that she worried about the stress here at work. Now I know she was just looking for information.” She dabs at her eyes with a napkin. “I’m sorry. This isn’t your problem.” She takes a deep breath. 

Tristan reaches over and actually pats her hand. His sweetness almost makes it hurt more. She would never in a million years do anything cause him pain, but she feels like she added to it in so many ways. “It’s all right. Perhaps you could ask her when she’s planning on coming home. It might give us an idea of how she plans to end things.”

“I think the main thing is that you need to act like you always have. Play up how bad it is around here, how there seems to be some sort of decision that needs made and no one wants to make it,” Merlin suggests.

“What’s the time difference between here and Arizona?” Percival asks suddenly.

“Eight hours,” Juliet answers immediately. “They’re eight hours behind us.”

“So you could call her at…six this evening?” Juliet nods. “Do it from here. Merlin, you can tap into Juliet’s phone and allow us to listen in, correct? Why don’t we do that…at least then we can hear what’s going on. Not that we don’t trust you,” he quickly says to Juliet. “But this way we can hear it as it’s happening.”

“That’s a great idea, Percival,” Tristan says, beaming at him.

“God,” Merlin says to his sandwich.

“One more thing, if I could,” Juliet says shyly. “I realize why you don’t want me near anything important. I can’t come into the lab, or into Arthur’s office, or anywhere with sensitive information. But, Merlin, sir, I can do SOMETHING. I don’t care if it’s washing dishes. Not only do I want to make up for anything I can, but I hate being idle like this.”

“Do you like dogs, Juliet?” Tristan asks suddenly. 

“Yes, I do, very much,” she answers. It was the truth. She’d had dogs throughout her childhood.

“You’re comfortable with them?”

“Oh, yes. Before my parents…well, when I was a child, there were always at least two dogs around, if not more.”

“Our dog…Eliza…she’s down in the kennels and I haven’t been able to get down there as much as I’d like,” Tristan says. “I’m sure Morien wouldn’t mind if you helped out down there…if that sounds all right.” He looks at Merlin. “Sound good to you? No sensitive information down there.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“Oh, thank you, sir. I…I would love to take care of your dog for you. It’s the least I can do!” Juliet can barely contain her delight.

“That’s settled then. I appreciate it, Juliet. And I know Arthur would appreciate it as well.”

“No, Agent Tristan. You’re doing me the favor. I’ll go down and speak with Morien now.”

“I’ll call and let him know you’re coming,” Merlin says as she stands. “We’ll see you back here at six, then?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of cleaning all this up, then, when you’re done.” She walks out the door, feeling as if a weight has fallen off her shoulders.

 

“I wish it was possible ta reach through a phone an’ fuckin’ choke someone,” Eggsy says savagely as they wait for Juliet to return to the dining room hours later. 

“Well, if you did that, we’d never find Harry, now, would we?” Alan asks calmly.

“Shut up, Alan. Not as if yer his…”

“I’m his friend, Eggsy.” Alan’s voice is cold. “I may not have always been the best friend to him, but I’ve always cared a great deal for Harry. It would do you good to remember that.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Yer right, Alan. M’sorry. I swear, tha line between my mouth an’ my brain has been permanently severed.”

“So, you’re acting just like Alan, then,” Merlin says brightly. Eggsy snickers as Juliet steps into the dining room. “Hello, Juliet.”

“Hello.”

“If I could have your phone?” She hands it to Merlin who attaches some sort of device to the earphone jack. “This should work. We all have earpieces in…that way she can’t hear the conversation in the background. Just speak normally and try to relax.”

“I know it’s hard.” Eggsy impulsively takes her hand. “But you were right to come to us about this.” He gives her a smile and tries to seem encouraging.

“All right.” Juliet takes a few deep breaths and begins to dial.

 

Harry sighs and looks at the ceiling. “I’m really just not sure what you want from me. My answer will not change, I’m afraid.”

“Hmm,” Emily says absently, crossing her legs and swinging her foot a bit. She smiles sweetly at him.

This is his new life, apparently. She shows up every day and sits in front of him for hours. He’s tied to the chair, of course, although it’s a lot more comfortable now that some of his wounds are healing. His feet are much better, and the broken ribs aren’t as tender. They’ve carefully tended to the incision on his chest, although he knows he’ll always have a scar there. That’s the thing that angers him the most. It was like they’ve carved part of Eggsy away from him, and for that they must be severely punished. They feed him just enough to keep him alive, so he’s still quite weak, and she seems to enjoy having him awakened from a deep sleep. He’s fatigued, but his brain is still clear. He’s used every bit of training to keep himself from going mad.

Her phone rings and they both jump. She looks at her pocket in surprise. “If you’ll excuse me, Arthur?” She says politely. She starts to stand, then thinks better of it. She sits back down and says, “I think you might like to listen in. If you say one word, Max will end you. He will then travel to England and end your husband. Do you understand?”

“Of course. Not a word.” So they’re somewhere far enough from England that Max would have to “travel” there. Interesting.

She answers and puts the phone on speaker. “Darling! Hello! What a nice surprise!”

“Hello, Emily. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I just was getting ready for dinner and thought I’d call.” It’s the woman’s voice from Emily’s voicemail. Still familiar but he can’t put a name to it.

“You’re never interrupting me.” Harry watches her carefully. Whomever the other woman is, she’s someone that Emily does sincerely care about. 

“How’s everything where you are?”

“Wonderful. My brother Max – I’ve mentioned him to you – he’s been taking the best care of me.” Emily winks at him and Harry feels more nauseated than usual. He wonders if the girl on the other end knows that Max and Emily are more than likely more than friends. “How are things at work, sweetheart?”

“About the same,” the girl on the end says with a mournful sigh. “They’ve received something and now everyone’s frantic. A message of some sort.”

“Ransom?”

“No. Some sort of…decision they have to make? One of those “or else” type things.”

“And how is Tristan holding up?”

“He’s barely keeping it together,” the girl says, sighing again. “I feel so bad for him. I mean, I care about my boss…Arthur is a wonderful man.” Harry’s heart stops beating for a second. Juliet? That’s why he recognizes the voice. Juliet is involved with this monster? “I respect him so much. But now that I’ve gotten to know Tristan…I’m just so worried about him.”

“That’s because you are a sweet and caring person,” Emily coos. “One of the things I love best about you, Juliet.”

“Any idea when you’re coming home, Emily? I want you to enjoy your holiday, and I know it’s what you needed…but things are just so miserable around here. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, sweetheart, and I’ll be home before you know it. Go eat your dinner, and make sure to get plenty of rest. I love you.”

“I…I love you, too.”

Emily disconnects the call and smiles at him. “Oh!” She says in feigned shock. “I guess you didn’t know. Your pretty little assistant, Juliet? She’s my girlfriend. Has been for months.”

“So you and she…”

“Oh, no.” Emily trills an annoying little laugh. “She’s not involved in the slightest, other than feeding me information now and then. She’s completely unaware. I met her through my brother prior to his death. She was just another piece of the puzzle that I was fortunate enough to slide into place. She will never know. I’ll make sure of it.” She smiles happily. “It sounds like my little threat worked. I suppose those people do love you, Arthur. I thought they loved you MORE…I expected them to give in immediately. But I guess they have some sort of code of honor.”

“Most gentlemen do,” Harry says. “Not that any of you would know that.”

She sighs. “Now, Arthur, was that really necessary?” He simply smiles at her. “You know, I’m not in the mood to punish you today. It must be the call from Juliet. She appeals to my…softer side.”

Harry’s shocked she has a softer side, but apparently she does if Juliet is so taken with her. He says nothing. She smiles back and resumes her work of attempting to bore him into obedience.

 

“Very well done, Juliet,” Merlin says as soon as she hangs up the phone. “You sounded completely normal, at least to me.”

“It didn’t sound like she suspected anything,” Eggsy adds.

“I just wish we could get a track on the damn phone,” Merlin mutters.

“I’m glad I could help. Please let me know if I can do anything else,” she says, standing up.

“We will,” Eggsy says, although he’s almost to the point where he feels no one can do anything else. They’ve called in the biggest favor they have, and there’s been radio silence on the Statesmen end since Merlin did his informational pow-wow with Ginger after their initial call.

That radio silence is broken exactly a week after their first conversation with Champ. It’s eleven o’clock at night, Merlin’s tapping at his clipboard as they lay in bed, and Eggsy is just about to sleepily slap him and tell him to put it away. An alarm sounds on it and Eggsy almost falls out of bed. “This is Merlin.” Merlin’s tone is sharp and firm.

“Hey there, partner. Mind putting me online, so I can get my eyes on you?” A southern drawl asks. Eggsy sits up as Merlin taps a few things. A very good looking young man comes into view. He has beautiful green eyes, a chiseled jaw, and he’s wearing a cowboy hat. “Name’s Tequila. Champ sent me and my buddy Jack to find your man. Well, find the assholes who have him, anyway.” Tequila slowly smiles. “When he said I needed to talk to your geek version of Ginger, I sure didn’t expect someone that looked like you.” He grins lazily. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Eggsy frowns as he sees Merlin blush in the dim light of the tablet. “You was sayin’?” Eggsy shoves down the spike of jealousy that hits his heart.

“Who’s that?” Merlin pulls the tablet away to bring Eggsy into frame. “Oh! You must be the husband. Please to meet you. I was saying…I think we found your girl and her brother.”


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says, swallowing hard. “Could you repeat that?” He stares at the very handsome man in the ungodly hat as if he’d spoken a foreign language.

“We’ve found Emily Richmond, and we believe we know where she’s keeping this Arthur fella.”

“Fuck me,” Merlin and Eggsy whisper together. Eggsy rubs at his eyes and looks at Merlin.

“Aw, shit, did I waken you two? I’m sorry. Keep forgettin’ about the damn time difference. We’re stationed in Kentucky…only five hours between there and London, I think. Arizona’s a lot more.” Tequila pauses and wrinkles his brow. “You two in bed?”

“No,” Merlin says quickly. “We…”

“Merlin’s Arthur’s best friend, I’m his husband,” Eggsy interrupts.

“I understand completely,” Tequila says, his smile warm. “Must be rough on ya. Nice you have each other to lean on. At any rate, do you want the specifics now, or should I wait ‘til a more respectable hour?”

“No bloody way I’m sleepin’ now, mate.” Eggsy digs his hand into Merlin’s thigh and he winces. 

“Agreed.”

“Well, remember that diploma you sent us? Ends up that school closed down about five years ago. Building’s been vacant ever since. We did a scan when we were still in the air and found heat signatures in the basement where the gymnasium and locker rooms are. They have some fake construction stuff set up around the perimeter, gives them an excuse to be on property. Ginger looked into things with the local government…apparently someone’s managed to get a building permit on file and make it look legit.”

“Incredible,” Merlin says, shaking his head. “The lengths she’s gone to.”

“Did some diggin’ into this Max fella as well. Stays under the radar, has a part-time job at a factory outside town. Works weird hours, which gives him lots of time to hang around the school. During our surveillance we’ve seen him around town dozens of times, but only three times with her. She stays pretty much to herself. She’s staying in a little motel, paying by the week. I’m guessin’ she needed a place that wouldn’t ask too many questions, since she’s in and out at all hours of the day and night.”

“I can’t thank ya enough,” Eggsy says, and Merlin hears the tears in his voice.

“Just doin’ my job, friend.” Tequila winks, and Merlin’s drawn to the pretty green eyes. “Guess we gotta find out what we’re doin’ next.”

“We’re gettin’ on a plane,” Eggsy says immediately.

Merlin squeezes his hand and frowns a bit. “Within twenty-four hours we’ll be on a plane,” he corrects.

“I know Ginger’s gonna send ya some intel in the next hour or two. Figure you might want to get here fairly under the radar, if ya get my drift. I have no clue if she has people watching the local airport. Probably best if you fly into Phoenix and drive here. Then, after you do what ya gotta do, you could have whatever plane you want land closer.”

“We’ll definitely have to bring medical staff along to take care of Arthur on the flight back to London,” Merlin agrees. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Hey, ring me any time, day or night,” Tequila says with a cocky grin. “I’ll definitely take your call.”

“Uh, thank you. I will.” Merlin ends the call.

Eggsy reaches over and turns on the lamp. “Yer blushin’.”

“I am not. It’s warm in here.”

“It ain’t any warmer than it was before he called,” Eggsy says accusingly. Merlin’s surprised to see that Eggsy looks…angry. 

“Eggsy, what’s…are you JEALOUS?” Merlin’s not sure how to feel about this.

“What? Course not. I have nothin’ ta be jealous about,” Eggsy says immediately. 

“Lad.”

“Merlin, yer…” Eggsy groans. “Fuck, yeah, a little, okay? Which is fuckin’ stupid, because I got no reason ta be. Ya don’t belong ta me, we just had that big conversation about what we are an’ all that. Just…he looked at ya an’ tha first thing I thought was ‘back off, he’s mine.’ An’ ya ain’t.”

Merlin’s fully blushing now, his face heated and red. “Well, Eggsy.” He clears his throat a few times. He never feels jealous when it comes to the fact that Eggsy and Harry are ‘eggsyandharry,’ and he knows he’ll never fully be a part of that. He doesn’t want to. He’d said it to Eggsy and he meant it. He’s not their boyfriend, it isn’t a triad. At least not in his mind. “You don’t know how flattering this is. I think…we’ve come to rely on each other for so much over the past few weeks. I can understand where you might feel…possessive. Thank you. It sounds strange…but I’m honored.”

“Guess ya do like ‘em young, huh?” Eggsy’s finally able to joke about it. “He ain’t as handsome as me, but he’s not too ugly.”

“I don’t like him at all,” Merlin says immediately. “I don’t even know him.”

“Bet he’d like ta change that, if ya gave him some time,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“You’re a brat. Go to sleep.” Merlin hits him in the face with his pillow.

 

It’s more like thirty-six hours by the time they’re preparing to step onto the Kingsman jet. They’ll be flying in a small aircraft with just the pilot and co-pilot. A team of five Kingsman agents were already in the air, along with a small medical team. Everyone had jumped at the chance to come find Arthur, but Merlin had finally narrowed it down to five. “I wish ya could come,” Eggsy says to Alan as they stand in the hangar. “I mean, I need Merlin there, but…yer the best arse-kicker we have.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” Alan gives him a hug. “Someone needs to keep these idiots in line. And since my co-Arthur is running off to the States, I suppose that someone is me.”

“You’ve done a really good job, Alan. Harry’s gonna lose his shit when he hears everything ya done.”

“I believe he just might.” Alan holds him tight. “Be safe, Eggsy. Don’t go risking your life over something stupid.”

“Yes, Da.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“A daddy kink? I never would have expected it.” Alan’s eyes are full of amusement and Eggsy blushes. Damn him. “Now I have all sorts of new fantasies about you and Harry.”

“Fuck off, ya wanker.” Eggsy pretends to punch him in the gut. “I gotta go save my husband.”

“Yes, you do.” Alan wanders over to say goodbye to Merlin as Eggsy climbs on the plane.

By the time Merlin gets on the plane, Eggsy’s seated with his safety belt fastened. He’s looking through some of the information provided by Statesmen, making notes on a tablet. He’s going to go in there well-prepared. He won’t do anything to jeopardize this mission. The mission starts now, and will not end until he has his arms around Harry.

“Are you all right?” Merlin takes the seat closest to him, clicking his own safety belt into place. 

“Yeah. Course.” Eggsy’s knee bounces as he reads.

“Lad, this is going to be a long flight.”

“I know that, Merlin,” Eggsy snaps. Merlin places a hand on his knee and Eggsy glares at him. “Don’t need ya ta patronize me.”

“I’m looking out for you. You know how international travel and jet leg works. You need to relax or…”

“I’m fuckin’ fine, all right? Jesus Christ.” Eggsy throws the tablet down and stares out the window.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin withdraws his hand and they sit in silence until takeoff.

As soon as they’re given the all clear, Eggsy jumps to his feet and goes to the tiny kitchen. He pours himself a drink and gulps it down. He pours a second and happens to glance around the corner back into the main area of the plane. Merlin has moved to the table, a laptop and two tablets spread out before him. He has a pencil behind his ear and one in his hand as he scribbles something down. Eggsy sighs. He finishes the second drink and pours a glass of Scotch. He goes to stand behind Merlin, gently placing the drink out the way of the electronics. “No wonder ya don’t wanna be our boyfriend…Harry’s a vain fuckin’ peacock, an’ I’m an immature brat who throws regular tantrums.” He places his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and gently kisses the top of his bald head. “M’sorry, Ewan.”

Merlin reaches up and places his hands over Eggsy’s. “It’s quite all right, lad. Trust me…if I didn’t have this to look over, I’d be in the cockpit asking the pilots if they can’t fly a little faster.”

Eggsy smiles. “Anythin’ I can do ta help ya?”

“Maybe make us tea in a few hours…prepare something to eat? Otherwise…not to sound condescending, but I doubt there’s anything you could truly help with here.”

“No offense taken,” he says, kissing Merlin’s head again. “Aw, FUCK. We can still get phone signal up here, right?”

“If you connect through the plane, yes.”

“I never told Mum I was goin’ away. I need ta call her.”

He flops onto the sofa and pulls out his phone. “Eggsy Unwin-Hart! It’s been three days since I heard from you!”

“Yeah, I know, Mum. I…”

“Don’t you think for one minute that I’m not as worried as you are about Harry!”

There is absolutely no way that anyone on the planet is as worried as Eggsy is, but he lets it pass. “I know, Mum, an’…”

“Harry? Is that Harry, Mummy?”

Eggsy sighs as he hears Daisy in the background. “Lemme talk to her, Mum.”

“Eggsy, is that you? Is Harry there?”

“Yeah, it’s me, flower, but Harry’s not here. He…he got hurt when he was workin’, an’ me an’ Merlin are goin’ ta get him now.”

“Does he need to go to hospital?”

“Maybe, but hopefully we can take care of him.” Eggsy swallows the lump in his throat. “He’ll be really happy ta see ya once he’s home, though.”

“I miss him.”

“Me, too, flower. I miss him, too.” Eggsy smiles through his tears as he sees Merlin give him a sympathetic look. “Lemme talk ta Mum, now.”

“You’re going to get Harry?”

“We’ve received some messages,” he says evasively. “Me an’ Merlin are goin’ ta investigate.”

“Is that safe? You’re really not trained for that sort of thing.”

Eggsy snorts and pretends to cough. “Well, we got backup.”

“Be careful, Eggsy. Please give Harry my love when you find him.”

“I will, Mum. Love you. Bye.”

Merlin winks at him. “And you wonder why I’m single. Imagine having to deal with that while you do MY job?”

“Guess yer stuck with me an’ Harry, then.” He sighs. “Mum’s worried that we’re not trained for this sort of thing.”

“Oh, if she only knew,” Merlin says with a sigh.

“Well, she’s right about one thing. How to rescue my husband from a psychobitch kidnapper was NOT in the wedding ceremony.”

He goes back to making his own notes as he reviews the intel, and about three hours later he pokes about the kitchen and makes them tea and sandwiches. Merlin doesn’t leave his work as he eats, and Eggsy finally forces him away from the table after they’ve been in the air about six hours. 

“I need to read that!” Merlin protests as Eggsy actually drags the chair back from the table. “Eggsy…”

“Merlin, what help are ya gonna be if yer exhausted? Not like we’re in peak health right now, either one of us. Lay down. Lay down, Merlin.” He points at one of the small bunks along the side of the plane.

“Eggsy, I am NOT your dog. I’d appreciate if you’d not talk to me like I am.”

“And I’d appreciate if you’d get yer head outta yer fit arse an’ lay down for a bit.” Eggsy glares at him. “Yer stuck with me on this fuckin’ plane fer how many more hours? Ya think I’m gonna let this go?”

“I’m not tired.”

“No one’s forcin’ ya ta sleep, ya stupid fuck. Just rest yer eyes. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, yer worse than Daisy used ta be when it was naptime.” 

“I’m a grown adult, Eggsy. You…”

“Fuck’s sake, Ewan!” Eggsy exclaims. “World will go on without ya if ya lay down fer a few hours. I will fuckin’ blow ya when ya wake up if ya want, all right? You sleep, I suck yer dick. Deal?” Merlin stares at him, mouth agape. He slowly stands up and goes to lay down on the bed without another word. Eggsy bursts out laughing, a welcome release. He laughs until the tears are running down his face. “Ah, Jesus, my stomach.” He wraps his arms around himself. 

“You mean that wasn’t a sincere offer?”

“Prick.” Eggsy comes over to remove Merlin’s shoes. “Just rest, all right, Ewan? Ya need it, sweetheart.”

“What about you?” Merlin allows Eggsy to cover him with a blanket. 

“I’m fine. I’ll sleep later.” Eggsy kisses his cheek and goes back to his notes. He keeps one eye on Merlin until he’s certain he’s actually asleep.

 

When Merlin awakens two hours later, Eggsy’s pacing the cabin of the plane and muttering to himself. He has his notepad in his hand and he keeps referring to it as he paces. When Merlin slowly sits up, Eggsy smiles. “Feel better?”

“A bit,” Merlin admits. “I think you promised me something if I took a nap.”

“I think we have biscuits around here somewhere,” Eggsy says.

“Not quite the treat I’d hoped for. C’mere, lad.” He pats the bunk and Eggsy sits down. “You’re sweet to take care of an old man like me.”

“Old man? I think not. I wouldn’t let an old man do tha things ya do to me.” Eggsy gives him a wink. 

“You let Harry do them,” Merlin says with a completely straight face.

“Oi, don’t go callin’ my husband old!”

“What’s the opposite of a cradle-robber?” Merlin muses, tapping his chin as he pretends to think. “Grave-robber?”

“Wanker.” Eggsy nudges him. “I’m gonna tell ‘arry ya said that. See if he lets ya touch me ever again. He’ll make ya watch.”

“Like that would be a punishment.” Merlin looks at him and sighs. “You should rest now, Eggsy.” He pulls Eggsy into a hug, kisses him briefly, then pushes him down onto his back. “Although I won’t offer you a reward and then not follow through like someone else I know.”

“Didn’t say I was gonna do it TODAY,” Eggsy reminds him.

“Fair point. But still…lay down.” Merlin makes himself a cup of tea. By the time he sits down behind his computer Eggsy’s snoring. He snickers and debates recording it.

“Merlin, sir?” The pilot’s voice comes over the intercom. “We just received word…the team is about an hour outside of Phoenix.”

“Excellent. Thank you.” Merlin sighs and stares at the computer without really seeing it. They can prep as much as they want, but they still have no real clue as to what they’ll find once they’re on the ground.

 

“Well, here we are, then.” They unbuckle their seatbelts and look at each other. “We’ll find him, lad.”

“I know we will.” Eggsy tries to smile confidently, but he still feels a bit nervous. It’s been strange letting the Statesmen take the lead on this, but it’s made the most sense. Now, however, it’s up to Arthur’s knights to save him.

“We’re to head to the taxi line and look for a sign that says Tequila.” Merlin stretches and picks up his briefcase along with a small bag of clothing and toiletries. Eggsy grabs a large duffel that holds weapons and a few pieces of tech, as well as a garment bag which held his favorite suit. Of course they don’t have to go through customs. 

“Ya know, I realize they’re a distillery, but I still think knight codenames are much better than booze codenames,” Eggsy remarks as they head towards the door of the plane.

“I completely agree.”

They quickly make their way through the airport, Eggsy hurrying to keep up with Merlin’s long legs. They find their way outside and see Tequila holding his sigh, still wearing his cowboy hat. “Well, here you are,” he says with a broad smile. He holds out his hand to Eggsy. “Pleased to meet ya in person.” He eyes Eggsy’s suit bag but says nothing about it.

“Thanks fer everything,” Eggsy says. He’s actually a bit charmed by the accent and it makes him let his own accent run free.

“Of course. We’re brothers, aren’t we?” He turns to Merlin. “And so very nice to meet you.” He actually tips his hat at Merlin before shaking his hand. “This is my partner, Jack Daniels.”

“Let me guess, code name Whiskey?” Eggsy can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Tristan,” Merlin snaps. He shakes the other man’s hand. He’s as tall as Tequila with dark hair, dark eyes and an equally dark moustache. He’s not as friendly as Tequila but his handshake is firm.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters.

“Now, I’m sure you fellers are itching to get to the school, but we figured you’re probably a bit hungry and a lot jet-lagged. We’ll take you to where we’re shacking up, and we can go out there and do your thing tomorrow. How’s that sound?” Tequila starts to reach for Eggsy’s bag but he shoulders it and moves away. “Understood. Don’t wanna take your toys, boy, I promise.”

“Boy?”

Tequila holds up his hands in surrender. “Fair enough. Truck’s over here.” He leads the way to a large pickup truck. Jack immediately climbs in the back as Tequila gets behind the wheel. 

Eggsy rolls his eyes again. “Go ahead,” he mutters to Merlin, motioning to the front seat. He climbs in the back next to Jack.

“Afraid we won’t be staying in five-star accommodations,” Tequila says apologetically. “Since we don’t wanna draw attention to ourselves, we figured it was easiest to set up literal camp outside town. Got a slew of RVs, nice ones. Promise you a good night’s sleep and a decent dinner. We can form our plan of attack tomorrow bright and early.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you,” Merlin says. Tequila fiddles with the radio and Merlin’s face lights up when he stops on a John Denver song.

Eggsy’s eyes are immediately drawn to the beautiful scenery around him. He’d heard about the American West, but pictures didn’t do it justice. Everything was brown and red and beige and orange, and every time he looked away it seemed to change when he looked back again. He’d expected dust and dirt, but the landscape was breathtaking, especially with the sun going down. 

“How long a drive is it?” He finally says to Jack.

“About an hour, give or take. If I was driving, forty minutes.”

“Shut up, Jack. Likes to think he’s the only one who knows how to drive a car,” Tequila gripes.

“Hmm, sounds like someone else I know,” Merlin says.

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Eggsy snaps sleepily, and the Americans chuckle. He leans his head against the window, watches the scenery, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

“Hey, friend, wake up.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. Jack’s giving him an amused smile. “We’re here. Home sweet home.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Jet lag is a bitch,” Jack agrees. “Don’t travel too much out of the country, but even New York to Los Angeles can do you in.” 

Eggsy climbs out of the truck and stretches. It’s dark now and he’s thankful for the lanterns hanging in a semi-circle around the area. Once his eyes adjust, he sees a line of at least ten large vehicles surrounding a central area with a fire pit and picnic tables. The next thing he notices is how quiet everything is. No traffic, no lights other than what’s right in front of him. It’s almost startling.

“Weren’t they curious as to why you brought in a parade of mobile homes?” Merlin asks.

“Throw enough money at the right people and they aren’t curious about ANYTHING,” Jack says.

“That’s fer fuckin’ sure,” Eggsy agrees.

“Merlin. Tristan.” Kay approaches them with a smile on his face. “So good to see you.”

“Kay,” Merlin says, shaking his hand.

“You Brits and your manners,” Tequila says, shaking his head. 

“Tristan!” Gareth runs over and picks Eggsy up in a bear hug. His feet actually come off the ground. “About damn time you get here. Think maybe we’ll have an excuse to blow something up tomorrow?”

“Forget I said anything,” Tequila says, grinning.

Eggsy’s actually very happy to see Gareth. They’ve become pretty good friends since their first mission together, and he feels himself relaxing a bit. “Gotta see these RVs. Never been camping, at least not recreationally.” Gareth tugs Eggsy towards a camper. “Think we could get some of these for HQ? Not everyone gets a swanky suite, do they?” Gareth nudges Eggsy with his elbow. “Guess the guy getting fucked by Arthur deserves some perks, eh?”

“Gareth!” Merlin thunders and everyone stops talking.

“Merlin, it’s okay. It’s fine.” Eggsy pushes at Merlin a bit, moving him away from everyone else. “Gareth, I’ll catch up with you. Be right there.” He gives Gareth a gentle shove. He gets the idea and walks away.

Tequila frowns. “Do we need to separate anyone?”

“Nah, it’s good, bruv.” Eggsy stands in front of Merlin. “Merlin, relax. It’s okay.” 

“How dare he speak to you that way?” Merlin fumes. “Has anyone else ever said anything like that?”

“It’s okay. It’s a private joke between Gareth and I, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “He calls me Guinevere all the time. It’s fine. Really. An’ no, no one else has tha balls ta say somethin’ like that. Promise. Down boy.” He pats Merlin’s bald head.

“For the last time, I am NOT your dog,” Merlin says, but he calms down a bit.

Eggsy grins. He’d forgotten how protective Merlin is when it comes to Kingsman and the honor of the knights. “Heel,” he says, snickering as Merlin threatens to punch him.

He follows Gareth to the RV. “I’m sharing with Kay.” Gareth makes a face that no one sees but Eggsy. “Not too bad, though.”

“No, it’s very nice.” Eggsy’s actually pretty impressed. It’s a small space but has everything including a tiny loo.

“I’m sorry if I offended you, Merlin,” Gareth says formally. Eggsy pokes his head out the door and sees Tequila and Merlin standing outside. “It was a simple joke, one we’ve shared before.”

“Tristan explained it. No apology necessary. Forgive me for being so quick to anger.”

“Brits.” Tequila shakes his head. “We have the vehicle at the end for you and Tristan. It’s the biggest…figured you should have it.”

“No.” Eggsy immediately shakes his head. “You did the work. You should be the most comfortable. If it wasn’t for you…”

“Ridiculous. You’re Guinevere, aren’t ya?” Tequila asks with a twinkle in his eye. Eggsy opens his mouth but looks at Merlin before he speaks.

“Oh go ahead. It’s obvious you won’t offend him,” Merlin says, looking at Tequila with something approaching fondness.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy says, giving Tequila the two-finger salute.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I bet we have something very similar here in the States,” Tequila says with a grin. “C’mon. I’ll show you to your quarters and then we can rustle up some grub.”

“You did not just say that,” Merlin says. He looks almost…delighted.

“He did, and trust me when I say he’s only doing that to impress you,” Jack says, appearing out of nowhere. “He isn’t normally that bad.”

“I never knew you had such an interest in cowboys, Merlin,” Eggsy says innocently. 

“Well, it’s fascinating, isn’t it? Like something out a movie. Pickup trucks, John Denver, camping in the desert…eating around a fire.” Merlin motions to a large fire roaring nearby. 

“Got my guitar with me…should I sing to you under the stars?” Tequila teases. 

“Fuck me,” Merlin moans and Eggsy has to laugh.

Their RV is a bit bigger than the one Gareth was using. Tequila gives them a quick tour and goes to start grilling dinner. Jack helps pull out the two bunks so they know how to do it and leaves to help Tequila. Merlin and Eggsy look at each other. “First time in forever that I haven’t slept with ya beside me,” Eggsy says softly. “Guess I gotta get used to it sometime.” He pokes at the bunk. “Course we probably could fit two…pretty snug, though.”

“Before you know it you’ll be snug with your husband, lad. But I agree…it will be odd. But I’m right up here if you need me.” He pats the bunk that folds down from the ceiling. 

Eggsy takes two steps and fiercely hugs him. “Love you, Ewan. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I didn’t need to take care of you, Eggsy. But you’re welcome…and I could say the same to you.” They embrace for a moment and pull away. They look at each other, sigh, and then step out of the RV.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of mission magic wand waving here...I'm not the smartest when it comes to planning such things.
> 
> Also, the more I write this, the more I really want to write a bit of Merlin/Tequila. They're so freaking cute.

TWENTY-TWO

The early morning sun beats through the tiny window and right into Eggsy’s eyes. He groans and rolls over, pulling his pillow over his head. He’d slept better than he had in ages, on a silly bunk in a tiny RV in the middle of the Arizona desert. They had indeed eaten around a campfire, Tequila playing his guitar and singing as the others passed around bottles of Statesmen’s best. Merlin had finally packed him up and tugged him to bed after he’d started nodding off on Lamorak’s shoulder. He hadn’t expected to be able to sleep, but after such a long journey and weeks of stress, the pillow felt like heaven.

He sits up and looks at the clock on the tiny stove. Seven am. He can see Merlin’s feet peeking out from his bunk. He resists the urge to tickle them and goes to use the loo. He washes his face, brushes at his hair, and quietly opens the door to the RV. The view outside is just as breathtaking as the day before, even more so when lit by the post-dawn sun. He walks away from the vehicles a bit, just looking at the hills in the distance and sighing. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Gareth walks over, dirt and sand crunching under his beat up trainers. He’s holding two mugs and hands one to Eggsy. “I’ve seen pictures, but they sure don’t do it justice.”

“Amazing,” Eggsy agrees. He makes a silent vow to bring Harry back here, once he’s healed. Maybe not Arizona; perhaps Harry doesn’t know he’s even in the States, but he’s not going to chance any flashbacks. But Eggsy’s done some reading. Nevada, Utah, New Mexico. There are other places just like this, and he makes a vow to find them. He’s starting quite the bucket list of things to do with Harry, things to enjoy with Harry, and the American Southwest is definitely on that list.

“I hope you know, Tristan, that we will find Arthur or die trying.”

Eggsy looks at him in surprise. “Of course I know that, Gareth, or you wouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t think you get it.” Gareth sips at his tea. “I know you had to beat people away, that everyone wanted to come. But it wasn’t just for Kingsman and its king. It was for Harry and Eggsy. Harry’s the best Arthur I can imagine, but he’s also a great person. And you…” Gareth toasts him with his mug. “You’re pretty great as well. And I’m not the only one that thinks so, although the others might not have such an easy time telling you.”

“I…” Eggsy blinks, certain that dust has gotten in his eyes and made them water. “Thank you,” he says finally. “I appreciate it. Harry does, too.” 

“How about we surprise everyone with some breakfast?” Gareth suggests. “I know where they keep all the cooking gear, and I make some mean scrambled eggs.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Eggsy follows him, happy to find something to occupy his time.

 

A few hours later Merlin, Eggsy and their five knights are crammed inside Eggsy and Merlin’s RV, since it’s the largest. The Arizona morning has turned warm, and they can run air conditioning in the RV. Eggsy decides he loves air conditioning, especially with this many grown men in such a small space. Jack, Tequila, and the two Statesmen with them are in Tequila’s RV; Merlin linked into Tequila’s computer so they can do a video call. “I feel the best bet is to go after it gets dark,” Tequila says. “They don’t have a huge crew from what we can see, and they definitely won’t be expecting anyone to show up. From what we’ve seen they have two men stationed outside a door at all times, and from the heat signature, there’s always someone in that room. It must be Arthur.”

“Two men occasionally patrol the yard outside what used to be the cafeteria,” Jack says. “That’s the entrance they use. Maybe two or three men occasionally wondering around inside.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Kay says. The other knights nod. 

“We just need to be careful. If we spook anyone…we don’t know what they’ll do to Arthur,” Merlin says. Eggsy nods grimly. “Kay, when we’re done here, please call the medical team and let them know to be ready to swoop in at a moment’s notice. The jet will be at the nearest airport as soon as we’re in need of it.” He dismisses the knights and they stumble out of the RV. He looks at Eggsy. “Do you want to go over any of this?”

“Merlin, I have the map of that school fuckin’ burned in my brain. I could find my way blindfolded. We send in the knights, they clear our way, an’…an’ then we find Harry.”

The plan is to leave the RV park at seven pm, so now Eggsy has to find a way to pass his time. Of course his thoughts are on Harry. He decides to take a walk, swearing that he will stay within sight of the RVs at all times, and not go into any boulders or rocks. He takes Jack’s warning about snakes seriously, and carries a gun and a bottle of water when he leaves. He walks for maybe thirty minutes before stopping and turning around. The heat causes a mirror of water to appear on the horizon, and he sighs. He and Harry will definitely be coming back here someday.

 

Merlin sits with Tequila at one of the tables. Someone’s set up a makeshift table umbrella so the sun isn’t as scorching hot. Even as it gets closer to seven, the sun is still shimmering with warmth. “So this Arthur’s your best friend?”

Merlin nods. “For…Christ, about thirty years.”

“Looks quite a bit older than his husband.”

“He is,” Merlin says defensively.

“Relax, friend. I’m not judgin’. Just commenting.” Tequila takes apart his shotgun and checks it. “Tristan seems like a good kid.”

“He’s, what, ten years younger than you are?” Merlin says with a smile.

Tequila shrugs. “Looks it.”

“He’s lived through more than most people my age.”

“Don’t doubt it.” Tequila begins to put everything back together. “So…you all meet through Kingsmen?” 

Merlin nods again. “Arthur and I were in the same training class. I used to be a knight as well, before I was taken out of the field and put into the tech lab. Tristan was Arthur’s protégé.”

“You miss it?”

“Sometimes. But I also work as a handler. It’s my job to get these men home safely from missions, and I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

“You’re pretty amazing, sounds like.”

Merlin blames his red face on the heat. “I’m not,” he says modestly. “But thank you.”

“Well, I…” Tequila blinks as he looks behind Merlin. “Maybe I see why your Arthur decided to make him his Guinevere.”

Merlin turns to see Eggsy exiting their RV. He’s wearing his favorite grey-green suit, the one that makes his thighs look like steel and his eyes look like titanium. He adjust the cuffs as he walks over to where they’re sitting. “Looking good, Tristan.”

Eggsy gives him a small smile. “Feeling good, Merlin. I want to look my best when Arthur sees me for the first time.”

“If I might say so, Tristan, you make a pretty fine picture in that get up.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy tilts his head and blushes a bit. “So, we getting this rodeo on the road any time soon?”

“Cute,” Tequila remarks. He slaps his shotgun into position and stands. “Let’s start packing up.”

 

Eggsy puts his earpiece into place and looks at Merlin. Merlin carefully checks in with each knight to make sure they can hear him. “You all know what to do,” he says finally. “This is something you’ve all done in your sleep; it should be easy. The only thing different is the target. We rescue Arthur at all costs, and we only take a life to save another. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” The knights say as one.

“Color me impressed,” Tequila says with a slow grin. They’re situated in a small van not far from the school. They’ve driven by the building twice before the sun went down completely, and Eggsy feels he has a decent idea of the layout. Merlin and Eggsy will go in directly after the knights, with Tequila taking over for Merlin once he leaves the van. Eggsy was surprised to find out that the dumb cowboy persona was all a ruse; he was actually quite bright and helped Ginger run missions on occasion. “Okay, boys. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” He rubs his hands together as the knights bring their glasses online. They watch Lamorak take care of the two guards outside on his own, Gareth making a sound of disappointment.

“Please remind me never to let that man take any sort of assignment in Weapons,” Merlin murmurs to Eggsy. “He’ll be the death of me.”

“Okay, boys. Best of luck. Look forward to meeting that hubby of yours, Guinevere,” Tequila says with a sly grin.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet you as well.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and opens the sliding door of the van, feeling as if he was jumping out of a plane all over again.

They hasten over to the school, keeping themselves low and moving fast. The streets are pretty much deserted; this side of town is full of empty buildings and closed shops. “Looking good, fellers,” Tequila says in their ear. “Your boys managed to disarm two men in the hallway. They’re waiting on you.”

Merlin finds the door to the cafeteria and they slip inside. They follow a few corridors until they see the sign for the stairs to the basement. The knights are waiting. “Didn’t even break a sweat,” Gareth whispers cheerfully. “Sure we don’t need to blow something up?”

“No, thank you,” Merlin says through clenched teeth. “Let’s go.”

They move silently down the stairs to a long hallway. The hallway is dark except for lights at one end. “We’ll take care of that.” Lamorak motions to figures at the end of the hall, dark shadows against the few beams of light. The knights shuffle down the hall. 

Eggsy starts to follow them but something catches his eye. He looks to the left and sees a pale light coming from what was probably once an office. At the same time he hears a strange crack. “Merlin,” he hisses, pointing to the left. He immediately starts to walk down that hallway with Merlin at his heels, the crack repeating three or four more times. He stops next to the closed door and peeks in. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

Emily Richmond is standing in the center of the room, snapping a whip out in front of her. She paces the room, occasionally snapping the whip as if she’s practicing. There’s only one reason she’d have a whip like that. Eggsy sees red. He throws the door open and points his gun at her. “Well, hello there.” He’s impressed that she doesn’t even seem surprised, although the hand holding the whip starts to quiver a bit. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She squints a bit. “Wait a minute, yes we have. You’re…you’re Eggy, is it? No, wait. Eggsy. I’ve heard your name often, you know.”

“I highly doubt it. Arthur wouldn’t grass anyone,” Eggsy snarls. 

“Not consciously, no. But when I allow him to sleep, the fifteen minutes I give him here and there…he mentions your name. Screams it, actually. Was very helpful when I needed something to taunt him with. I’m sure you’ll appreciate knowing he absolutely did not like when I suggested finding you and breaking your fingers the way we broke his.” Eggsy went white and then red. “I was planning on using this on him tonight.” She runs the whip through her fingers. “Shame, really. His back would have looked so beautiful with my welts on it.”

“I’m going to feed you your fuckin’ TONGUE!” Eggsy all but screams, resettling his stance and aiming for her head.

“He’d given up on you, you know. Cried out for you in his sleep, asking why you didn’t come save him. It was so sad.” She shakes her head, pouting a bit. 

Suddenly Merlin’s right behind him, breath warm in his ear. “Steady, lad. Don’t let this bitch get to you. We need to get her on the plane. We need to find Harry. He needs us with him. Not with this poor excuse for a human being.” 

“Fuck that,” Eggsy growls, but he slowly lowers his gun at the same time Merlin raises his. The tranquilizer dart hits her neck and she drops to the floor. “Hope she cracked her fuckin’ skull.” He stands for a moment just looking down at her. She looks so innocent, beautiful face, shining hair. He gives her one savage kick in the stomach before turning away. “Shut up, Merlin,” he says before leaving the room. 

“We have eyes on Arthur.” Kay’s voice crackles in his ear. “The hallway is clear and the medical team is en route.”

Eggsy breaks into a run to where the team of knights is standing outside a door. There’s a small window in the door and the light from the room is the only light in the hallway. “Door’s unlocked. We’ll go out and wait for the medics,” Gareth says softly. He places a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder before moving back down the hall.

Eggsy stands on his toes and peeks in the window. Harry’s curled up on a pile of blankets on the floor. The room is empty except for a toilet. The blankets are filthy, but at least Harry and his clothing look clean. He wears only trousers now, his chest bare and pale. Harry twitches a bit in his sleep. “Oh, luv,” he whispers, touching the glass.

“Are you going in or what?” Merlin whispers in a teasing tone.

“Fuckin’ shut it,” Eggsy whispers back.

“Why are we whispering?”

“Bastard.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and turns the handle. He opens the door and stares at Harry for a long moment. He feels tears jump to his eyes and bites a knuckle so they don’t fall. He’s been waiting weeks for this moment, and now he’s almost petrified. He forces his feet to move and kneels by Harry’s side.

 

Harry’s having a glorious dream. He’s asleep in his bed, and when he wakens, it’s to the scent of Eggsy’s cologne. His cologne and his skin and everything that is Eggsy. “Mmm, Eggsy. Morning.”

“Haz…luv, wake up.” A tender finger runs down his cheek. “Ya gotta wake up, Haz. I missed ya.” Eggsy’s voice chokes on a sob.

Harry’s pulled to wakefulness by the choking sob. “Why do you people insist wakening me? That was a beautiful dream, and as always, you have to ruin it.” He snaps all the time now. He knows they’re not going to do anything to him; they still need him. He can handle a few punches, some cuts. Although Emily has threatened something worse today if he doesn’t toe the line. He scrubs at his eyes and yawns.

“Haz,” a familiar voice says softly. His eyes blink open. Eggsy is kneeling beside him, tears running down his cheeks.

Harry digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubs a bit, and opens them again. “How…Eggsy?” his heart starts pounding in his chest.

“Yeah, ‘arry, it’s me. It’s me, luv.” Eggsy reaches towards him but pulls back at the last minute.

Harry slowly sits up, wondering if he’s finally gone insane. “Eggsy? Oh my God, Eggsy, they’ve captured you? You need to find a way out, you need to…” He starts to push at Eggsy’s body. Eggsy needs to stay safe. She could come back, she could hurt him. 

“No, ‘arry,” Eggsy laughs through his tears. “We’re here to get you. It’s over, ‘arry. We’ve come ta save ya. See? There’s Merlin.” He motions to the door. Harry slowly turns to see Merlin leaning in the doorway wiping at his eyes. 

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry looks back at Eggsy, who’s really here, in his best suit, smiling at Harry like he absolutely can’t stop. “Eggsy…my darling boy.” He throws himself onto Eggsy’s lap, inhaling the familiar scent of his husband.

“Haz…oh fuck, Haz, I love you so much. Missed you so much, was so fuckin’ worried.” Eggsy sobs in his hair, carefully cradling his body.

“Hold me tighter, Eggsy, please.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s neck and cries. Eggsy wraps himself around him but is still careful. Harry realizes how much easier it is to put his arms around him. He pulls back and studies his boy’s face. “You…you look horrible, darling.” He touches Eggsy’s gaunt face with a trembling hand.

“Fuck you, ‘arry,” Eggsy giggles. He sniffs and rubs the back of his hand over his nose. 

“I love you, Eggsy.” Harry buries himself in Eggsy once more.

A noise in the hallway startles him. He jumps off of Eggsy’s lap and glances at the door. “Just tha medics, ‘arry,” Eggsy says softly. “Gotta check ya over before we take ya home. They’re down tha hall with our agents.”

“I’m fine. Help me stand up.” 

“Yer feet!”

“Healed almost. I’m fine.” Eggsy helps him stand and he can finally embrace him properly. “Eggsy. My Eggsy…I love you, I missed you.” He kisses Eggsy’s lips, a tender kiss that is not dirty or even wet. Just his lips pressing against Eggsy’s, tasting his mouth.

“Shhh, ‘arry,” Eggsy whispers, patting him on the back. “I got ya, never lettin’ ya go.” He runs his hand through Harry’s hair and kisses him again.

Merlin walks over and places a hand on Harry’s back. “Christ, it’s good to see you, Harry.”

Harry pulls himself away from Eggsy and hugs Merlin. “Thank you for taking care of him,” he whispers in Merlin’s ear. “I know you did. I’ll be forever grateful.” He allows Merlin to hold him for a moment.

“He didn’t need taken care of,” Merlin whispers back. “He’s the second strongest man I know.” Merlin pulls back and wipes at his eyes. “It’s a bit of a walk to the door. There’s a gurney out here…”

“NO,” Harry says savagely. They’d taken Eggsy away from him on that gurney, cut him out of his skin. He’s never going on it again. “I…not that.”

Merlin eyes him up for a moment. “If you’ll allow me.” He hands Eggsy his tablet and hoists Harry up into a princess hold. “This will be fastest.”

“Everyone who sees this will sign paperwork agreeing it never happened,” Harry rasps. He will never admit it to himself how nice it feels to finally relax, to place his head on Merlin’s familiar chest.

“I’m takin’ pictures,” Eggsy says, his own voice hoarse with tears. “Wish I was strong enough ta do it myself.”

Merlin quickly makes his way to the stairs. He staggers for a moment but refuses to put Harry down. He carefully walks up the steps to where the medics and knights are waiting for them. “Arthur, sir, so good to see you,” Lamorak says, dipping his head in respect.

“Sir,” Kay says, dipping his own head. Gareth and the others mimic the movement, murmuring their greetings.

Lamorak gently pulls Merlin aside. “She’s on her way to our jet,” he murmurs. Harry doesn’t have to ask who they’re talking about. “Caught the brother outside.”

Kay holds something in his hands. “We found these in one of the rooms.” Harry smiles a bit as he sees the shoes he’d worn when he arrived. Eggsy quickly kneels at his feet and helps Harry to put them on, his face leaning against Harry’s leg more than was probably necessary.

“Well, Arthur, let’s quickly assess the situation, shall we?” Harry’s pleased to see that one of the medics is Hannah, a woman about his own age who’s been with Kingsman almost as long as he has.

“I’m a bit fatigued, I’m afraid, but everything else seems to be in working order,” he tells her.

“I’ll be the judge of that!” She snaps. “Are you able to walk at all?”

“Yes, of course,” he snaps back.

“Well, nice ta know yer mouth still works,” Eggsy murmurs. Gareth snickers and Harry glares at his husband. 

“We have a wheelchair for you, sir. I know it’s less than comfortable, but it will save you some steps. There’s a vehicle waiting outside.” The other medic, a man named Gregory, motions to the wheelchair. 

Eggsy immediately gets behind the chair. “I’ll push. Sit down,” he orders Harry. Harry can tell Eggsy’s going to be overbearingly protective of him. He cannot wait. He sits down and Eggsy quickly pushes him towards the door. 

Harry’s thankful it’s dark, as his eyes probably would have had problem with the daylight. “How…how long have I been gone?”

“Forty-one days,” Eggsy whispers. His voice trembles and Harry reaches back with his right hand to touch Eggsy’s hand where it grips the wheelchair. 

His eyes widen as they go out the door and he sees a cowboy leaning against an actual ambulance. “Howdy,” the handsome man says with a smile. “You must be Arthur. Heard an awful lot about you from Merlin and Guinevere here.” 

“Guinevere?” Harry gasps.

“Long story,” Eggsy says, patting his shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“My name’s Tequila. I’m with the Statesmen.”

Harry slowly turns around to look at Merlin. “The Statesmen?”

“You’re in Arizona, Harry. You’re in the States. It was the only thing we could think of once…” Merlin shakes his head. “Never mind. We’ll debrief you later.”

“Heard you needed a ride to the airport.” Tequila opens the back of the ambulance. He holds out a hand and helps Harry to his feet. “If I might?” Tequila motions to the back of the ambulance. Harry sighs and nods, realizing how weak he truly is. Tequila puts his arms around Harry and neatly lifts him into the vehicle. “Lady Guinevere?” Tequila holds out his hand to Eggsy and bows.

“Tosser.” Eggsy hops in with Harry, quickly followed by the medics.

“Sit in front with me, Merlin,” Tequila says as he shuts the doors.

Harry looks at Eggsy. “Don’t fuckin’ ask, ‘arry. I’ll explain later.”

Harry lays down on the gurney. Eggsy takes his right hand as if he’s afraid Harry will disappear. “Tell me, Arthur, where does it hurt?” Hannah asks.

Harry looks at Eggsy and frowns. He really wishes he didn’t have to hear this. “Luv, I’m fine,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m just so happy you’re here. I want you to get better.”

“They actually tended to every injury they caused,” Harry says. “Strange, really.” He takes a deep breath. “They burned the bottoms of my feet, but they’re pretty much healed. Bruises, lacerations…I believe my left ring and small fingers were broken.” Eggsy winces. “Some beatings about the head, but I don’t feel there was any concussive injuries. Oh, this.” His hand trembles as he reaches up to his chest. “They stitched it quite nicely after…”

Eggsy chokes and looks away. Harry squeezes his hand. “Anything else?” Hannah asks.

“I believe there were a few broken ribs, but again, they took care of me. Taped them, did everything short of giving me pain medication. That would have been nice.”

“You look as if you’ve lost a few stone. Both of you.” She glares at Eggsy. “Once we’re on the plane, we’ll put you on some fluids and nutrients. I’m sure your stomach isn’t up to a huge meal just yet. But YOU, young man, you’re going to eat if I have to feed you myself. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. I mean, ma’am,” Eggsy says quickly.

“I find you much better than I expected, Arthur, at least physically,” Hannah says. “I think you’ll benefit from a lot of rest. If you don’t mind, I’ll probably give you a bit of a sedative so you can sleep.”

“Sedative?” For some reason that makes Harry nervous. He doesn’t like the idea of being completely out of it, even though he knows he’s safe now.

“I’ll be there, luv. Be with you the entire time,” Eggsy murmurs. “Not gonna leave your side for a minute. I’ll protect you.”

The ambulance soon pulls into a small local airport. Tequila flashes some sort of identification at the security gate and they’re able to drive right onto the tarmac. Harry recognizes the mid-sized medical jet. “Don’t suppose you want carried up there,” Tequila says with a wink as he opens the back doors.

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same,” Harry says.

“Well, then, why don’t I help you up the steps?” Tequila says graciously. “No offence, Merlin old buddy, but I got a bit more meat to me. Lots more for Arthur to lean on. You mind, Gwen?” He looks over Harry’s shoulder at Eggsy, who rolls his eyes.

“Not in the slightest.” Harry’s able to make it over halfway pretty much on his own, but when he starts losing steam he gratefully leans on Tequila. 

“You know where the bed is, Arthur,” Hannah says. “We’ll get our supplies ready before takeoff.” She and Gregory busy themselves in the storage area.

“Back this way,” Harry says to Tequila. 

The younger man whistles as he leads Harry to the bed. “Mighty fine digs ya got here. I’m a bit jealous.”

“We don’t always travel this way, I assure you,” Harry tells him.

“I remember one time Merlin sent me to Istanbul in the cargo hold. I spent hours next to a box of mothballs.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose.

“If memory serves, you’d played a particularly nasty prank on me not too long before. Consider it payback,” Merlin says with a smile.

They reach the bed and Harry turns to Tequila. “I’m sorry we couldn’t become better acquainted. I hope you can find time to come to London as soon as possible.”

“I think I might find a reason,” Tequila says, and Harry’s shocked to see him wink at Merlin. Merlin turns red and busies himself with his clipboard. “Down you go, then.”

“I have it,” Eggsy says, slipping between them and helping Harry onto the bed. “Probably better if you just sit until we have to get ready to lift off.”

Merlin hugs Tequila long and hard. “Thank you for everything. Thank the others…Whiskey, Ginger, Champagne…”

“Were you aided by a team of exotic dancers?” Harry asks. Eggsy laughs, his eyes lighting up. 

“It would sound that way, huh?” He stands up to hug Tequila. “Thank ya so very much.”

“My pleasure. I hope to see ya soon.” He tips his hat at Harry. “Sir.” He strides to the door and exits the plane.

“Would you like to explain?” Harry says to Merlin.

“I absolutely would not. I’ll see you in London.” Merlin heads for the door.

“Where ya goin’?” Eggsy looks lost.

“I’ll ride with the others.” He gives Eggsy a tender smile, and Harry briefly wonders what’s going on. “You deserve some privacy. Harry…I’ll catch up with you later.” He gives Harry his own warm smile and leaves the plane. 

“Help me to a chair, my boy. I’ll feel a bit more secure during takeoff.” Eggsy helps Harry to a seat and clicks his safety belt into place. He then takes the seat on Harry’s right and buckles his own belt. He immediately takes Harry’s good hand in both of his and kisses it repeatedly.

“And what’s this?” He picks up Eggsy’s right hand and touches his thumb.

“They sent it to us…to Merlin and I.” Eggsy seems to shudder at the memory. “As soon as James an’ Merlin said I could have it, I put it on.” He picks up Harry’s left hand and kisses his ring finger. “As soon as yer healed, I’m puttin’ it back on ya.”

“I can’t wait. I wondered what happened to it…I’m sorry if it hurt you to receive it, but I’m glad to know it’s been safe all this time.”

“Harry…” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “I…”

“Not now, my boy.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Wait until I’m settled in bed. We can talk without interruption then, all right?”

“Okay.” Eggsy leans his head against Harry, wrapping Harry’s right arm in both of his.

 

The plane lifts off and the medics appear as soon as it’s safe to walk around. Eggsy helps Harry to the loo and stands outside as he relieves himself, and then helps him to the bed. It takes everything Eggsy has to stand back and let the medics do their work. He decides to change into something more comfortable while they take care of his husband. When he comes back in track pants, a tee and his socks, Harry is already in bed with an IV in his hand. He’s wearing his own tee and a clean pair of scrub pants. “Can ya wait just a minute on tha sedative?” Eggsy asks Hannah. “Gimme maybe fifteen minutes?” 

“I’ll put it in now,” she says. “It takes about that long to start working.”

“Okay.” He waits until she hangs the bag, fidgeting as he looks at Harry. His hands itch, desperate to touch him. 

“All good, then. If you need anything, please call us.” Hannah gives them a kind smile and draws the privacy curtains around the bed. 

Harry immediately slides over to the left as far as he can. “I know it’s tight.”

“Fuck if I care.” Eggsy wriggles his way to Harry’s side, curling himself around Harry’s top half. “Oh, Haz.” He kisses Harry’s head, his cheek, his nose. 

“Waking up and seeing you beside me…it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Harry murmurs, nuzzling against him.

“Ya can’t imagine what it was like fer me ta look through that window an’ see ya. I’ve been fuckin’ terrified ever since ya was taken, ‘arry. We fought over that stupid drug tha night before, an’ then ya left…I heard ya say ya loved me, but I didn’t say it back. Was so afraid that angry words were tha last words ya ever heard from me.” He buries his face in Harry’s hair as his body heaves with sobs. “So sorry, ‘arry. Love ya so much, will tell ya every fuckin’ hour from now on.”

“My darling boy, I know you love me. One tiny fight wasn’t going to change that. But you can tell me you love me as may times as you like.” Harry turns and gives Eggsy a gentle kiss. “I’ll need to hear it, I think. I may be doing well physically, but…I’m sure I’ll need to schedule some sessions with Dr. Walmer immediately.”

“I’ll go with ya if ya want, ‘arry, or if ya wanna go alone. Probably should schedule some fer myself. Right now I feel like if I can’t touch ya, I’ll go crazy.” Eggsy reaches up to gently stroke Harry’s face. “I’m gonna have some separation anxiety.”

“I’m sure I’ll enjoy it…initially.” Harry tilts his head back and looks Eggsy in the eye. “I worried about you. Worried about how you were holding up. She…she told me you weren’t doing well. Showed me pictures. Played audio of Juliet saying how horrible you looked.”

“That fuckin’ bitch,” Eggsy says savagely. “Shoulda killed her when I had the chance.” Harry makes a calming sound and kisses him again. Eggsy falls into the kiss, hand gently holding Harry’s face by the chin. “Don’t take this tha wrong way, ‘arry, but I can’t wait until I can be naked in bed with ya. Not ta, ya know, fuck or anythin’, just ta hold ya an’ touch ya…make sure yer real.”

“You’d damn well better plan on some fucking in all that,” Harry says indignantly and Eggsy laughs. A weight is very slowly lifting off his heart, like a balloon slowly dancing towards the sky. 

“All in due time, my Haz.” 

“You do realize that this is the longest we’ve gone without sex since we got together,” Harry points out. Eggsy thinks of Merlin and frowns. He stiffens and Harry notices it. “My boy, what’s wrong?” His eyes look a bit glassy and Eggsy can tell he’s working to stay awake.

“Harry…me…me an’ Merlin slept together while you was gone. Once. Just once. It was tha day we got tha tattoo. We got tha tattoo an’ I freaked out, an’ we just sorta…did.” Eggsy hangs his head in shame as the tears start to fall again. “Don’t think it’s cuz we was horny or somethin’, it was just…it hurt so bad, an’ I said some nasty things ta him, didn’t take into account how he felt about ya an’ how he was hurtin’, an’ we was huggin’ an’ then it happened. I’m sorry.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is slurring now but he tilts Eggsy’s head up. “It’s fine. I promise. I know you weren’t cheating on me, or doing it out of lust or enjoyment. I understand. I forgive you, although there’s nothing to forgive. It was Merlin. He’s…special.”

“I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy settles him down onto his pillow. “Rest now, okay? I’m here, not leavin’ ya, not ever.” He presses himself as close as he can get and listens to his husband fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

Harry slowly awakens to a tugging at his left hand. He sits up, arms flailing. “Shh, Arthur, relax. It’s all right.”

He blinks owlishly. Gregory is on his right, Hannah on his left. She’s adjusting something in the IV line. “Sorry…I…” He looks around. “Where…where’s Eggsy…I mean, Tristan?”

“I ordered him to eat something and lay down on a real bed. I believe he was planning on lying awake and watching you sleep until we landed in England,” she says with a fond smile. “But I ended that very quickly. He needed to rest in a more comfortable place.”

“Yes, of course.” Harry slowly lays back down. “I’m sorry if I hit you.”

“I’ve had worse. From you, actually.” She smiles at him. 

“Where are we?”

“Somewhere over the Atlantic. You’ve been asleep for perhaps six hours or so.”

“Really?” He wipes his face with his right hand. “Could I have some water?”

“Of course.” Gregory hands him a cup with a straw. “Slowly.”

“Thank you both. I appreciate everything you’re doing.” The water feels like heaven on his dry throat.

“We’re just doing our job, Arthur. Happy to serve.” Hannah pats his hand. “I’m sure when you wake up again Tristan will be back by your side. I had to threaten him with physical harm to get him to eat.”

“Rest, sir.” Gregory squeezes his shoulder and they go out around the privacy curtain. 

He’s slowly drifting off again when the curtain opens once more. “Hey.” Eggsy carefully climbs back up on the bed.

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Harry tries for sternness but of course he’s happy to see him.

“So are you,” Eggsy whispers. He snuggles close, one arm across Harry’s waist. “Missed ya.”

“I heard you’ve been uncooperative.”

“Wasn’t hungry.”

“Just because I can’t punish you now for being a brat doesn’t mean I won’t remember it later,” Harry says, nuzzling against Eggsy’s throat before flicking his tongue over his ear.

“Christ, Haz,” Eggsy moans. “Think I’m too fuckin’ tired ta get hard, but ya sure got me thinkin’ about it.”

Harry inhales. “I’ve missed this so much. Missed the way you smell.” He presses his lips to the side of Eggsy’s neck. His entire body feels like it’s quivering with electricity, and the only thing that’s keeping him grounded is Eggsy’s presence. 

“I smell fuckin’ rank, ‘arry. Need a shower.”

“I don’t care.” Harry hesitates. “Some days…some days I got through things by imagining you. Remember you. Remembering how you look when you wake up, how you sound when you’re scolding Eliza. Remembering the feel of your hands on my body.” He trembles a bit. “You saved my sanity, Eggsy, which is ironic since there are many times you make me think I’m losing my mind.” He tries to smile.

“Oh, luv.” Eggsy sighs and kisses his forehead. “I can’t imagine how hard it was fer ya. All by yerself…I had Merlin, at least, an’ Alan.”

“Alan?”

“He was a fuckin’ godsend, ‘arry. Not only did he run tha Table with Merlin, but he…”

“Wait.” Harry pushes back to look him in the eye. “ALAN helped run the Table?”

“Shh. Hannah will come kick our arses if ya make too much noise.” Eggsy quiets him with a kiss. “Yeah, they had a meetin’ an’ all. I was there. Lamorak expected Merlin ta take it, an’ m’sure yer not surprised ta hear that he gave a resounding FUCK no. An’ then Kay suggested a vote, an’ Alan rolled his eyes all over tha place an’ was like, all that will do is waste time. I suggested Alan.”

“YOU?”

“Well, they was complainin’ that it needed ta be someone with years at tha Table, an’ he’s a fuckin’ dinosaur like you an’ Merlin…” Harry poked him hard in the side. “Fuck, Haz! Anyway, Merlin agreed, an’ then Lamorak said why don’t Merlin an’ Percival share tha duties, an’ there ya are.”

“I believe the way you tell the story is probably better than how it actually happened,” Harry says. He takes Eggsy’s hand and strokes his fingers. “Alan and Merlin running the Table together. Christ, Chester is probably rolling in his grave.”

“Alan’s been fuckin’ aces, ‘arry, swear down. Said he only took that job with Merlin because I asked him to.”

“Of course he did,” Harry comments against Eggsy’s hair. He’s still a bit wary of Alan’s feelings for his husband.

“He distracted me when I needed distractin’. Didn’t handle me with kid gloves, ya know? No filter. The man has absolutely no filter.” Harry feels Eggsy chuckle. He reaches over and gently strokes the healing incision over Harry’s heart. “When…when they sent us this…I guess ya can imagine I completely fell apart. Thought I was gonna die. An’ then they sent tha video of ya. Watched it over an’ over. Couldn’t stop, was afraid that was all I was ever gonna have of ya ever again. Alan scooped me up, took me ta his suite, an’ dumped me into bed after gettin’ a few drinks down my throat. Made sure I got a hold of m’self.” Harry opened his mouth to speak. Eggsy kissed him until he was actually breathless. “Shut up. He didn’t lay a finger on me. Stayed with me til I was asleep, actually.”

“I’d always suspected there was a human being underneath all the…Alan,” Harry says. “I believe you’re the only one capable of bringing him out, however.”

“Don’t know about that.” Eggsy yawns. “See, luv, ya don’t even gotta worry about Kingsman. Merlin an’ Alan took care of things. Everyone helped. They love ya, Haz. Everyone volunteered ta do stuff, even if it weren’t their job.”

“I meant what I said. I was worried about you.”

“Stupid prick,” Eggsy says affectionately. “You get yer arse kidnapped an’ yer worried about ME.”

“I love you more than life itself, my Eggsy.”

“Sap.” Eggsy’s eyes are tender. “Can’t wait ta get ya home…sleep in our bed…take care of Eliza,” he says drowsily. “She’s been at HQ…Morien’s been takin’ good care of her.”

“Good.” Harry’s actually relieved to hear that he’s not arriving back to a nightmare at the Table. He knows Merlin and Alan would have done everything in their power to manage things. He’s even happier to hear that they’d looked after Eggsy. As strong as Eggsy is, Harry knows that Eggsy’s feelings for Harry often override everything else, including his own health and well-being. “Can’t wait to see you in your puppy dressing gown.”

“Mmmm.” Eggsy hums a bit. “Can’t wait ta see ya in nothin’ at all.”

“Horny little boy.” Harry kisses his chin. “Go to sleep.”

“Love ya, Haz.”

 

Eggsy stirs as he hears Hannah and Gregory puttering around on the other side of the privacy curtain. He wants to say next to Harry as long as he can, but his bladder is adamantly vetoing that idea. He carefully slides off the bed, leaning over to kiss Harry and run a hand through his unruly curls.

He steps outside the curtain and is greeted by an angry Hannah. “I was sleeping!”

“You should be…”

“I should be with my husband.” He folds his arms over his chest and glares at her.

“Just because you’re married to Arthur doesn’t mean I can’t make your life hell, Agent Tristan. My job is to look after him. If you’re not doing well, do you think HE’LL be doing well?”

Eggsy frowns. He hadn’t thought of it that way. “I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry, Hannah. I just…I needed to touch him.”

Her face softens. “I understand, son. Why don’t you go wash up? We’ll have to waken him soon…we’re about ninety minutes from HQ.”

“Hannah.” Eggsy frowns and looks at the curtain. “Is he really all right?”

“Physically he’s doing remarkably well. He’s lucky that he’s in such good shape. Most men his age probably wouldn’t have made it out of all that as well as he has.”

“Okay.” Eggsy nods. “Can I waken him after I clean up?”

“Of course.” She gives him a wink.

Eggsy goes to the tiny loo to wash his face and brush his teeth. He runs his hands through his hair and tries to organize it. He puts his suit back on and tries to manage his hair once more before returning to Harry’s bed. He quietly moves the curtain aside and smiles. Harry’s hair is still wildly curly and Eggsy loves it. He sits on the edge of the bed and gently runs his hand through the silky waves. “Harry?” He whispers. “Luv, it’s time to wake up. Gotta get ya all pretty before we land at HQ.” He leans forward and gently kisses him. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy gasps as a hand fists in his hair and pulls him down for their first real kiss. Harry’s tongue teases at Eggsy’s lips asking for permission, and Eggsy happily complies. He places his hands on either side of Harry’s body, allowing him to press down a bit without hurting him. Harry goes between gently sucking on Eggsy’s tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip. Harry’s thumb moves to trace Eggsy’s earlobe. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Eggsy pants when Harry finally lets him up for air. “You’re supposed ta be recuperatin’. If this is you weak with hunger an’ fatigue, I’m afraid ta think of how you’ll be at one-hundred percent.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry says with a sly grin. “Good morning, my beautiful boy. I love you.”

“Fuck, Haz.” Eggsy swallows the heart-shaped lump in his throat. “I love you, too.”

He helps Harry sit up before sliding the curtain open all the way. “Morning, Arthur,” Gregory says respectfully. “We thought you’d like some time to freshen up and get yourself presentable before we need to buckle in for landing.”

“Much appreciated,” Harry says. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and Eggsy immediately sits next to him. Gregory takes Harry’s vitals and removes the IV from his hand. 

“Everything looks good. Medical will probably want you to stay overnight for observation but otherwise you will more than likely be able to go to your own lodgings.” Gregory smiles at them both. “It looks like you have a capable nurse.”

“He will be doin’ whatever Medical tells him, or he’ll have me to deal with,” Eggsy says sternly. Gregory nods and walks away. Harry snorts. “Haz, if ya think I’m gonna go fuckin’ easy on ya, ya got another thing comin’. Gonna do everythin’ I can ta help ya get back ta normal.”

“Having you here, dear boy, is all I need.” Harry cups his face in his large hands and kisses him again.

“Never…never knew I was medicinal,” Eggsy says weakly. Harry chuckles and actually kisses Eggsy’s nose.

Eggsy helps him stand up. “Let me do it on my own, Eggsy. I need to build my strength back up.” Harry makes it to the loo by himself, although with slow short steps. Eggsy leans against the wall outside the loo just in case Harry needs him. When the door opens, Harry says immediately, “I would probably pay very good money for an actual shower.”

“Once yer up in the suite, ya can take a bath,” Eggsy suggests, and Harry actually groans. “Course, ya should probably have someone in there ta make sure ya don’t fall or nothin’.”

“Good thinking,” Harry says with a smile. Eggsy sighs. He can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. Harry’s here, he’s alive, he’s smiling, and he still wants him. He’s a little concerned, however. Harry’s trying too hard to act normal, like he’s been gone on holiday or a mission. He decides to wait before saying anything. Instead, he tries to lighten the mood.

“Oh. I have some bad news.” Eggsy lets his face fall. Harry’s brown eyes narrow.

“What?”

“It’s…it’s Daisy.”

“What about her?” Harry gasps. “What’s happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, yer health took priority.” Eggsy looks at his feet. “She…well, she’s right fuckin’ angry with ya fer missin’ her party. I might have told her that when I get angry with ya when ya do somethin’ wrong, I get a present.”

“Oh, you might have?” Harry tilts Eggsy’s face up. “That was a mean trick to play. I suppose you’ll just have to do the shopping for this fabulous make-up present, since I’m far to weak to go to the shops right now.”

“That’s why God made the internet, luv.” He kisses Harry’s beautiful lips. “C’mon, old man. Let’s get buckled in a while.”

 

Merlin’s waiting for them when they exit the plane, wheelchair on one side of him and Sandi Evans on the other. “Oh, for God’s sake. I do NOT need a wheelchair,” Harry groans. The last thing he needs to make his return to HQ in a wheelchair.

“Arthur, you are going to put your arse in that wheelchair or I’m going to do it for you,” Merlin snaps. 

“And to think I actually missed you,” Harry growls as he sits down in the wheelchair.

Merlin starts to push the wheelchair as Eggsy trots along side it. “Arthur, I was thinking. You might want to make a list of people you’re willing to see individually, because you know everyone here is going to want to visit you,” Eggsy says. “Maybe you could make a statement to HQ as a whole in a day or two?”

“Smart thinking, lad,” Merlin says. “I’m impressed.”

“You don’t need to act so shocked every time I say something intelligent. Arthur’s not just with me because of my good looks.”

Merlin coughs out something that sounds like “fine arse” and Harry almost tumbles out of his wheelchair. “Thank you, Tristan. I’ll make that list as soon as we’re done in Medical.” Eggsy holds the door open and Merlin wheels Harry into an examination room. “This shouldn’t take too long, should it?” Harry gets up and sits down on the exam table. He notices Eggsy giving him an odd look but doesn’t say anything.

“Well, I want xrays of your hand and ribs, a brain scan…we’ll want to take some blood. Then we’ll get you settled in.”

“Sandi,” Eggsy begins. Merlin rolls his eyes at the wheedling tone. “You know Harry’s doing exceptionally well for what he’s been through. Don’t you think he’d sleep better in his own space?” He actually bats his eyelashes at her.

“You are pitiful.” She shakes her head at him. “We’ll see.”

“We’ll see can turn into a yes. Luv, will you be all right if I go tidy up the suite? I haven’t been in there since…” Eggsy swallows hard. “I didn’t sleep there,” he finishes.

“Of course, darling. I’m sure Merlin will call you if anything happens down here. Obviously I don’t have my phone. I’ll need a new one,” he realizes.

“Already on it,” Merlin promises.

“Call me if you need me. I love you,” Eggsy whispers, giving him a tender kiss. “Be right back.”

“I’m going to go get the imaging ready so we can get it done quickly.” Sandi hurries out of the room.

Harry looks at Merlin. “Well.”

“Jesus, Harry.” Merlin strides over and hugs him. “We were so worried. Eggsy was wasting away.”

“I would apologize, but I didn’t really do anything,” Harry says with a shuddering laugh. He’s surprised to feel tears on his shoulder.

“For all the bickering…I do love you,” Merlin whispers. “So much. You’re…you’re a part of me…it was like something was torn away.”

“I’m glad you and Eggsy had each other.” Harry pulls back to look at him. Merlin’s frowning, not looking Harry in the eye. “He told me, Ewan, about the two of you.”

“I’m sorry, Harry, I know the agreement was always the three of us.”

“It’s all right. Really. I understand completely. She mentioned once that you two were spending a lot of time together, tried to twist it into something ugly. I was so relieved to hear it.” Harry means that. It’s one less thing he had to worry about. 

“We shared a bed every night, but only to sleep.” Merlin leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. “We both had problems sleeping…and he refused to sleep in your bed without you.”

“I will never be angry about this, Ewan.” Harry takes Merlin’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I mean it. This isn’t some random hook-up between my husband and my oldest friend.”

“All right.” Merlin put his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m so glad you’re back, Harry.”

Harry simply hugs him, trying to shake that quivering feeling. They cling to each other for a moment before they hear Sandi’s footsteps in the hall. “Ready, Arthur?”

“Yes. I want this over with. I want to eat something and go to bed with my husband.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Am I going to have to read another decree stating you’re medically cleared for amorous activities?”

“Let’s hope not.” Harry gets up and climbs into the wheelchair.

The brain scan is normal, and his ribs and fingers are both mending well. His vitals are normal, and everything looks good on the bloodwork. “Please, Sandi?” Eggsy begs. “I swear, I’ll take his temperature, his blood pressure, anything you want.”

“I have a feeling his blood pressure readings are never accurate when you’re around.” She winks at him. “Fine. One thing I will give you is a list of things he should be eating. He can’t just dive into a buffet or anything like that. Start small. Sandwiches, soup, vegetables.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy promises.

“Right now soup sounds lovely, followed by a hot shower.” Harry scratches at his head. 

“Why don’t you call down to the dining hall and have them send the food up?” Merlin suggests. “I’m thinking you’d rather not be seeing too many people just yet.”

“Too true,” Harry agrees. He hands Merlin a piece of paper. “Here are the people I wish to see if necessary.”

Merlin scans it. “Ector…Tor…Kay…Lamorak…Percival?”

“You rang?” Alan pokes his head in the door of the exam room. “May I?”

“Percival!” Eggsy runs over to hug him.

“Hello, Tristan.” Alan smiles at Harry. “I heard a rumor that Merlin and I would have to give up our new and exciting careers as Temporary Arthur. Now I see the rumors are true.”

“I have never been more happy to see you, Percival.” Harry wraps himself in Alan’s long arms. “Thank you for everything you’ve done,” he whispers. “For helping Merlin, taking care of Eggsy, everything.”

“I know you find it hard to believe but I am very good with responsibility.” Merlin snorts. “What? Like you lot ever give me the chance.”

“I may need you to keep on being Temporary Arthur for at least a few more days,” Harry says. “If it’s not too much of an imposition.” He’s slowly realizing that he can’t just jump back into his life. The pressure would probably kill him.

“You’ll owe me,” Alan says lightly, and Harry groans. “Anything you need, Arthur,” he says seriously. “I just wanted to stop in and say hello before Tristan whisks you away to bed.”

“See? No filter. I told you,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He pats the wheelchair. “Your carriage awaits, Arthur. I remember you refusing to let me walk around after my concussion. Your turn now.”

“Brat.” But Harry sits down. “Go fast. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Go fast?” Eggsy rubs his hands together. “My pleasure.”

 

Contrary to his words, Eggsy is very careful with his precious cargo. He gets Harry to their suite as safely and quickly as possible. Thankfully the halls are mostly deserted and no one stops them. He wheels Harry into the suite and shuts the door. Harry slowly stands and looks around the living room. “Luv?” Eggsy’s instantly concerned. Harry has his hand over his mouth and Eggsy realizes his shoulders are shaking. “Harry? What is it? Are you hurt?”

“No. It’s just…I’m here. I’m here with you.” Harry moves as fast as he can to the toilet, where he crouches down and vomits bile and water. 

“Harry!” Eggsy kneels beside him, one hand on his forehead, the other rubbing his back. “Never knew tha idea of spending time with me could make someone puke,” he says weakly. Harry doesn’t say anything and Eggsy continues to rub his back.

Harry finally curls up on the floor, back against the commode. “I’ve dreamt of this. Imagined it.”

Eggsy stops him before he can go any further. He figures once Harry gets going, he won’t want to stop for a while. “Haz, this is going ta kill yer back. Let’s get yer teeth brushed, all right? There’s pajamas fer ya out there. Get comfy an’ I’ll bring dinner in to ya, okay? Ya can eat it whenever ya want, don’t gotta do it now. Then we can talk.” Eggsy kisses his forehead. “Can ya get changed or do ya want my help?”

“I can do it. Sounds like a good idea.” Harry pushes himself to his feet.

Eggsy makes sure Harry’s safely in the bedroom before heading for the door. He opens the door before the man can knock. “Thanks,” he says simply.

“Give Arthur my regards,” the man says. “Everyone in the kitchen is thankful for his return.”

“I will. Thank you again.”

Eggsy takes the bag into the bedroom. Harry’s tugging a vest over his head and he’s already wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms. “Not gonna force ya, Haz. Food’s here. Ya gotta eat sometime, all right?”

“I will. I promise. I just…” Harry looks at the bed.

“Gimme one mo.” Eggsy tears himself out of his suit and puts on a pair of his own pajama bottoms. He doesn’t bother with a shirt. “C’mon.” He grabs a bottle of water from the bag and helps Harry climb into bed. “Ya should drink this, please.”

“I will.” Harry takes a few gulps. “That’s good. Cold.” 

“Where do ya want me?”

“Can…can I lie against you?”

“Course, ‘arry.” Eggsy turns off all the lights but one, figuring Harry might prefer the darker room. He situates himself in bed and Harry snuggles close, head on Eggsy’s chest. “I’m sorry I interrupted ya. Say whatever ya want, ‘arry. Won’t judge ya, won’t interrupt ya. M’not a doctor or a therapist…just someone who loves ya so fuckin’ much. Wanna help ya. Figured ya wasn’t quite right. Not yet. You was wearin’ a mask.” Eggsy rubs his back. “You can take it off now.”

“I couldn’t let go. Not with them.” Harry draws a shuddering breath. Eggsy rubs his back and kisses his head occasionally. “At first I was angry. So angry that I’d allowed someone to catch me like that. Don’t tell me how it happened…I’ll find out from Merlin in due time, I’m sure. I figured it would go like it always does. They hurt you until you give them what they want. And I refused to give her what she wanted. But then it got confusing. They’d hurt me, and then they’d fix it. They burned my feet and put salve on them. They broke my ribs and fingers but taped them. She cut my face, they stitched it. They…they cut off the tattoo, then sutured the incision and made sure there was no infection. I guess they figured they needed a fairly healthy bargaining chip.”

“Maybe.” Eggsy doesn’t want to say too much, but he wants Harry to know he’s listening.

“I expected you’d find me. I kept waiting for you to burst through the door. I knew you’d save me. But you didn’t come. And you didn’t come.” Eggsy tightens his embrace. He knows he doesn’t have to tell Harry that he would have come if they’d known where he was. “And then she told me that she jammed my signal. That when was I slowly started to give up. I knew you couldn’t find me. If they were smart enough to jam the signal, they were smart enough to put me somewhere you’d never look.” Harry starts to shiver. “I didn’t show it, but I was so fucking scared, Eggsy. I couldn’t be Arthur. I couldn’t be Galahad, couldn’t make an elegant escape. I was stuck in a room as they cut away at me.”

“Thank God for Juliet,” Eggsy says finally. “She’s tha one that clued us in. She’s tha one that helped us find ya. I hated that video at first, but if she hadn’t heard that bitch’s voice, we wouldn’t have found ya. I can’t even…” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s hair. This is Harry’s moment, not his.

Harry tightens his side of the embrace as well. “After a while she only let me sleep for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time. Sometimes thirty, if the guard dozed off. I was actually glad for that, because while I dreamt of you a lot of the time, sometimes there were nightmares. Or I didn’t want to sleep because I knew what I’d wake up to.” Eggsy feels tears on his chest. “But then I woke up and you were there. You were really there, smiling at me. The most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

“I call ya Superman, ‘arry, but absolutely no one expects ya ta be a superhero after all this. Quit acting. Quit pretending. The people that matter…me, Merlin, James, Alan…you can tell us tha truth. Trust us ta deal with everyone else, all right?”

“You’ve been so brave and strong, my darling boy. I’m so proud of you.”

“I didn’t do anything. You had the hard part. You…”

“I was stuck in a room by myself. The only people I had to worry about were people I hated. You had to deal with people you loved, people who look up to you.”

“It’s over now.”

Harry’s silent for a moment. Then he says, “When I came into the suite, it hit me. It wasn’t a dream. I’m really here. It’s really over. I’m here with you, in our bed. I can touch you and kiss you and look at you and you’re really here.”

“Touch me an’ kiss me an’ look at me all ya want,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry slides up so his head is next to Eggsy’s. He gently kisses him, pulling Eggsy to lay over him a bit. Eggsy adjusts himself so he won’t press on any of Harry’s injuries and kisses him back. Harry moans, one leg moving up to slide between Eggsy’s. Eggsy gasps, instinctively rolling against him. “You feel so good,” Harry murmurs, tongue sliding down to plant kisses along Eggsy’s neck. His hands drag up Eggsy’s bare back.

“Mmm…fuck, ‘arry…missed tha taste of ya.” Eggsy keeps his kisses tender, knowing that going any further is the last thing Harry needs, although he may think he wants it. “Luv…I want ya to know that I love ya. I love ya an’ I want ya so fuckin’ much. Missed yer skin, yer hands…yer cock.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s cheeks, his chin. “But I’m not gonna push for anythin’ more than this, all right? When yer truly ready, ya let me know.” He pauses. He’s had a question on his mind but has been too shy to ask it. He thinks he knows the answer, but has to be sure. “They…they didn’t touch ya in that way, did they?”

“No, darling boy.” Harry slides back so he’s not pressed so tightly against Eggsy’s body. “Nothing even close. I respect what you’re saying. You’re probably right. I’m flying on exhaustion and emotions and making love is the last thing I probably need right now.” He gives Eggsy one more tender kiss. “And when the time comes, that’s what it will be. Making love. Because I need to make love to my husband.” He sighs. “Everything’s just…overwhelming right now.”

“One step at a time, Haz.” Eggsy takes his hand and kisses it. 

“I think I feel up to that soup, now.” Harry sits up. Eggsy sits as well and reaches for the bag. Harry touches Eggsy’s face. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“My job, innit?” Eggsy asks. His bottom lip trembles. “Didn’t think I’d have tha chance ta do it again.”

“Oh, my Eggsy.” Harry kisses him.


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Eggsy’s first waking thought is that he hates jet lag. The clock says eight am but he feels as if he’s only slept for two hours after an all-night bender. His second waking thought, which completely erases the first, is that he’s in bed next to Harry. He’s waking up next to Harry after weeks without him. He looks down at Harry sleeping next to him, one arm thrown up over his face, wild curls going every direction. At one time in his life, Eggsy would have been embarrassed at how much he’d cried in the last month. Now, however, he easily ignores the tears running down his cheeks. He leans down and gives Harry the lightest of kisses before sneaking out of bed.

He uses the loo and goes to find his glasses. “Merlin.”

“Good morning, lad. I figured we’d hear from you later than this. Is Harry all right?”

“Mostly.” Eggsy wanders out into the living room, closing the door behind him. “He slept pretty well last night, only woke me once. He’s strugglin’, though, Merlin. Was tryin’ ta be brave yesterday, put up a front for us. I think I got it into his head that he ain’t gotta do that, ya know? Not with me, or you, or James, or even Alan. He went through a lotta shite, an’ it’s gonna take a bit. He was actin’ like he could just swoop back in here an’ be Arthur right away.”

“I wondered if this might happen. He was acting too normal. I’m going to talk to Dr. Walmer, see when he can fit Harry in.”

“I know we gotta do some sorta big debrief…could ya do it somewhere private? That way he don’t gotta listen ta everyone welcomin’ him back. Not yet.”

“There’s a small dining room on the second floor. We can meet there. I’ll call Alan in. Is Harry still sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“How about eleven o’clock? That way he can sleep a bit longer and get something to eat.”

“Thanks, Merlin.”

“Take care of yourself as well, lad. You’re not quite one-hundred percent yet yourself.”

“I will.” Eggsy terminates the call and sends a message down to the kitchen asking for a delivery of porridge, fruit and tea for nine o’clock. He quietly lets himself back into the bedroom, removes his glasses, and crawls back into bed, wrapping himself around Harry. 

 

Harry awakens with his back pressed against Eggsy’s bare chest. His strong arm is around Harry’s waist, and he can feel Eggsy’s gentle breathing against the back of his neck. He stretches and rolls himself against Eggsy a bit before picking up Eggsy’s hand. He sees his own wedding band on Eggsy’s thumb and smiles. His left hand has mostly healed, and that ring needs to go back in its rightful place. He picks up the hand, brings it to his lips and starts kissing the knuckles. He sucks the thumb into his mouth down to the ring before slowly sliding it back out. He drags the top of the thumb over his teeth before moving to the index finger and repeating the motion. By the time he gets to Eggsy’s small finger. Eggsy’s moaning against his neck, kissing the top of Harry’s spine above the neckline of his vest. Eggsy’s cock is hard against Harry’s arse, and he rocks against it a bit.

“Fuck…Haz…what are ya doin’?” Eggsy groans. He moves his hand so he can slide it under Harry’s shirt. “Got me so fuckin’ hard…” He thrusts again as his hand tickles over Harry’s stomach. 

“Good morning, my boy.” Harry turns his head and fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair so he can kiss him. 

Eggsy mumbles something into Harry’s mouth as he kisses him. His hand finds Harry’s nipple and toys with it before sliding across Harry’s chest. Eggsy’s fingers touch the scar above Harry’s heart and he freezes. He whimpers and yanks his hand away. Harry feels Eggsy’s erection disappear the split second before Eggsy pulls away from him. “I…I’m sorry, Harry.” Eggsy sits up and rubs at his face. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you. Not when we decided last night that I’m not quite ready for sex.” Harry climbs out of bed. “I’m going to…” He waves his hand in the direction of the loo. 

He goes in and shuts the door before Eggsy can say anything else. He uses the toilet and goes to stand before the mirror, tugging his shirt off. He studies himself for a long time. There’s more grey in his hair, and the smile lines around his eyes are more defined. The slight bit of sagging skin he’d had before is long gone; now you can almost count his ribs. The hair on his chest is silver. Of course Eggsy would be too disgusted to touch him. And now this. He gently rubs his fingers over the scar on his chest. 

“Harry?”

The voice on the other side of the door is quiet and scared. “It’s not locked.”

Eggsy slowly opens the door and pads in on bare feet. “I’m so sorry. I…it was a gut reaction, didn’t even realize I did it. Didn’t mean it.” He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and places his cheek on Harry’s back. “Just a reminder of how she hurt ya…how I didn’t save ya.”

“Really?” Harry gasps. Eggsy peeks around him to meet his gaze in the mirror. “That’s why you pulled away?”

“Harry, I was here literally fuckin’ around with Merlin while you was gettin’ yer skin sliced apart! How else would it make me feel?”

“Disgusted,” Harry whispers.

“You are my life, ‘arry, but yer also a fuckin’ idiot. You will always be beautiful ta me, so perfect.” Eggsy sounds furious.

“I’m not perfect. Look at me. Grey in my hair, skin and bones…” Harry pinches at his stomach. “I look…old.”

“I hate ta be tha one ta tell ya, luv, but ya are old. Yer over fifty. There’s gonna be wrinkles an’ grey. But that’s fine. Hopefully it only matters what I think, an’ I think yer gorgeous.” Eggsy turns Harry around. “You’ll fill out again. You’ll be eatin’ better, an’ then ya can start workin’ out a bit. But if ya looked like this for the rest of yer life, I’d be okay with it. I think yer still the fittest fuckin’ gent in any room. An’ before ya know it, I’ll be pushin’ fifty, an’ ya can tell me the same thing.”

“When you’re fifty, I’ll be almost eighty.”

“An’ you’ll still be the fittest fuckin’ gent in tha room.” Eggsy swallows hard and looks at Harry’s chest. “May I?” Harry nods, although he’s holding his breath. Eggsy reaches out and gently strokes along the healing incision. He leans in and plants a soft line of kisses along the scar. Harry’s breath catches with each press of Eggsy’s lips. “I’m sorry this happened to ya, ‘arry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“If we wouldn’t have fought, I woulda been in that cab with ya.”

“And then what? Eggsy, she more than likely would have tortured you to get me to do what she wanted. And I would have given in, because I could not BEAR to have you hurt in any way.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “We can’t think about all that. We must move on. It won’t be easy, but we have to.”

“Right. I’m sorry, ‘arry. I wanna help ya, not make things worse.”

“You’re not making anything worse.”

They hold each other for a moment. “Ordered breakfast…why don’t we eat, an’ then take a bath? Never got ta do that last night.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Harry says with a sigh.

“An’ we gotta meet with Alan an’ Merlin at eleven. Figured you wouldn’t mind if I said that was okay.”

“That’s fine.” Harry doesn’t bother putting his shirt back on. He grabs his dressing gown and puts it on as Eggsy reaches for his puppy gown. Harry smiles, a real smile that pulls from his heart up to his face. “I love you so damn much, Mr. Hart.”

“And I love you, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chin. “Breakfast. Ya need ta eat.”

 

Harry finds himself hungrier than he expected but still takes it easy at the breakfast table. He has an average-sized bowl of porridge along with fresh blueberries and strawberries. He forces himself to eat slowly and then is rewarded with the sight of Eggsy taking his time eating a very large banana. Harry finds himself staring, realizing that Eggsy has no clue as to the picture he makes. His hand slides over the banana for a moment before slowly peeling it, nimble fingers finding the right places to slide the peel back. He’s stirring his tea as he eats, so the end of the banana rests at his lips as he gets the sugar-to-tea ratio exactly to his liking. He then slides the banana into his mouth and slowly bites it. 

Harry apparently makes some sort of noise because Eggsy looks up at him. His face turns pink as he catches sight of Harry frozen with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Harry whispers huskily. “Do carry on with your breakfast.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow before slowly sliding almost the entire banana into his mouth. He slowly drags it out, letting it obscenely move along his lips. Once he gets to the tip, he actually flicks his tongue over the end. “You vile creature,” Harry whispers huskily. Eggsy smiles and violently bites the end. “Ouch.” Harry shudders. 

Eggsy stands with his banana and his tea. “Take yer time, luv, all right? No need for it ta all come back up again. I’ll run tha bath a while. Not gonna make it too full; we’ll both get sleepy an’ Merlin will have our arses if we go back ta bed.” He blows Harry a kiss, grabs an empty glass and goes to the bath. 

Harry obediently finishes his breakfast and neatly stacks their empty dishes. He fills his cup and brings it with him to the bath. Eggsy’s turning off the water when he comes in. Harry leans against the wall, sipping at his tea. “I can’t remember the last time we had a bath together.”

“Next one’s gonna be when we can take as long as we want. Just keep addin’ water ta keep it hot,” Eggsy promises. “Where…where do ya want me?”

“How about you get in first?” Harry suggests.

Eggsy smiles. He removes the dressing gown and hangs it up before dropping his pajama bottoms. Harry sighs, his hands itching to wander over Eggsy’s body if for no other reason than to remind himself that he CAN. Eggsy carefully steps into the tub and sits down, legs bent and spread. “C’mon old man. Don’t hurt yerself climbin’ in.”

Harry quickly undresses. “Keep that up and I might accidentally kick you in the head on my way in.” Harry places his cup on the side of the tub and carefully steps in. He sits down, arranging himself between Eggsy’s knees. He has to keep his legs bent; he’s usually in the back and with his long legs he can’t stretch out. He doesn’t care, though, especially once his back is pressed to Eggsy’s chest. “Oh, my boy, this is perfect.”

“I know.” Eggsy takes a flannel and wets it, squeezing the water down Harry’s shoulders. “Probably more restful for ya alone, though.”

“I take plenty of showers alone…I need you.” Harry’s voice trembles as he admits it. Because it’s Eggsy, he CAN admit it. He can ask for help, beg for it if need be. He knows Eggsy will give him whatever he needs and not shame him for asking.

“Well, it’s about damn time ya admit it,” Eggsy teases. He presses Harry forward a bit and begins to scrub his neck. “I don’t get ta take care of ya nearly enough.”

“I might need it more often than you’d like in the near future.”

“Harry.” Eggsy stops scrubbing. “Shut it. You’ve done so much for me, taken care of me so many times. When ya let me take care of you…let me look after ya…it’s one of my favorite things.”

“All right,” Harry whispers. The flannel continues down his spine. 

“This debriefing…if ya start feelin’…bad…ya say tha fuckin’ word, all right? We have all the time in tha world, now, so if ya need ta do it in steps, ya can.” A hand gently tilts his head up so Eggsy can wash his neck. “No one’s gonna force ya.”

“I have a job to do,” Harry murmurs, letting his head fall back on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Harry, listen ta me. Everyone in this building is willing ta bend over backwards for ya. They respect ya. If ya coulda seen tha way they hopped to when we needed them.” Eggsy shakes his head. “It was…fuck…moving. Only word I can think of. No one’s gonna expect miracles except you.”

“Mmm,” Harry says. He closes his eyes and enjoys the way Eggsy’s pampering him. 

“Not gonna wash this.” Eggsy gently touches Harry’s chest. “I can’t see it well enough. You take care of it.”

“I will…later. Keep going,” he orders, and Eggsy chuckles.

“Yes, Arthur.” Eggsy washes down to his waist. “Can’t do more…those fuckin’ legs of yours.”

“I don’t remember hearing you complain when they’re wrapped around your waist,” Harry says drowsily.

“True enough.” Eggsy gives him a gentle push. “Sit forward. Time to do your hair.” Harry quickly steals some tea before moving front. Eggsy uses the empty glass to pour water on Harry’s head. “Keep yer eyes closed.”

“Yes, Da.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy gets Harry’s hair wet before working in the shampoo. 

Harry moans echo through the bathroom. “Fuck, my boy, that feels glorious. I only had cheap soap for bathing…my hair must feel disgusting under your fingers.”

“Harry, luv,” Eggsy says in a choked voice. “Your hair under my fingers is one of the most amazin’ things I’ve ever felt. Wasn’t sure if I…” He buries his face in Harry’s back for a moment. “Keep tellin’ m’self that don’t need ta hear me fall apart. Not gonna help ya.”

Harry reaches back and puts his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. “Eggsy, please don’t hold back around me. Say what you need to say. I love hearing how much you missed me. I don’t like how much you were hurting, but…just knowing that you still want me when I’m so broken, I…”

“Yer not fuckin’ broken, ‘arry,” Eggsy says fiercely. “Yer temporarily cracked, that’s all. We’re gonna patch ya up.”

“And I have shampoo inching towards my eyes.”

“Fuck. Sorry.” Eggsy finishes washing Harry’s hair and thoroughly rinses it. 

Harry watches the suds float on the surface of the water. “Thank you for this, darling. I feel…loved.” 

“Well, that’s cuz I love ya.” Eggsy’s hands lazily draw patterns over Harry’s legs. 

“Eggsy?” Harry whispers. He loves the feeling of Eggsy’s hands on him, but he needs more. He’s been tender and soft and loving, but Harry feels that tension starting to build, the electricity under his skin. “I need you, please. Need you to touch me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says and Harry can hear the frown in his voice. “I don’t…”

“Just your hands…please…” Harry turns to give him a kiss. “Unless it makes you uncomfortable. I just…” He almost feels shy asking. “I need the release,” he says finally. “And I want your hands on me.”

“Anything you want, luv.” Eggsy reaches over and opens the drain. He allows the water level to drop until their legs are barely covered. “Put yer head back,” he whispers. Harry slowly settles his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

 

Having Harry naked and wet and practically on his lap is always a turn-on for Eggsy, but he’s proud of the way he’s controlled it. Harry doesn’t need that. Harry needs comfort and pampering. When he asks Eggsy to touch him, however, that sends that self-control almost out the window. “Put yer head back,” Eggsy whispers. He immediately feels Harry start to relax as he lays back on his shoulder. Eggsy begins to run his legs up and down Harry’s thighs. His knees are still bent, so Eggsy’s easily able to touch from his kneecap to his hip bone. “Yer so gorgeous, ‘arry. I love ya so much. So lucky ta have ya.”

“Mmm…” Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s legs.

“Yer controllin’ this, all right, ‘arry? Need ya ta tell me exactly what ya want. Wanna give ya what ya need.”

“Just need your hands on me,” Harry whispers. “And talk to me. Need to hear your voice. Missed…missed your voice.”

Eggsy doesn’t remember Harry ever being this compliant, almost liquid against his body. “Do ya want me ta talk sweet, ‘arry? Or…or a bit dirty?”

“Both, whatever you want.”

Eggsy reaches over and puts the tiniest bit of shower gel on his palm. He rubs his hands together and slides them down Harry’s stomach. “When ya feel ready for it, m’gonna spend HOURS touchin’ yer body, ‘arry. Gonna relearn every single inch of it. Gonna touch it, an’ then m’gonna kiss it. Gonna lick, an’ suck, an’ taste every part of ya.” He teases Harry at his hips and then slides his hands in further. He slowly circles the base of Harry’s cock with his fingers and Harry gasps.

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“Ya tell me what ya want. How ya want me ta touch ya.”

“Just like that,” Harry hisses as Eggsy loosely strokes him. Eggsy runs his thumb up the underside of Harry’s cock, occasionally circling near the head.

“Good.” Eggsy rubs Harry’s chest and stomach with his spare hand, just casually dragging it up and down. “Maybe some night I’ll just pamper ya, give ya a massage. Worship yer body with my hands. Sound good?” Harry moans and thrusts his hips a little bit. Eggsy watches his hand, watches Harry’s cock slide in and out of the slippery grip. He’s hard and Eggsy swears he can feel him throbbing. 

“More,” Harry whispers hoarsely. 

Eggsy tightens his grip and moves a bit faster. “Can’t wait ta feel ya, ‘arry. Can’t wait ta be around ya, so tight around yer cock.” He tightens a bit more and Harry gasps, bucking his hips a bit. “Maybe me an’ Merlin could…”

“No,” Harry almost barks. “Just you. Only want you.”

“Ya got me, luv, always an’ forever,” Eggsy promises. “I wanna feel ya over me, pushin’ inside me…want ya ta make me yers.” He tilts his head and kisses Harry.

“Always mine…” Harry ferociously kisses him back as best he can at the awkward angle.

“Yes, Harry.” Harry’s thrusting up into his hand now and Eggsy moves even faster. His thumb teases over the head and Harry’s hips stutter. “Feel good, luv? Wanna come?”

“Yes, yes, Eggsy…want it so fucking bad,” Harry groans. His entire body bucks up. “Give me your fingers…in my mouth…” 

Eggsy quickly rinses his free hand in the water, making sure all the shower gel is gone. He slides the hand up Harry’s chest to his mouth. Harry eagerly sucks three fingers in, running his fingers over and through them. “Like that?” Harry whimpers. “Don’t try so hard, luv…let it happen…don’t chase it…” Eggsy murmurs. “I love makin’ ya come, ‘arry…love it so much…do it for me, luv.” He keeps his voice low. Harry keens with exasperation, one hand moving up to fist in Eggsy’s hair. He tugs hard and Eggsy winces a bit. “I wanna taste it,” Eggsy murmurs. He twists his hand and suddenly Harry’s coming with something like a scream, shoving his cock up into Eggsy’s hand.

“Fuck…oh fuck Eggsy…oh God…” Harry’s cock jerks as he comes, Eggsy stroking him through it. He finally collapses against Eggsy’s body, sobbing into his neck.

“Perfect…so good…so happy I could do that for ya, love. Anything ta make ya feel better.” Eggsy wipes his hand in the water and wraps his arms around Harry. “I love you.”

“Oh, Eggsy…my Eggsy…” Harry whispers, shuddering so hard his body feels like it’s convulsing. Eggsy feels his tears running down his chest.

“I have you, luv. I have you.” Eggsy rocks him until he stops shaking. 

“Thank you…”

“Don’t ever gotta thank me fer somethin’ like that, luv.” 

Harry collapses into his arms. “Do you…”

“Not about me, luv, just you.” Eggsy tilts his face up and gently kisses him. “I wanna stay here with ya, but that water’s gettin’ cool an’ we gotta meet with tha others. Are ya okay ta stand up?”

“Yes.” Harry slowly sits up, then gets to his knees. 

Eggsy smiles at him. “Careful standin’ up.”

Harry gets up and Eggsy’s relieved to see his legs aren’t shaking. He steps out of the tub and reaches for his towel as Eggsy releases the water and starts to get out. He remembers something and stops on one knee. “What is it?” Harry asks. “Are you hurt?”

“Harold Wellington Hart.” Eggsy easily works the ring off his wet thumb and holds it out. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Jesus.” Harry stares at him. “Yes, Eggsy, of course. Of course I will.” He helps Eggsy out of the tub and allows Eggsy to slide the ring onto his finger. The swelling’s down by now and the ring easily slips back where it belongs. “I love you.” He pulls Eggsy in and kisses him.


	25. Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE

Harry stares at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a blue suit with one of Eggsy’s ties, feeling the need to have Eggsy as close to him as possible all day. It’s silly, really, but it’s nothing anyone would know except the two of them. The jacket hangs a bit on his thin frame, and he has his belt almost as tight as it can go. The trousers no longer accentuate his legs as they should. He feels as if he’s a child dressing up in adult clothing.

“Oh, luv.” Eggsy stares at him as he turns around.

“Dreadful, isn’t it? I cannot possibly go downstairs like this.” Harry frowns and runs a hand down his chest. “I suppose no one would say anything if Arthur appeared in trousers and a nice shirt.”

“Harry, ya look amazing,” Eggsy says, voice full of wonder. 

“I look horrible, Eggsy. I’ve lost so much weight. This looks like I went to a shop and grabbed the first thing I saw, regardless of size. Nowhere NEAR bespoke. It’s shameful.”

“Harry.” Eggsy straightens his tie. “Everyone on this property knows what you’ve been through. If ya hafta go downstairs in a suit that don’t fit quite fuckin’ perfect, no one will say anything, if they notice at all. An’ if they do, ya got a fuckin’ GANG of friends that will tear them apart, ya get me? Startin’ with ME. No one insults my gorgeous husband, an’ no one talks shite about my Arthur.” Eggsy tugs at the tie a bit until Harry bends down to kiss him. “Ya look gorgeous, swear down. If ya want, I can call down to tha shop, tell them you’ll be by ta talk ta them today.”

“That would be helpful, thank you.” Harry sighs. “I suppose I expected to just come back, suit up, and sweep into HQ in a victorious homecoming.”

“Harry Hart.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face in his hand. “Ya HAVE returned victorious. Ya didn’t let that fuckin’ bitch destroy ya. Ya went through hell an’ lived ta tell tha tale. No one can take that from ya, an’ a stupid suit can’t take that from ya. Only person who can lessen any of that is you.”

“Perhaps I should go away more. You’ve become quite wise in my absence.”

“Fuck THAT.” Eggsy hugs him tight. “Never goin’ away ever again. M’gonna tie ya ta yer desk.”

“Perhaps not,” Harry says weakly, the idea of even an imaginary binding making him tremble a bit.

“Oh, fuck, ‘arry. M’sorry!” Eggsy releases Harry immediately. “I didn’t think…”

“I know, darling boy. It was just a turn of phrase. I’ll get over it eventually.” He checks his watch. “We’re late.”

“Of course we are. If we get down there on time, they’d think ya have a concussion or somethin’,” Eggsy says with a grin. He grabs his tie and hands it to Harry. “Fix me up?”

“Certainly.” Harry flips up Eggsy’s collar, drapes the tie around his neck and nimbly finishes it off. “You are a blessing to me, Eggsy Unwin-Hart, do you know that?”

“I try.” Eggsy’s tone is humble but his eyes are twinkling.

“And you’re an insufferable brat.” Harry sighs. “Let’s go. I’m sure Merlin’s just waiting to yell at me for being late.”

“Harry, he’s so happy to have you back he’ll probably congratulate you on being late.”

 

“You’re late,” Merlin barks as soon as Harry and Eggsy enter the room.

“See? Told ya, ‘arry. Listen to tha love in his tone,” Eggsy says, snickering. 

“One would think that if you had nothing else to do…” Merlin begins.

“Oh, come ON, Merlin. Harry’s been gone for over a month. Are you really thinking that they were just sitting up there having a chat?” Alan wiggles his eyebrows over his cup of tea.

“Some things never change.” Harry gives Alan a cold look as he sits down.

“Tea, luv?” Eggsy asks Harry. Harry nods and Eggsy quickly prepares them each a cup before sitting down next to him.

Merlin studies Harry for a moment. His color is better and he’s walking completely unaided. His suit hangs on him a bit, something Merlin knows Harry absolutely hates. His eyes look a bit calmer, although his hands tremble as he picks up his cup. “Well, now that you’ve decided to grace us with your presence,” Merlin says. He’s determined not to baby Harry, because he knows it’s the last thing he wants. He’s not going to push him, however. He knows Harry’s limits and will definitely pay attention to any sign that Harry’s had too much or that he’s tired. “We have some things to go over.” Merlin taps at his tablet. “I spoke with Sandi Evans…she needs to see you sometime today for a follow-up, but I get the impression that she’s ready to release you to go home if you wish.”

Eggsy’s face lights up. “That’s fuckin’ ACES, Merlin.”

“I also spoke with Dr. Walmer,” Merlin says. “He said to tell you he is available any time, day or night. Just get with him to set up a time that works for you.”

“I will most definitely do that,” Harry says. Eggsy actually growls. “I am being sincere. I think I need to speak with him daily…more than likely for a while.”

“Good.” Merlin gives him an encouraging smile. “Regarding the staff…”

“Has something happened?” Harry asks with a frown.

“No, although we do need to talk about replacing Degore…and Dagonet,” Merlin finishes softly. “That can wait. Things have been quiet and we’ve managed without them. The staff wants to see you, Harry. They want to know that you’re all right, that you’re home safely. We can say it all we want…but they deserve it.”

“Of course,” Harry says immediately. Merlin watches Eggsy watch Harry. He knows he’s looking for signs of insincerity. Harry will throw himself on a thousand swords if he feels it’s the right thing to do. “I wish to thank everyone for what they did while I was gone. But not until I can get to the shop and do something about a suit.”

“You look FINE, ‘arry,” Eggsy says immediately.

“For someone who has come back from the proverbial dead, you look very handsome, Harry,” Alan adds. “No one expects brilliance.”

“Thank you, I think,” Harry says. 

“You may cater to your vanity at another time, Harry. I’ll send a message out to everyone…how about tomorrow after lunch? Two o’clock?”

“That sounds fine,” Harry says. 

“Next item on the agenda.” Merlin goes back to his tablet.

Eggsy stands. “I doubt ya need me anymore. Things are gonna go quickly into Arthur territory, an’ m’just Tristan, then. Yer husband don’t need ta be here.” He bends down and gives Harry an upside down kiss that makes him blush. “I’ll go to tha shop, ‘arry, an’ speak with Andrew. Then I’ll be back ta make sure ya eat lunch.” His thumb gently drags down Harry’s cheek. “Luv ya. See you gents later.” Eggsy strolls out of the room, Harry’s hungry eyes on his back as he leaves.

“He’s…matured,” Alan observes as he pours himself another cup of tea. Harry’s eyes narrow. “He took on a great deal of responsibility while you were gone, Harry. Merlin and I might have held the name of Arthur, but Eggsy was a large part of what we were doing. He was going through so much emotionally…but he was quite impressive.”

“I agree,” Merlin tells Harry. “I know I wouldn’t have been able to get through this without him,” he says softly, looking Harry in the eye. Harry smiles and gently dips his head in acknowledgement of what Merlin’s trying to say.

“I already knew he’s amazing, but it’s nice to hear it again,” Harry replies.

Merlin takes a deep breath. Time to make things official. “Arthur, I hate to ask you do this, but you know we need to discuss what happened. If it’s too soon, we’ll set it aside for now, but we need to officially record it. If you’d like to wait, if you want Tristan here…”

“No. He doesn’t need to hear any of it,” Harry says immediately. “Maybe someday, in bits and pieces, I’ll tell him. But not like I’m going to tell you.”

“We will also debrief you on what happened here at HQ,” Alan says. “It’s only right that you get a report as well.”

“Thank you.” Harry finishes his tea. “What would you like to know?”

He sees Alan and Merlin exchange glances. “Well, I suppose you should start at the beginning, Arthur,” Alan says finally.

Harry gets up and makes himself another cup of tea, leaning against the sideboard as he stirs in some milk. “As Tristan has more than likely told you, we had words the night before. I got up and prepared for work and left alone. I got in the Kingsman cab. The driver was someone I knew; a man named Nigel. He’d driven me fairly regularly for the past few months, told me about his family. I felt comfortable with him. He drove me somewhere unfamiliar, apologized, and darted me.”

“He’s not been seen since that day, as you can imagine,” Merlin says. “We’re looking for him. Please continue.”

“I was put into a vehicle, where I briefly awakened. I woke up again bound to a chair in a warehouse. They kept me there for most of a day, and then I was knocked out again. They said they were putting me on a plane. I woke up in the room where you found me. They fed me, things like soup, sandwiches, oatmeal. Nothing that required utensils. I was given a shower every few days, and a change of clothing now and then. I tried to escape during the first shower, and that’s when they burned the bottoms of my feet.” He sips at his tea. “They hit me in the face and broke my ribs with the poker before heating it. Broke my fingers.” He looks down at his left hand and rubs his wedding band with a smile. “This was gone when I woke up in that room. I was so afraid they’d just thrown it away.”

“Take your time, Arthur,” Merlin says quietly. He wants nothing more than to go over and embrace his friend, but he knows Harry wouldn’t welcome it.

“I couldn’t really measure time, of course. No windows in the room, nothing to do but pace and sleep. One day they told me I’d be meeting the boss, and in she came. I was tied to a chair, forced to sit and listen to her like we were old friends chatting in a tea shop.” Merlin watched Harry’s hands clench into fists.

“Are you sure you don’t want Tristan…”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “No, thank you, Merlin.”

“We know she’s Dagonet’s sister,” Alan said.

“Yes. She told me that, and how her parents disowned her for a dalliance at school. They did not approve of her lifestyle choice and apparently Dagonet was the only family member still in touch with her. He told her everything she needed to know about Kingsman. She met people through him, and they supported her in the plan to bring Kingsman down. I’m still not sure why.”

“We’re going to have to launch a serious investigation, Arthur. Loyalty is one of the primary building blocks of this organization,” Merlin says. 

“I know. Once I’m feeling a bit stronger, I plan on making that a priority.” Harry draws a shuddering breath. “She told me to bring it all down, and I said no. Actually, I said I didn’t think I could, but I also said no. And then she told me I had to convince the Table…and that’s when…” He absently rubs at his heart. “They rolled in a gurney and tied me down. I didn’t see the surgeon’s face…he was wearing a mask. He had a table of sharp instruments…he disinfected the area but they didn’t give me anything for the pain…they sliced Eggsy away…just like that…” Harry says faintly.

Merlin almost jumps to his feet. “I believe that’s enough for today, don’t you, Percival?”

“Agreed.” Alan stands as well and walks over to where Harry’s still leaning against the sideboard. “Arthur, thank you for telling us this.” He takes the cup from Harry’s hand and places it on the sideboard. “Are you all right?”

“Of course.” Harry gives him a smile. “Just reporting as requested.”

“Quite.” Alan places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “I’ll go see what that silly husband of yours is up to. I’m sure you’ll be wanting lunch soon.”

“That sounds good.”

Merlin waits for Alan to leave before slowly wrapping Harry in a hug. “Harry…”

“I was so angry and I couldn’t do anything. They took my ring, cut him away from my skin. And then she kept insinuating that something was going on between the two of you. I didn’t mind, as you know, but she kept trying to take him away from me. She separated us physically, and then just pushed us further and further apart.”

“But we found you, and you’re back together now,” Merlin whispers. “One of those storybook love stories, isn’t it? Nothing can separate true love.”

“And Eggsy calls ME the sap,” Harry says into Merlin’s shoulder. He doesn’t move from the embrace and Merlin doesn’t let go. He’ll hold Harry all day if he needs it.

“We’ll pick up this conversation another time, Harry, really.”

“No, let’s finish. Alan doesn’t need to be here, does he?” Merlin shakes his head. Harry pulls away and leans against the sideboard again, body weight resting against Merlin’s side. “She played a phone conversation for me but I didn’t recognize the other person’s voice. It was only when she took a call right in front of me and put it on speaker that I realized it was Juliet. She said you all were frantic over a decision that needed to be made.”

“You heard that?” Merlin gasps. “We sat in on that conversation, told her what to say. Christ.”

“Tell me about Juliet,” Harry says finally.

“We’re fairly certain she had absolutely nothing to do with all of this. She broke down when she heard the first message, recognizing the voice immediately. She helped us gather information on…that woman…and made that call for us. She’s been working outside HQ since everything started moving to a conclusion. She understood that we couldn’t have her around any sensitive information, and she’s never questioned it.”

“She said Juliet wasn’t involved,” Harry comments. “She said Juliet was unwillingly feeding her information now and then but was completely unaware.”

“Good.”

Alan returns and says, “Tristan is up at the shop. He’s leaving shortly. He said you have an appointment with Andrew at four-thirty, if it suits you.” Harry nods.

“We were just talking about Juliet, Percival. Arthur said the woman made it quite clear that she was in no way involved with all of this.”

“Good. She’s a sweet thing and I like her.”

“Of course, we have to get this officially on record. No offense, Arthur, but we can’t just take your word for it,” Merlin says regretfully. “She and her brother are in the holding area…we’ve already sent the others off. We were waiting to speak with them until you were settled.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Alan says immediately. “The brother as well. I have no problem doing whatever’s necessary to encourage them to talk.”

“Percival,” Merlin begins.

“Whatever’s necessary,” Harry repeats coldly. “I give you full authority on that, Percival.”

“Understood, Arthur,” Alan says with a slow smile.

 

Harry arranged to meet Eggsy in his office for lunch. As he waits, he calls down to Dr. Walmer. “As I told Merlin, Arthur, I will find time for you in my schedule, no matter what.”

“I appreciate that, Doctor. I was thinking perhaps first thing tomorrow morning, say, nine?”

“Would you like me to pencil you in for that time every day?”

“Yes,” Harry says immediately. “I know I need this, and if it’s consistently on my schedule, I’ll be there. We rarely have any sort of important meeting that early in the day.”

“Let me give you my personal number, Arthur. I want you to have help immediately available whenever you need it. You’ve been through quite a lot of trauma, even more than you probably realize.”

“Thank you, Dr. Walmer.” Harry puts the number into his phone.

“Of course, Arthur.”

He works through the small pile of documents on his desk and is starting on emails when Eggsy comes through the door. “A gentleman knocks.”

“Oh, was you expectin’ a gentleman, then?” Eggsy says with his cocky grin. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You never disappoint me, my boy.” Harry stood and stretched. “What do we have here?”

“Mike’s best soup…you will love it. Chicken salad. Cheeseburger for me,” Eggsy says eagerly, opening the bag.

“What?”

“Just kidding. Chicken salad and soup for everyone.” Eggsy empties the bag and divides the food, handing over a bottle of water as well. “How was yer meetin’?” Harry notices Eggsy watching him carefully.

“All right, I suppose. I simply told them what happened from my side of things.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says softly. 

“I didn’t want you to have to hear some of it, darling.” Harry plays with his soup. “You don’t need to know.”

“I understand, an’ I appreciate it, luv. But know if ya need ta talk about it, no matter what, I can take it,” Eggsy says earnestly. 

“Thank you.” Harry looks at him and sighs. Eggsy’s wearing a simple grey suit but he looks handsome, as always. Sometimes Harry just can’t believe his luck. When he thinks about how it was almost taken for him forever he feels rage boiling from his toes to the top of his head. It’s good he’s planning on starting with Dr. Walmer soon. He needs to learn how to manage that feeling.

“Oh! I forgot.” Eggsy wipes his hands on a napkin and reaches for his phone. He sends a text and puts the phone down. A minute later Harry’s phone rings.

“Your mother?”

“Answer it.”

“Hello, Michelle,” Harry says.

“Harry!”

“Daisy!” Harry says, grinning from ear to ear. “Lovely to hear from you, sweetheart. How are you? How was your birthday party?”

“It was great! I rode faster than everyone else, and Merlin did magic tricks. And I had chocolate cake with chocolate icing, just like you said. I just…I wish you coulda been there, Harry. I missed you.”

Tears threaten to escape Harry’s eyes. “I missed you, too, dearest. I would have…I would have moved heaven and earth to be there if it were possible.”

“Eggsy said you were working.”

“It was a trip related to work, that’s true,” Harry says. “And then…then there was an accident and I was hurt.”

“You were hurt! Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry! I’ve been very mad at you, but I didn’t know you were hurt.”

“I’m much better now, especially since I got to hear your voice.”

“I was going to ask you for a present, cuz Eggsy said when he’s mad at you he gets a present, but if you were hurt…”

“I don’t exactly have a present for you, Daisy, but we could do something special. I’ll take you out to lunch one day soon, and you can choose the activity for that afternoon.”

“Just us, really? Like a date?”

“Most definitely like a date. When I’m feeling completely well, I promise we’ll do that. And Eggsy is here, so I have a witness to that promise.”

“Are you going to come visit soon?”

“Perhaps we can come sometime this week,” Harry says. Eggsy quickly nods. “If your mother approves.”

“I’m sure she will. Get better, Harry, okay? I can’t wait for our date.”

“Either can I, Daisy. Give your mother a hug for me, all right?”

“I will. Bye, Harry!”

Harry hangs up and wipes at his eyes. “Thank you, Eggsy. That was just what I needed.”

“I told her you had to travel for work. I wasn’t sure what else to say.”

“That’s fine. I figured I’d better say I was injured or she might wonder why I didn’t come over as soon as I returned. She’s so perceptive.”

“Don’t I bloody well know it. Can’t get much by her. Told Mum you was kidnapped.” Harry stares at him. “Said it was cuz of yer family’s money. She believed it…after she thought ya left me.”

“She thought I LEFT you?”

“Well, I might have said, “Harry’s gone, Mum,” and she jumped to conclusions.”

“Like I’d ever LEAVE you,” Harry grumbles.

“Got another surprise for ya,” Eggsy says as he returns to his lunch. “Thought we’d go down to tha kennels an’ see Eliza, if that’s all right.”

“That sounds wonderful.” 

“Should warn ya, though…that’s where Juliet’s been workin’. She’s actually been lookin’ after Eliza special for us. Hope…hope that’s okay.” 

Harry puts down his spoon. He’s not sure what to think about Juliet. Deep down he does not believe that she would have betrayed him in any way. It just doesn’t seem like the woman he’d hired. But then again, one can never truly know. From what everyone’s said, she was completely in the dark. “Of course I don’t mind that someone was looking after our little girl.”

“She’s been fuckin’ torn apart, ‘arry. Loved that bitch so much, thought she was her forever, ya know? An’ then ta find out what she did…find out HOW she did it.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Anyway, if ya want, I can call down an’ ask Morien ta send her off ta do somethin’.”

“No, it’s fine. I will have to speak with her sooner or later, and I think I’d prefer it to be somewhere casual like that.”

“Okay. We’ll go down after we finish up here.”

 

Eggsy hopes they can quickly make their way to the kennels without a lot of fuss. He knows Harry will be gracious but Eggsy’s sure he’s still settling in. He’s pleased to see that the only other person on the path is someone Harry will be more than happy to greet.

“Harry! I mean…Arthur!” James breaks into a run as he spots them. “Bloody hello, it’s so good to see you.” He stops short in front of them. “Are your injuries…can I…”

“Come here, James.” Harry pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come up yesterday, I figured you’d want to take some time, and…”

“You’re welcome whenever, James. You know that. “ Harry buries his face in his friend’s shoulder. “I haven’t gotten the full story yet, but I’m sure you were involved in most of what Merlin was doing. Thank you.”

“He was, ‘arry. James was in that lab as much as Merlin, swear down.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe. I know you were injured, and you were put through so much, but you’re here now.” James pulls back and smiles at him. “I know quite well how you feel about letting an injury take over your life.”

“Indeed,” Harry says with a grin. “We were just on our way to the kennels. You’re welcome to join us.”

“No, thank you. I’ve been shirking my duties for a bit and it’s about time I get back to my own lab. I’ll see you soon.” James hugs Harry again and claps Eggsy on the shoulder. 

Morien is waiting in the doorway of the kennels. “Arthur, sir.” He actually bows and Harry blushes.

“None of that, Morien.”

“So good to see you, sir. I know someone else that will be happy.” He calls over his shoulder. “Juliet…could you please let Eliza out? Her daddies are here.”

Morien steps back into the hallway of the kennel. Harry kneels down and is almost tackled by a furious ball of fur. “Hello…oh darling girl, Eliza…” Harry scoops her up and crushes her to his chest. She hips and barks, licking him anywhere she can manage. Eggsy smiles when he realizes that for once Harry doesn’t turn away from her flicking tongue. “It’s so good to see you. I missed you. Did you miss me?”

“I think she did,” Eggsy says, his grin a mile wide. 

Eliza turns at the sound of his voice and starts barking. “You just saw me…oh, fine.” He takes the wriggling mass of dog from Harry.

“Traitor,” Harry says, chuckling. He looks up and sees Juliet lurking at the end of the long hall. Her eyes widen and she starts to quickly walk away. “Juliet, wait, please.”

“Why don’t you all go talk in Eliza’s pen?” Morien suggests. “I’ll be in the office if you need me.”

Harry and Eggsy slowly walk down to where Juliet’s standing near Eliza’s pen. “Shall we?” Harry asks, opening the gate. They step inside the large pen, which was nearly the size of a horse’s stall. Eggsy puts Eliza on the ground and sits down with her.

“It’s…it’s good to see you, sir.” Juliet’s chin wobbles and she looks everywhere but at Harry. “I’m so…so glad you’re safe.”

“Thank you.” Harry says nothing more, simply studies her. Eggsy knows he’s looking for any clue, any tell that might show something she’s hiding.

“I’m so sorry.” Juliet’s voice quivers. She clenches her fists and it’s obvious she’s trying to keep from bursting into tears. “You do not know me very well, sir, but please believe me when I say I had no clue. I was heartbroken the day you went missing. You’re such a good man, sir, so noble and kind. I care about you very much, and about Tristan as well.” She looks down at Eggsy. “He’s a good man, too. I respect you both, and I respect Kingsman. I can’t believe…I never thought…” Tears start to stream down her face. “I loved her so much, she said she loved me. I tried very hard not to give her anything about Kingsman from the start, although she already knew so much from her brother. If I did unintentionally give her information that led to her being able to take you and hurt you? I will never forgive myself. I understand if you’re going to fire me. I don’t blame you. But before I go I will answer any question you want, talk to whoever you want as many times as you want. I don’t know anything about her plans or why she did what she did, but perhaps someone here can help me remember something important. And then I’ll go.”

“Juliet,” Harry says finally. “Take a breath, young lady.” She nods and inhales deeply. “I appreciate everything you’re saying. Tristan and Merlin and Percival have all vouched for you. They’ve told me how helpful you were during my absence. I suppose I should say thank you. If it wasn’t for you…perhaps they never would have found me.”

“You’re welcome?” Juliet manages.

“She let me listen in on one of your phone conversations,” Harry continues, and Juliet gasps. “She also told me that you had no clue what was going on, and I must say that I believe her. I would expect her to throw you under the bus and say you WERE involved, just to push the blame away from herself. The fact that she declares you innocent…that says a lot.” Eliza goes sniffing around Harry’s shoes and he picks her up again. “I also appreciate the care you’ve given our dog. I know it set Tristan’s mind at ease.”

“Anything I could do. And she’s wonderful.”

“We’re going to begin a detailed investigation of all Kingsman employees very soon. We need to know exactly who she had working with her. We will start with you, Juliet. I have a gut feeling, however, that I already know what the results of that particular investigation will be.” Harry smiles at her, the kind smile that makes Eggsy feel like he’s sitting with Father Christmas. “You’ll stay here at HQ, of course, and continue to work with Morien, if you like. Once we finish your evaluation, I would appreciate it if you came back to work with me in the office. I’m sure things have quite fallen apart without you.”

“Fuckin’ right they have,” Eggsy mumbles. Harry kicks him in the knee. “I mean, bloody right they have.”

“Thank you so much, sir. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“You haven’t yet.” Harry kisses Eliza on the top of the head and hands her to Juliet. “Come on, Tristan. I have to meet with Miss Evans before we go into the shop for my appointment.”

“See you later, Juliet,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Goodbye, Miss Eliza.”

“See you,” Juliet says faintly. “Arthur, sir.”

“Juliet.” Harry nods at her as they leave the kennels.


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

“Darling, why don’t you go upstairs and pack our things?” Harry suggests as they approach the HQ building. “It’s silly for you to come with me. That way we’re all ready to go when Miss Evans gives her approval. I know you have some things here that can come back home, such as your dressing gown. Also, if you would be kind enough to pack two or three of my suits…I can leave them with Andrew for a quick alteration before he makes me new ones.”

“If you’re sure,” Eggsy says with a frown.

“I’m sure. And that way once we’re done with Andrew we can go straight home. You cannot imagine how much I’m looking forward to sleeping in our bed with you tonight.”

“When you say it THAT way,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I’ll meet you in the suite when I’m done.” Harry touches his hand before heading down to Medical.

Eggsy waits until Harry’s safely down the corridor before tapping his glasses. “Merlin?”

“Yes, lad?”

“Harry’s on his way ta Medical for his check-up. Can you kinda listen in? He said he doesn’t need me there, an’ I’m sure everything’s fine, but I’d feel better if you was there with him, so ta speak.”

“Of course, Eggsy. Harry’s never been one to be completely honest when it comes to his health. I’ll let you know when he’s through.”

“Aces, Merlin. Thanks.”

Eggsy goes up to the suite and begins to pack their things. He wants to bring Eliza back home as well, but they’ll have so much to carry as it is, plus he thinks it will probably be good to give Harry a day or two to settle in without the additional responsibility of a dog. Once everything’s packed and by the door, he makes a quick call. He slips off his shoes, curls up on the sofa, and dials his phone once again.

“Agent Tristan. How are you?”

“Good, thanks. Do ya have a minute, Dr. Walmer?”

“Of course. I’m assuming this is about Arthur.”

“Yes, sir. I know you haven’t seen him yet officially, and once you do, I’ll be scheduling with you as well. I just wondered…are there things I should or shouldn’t be doing with him? I know you haven’t spoken with him yet, so you don’t know quite what he’s going through, but I figured there were basic rules in this kind of situation.”

“You are quite right, Agent Tristan. I don’t know how Arthur feels or what he needs, but when it comes to a kidnapping, there are some basics. Arthur is a powerful man, but before that, he was a Kingsman agent. He was strong and independent and good at what he did. When they took him, they took away his physical strength by torture or starvation, I’m sure. They took away his ability to make choices for himself. They decided when he slept, when he bathed. They decided what he ate and when. They also took away his strength as an agent, as a man. He couldn’t get out of there without being rescued. So I’m sure he’s feeling weak on the inside as well as physically. He may even think YOU see him as weak.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I realize that, Agent Tristan. But this is not a rational situation, remember.”

“I want to help him,” Eggsy whispers. “I want him to know he’s loved and safe.”

“The best thing you can do is show him he’s loved, tell him he’s loved. I’m sure you already do that, so continue to do that without overdoing it, if you understand me. Allow him to have control, even if it’s deciding who gets to take a shower first in the morning. I do not feel the need to pry into your sex life, but you may have to let him take control there as well for a while.”

“No problem with that,” Eggsy mumbles, his face growing red. 

“Whatever you do, don’t baby or coddle him. Arthur is a very intelligent man, very perceptive. He’ll see through it if he thinks you’re catering to him.”

“Understood. Thank you so much, Dr. Walmer.”

“My pleasure, Agent Tristan. Call me any time and I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Everything looks good, Arthur. You can put your shirt back on.” Sandi smiles at him. “You know to check in with me if anything seems off. Just keep an eye on that incision.”

“Yes. And I can start to eat what I want?”

“I wouldn’t go overboard, but yes. You’ve lost weight, as I’m sure you’re aware. But if you stuff yourself you will only make yourself sick.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry says obediently. 

“I do feel you should make an appointment with Dr. Walmer,” she says, and he can tell she feels nervous suggesting it. “I, of course, have no way of knowing what you…”

“Forgive the interruption, Miss Evans, but it’s already done. I see him at nine tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent.” She pauses and puts a hand on his knee. “Arthur, we are so very happy to have you home safe and sound. I simply want you to heal as quickly and effortlessly as you can.”

“Thank you. I…I’m trying. Everyone’s been so wonderful. I’m hearing all types of stories about how everyone came together while I was gone. It was almost as if Arthur wasn’t necessary.”

“Arthur is most definitely necessary. YOU are necessary,” she says. “Especially to a certain young man I know.”

“Yes.” Harry smiles, as he always does when Eggsy is mentioned. “I believe he feels I’m necessary.”

“And you can tell him that I read you the official decree stating you are free to do whatever you want to him and he can do whatever he wants to you.” She winks at him. “Would you like a lolly? You know it will make him jealous.”

“I believe I would, thank you.”

Harry returns to the suite to find Eggsy seated on the sofa and scrolling through his phone. He looks up and does a double-take. “You got a lolly? No fair!”

“I was a good boy,” Harry says in a low voice.

Eggsy swallows hard. “I bet you was,” he says weakly. Harry helps him to his feet, takes the candy out of his mouth, and gives Eggsy a wet kiss. “Mmm, grape.”

“How many people were staying here?” Harry stares at the duffels and suit bags. 

“I had no clue how long I was gonna be here. Fuck me if I was gonna leave HQ while you was gone,” Eggsy says defensively. “What if they found ya an’ I was arsing off at home or something?”

“My dear boy.” Harry sighs fondly. “Your devotion…”

“Fuck devotion. I’m arse over tits in love with ya, ‘arry. Never gonna change.” Eggsy steals the lolly from Harry’s hand and shoves it in his own mouth. “Let’s get this stuff downstairs. Should probably ride out there instead of usin’ tha train.”

“Right,” Harry says. He can ride in a Kingsman cab. No problem. It won’t happen again. Eggsy won’t let it happen again.

They lug everything downstairs and Eggsy surprises him by heading towards the front door. “Got it covered, luv,” Eggsy says over his shoulder.

They go out the front door and Harry’s shocked to see Tor leaning on one of the Mercedes sedans. “Arthur, sir! So good to see you!” Tor pops the trunk, opens the back door, and helps them load everything into the car. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Tor. And thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Not a problem. Anything for you and Agent Tristan.” He dangles the keys in one hand and Eggsy quickly grabs them.

“Your carriage awaits, sir.” Eggsy opens the passenger door and sweeps into a bow.

“Indeed.” Harry slides into the car.

“Thanks, mate. Owe you.”

“My pleasure.” Tor waves as Eggsy gets behind the wheel.

“This is nice. Although parking near the shop is…”

“I’ll find a spot. I always do,” Eggsy tells him. “No way I was puttin’ ya in a cab. Not yet. Thought ya might like yer own personal chauffeur.”

“You would look sexy in uniform,” Harry comments. He swallows hard at the thought.

“There’s a new one. You as tha boss, me as yer lowly employee…maybe tha car would break down somewhere, an’ we’d hafta take things to tha backseat.” Eggsy licks his lips. “Filin’ THAT one away for later.”

“Please do,” Harry says, already hard at the thought of Eggsy’s flexibility in the backseat of a car. 

That erection quickly fades as he hangs on for dear life. Eggsy’s a madman on the back roads outside the city, taking the car to the limit as they fly through the countryside. “Trust me, ‘arry. Ya know I can drive.”

“I wouldn’t call this driving, my boy. I’d call it something more like a death wish.”

“Oh, ‘arry, lighten up.” But Eggsy slows down to a more respectable speed as they get close to London. 

As promised, he finds a parking spot fairly close to the shop. “Arthur!” Andrew’s face lights up as they enter the shop. “So wonderful to see you, sir.”

“And you, Andrew. I’m hoping you can work your magic. This is simply…dreadful.” Harry looks down at himself in dismay.

“Fucking Christ,” Eggsy growls. “You look fine, Arthur. I wish you’d…”

“Whatever you can do is much appreciated,” Harry interrupts, giving Eggsy a nasty look. “At least until you can make me some new suits.”

“Let’s go into the fitting room and see what’s what, shall we?” Andrew says. He takes the suit bag from Harry and hangs it behind the desk. 

“You know, I’m fairly certain I’m safe with Andrew,” Harry says as Eggsy follows at his heels.

“Yer gonna be practically naked in there,” Eggsy mutters. “Think I’m missin’ that?”

“And you call ME a dirty old man.” Eggsy answers by pinching his backside. “Manners,” Harry snaps, hiding a smile.

Eggsy sits in a chair and smiles innocently. “All right then, Arthur, you know the drill,” Andrew says, preparing his tape measure and pad. Harry undresses, carefully hanging the suit on the rack. Eggsy’s eyes never leave his body and Harry blushes a bit. Obviously Eggsy is not disgusted by anything he’s seeing. He moves as Andrew directs, holding up his arms, spreading his feet a bit. When Andrew kneels before him and measures his inseam Eggsy licks his lips. Harry looks at the ceiling and imagines his sister. The last thing he needs is his erection smacking Andrew in the forehead. “All done.” Andrew smiles at him. “You may dress, Arthur. I am sure you realize you’ve lost some centimeters here and there, but it’s nothing too drastic.” To you, perhaps, Harry thinks to himself. “I will alter the suits you’ve provided, but I won’t be making you something new.”

“Why ever not?” Harry gasps.

“Because before you know it, you’ll be fitting nicely into your old suits. No need to be wasteful,” Andrew says simply.

Eggsy beams up at Andrew. “Exactly what I was thinking. If he’s going to eat normally and get back to his old self, he doesn’t need new suits.”

“You know, I’m standing right here, Tristan.”

“Course,” Eggsy says with a cocky grin. “Just glad to have someone on my side.”

“Who’s on my side, then?” Harry asks with a frown.

“Oh, Arthur, you know everyone is on your side,” Andrew says immediately. “I understand that an attractive man in your position wants to look his best, and I will do everything in my power to make you look that way. But I really do feel that you will gain the weight back in a healthy manner and look as you did before.”

“If not better,” Eggsy adds. “Although I must admit that I always think you look amazing.”

“You’re a bit biased,” Harry reminds him. “Thank you, Andrew. When do you think those altered suits might be ready?”

“I can have them ready by eight tomorrow morning.”

“Splendid. Thank you again.” Harry finishes tying his tie and leads the way out of the dressing room.

Eggsy waits until they’re in the car and back on the road to say, “I told ya so, luv. Ya look fine.”

“You do enjoy saying that to me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says with a cheerful grin.

“You are NOT allowed in the fitting room with me ever again,” Harry says sternly. “If I wasn’t already undressed, you would have done it with your eyes. Making such faces, licking your lips. Poor Andrew…my erection would have been right in front of his face if I hadn’t controlled myself.”

“Oh yes…bein’ right in front of your erection is a terrible experience.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“The list of people I want to experience that is quite short. I assure you Andrew is NOT on it.”

“Better just be two names. Me an’ Merlin,” Eggsy points out. 

“Perhaps,” Harry says lightly, and Eggsy glares at him. Harry snickers.

Eggsy parks in the spot for their house and they grab their bags. As they head up the walk they hear a shriek of delight. “Oh, Mr. Hart!” Mrs. White cries out in delight. “You’re HOME!”

“Mrs. White, shall I give up asking you to call me Harry?” He asks with a smile. She is almost bouncing up and down.

“I believe so. I’m so glad to see you, and I know dear Eggsy is, too.” She looks at the younger man and sighs. “Oh yes. You look much better. It should do your heart well to know, Mr. Hart, that your husband misses you dreadfully when you’re gone so long. He looked positively ILL.”

“It is nice to hear that he misses an old man like me,” Harry says. “I’m quite lucky, aren’t I?” He looks into Eggsy’s eyes and Eggsy blushes.

“You most definitely are. I’m glad you’re home safe.”

“Not half as glad as I am, ma’am,” Eggsy says. 

“Have a good day, boys.” She waves at them as they walk away. 

Eggsy unlocks the door. “I called the service an’ had them come clean today, since no one’s been here in forever. They stocked tha fridge a bit, too…I’ll go shoppin’ this week. Figured I’d make us somethin’ light for dinner.” He shoulders his duffel and reaches for the bag Harry’s carrying. “Gimme that, luv, I’ll take it up. Be down in a mo.” He kisses Harry and trots up the stairs. 

Harry slowly makes his way through the house, inhaling the smells that can only mean home. When Eggsy comes back downstairs, Harry’s at the kitchen window looking into the backyard. He feels the strong arms come around his waist. “Happy ta be home?”

“You cannot even know, my boy. I…there was a time I thought I might never see this again. Might never hear your voice, never feel your arms around me.”

“I was afraid of that as well,” Eggsy admits to Harry’s back. “Especially since I was such a fuckin’ prick tha night before. Christ, ‘arry…can’t never let that happen again, all right? Never gonna go ta bed angry. If I ever do somethin’ as stupid as slammin’ tha door on ya ever again, ya have my permission ta break it down an’ beat my idiot arse, ya get me?”

“Like I need your permission to break down a door to get to you,” Harry says with a teasing smile. He turns around and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I understand, my darling, and I agree. Life is too short and our lives in particular are too dangerous. We won’t do that ever again. Either of us.”

“Good.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to give him a good long kiss. “Now why don’t ya get upstairs an’ change inta somethin’ comfortable. Could definitely handle seein’ ya in one of yer cardigans. I’ll make dinner. Take yer time.”

“All right.” Harry sighs as he releases Eggsy, feeling at ease for the first time since his rescue. He heads upstairs.

 

Eggsy’s coating chicken in an egg dip with herbs when his glasses ping. “Jesus,” he gasps, jumping about a mile into the air. “Merlin, for fuck’s sake!”

“I’m sorry, lad. I was fully planning on leaving you two alone for the rest of the day, but I this is important. Is Harry with you?”

“Not right now. He went upstairs to change.”

“Alan’s going in to talk to her. I wondered if you wanted to watch.”

Eggsy freezes. Part of him desperately wants to watch. He wants to see Alan tear her apart. Another part of him wants to ignore her existence entirely and move on with his life. “I…”

“I can patch you into the cameras in the interrogation room. You can cut the feed into your glasses at any time.”

“All right,” Eggsy says finally. 

“Darling, I’m going to take a shower!” Harry yells down the stairs. Eggsy’s impressed. Harry’s always said that gentlemen don’t yell up or down the steps.

“All right, luv!” Eggsy yells back. “Looks like I’ll be alone for at least twenty minutes.”

“Good.” 

The video opens in his glasses and he sees Emily Richmond cuffed to a chair in the interrogation room. She’s wearing a pair of Kingsman-issue track pants and hoodie, and her hair is back in a messy bun. The door clicks open and Alan appears, looking absolutely sinful in a dark grey suit. He is all business from his perfect hair to the shine on his shoes. “Good evening, Miss Richmond. My name is Percival.”

“I was hoping you were my barrister. Don’t I get one phone call and all that?”

“Clever. But I’m afraid not.” Alan pulls out the other chair and sits across from her. He looks at her for a long moment.

“Am I supposed to be intimidated?”

“Not yet.” Alan smiles pleasantly and Eggsy is reminded yet again of how handsome he is. “That will come. I’m just trying to get your measure. You look innocent enough, I suppose, although in my line of work I quickly learned never EVER to judge a book by its cover.”

“Your line of work...Percival. Ah yes.” A smile lights up Emily’s pretty face. “You’re the dark one. Richard told me all about you. You’re the one who takes the jobs no one else wants.”

“No, that is incorrect. I’m the one that takes the jobs no one else can handle. Easy mistake. But then again, your brother never did pay very close attention.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my brother. You know nothing about him!” Emily spits out. 

“That is untrue, my dear. I know he took action first and thought about it second. I know he was the joker of Kingsman, playing pranks on his fellow knights. And I know that he never EVER mentioned a sister to anyone. Hmm. It’s almost as if…as if he were ASHAMED of you.”

“Richard wasn’t ashamed of me. We agreed to keep things a secret. We…”

“Well, if he wasn’t ashamed of you, perhaps he was ashamed of what you did. In school, I mean. If it was serious enough for your parents to basically erase you from existence…”

“Shut up. SHUT UP!”

“He told you about Kingsman, apparently to handle the guilt from the way your parents treated you. He told you about an incredibly undercover agency, one that ninety-five percent of MI-6 doesn’t even know about. He basically bragged about it to you, told you about all the special little secrets. The agents. The training. The experiments. Didn’t he?”

“Yes he did. I couldn’t get him to shut up about the lot of you.”

“He was proud of it. He wanted you to know all the wonderful things he was involved in, how he was saving the world. Hmm.” Alan studies the toe of his shoe. “You were close?”

“Of course we were. He was the only family I had.”

“I see.” Alan wipes away a scuff mark and sits up straight again. “You were so close, and yet he didn’t tell ANYONE about you. No one. He didn’t brag about YOU. Didn’t tell anyone about things you’d done, your childhood together, nothing. It’s as if Kingsman was more important to him than you were!”

“Of course it wasn’t!”

“Miss Richmond, not one fucking person in this organization knew of your existence until Dagonet ran into you outside the shop with Miss Wainwright. And that was a complete accident, from her account.”

“He loved me! He was proud of me!”

“No. He was proud of being a Kingsman!” Alan throws back his chair and stands. “He shared that pride with you, and you tried to use it to bring down the agency he loved. The agency he DIED for. What do you think he’d say to you if he knew THAT?”

“He’d be even MORE proud of me,” she sneers. “He hated his job. He knew your fucking ARTHUR would send him to his death one day.”

“Then why didn’t he quit?” Alan asks. “Any knight is permitted to officially resign from the post. If they don’t wish to continue as an employee of Kingsman, they may retire to private life. Dagonet knew that. It was in the contract he signed when he passed training.”

“He…He didn’t…” Emily stammers. 

“So…back to your attempts to ruin everything your brother stood for.” Alan smiles down at her. “You’re going to tell me everything. You’re going to give me the name of every person in this organization who helped you attempt to end Arthur, and end Kingsman.”

“Fuck you. Fuck Arthur, and fuck your stupid organization.” Emily snaps her mouth shut and smiles just as pleasantly.

Alan sighs. “I’d actually REALLY hoped it would come to this. Arthur is one of my oldest friends, and someone very special in my life.” His arm whips out and he backhands her across the face. She screams and actually spits out a tooth. “And also, I really don’t like it when people talk about fucking me unless we’re in bed. You and I are going to get to know each other very well by the time this is said and done, young lady, but will most definitely not be that intimate.”

Eggsy reaches up and turns off the feed, staring at the pan of chicken in front of him. He shivers. He’s never seen this side of Alan, but just this small part has shown him why Alan’s known as the best interrogator in Kingsman.

“Staring at that won’t cook it,” Harry says as he returns to the kitchen. “I don’t know much about cooking, but I do know that.”

Eggsy smiles at him. “Sorry, luv. I was thinking about ya an’ I guess it distracted me.”

“Well, get moving. I’m actually hungry.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gets back to work and tries not to think about what’s going on at HQ.


	27. Chapter 27

TWENTY-SEVEN

Harry woke up four times during the night, and the first three times he didn’t know where he was. He stared into the darkness, slighting panting for breath. Each time, however, Eggsy shifted in his sleep and put a gentle hand on his shoulder or his hip and suddenly everything was normal. Eggsy had turned on the en suite light before bed, stating that he was now used to sleeping with a small light on. Apparently they’d slept in Merlin’s suite quite a few times, and since Eggsy wasn’t familiar with it Merlin turned the light on in the en suite. That was Eggsy’s excuse, anyway. Harry was fairly certain he’d done it for him.

The fourth time, Harry wakes up, turns over, and sees the handsome face he loves. He reaches out, touches Eggsy’s cheek, and falls back asleep almost immediately.

 

“Luv. Haz…ya gotta wake up.” Eggsy gives Harry gentle kisses on his neck. “It’s quarter to seven…gotta pick up yer suits, ‘member?”

Harry mumbles into his pillow and Eggsy thinks it’s adorable. “Monster.”

“Yer the one that’s such a vain peacock about yer suits. I know mine hang on me somethin’ fuckin’ dreadful, but I don’t care. Ya gotta get up or ya don’t get yer suits. An’ ya KNOW Andrew worked his arse off getting’ ‘em ready for ya.”

“Fine, fine,” Harry grumbles. “Bully.”

“Yer bully.” Eggsy rolls Harry over, gives him a hard kiss, and bounces off the bed. “Already showered. Gonna go throw some breakfast together.” He dresses as he speaks, and he’s buttoning his shirt by the time Harry finally gets out of bed. “We should leave at, what, half-seven, ta be on tha safe side?”

“You’re waiting for me?” Harry stands and rubs at his eyes. 

“I’m not lettin’ ya get into a Kingsman cab just yet. Ya fuckin’ crazy? M’drivin’ ya ta work.” Eggsy ties his shoes. He stands up, swats at Harry’s arse, and says, “Get MOVING.”

“Yes, sir.” 

They make it out the door at 7:35, which Eggsy considers quite the victory. He drops Harry at the shop, goes to park, and when he comes back Harry’s in a fitting room. “Good morning, Andrew.”

“Morning, Tristan. Arthur’s looking quite well today.”

“Yes. I think sleeping at home after all this time was good for him.” Eggsy feels his face light up as Harry exits the fitting room. “Oh, Arthur.”

“Andrew, you are a magician.” Harry struts into the room and turns. “Impeccable work, as always.”

“Andrew, what do we owe ya? Christ, ya must’ve been up all night workin’ on these.” Eggsy walks around Harry. 

“I had a very good model to work with,” Andrew says with a smile.

“Can’t deny that.” Eggsy tries to control himself but finally gives in. He stands on tiptoe and kisses Harry on the mouth. “Ya look fuckin’ amazin’, Haz,” he whispers. “I wanna drag ya into that fittin’ room an’…”

“Thank you, Andrew. I’ll pick up the other suits on my way home today,” Harry says quickly. Eggsy gives him a sly grin. “We have to get out to HQ…I’ve an appointment at nine.”

“Thanks again, Andrew,” Eggsy says over his shoulder as they head for the bullet train. 

Eggsy can’t take his eyes off Harry. He’s carrying himself more confidently, standing a bit taller, chest puffed out a bit. The suit really is his armor. “I’m going to have to go back to the shop if you keep looking at me like that,” Harry says, blushing a bit. “You’re staring a hole right through me.”

“You are so fuckin’ gorgeous, Haz. I mean it. I definitely married up, that’s for fuckin’ sure.”

“I don’t know about that. You have a list of people at HQ lusting after you.”

“Who? You?”

“Merlin. Alan. I’m sure there’s a few more, and that’s not counting the women.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy says, blushing furiously. Harry chuckles. When they exit the train at HQ, Harry looks nervous. “Do ya want me ta come ta yer appointment with ya, luv?” Eggsy asks quietly.

“No, darling, but thank you. I need to face these demons head on. If I need you, I will tell you.” Harry bends down and briefly kisses him.

“I’ll be with Merlin, all right? Love ya.”

“Love you, too.” Harry takes a deep breath and heads in the direction of Dr. Walmer’s office while Eggsy starts towards Merlin’s.

“Come in,” Merlin calls as Eggsy knocks. “Morning, Eggsy. Tea?”

“Yes, please.” Eggsy goes to the small table and prepares his cup. Merlin takes one look at him and locks the door. He’s over in front of Eggsy in two quick strides. 

“All right?”

“Yes. Last night was great…think it was good for ‘arry ta sleep in his own bed, ya know? Was almost weird, though…” Eggsy feels shame flow through his body and he looks at his feet.

“What is it, lad?” Merlin tilts his head up.

“One time I woke up an’ I thought he was you. Only for a second. Realized it right off after that, but…I felt…guilty.”

“Harry’s not the only one going through an adjustment here, Eggsy. We all are, especially you. Alan and I need to eventually put the responsibility of Arthur back onto Harry’s shoulders, but we can’t do it too quickly. We’ll be working with Dr. Walmer on that. You, however, you need to adjust to having your husband back, but at the same time worry about doing what’s right for him.” 

Eggsy can tell Merlin’s hesitating. “Please, Ewan.” Merlin puts his long arms around him and Eggsy sighs. “Thanks. He’s in with Dr. Walmer now, an’ I’m a little worried. He was so nervous.”

“It’s the right thing for him, though.”

“Oh, I know. Dr. Walmer is aces, too…trust ‘arry with him no matter what.”

A knock at the door makes Eggsy pull away. “It’s Alan. I knew you’d probably come here this morning, and I wanted to discuss what happened with his interrogation.”

“Fuck, that’s right.” Eggsy sits down with his tea as Merlin opens the door.

“Hello, Eggsy. How’s Harry doing?” Alan breezes into the room and makes himself tea without asking. Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Pretty good, I think. How…how did everything go? I watched a bit at the beginning,” Eggsy admitted. “Merlin patched me in.”

“I think it went quite well.” Alan flexes the fingers of his left hand and Eggsy notices they’re swollen and a bit bruised. “I won’t make you watch the recording…it got a bit bloody, especially with the man she calls her brother. Basically she was holding an incredible grudge towards Kingsman and the upper class in general. Some of this I realize we knew already, but I’ll include it all anyway. When she was away at school, she was caught in bed with another girl. Her parents were shocked and disowned her after sending her away to distant relatives in Arizona. They cut her from the family tree, everything they possibly could do to pretend she never existed. Dagonet stayed in touch with her, and because he was ashamed of what their parents had done but wasn’t brave enough to fight back about it, he told her everything about Kingsman. He felt that if he could share this secret with her, it would show her how important she was to him.”

“Never thought Dagonet would do that,” Eggsy says, shaking his head.

“Not everyone has the loyalty to Kingsman that you do, lad,” Merlin says softly.

“When she received word from Juliet that Dagonet was dead, she of course blamed Kingsman, and especially Arthur. She knew from Dagonet’s stories that Kingsman was created by the men of the upper class, and she associated them with her parents. She’d met a few people through Dagonet, and kept in touch with them. The ones she felt could assist her in the plan to bring Kingsman down she met with more often. I gave Merlin a list of names…of course she doesn’t know where most of them have gone to now.” Alan sips at his tea.

“How…how long did it take?” Eggsy asks.

“A few hours. She took a bit longer. She’s quite intelligent, which is a shame. Thought she could talk circles around me.” Alan chuckles and shakes his head. “Thought she’d shock me with the things she knew about Kingsman. Didn’t take her long to realize how much I didn’t care.” He looks up at Eggsy. “And then she tried to speak badly of Arthur, about what a coward he was, and how he begged for mercy. Needless to say that didn’t sit well with me. She didn’t get the chance to talk much after that.” Eggsy stares at Alan. It’s obvious that he’d enjoyed what he’d done to her. Eggsy realizes that maybe he doesn’t know Alan as well as he thought he did. “She was quite adamant about one thing, which surprised me. She insists that Juliet had absolutely no knowledge of what was going on. Collateral damage, if you will. She met Juliet before Dagonet was killed, and before she had any sort of vendetta against Kingsmen.” 

“That’s good to know,” Eggsy says with relief. “I like Juliet, and I couldn’t help but believe her.”

“Myself as well,” Merlin added.

“So…what do we do with them now? Do they just, you know, stay there?” Eggsy asks. He doesn’t like the idea of that woman being on the same planet with Harry, not to mention the same property.

“We will eventually turn them over to MI-6,” Merlin answers. “They’re better equipped for this sort of thing. It is not our place to keep prisoners.”

“I see.”

They chat about a few other things and are discussing the transition of power from Alan and Merlin back to Harry when Harry comes through the door. Eggsy jumps to his feet and goes over to him. Without asking he pulls Harry into a hug, and isn’t surprised when Harry’s return embrace is tighter than usual. “Can I get a hug like that?” Alan asks. “From either of you?”

They ignore him. “All right, luv?” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry nods. “We never got to finish our conversation yesterday,” he says. “You heard my side of things, but I never got to hear yours.”

The three men look at each other. “Well, Harry, do you really think…”

“Yes, Merlin, I do. Especially since I’m to address the employees this afternoon. I’d like to know a bit of what happened around here in my absence.” Harry takes the cup of tea Eggsy hands him with a smile of thanks. He sits on Merlin’s sofa with Eggsy by his side.

“Well, ‘arry, like ya know, ya got up an’ went ta work, or so I thought,” Eggsy says slowly. “I heard ya leave, spent my day around home. Merlin called an’ asked me ta get ya movin’, an’ I told him you was already gone. He called around lunch an’ asked me ta come in. When I did, he an’ Alan told me…told me you was missin’.” Eggsy swallows the large lump in his throat. “Said yer trackers were quiet…they thought you was taken.” Harry reaches over and holds his hand. “We held a meetin’ with every employee on-site, asked for their help. Told them if they had ta go home or whatever, we understood. No one left. They all stayed that first night to help find ya.”

“They were able to locate the cab but it was mostly submerged in a lake,” Merlin says, taking up the story. “Tor and his crew found a tiny jammer in the steering wheel, which is how they managed to block all your signals. We kept looking, kept trying to find a clue in what they’d found in the car. We weren’t getting anywhere, and then she sent us your ring.” Eggsy picks up Harry’s hand and kisses his wedding band. “We dissected the box, the label, everything, and got nowhere yet again. And that’s…” Merlin studies his desk for a moment. “That’s when we got your tattoo.”

“She’d send tha boxes to tha tailor shop,” Eggsy whispers. “Sent them ta “Tristan an’ Merlin,” so we’d know she knew who we were. Of course Andrew didn’t know what he was gettin’, he’d just call us an’ we’d come pick up tha box. James an’ Merlin would look inside tha box before we opened it, ya know what I mean…the ring came in a pile of bracelets. The tattoo was…was pinned inside a watch case.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s arm for a moment and doesn’t care what the others think. “Got a note tellin’ us she’d be in touch.”

“And the next contact we had was the video she made,” Alan finishes. 

“I was watchin’ it in yer office an’ Juliet came in. She heard that bitch’s voice an’ that’s how we found out who she was. Merlin contacted Statesmen, they helped us, an’ ya know tha rest.”

“I need to contact the head of Statesmen and thank him. What was his name again?”

“Champ,” Merlin says. “Short for Champagne.”

“Why dontcha let Merlin contact Statesmen?” Eggsy asks in a teasing tone. “Since he has a new friend there an’ all.”

“Shut up, Eggsy,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy snickers.

“My boy, this conversation is going to get very boring very quickly,” Harry says. “I need to speak with them about Arthur things.”

“I think yer right. Haven’t been down ta visit Tor in FAR too long.” Eggsy stands and stretches. Harry opens his mouth. “An’ YES, ‘arry, I’ll wear a helmet. For fuck’s sake.”

“I’ll know if you don’t,” Harry growls.

“Yer so sexy when ya get all protective of me. Bye, boys.” Eggsy waves over his shoulder and leaves.

 

“How bad was it?” Harry asks as soon as he’s gone. “When the tattoo came?”

“You know I’m prone to exaggeration, Harry, but trust me when I say the sound Eggsy made was like nothing I’ve ever heard before,” Alan says quietly. “I’ve never heard pain like that.”

“James and I saw it first, and he didn’t know what it was. I, of course, did. He thought it was a piece of paper. It took my breath away,” Merlin adds. 

“He sat and stared at it for hours,” Alan says. “He was so worried about how much it must have hurt you.”

Harry stands up and walks around the room a bit, taking long deep breaths to calm himself. His poor boy. If the situations were reversed, and he had to sit and look at a piece of Eggsy cut away, he probably wouldn’t have lived through it. “Thank you for telling me. I…I needed to know.” He tries to smile at them. “Now let’s get down to less disgusting business. I have a lot to do and still need to write a speech for later.”

 

At ten minutes before two Harry is pacing back and forth in the hallway outside the large conference room. “Ya don’t gotta do this, luv,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m sure everyone would be fine with an email.”

“I will NOT thank them via email. Really, Eggsy,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“Disapprove of me yet again, do you?” Eggsy says with a wink. “Ya know I can do a lot more things that might make ya disapprove.”

“Please don’t, young man, or you won’t like the consequences.”

“Oh, I bet I would,” Eggsy says lightly, and Harry has to smile. “They won’t care, Haz. They’ll just be happy ta see ya safe an’ sound.” Eggsy looks up and down the hall and quickly kisses him. “An’ if ya do a good job, I promise ya a special dinner.”

“I thought you were cooking dinner anyway.”

“Not tha point, ‘arry.” Eggsy makes a face and Harry laughs. 

“They’re ready for you, Harry.” Merlin pokes his head out a door. “Everyone’s here.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry takes a deep breath.

“They love ya, Arthur.” Eggsy gives him a smile and follows Merlin through the door.

Harry walks through the door and onto the small stage. He gets the podium and suddenly a wave of sound attacks his ears. He realizes everyone is cheering and applauding. Harry turns to look at Merlin, who simply raises his eyebrows. He waves to the crowd of people but they keep cheering. When he looks at Eggsy, he’s not surprised to see tears streaming down his husband’s face. He knows he’ll be getting an “I told you so” later. He steps back and waits, but they won’t stop. He finally wipes tears out of his own eyes and holds up both hands. “Please,” he says into the microphone, and they finally settle down. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” They quiet down and look at him expectantly. “Well, that takes the wind out of my sails, I assure you. I don’t deserve such a welcome, but I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart.” He takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you quite so speechless,” Merlin says loud enough for a few people to hear. They laugh and Harry gives him a dirty look.

“I wasn’t sure what I’d find when I returned to Kingsman. Not to sound immodest, but I felt that perhaps in my absence things might have fallen apart. I really should have known better. I should have known that the Table would find someone to look over things in my stead while I was gone, and even better than that…they found two. Merlin and Percival, I hear only good things about what happened while I was gone. I thank you for the fact that I had a chair to return to at the Table.” Alan and Merlin dip their heads and give him a nod. “And to all of you…from the kitchen to the garages to the kennels…” He grips the side of the podium. “Every story I hear is about someone selflessly giving their time and talents to help find me and bring me home. I…I cannot tell you how that makes me feel. I don’t feel worthy of your loyalty or your support, but it’s something I will never ever forget. The evil faction that removed me from my place here at Kingsman, and from my home with my husband, thought that in doing so they’d succeed in breaking Kingsman apart. On the contrary…it has brought everyone closer together. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” He turns away from the podium and leaves the stage through the back door.

As soon as he’s in the hallway he’s leaning against the wall sobbing. He feels familiar arms wrap around his waist. “Oh, luv, I knew it. I knew this is how they’d respond. They love ya so much…respect ya so much. Ya see? Yer not broken. Ya can’t be, not with people like that. We’ll all help ya get yerself back t’gether.” 

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair for a brief moment. “I…I didn’t expect that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Alan says. “You’re so modest it’s nauseating.” He winks at Harry.

“Good job, Harry. I know you’re not comfortable talking in front of a large group like that.” Merlin squeezes his shoulder. 

“I should meet with the Table,” Harry begins.

“No,” Merlin interrupts. “You’ve done enough for today. It’s only your second day back. We can schedule with the table next week, once Alan and I have you up to speed on everything. Go home.”

“Yes, ‘arry. I gotta make dinner, an’ ya gotta get yer suits from Andrew. We can get Eliza and bring her home, take her for a walk…relax a little,” Eggsy says. “Please.”

“All right, if you don’t need me.”

“Please,” Alan snorts. “We’re planning a coup. We’re taking over permanently.”

“Like hell you are,” Harry retorts. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then? I have a nine o’clock with Dr. Walmer every morning, and then I’ll be in my office.”

“We’ll see you then, Harry. Call if you need anything.” Merlin smiles at him but looks at Eggsy. “All right?”

Eggsy nods. “Thanks Merlin.”

 

When they arrive home Eggsy immediately puts the carrier down and lets Eliza out. She tears around the first floor, yipping excitedly. “She’s happy to be home.” Harry smiles down at her. “I know that feeling.”

“Well, I’m glad ya didn’t go around sniffin’ every piece of furniture when ya got in tha door,” Eggsy teases. “Go ahead up an’ put yer suits away. I know ya wanna pet them an’ talk to them.”

“You are a mouthy brat. I should put you over my knee.”

“Promises promises!” Eggsy calls over his shoulder as he heads for the kitchen. He gets out the ingredients for supper before going upstairs to change. He tiptoes down the hall and hears Harry talking in the bedroom.

“That’s preposterous. I would never pet my suits.” He peeks in the bedroom and sees Harry smoothing his hand down over the black suit as he places it in the closet. “I’m simply wiping away any wrinkles. A suit needs to hang nicely in the closet, doesn’t it?”

“I was a little concerned about your mental state, but obviously yer one-hundred percent sane, ain’t ya?” Eggsy says from the doorway. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says calmly as he shuts the closet door. Eggsy grins and changes clothes.

He goes downstairs and starts dinner, an easy pasta and vegetable dish that’s one of Harry’s favorites. He puts music on his phone and is quietly singing along when he hears Harry come down the hall. “Can ya put a salad together, luv?”

“No,” Harry says and Eggsy stops working to turn around and stare at him. “Not when this song is on.”

“What…oh.” Eggsy feels his face turn pink. Harry walks over, takes the knife out of Eggsy’s hand and puts it on the counter. He tugs Eggsy into the center of the kitchen and puts an arm around him. He holds Eggsy’s free hand between their chests and they begin to dance. “Can’t remember tha last time we danced.”

“It’s been too long,” Harry agrees.

Eggsy sighs and puts his head on Harry’s chest. He sings quietly. “And the only heart I own…is yours and yours alone…that’s all…that’s all.” He smiles up at Harry. “Feelin’ a bit sappy, are we, luv?”

“I’m not the one singing a romantic ballad in the middle of the kitchen,” Harry comments as he spins Eggsy a bit and expertly dips him. He gives him a tender kiss before deftly spinning him back to the counter. “Now about that salad.”

“Fuck, Haz. Even in yer cardigan in tha middle of our kitchen ya take my breath away,” Eggsy says over his shoulder.

“I try,” Harry says with a sigh. Eggsy snickers.

After dinner they take Eliza for a long walk, holding hands along the way. Eggsy doesn’t care who sees and either does Harry, apparently. They just enjoy each other’s company and the sight of Eliza happily trotting along on her leash. Eggsy would have suggested that Harry walk her alone while he cooked, but he figured he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. And, to be honest, Eggsy wasn’t quite ready for it yet, either. He had a hard time letting Harry out of his sight at HQ.

Once they’re back at the house they wash dishes with Eliza dozing in her crate. As he dries the last dish, Eggsy says, “So, what do ya want ta do now? Doesn’t matter ta me.” Harry looks uncomfortable at the questions. “Haz? Everything all right? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. It’s just…what I want I’m having a hard time asking for.”

“Luv?” Eggsy cups Harry’s handsome face in his hand. “Ya never need ta feel awkward around me.”

“I know. It’s just been so long.”

Eggsy traces Harry’s lips with his thumb. “Ask.”

“I want us to go upstairs and shower together, and then I want us to go to bed.”

“Why were ya worried about askin’ to do that?”

“I know you feel I might not be ready, but I need this, Eggsy. I need it.”

“It’s yers.” Eggsy takes Harry by the hand and leads him upstairs. “Really, ‘arry, when do ya EVER think I’m gonna say no ta somethin’ like this?” He gives Harry a wink as he starts the shower and begins undressing. 

“That’s true. You are a bit of a tart.”

“Bit of a tart? Fuck that, Haz, you know I’m a complete tart when it comes ta you.” Eggsy slowly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it in the hamper. Harry watches him, swallowing hard. Eggsy toes his shoes off, sending the socks into the hamper as well. “Gotta take some clothes off if yer goin’ in the shower, ‘arry,” he suggests. “Might get messy.”

“Right.” Harry removes his cardigan and shirt and neatly hangs them up. When he turns back around, Eggsy is naked and leaning against the door to the en suite. “Jesus,” Harry whispers. Eggsy’s already hard and it get worse as Harry’s eyes wander over him. Harry quickly removes the rest of his clothing and actually leaves it on a puddle on the bedroom floor. Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Come on. We’re wasting water.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s wrist and pulls him into the en suite.

“Yeah, because THAT’S why ya wanted us ta shower together.” But he allows Harry to help him into the shower before shutting the glass door behind them. 

“No, THIS is why I wanted us to shower together.” Harry pulls him into his slippery embrace, passionately kissing him as the water rains down over them.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s mouth. Eggsy’s hands smooth down Harry’s biceps as he kisses him, grasping hard as Harry’s tongue pushes inside his mouth. Eggsy moans and wraps his arms around Harry. Harry’s mouth slides down Eggsy’s throat, moving him away from the spray of the shower as he bites down hard. “Christ!” Eggsy gasps.

“You’re not going into the field for a while. I can mark you any way I want,” Harry growls against his skin.

“Yes, YES, Harry, I want that…fuck I want that.”

Harry spins him and presses him towards the wall. Eggsy catches himself on the palms of his hands, sticking his arse out a bit. “Perfect,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy hears him slick his hands with soap and then those hands are on him, sliding up and down his back. Eggsy moans and lets his head fall onto the wall. “So perfect.” His hands are strong as they move over his skin, kneading at his muscles, thumbs digging into his backside. He feels Harry fall to his knees behind him and his legs shake as Harry washes them. When Harry stands back up, Eggsy feels his hands tease at his arse, and he spreads his legs a bit. “You are so gorgeous. All mine, my gorgeous boy.” Harry bites at his shoulder as his fingers tease and clean him. Eggsy slowly turns around and kisses him again.

“All yers, ‘arry.” He picks up the soap and begins to wash his front, hands moving down his own chest as slowly as he can. Harry steps back and watches, wiping the water from his face. “Like what ya see?” Eggsy asks, raising an eyebrow as his hands reach down to soap his cock. Harry groans and grabs the soap from his hands. “Give that back.” Eggsy steals it back and puts his hands on Harry. “My turn.”

“God,” Harry groans. Eggsy pushes him back against the wall and works his hands all over Harry’s body. Harry gasps and writhes as Eggsy pinches at his nipples and gently strokes his cock. 

“I love you, ‘arry. I love you so much. Every fuckin’ inch of you. Don’t care if yer healthy or sick or young or old or whatever. I love ya.” Eggsy puts the soap down and wriggles his body against Harry’s. “Love ya.”

“Oh, my darling boy.” Harry fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair and kisses him tenderly. He turns Eggsy around and thoroughly rinses him. “Go ahead and dry off.” He slides the door open so Eggsy can step out and then finishes rinsing himself. 

Eggsy wraps a towel around his waist after he dries and waits for Harry to come out. He stares at him as he reaches for his own towel. He’s lost weight, true, but he’s still got those deliciously long legs, the sensuous hands, and the beautiful brown eyes that captivated Eggsy the moment he met him. “Fuck, yer beautiful,” Eggsy sighs. Harry blushes as he towels off, hand shaking a bit as he carefully pats at the incision. “Haz, if ya don’t feel…”

“Please stop. I know what I want. What I want is you naked in our bed.” Harry advances on him and Eggsy pretends to be afraid, backing up until he hits the wall. “I want you under me. I want to spread you and get you ready to take my cock. Do you think you could want that, too?” Harry’s mouth works at the side of Eggsy’s neck until he has matching marks on each side.

“I very much fuckin’ want that,” Eggsy moans.

Harry tugs the towel from Eggsy’s waist. “All right then. Off you go.” He gives Eggsy’s bare arse a hard smack and gently shoves him towards the bedroom.

Eggsy practically jumps on the bed and wriggles himself onto the pillows after grabbing the lube and placing it on the bed. If Harry feels he’s ready for this, Eggsy’s not going to be the one to stop him. When Harry walks into the bedroom, his brown eyes are dark and his face is serious. “I’m going to wreck you, my dear boy.” He crawls up the bed, kneeling between Eggsy’s legs.

“Think so?

“I know so. I’ve had dreams about this…dreams where I’m fucking you with your gorgeous thighs wrapped around me.” Harry picks up one leg and begins to kiss his way up from Eggsy’s knee.

“Yes…Harry…” Eggsy moans.

“Hands above your head, no touching without permission,” Harry orders, and Eggsy flings his arms over his head. “Good boy.” His thumb slides up Eggsy’s damp thigh as he begins to kiss the other leg.

“Harry,” Eggsy whines. Harry smiles as he reaches for the lube and slicks up two fingers. “Please.”

“Begging. I do love to hear you beg.” Harry strokes Eggsy’s cock with one hand as the other starts to work inside. 

Eggsy hisses at the cold intrusion of the lubed finger, but sighs as Harry does everything that Eggsy likes. Eggsy’s soon arching off the bed, cock straining in Harry’s fist, hips thrusting down to Harry’s fingers. “God, ‘arry, please…yer gonna make me come ya keep that up.”

“Oh, not yet.” Harry bends down and kisses the head of Eggsy’s cock. “You don’t come until I’m balls deep inside you…and until I give you permission.” Eggsy whimpers. “Legs up, my boy.” Eggsy obediently bends his legs up as far as he can. “Tell me if it’s too much…I know it’s been a while.”

“Don’t care if it fuckin’ kills me, need ya inside me, ‘arry, please…” 

Harry pushes inside and Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut. It is painful; it’s been over a month since he’s had anyone inside him. But he welcomes the burn, because Harry’s causing it. Harry, who he thought he might not even get to kiss again. “Is that all right?” Harry settles all the way in, kissing Eggsy’s chest.

“It’s perfect, oh, FUCK, ‘arry.” Eggsy fists his hands in the pillow above his head.

“You’re good?” Eggsy nods. “So I can fuck you now?” Harry snarls. Eggsy can barely nod before Harry’s thrusting into him. Eggsy gasps and moans as Harry’s hands clutch his hips. “Fuck, Eggsy…so fucking good…been waiting for me, haven’t you?”

“Yes, ‘arry…only you. Missed ya so much…”

 

Harry barely hears the words. Electricity seems to be shooting through his body, and all he can think about is getting more of Eggsy. Eggsy’s his. No one will ever take him away again. It doesn’t matter that Harry was the one kidnapped. Eggsy wasn’t with him, someone had separated him, and it wasn’t right. That was always his greatest fear, that Eggsy would leave him. Someone had taken Eggsy away, and given enough time, perhaps he never would have taken Harry back. Harry grunts as he pushes into him, Eggsy’s arse tight and hot around his cock. More. He needed more. He pulls out and Eggsy whimpers. “Roll over,” Harry orders and Eggsy quickly complies. He pulls Eggsy to his knees, snapping in and out so hard that their skin slaps together. “Yes…yes that’s it…my Eggsy…take it…fucking TAKE it…take me…”

“Yes, oh GOD, arry!” Eggsy pants, burying his face in the pillow. “Yer so fuckin’ deep, Jesus, ‘arry.” 

“Who do you belong to, Eggsy?”

“You, ‘arry, always you,” Eggsy almost sobs. “Please, ‘arry, touch me.”

Harry kneels back, pulling Eggsy up with him. Eggsy sinks onto his lap, moaning when Harry lifts him up and yanks him back down again. “Never going to take you away from me again,” Harry growls. He reaches down and swiftly strokes Eggsy’s cock, thumb swiping over the head on each up stroke.

“Never…no one can take me away from you, luv,” Eggsy pants. Harry wraps his arm around Eggsy’s midsection, lifting him up and down while he holds him. “Fuck, ‘arry, gonna come…”

“Come for me, come, Eggsy,” Harry orders. Eggsy’s head falls back onto Harry’s shoulder as he comes, shooting onto his own stomach as well as Harry’s hand. “Good boy. My good boy.” Harry releases Eggsy’s cock and grabs him by the waist again. Eggsy cries out as Harry fucks him harder. He shudders through his orgasm as Harry continues to slam into him. 

“Harry…”

“Christ, Eggsy, I love you.” Harry bites down into Eggsy’s shoulder as he comes, the orgasm sliding through him like nothing he’s ever felt. He sobs onto Eggsy’s shoulder, teeth clamped down on Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy shouts and wriggles a bit.

“Harry…Haz, please…” 

Harry realizes he’s holding him so tightly he can barely breathe. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, darling boy.” He slowly lifts Eggsy up so he can slide out. 

“It’s okay, ‘arry, I just couldn’t…Jesus Christ!” Eggsy stares at him, eyes fixed on his mouth.

“What? What is it?” Eggsy reaches back onto his shoulder with a trembling hand. His index and middle fingers come back with blood on the tips. Harry touches his own mouth and tastes the blood. “Oh my God.” He yanks Eggsy forward so he can inspect his shoulder. There’s only one small cut but it’s obvious that Harry bit through the skin. “Oh my God.” Harry’s immediately disgusted with himself. He runs to the en suite and spits in the sink. “Oh, fuck. Buggering hell.” He prepares a wet flannel and goes back to Eggsy. 

Eggsy’s sitting on the bed with a tissue pressed against his shoulder. “It’s okay, luv. Barely even bled. All done now, see?” He removes the tissue and pushes his finger against his shoulder. It comes back clean.

“I don’t care.” Harry scrubs at the bed and then gently cleans Eggsy’s stomach. He lays him back and cleans the rest of him as well as himself. “I’m so sorry. I cannot believe…I lost control…”

“Harry, shush, luv.” Eggsy immediately sits up and crawls into Harry’s arms. “It’s all right.”

“It’s not.” Harry’s shaking. Never in his life has he lost control like this.

“Never really negotiated our hard limits, now, did we?” Eggsy says with a teasing smile. His smile dies as he looks at Harry. “Haz, it’s fine. It really is. I’m not mad, I’m not hurt, chalk it up to the throes of passion an’ one incredible fuck, all right?”

Harry studies him. He knows when Eggsy’s lying and he seems completely sincere. “All right.” He draws a shuddering breath. “You know I’m going to fawn over you in a completely undignified manner now, possibly for days, correct?”

“I plan on it.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Now get yer act together an’ climb inta this bed with me.”

Harry brushes his teeth and comes back to the bedroom, leaving the light on in the en suite. Eggsy stays naked, but Harry pulls on a pair of pajama pants. He climbs into his side of the bed and Eggsy immediately curls up behind him. “I love you, darling.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand.

“I love ya so much, ‘arry.” He wraps an arm around Harry’s stomach. “This all right? Don’t spoon ya very much.”

“It’s perfect.” Harry snuggles down onto his pillow and presses against him. “Perfect.”

 

All the air is shoved out of Eggsy’s body and he awakens with a jolt. “Christ!”

“Get your hands off me,” Harry growls, and digs his elbow into Eggsy’s stomach again. He rolls up to sit on Eggsy’s thighs.

“Jesus, Haz, m’sorry! Just need ta ask next time!”

“Don’t call me that. No one calls me Haz but my husband,” Harry snarls.

Eggsy gapes at him. Harry’s eyes are open but it’s blatantly obvious he doesn’t see Eggsy at all. “Harry, it’s me. It’s Eggsy.” He reaches out for Harry but quick as a flash Harry has his arms pressed to the bed. He kneels on Eggsy’s forearms and he’s completely pinned.

“You took him from me. You took me away…cut me apart and sent me to him in little pieces…”

“Harry, luv, it’s me. Please, ‘arry,” Eggsy almost sobs. 

“Shut…up…” Harry’s hands clench at Eggsy’s throat and start to squeeze.

Eggsy’s heart races as he tries to think of a way to wake Harry up. He kicks his legs but even after losing all the weight, Harry’s too heavy for Eggsy to shove him off. He bucks his hips. “Harry…” He’s gasping for breath now as Harry’s grip tightens around his throat. Stars dance in his eyes and he feels light-headed.

“You took him away…”

“Haz…’arry…luv, please,” Eggsy manages before his vision starts to go black.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

“You will never see him again. I’ve made sure of it.” She smiles charmingly. “And do you think he really wants to? You’re broken. You’re nothing. A young man like that will easily find someone else to take your place. Maybe more than one person to take your pitiful place.”

Harry struggles against the bindings holding him back. Arms. Strong arms pulling him back against a firm chest. “Get your hands off me,” Harry growls. He shoves an elbow back and the man oofs out a breath.

“Jesus, Haz, I’m sorry!” The man says in Eggsy’s voice.

“Don’t call me that. No one calls me Haz but my husband,” Harry snarls. He rolls over onto the man’s body, knees effortlessly pinning down his forearms. 

“Husband. Like you’re any sort of husband to him,” she scoffs. She makes no attempt to free the man. “Look what you DID to him. You made him BLEED.”

“You took him from me. You took me away…cut me apart and sent me to him in little pieces,” Harry almost sobs. His body is shaking with rage and she laughs.

“Yes, I did. And it almost broke his heart. It was WONDERFUL.”

“Harry, luv, it’s me. Please, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s voice comes from the man. How are they doing that?

“Shut…up…” There’s only one way to make it stop. Harry puts his hands around the man’s throat and squeezes. The man gasps and bucks his hips, thrashing wildly as he tries to throw Harry off. 

“You took him away,” Harry whispers.

“Haz…’arry…luv, please.” The man gasps with Eggsy’s voice and suddenly his body stops moving.

Harry looks down at the man and really sees him for the first time. It’s not Max, it’s not one of Emily’s henchmen. He wildly looks around the room. He’s not in the cell, he’s in his bedroom. In his bed. With his hands clenching around his husband’s throat. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He gasps. He releases Eggsy, who doesn’t immediately respond. “Eggsy. Eggsy? Fuck, wake up, my darling boy.” He slides off Eggsy’s body and pulls him into his arms. “Eggsy…Eggsy!” He presses his fingers to Eggsy’s neck and feels a weak pulse. “Darling, please!” Eggsy suddenly draws in a ragged breath, eyes fluttering open. “Oh, thank God. Thank God.” He holds Eggsy’s head to his bare chest. “My boy, I’m so sorry. What have I done?” He cries tears of relief into Eggsy’s hair. “I love you…oh God I’m so sorry…”

“Harry…it’s all right,” Eggsy says, voice no more than a ragged whisper. He coughs a bit and winces.

“Shh, don’t talk, not yet.” Harry continues to hold him close, hand smoothing up and down Eggsy’s back. Eggsy shakes in his arms, but Harry’s shaking just as badly. 

Eggsy occasionally coughs as he finally catches his breath. “Water, ‘arry, please.”

“Of course.” Harry tenderly lays him down and hurries to the en suite. When he comes back with the glass Eggsy is seated up against the headboard, surrounded by pillows. The nightstand lamp is on, and Eggsy’s face is pale. Harry shyly holds out the glass and Eggsy takes it. Harry sits at the foot of the bed, watching him drink.

“Thank ya,” Eggsy says, his voice cracking. Harry nods, unable to speak. His hands are shaking and he clutches them in his lap. “What happened?”

“Don’t try to talk, Eggsy. Your…”

“What happened, Harry? What did you see?” Eggsy demands in his rasping whisper.

“She…she told me I was broken and you’d find someone to take my place. Told me she was happy she took you away from me. Someone was holding me back, holding me down. I didn’t realize…it wasn’t you but he spoke with your voice. I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” 

“Stop apologizing, ‘arry. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I could have killed you.” Harry stands up, the realization hitting him like a freight train. “I could have choked you to death.”

“Ya didn’t, Haz.” Eggsy puts the glass down and stands, obviously on his way to Harry.

“Stay back, please.” Harry holds out a hand. “Don’t.”

“I’m okay, ‘arry.”

“I’m not. Just…don’t.” Harry grabs his dressing gown and puts it on. “I need to go downstairs. You…stay here. Where it’s safe.”

Harry flies downstairs, dressing gown fluttering behind him like a sail. He heads for the closest liquor cabinet, located in the front parlor. He turns on the light, pours himself a drink and downs it immediately, welcoming the burn in his throat. He sends a second drink back in the same manner and finally sits down with the third. He places the glass on the small table next to the sofa and buries his head in his hands. He eventually slides his hands up into his hair and pulls it, trying to stop the shaking. He picks up the glass and stares at it, tilting it a bit so the liquid catches the light.

He hears Eggsy come down the stairs and sighs. “I told you to stay in the bedroom.”

“Yer not the boss of me here…I don’t have ta do what ya say.” Eggsy sits down next to him, takes the glass and finishes it. “Christ, that burns.”

“Of course it does,” Harry says dully. He looks up at Eggsy and feels sick to his stomach. Eggsy’s wearing his puppy dressing gown and Harry can see the purple marks around his neck. “God…”

“Stop, ‘arry.” Eggsy looks angry. Good. Harry deserves his anger. “Ya been through hell an’ back. Expected somethin’ like this ta happen. Quit fuckin’ apologizin’ for bein’ human.”

This isn’t the anger he expected. “Eggsy…”

“No. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, ‘arry. Someone darted you in a car, took ya halfway across tha fuckin’ planet.”

“I was there, Eggsy. I know all of this.”

“Gentlemen don’t fuckin’ interrupt, ya prick,” Eggsy snarls and Harry blinks at him. “And don’t fuckin’ patronize me. They stole yer clothes, stole yer wedding ring, stuck ya in a room an’ bloody well starved ya. They beat ya, burned ya, an’ chopped a tattoo off yer fuckin’ chest! Not ta mention tha psychological bullshit she was puttin’ ya through. An’ I know through all of that, you were probably worried about ME.” Eggsy stands up and throws the glass across the room. Harry jumps when it shatters. “The day we found ya, she had a whip, ‘arry. A fuckin’ BULLWHIP. Was gonna tear into yer back with it…she said…she said…” Eggsy gulps for breath. “She said, “I was planning on using this on him tonight. His back would have looked so beautiful with my welts on it.” She woulda sliced yer fucking back ta ribbons.” Harry stares at him. “Just where in all this did ya think you was gonna come back here like nothin’ ever happened?”

“I…”

“You are the most incredible person I have ever met, ‘arry. Yer brilliant an’ strong an’ funny an’ carin’ an’ my fuckin’ hero. But you are HUMAN. There is no possible way ya coulda come back an’ been completely fuckin’ normal in three days. NO WAY. No one expects you ta do that except YOU.”

Harry blinks. It’s true. He’d expected to just push everything aside and step back into his position as Arthur immediately upon his return. He had everyone’s support and he knew it was his job. He hadn’t expected his psyche to overrule everything else. “But…I lived through it. One gets over these things.”

“No, one doesn’t. Not overnight. Been waitin’ for this ta happen, ‘arry. Not particularly in this way…didn’t see this comin’ that’s for fuckin’ sure. But you were bound ta break sooner or later…don’t mean yer broken, though.” Eggsy swallows and coughs. “Be right back.” He heads to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water. He sips at it as he sits back down. “Ya pushed yerself today, didn’t ya? Ya met with Dr. Walmer, an’ I’m sure that wasn’t a good fuckin’ time. Then ya had ta listen ta us tell ya how bad it was when you was gone, an’ then ya had ta stand up in front of all those people an’ pretend everything was fine. That’s enough ta do in anyone.”

“I just wanted it to be better,” Harry whispers. He realizes that’s the truth. “I wanted everyone to just…go back to normal.”

“An’ we will, Haz.” Eggsy slides closer to him on the sofa and Harry flinches. “Not gonna lie, ‘arry. That was seriously the scariest fuckin’ moment of my entire life. You was lookin’ right at me, but not seein’ me. Your eyes…they was blazin’. Ya didn’t know me. Never been that afraid even when Dean was beatin’ me to a bloody pulp.” Harry growls. He can’t help it. It’s the immediate response whenever Dean Baker’s name is mentioned. 

“I can’t be trusted,” Harry murmurs. “Not for a long time.”

“Oh, fuck that.” Eggsy actually rolls his eyes. 

“Excuse me.”

“Ya heard me. Fuck. That. Tell me, ‘arry, didya see my face? Ya said ya heard my voice. Was it me you was chokin’?”

“Of course not! I would never do that!”

“You would never do that. Course ya wouldn’t. Not even in yer dreams. Ya talk about yerself like yer some kinda monster an’ yer NOT. You were put through somethin’ that no decent human being should ever hafta go through. Yer gonna come out a bit…wounded.”

“How can you look at me and say things like this?” Harry asks. “How can you not want to…destroy me?”

“Because I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy studies him for a moment. “I could hit ya. I could punch ya ‘til yer bloody. What would that solve? How would it make it better?”

Harry doesn’t have an answer to that. “I don’t know what to do.” He buries his face in his hands again. “I feel…wretched.”

“Ya don’t keep tryin’ ta jump buildings in a single fuckin’ bound, first of all.” Eggsy moves until his leg is pressed against Harry’s. Harry doesn’t flinch this time. “Ya go to yer appointments with Dr. Walmer. Ya meet with Merlin an’ Alan, an’ ya take over little by little. Ya let me love ya an’ take care of ya. An’ most importantly, ya let us know when it gets to be too much. If yer in a meetin’ with Merlin an’ ya feel like somethin’ ain’t right, ya tell him. He loves ya an’ he’ll give ya tha time ya need. An’ if ya don’t, an’ I hear about it? Emily Richmond got NOTHIN’ on what I’ll do ta you, bruv.”

“Don’t call me bruv,” Harry says automatically. He slowly reaches his hand out and Eggsy takes it. “Please wait to speak until I’m done, Eggsy. If you don’t want to sleep next to me, if you don’t feel safe, I will understand. I’m afraid…I’m afraid what might happen. I don’t want to hurt you again.” He reaches out and touches Eggsy’s throat with a trembling hand. “My beautiful boy, look what I did to you.”

“I wanna sleep with ya, ‘arry. Went so long without ya, don’t wanna do that ever again. But if ya don’t feel comfortable, if it will keep ya from fallin’ asleep, I understand.”

“I think…” The words are the hardest Harry’s ever had to say. “I think for tonight, perhaps, I should sleep alone. I’ll sleep in the guestroom.”

“The hell you will!” Eggsy snaps. “You sleep in yer bed.”

“Our bed,” Harry corrects.

“Our bed. I’ll sleep in the guestroom. Been there before, ain’t I?” Eggsy looks at the large grandfather clock. “Bloody hell, it’s almost three.”

“Take the day off tomorrow,” Harry says suddenly. “You’re not on assignment, there’s nothing for you to do. Take off.”

“Harry…”

“Listen to yourself, Eggsy. You can barely talk, and after the lecture you just gave me, it’s going to be worse tomorrow. Spend the day here with Eliza. I’ll be fine and you can come in the next day.”

“I don’t need the day off.”

“Please, darling, don’t fight me on this. I…I will feel better knowing you’re resting and safe.”

“If it means that much to ya, Haz.”

“It does.”

“Okay.” Eggsy frowns. “Ya need ta get up ta bed, then.”

“Right.” They stand and look at each other.

“Hold me, please, Haz,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry gently cradles him in his arms, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I love you so much, Eggsy. I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you, too, ‘arry.” He turns his face up and gently kisses Harry. “Go ahead up. Gonna clean this mess up. If I’m in bed when ya get up, don’t leave without sayin’ goodbye, all right?”

“Never,” Harry promises. He kisses Eggsy again and forces himself to go upstairs as Eggsy heads for the kitchen.

 

Harry gets maybe an hour of sleep after that and finally gives up around 5:30. He showers and dresses, taking a deep breath before opening the guestroom door. He’s shocked to see the bed neatly made and undisturbed. Harry starts to panic. He can’t believe that Eggsy would have left, snuck out in the few hours since he’d last seen him. Not after everything Eggsy said, the promise he made to love him no matter what.

He sighs with relief when he pokes his head into the television room and sees Eggsy curled up on the sofa, one arm around Eliza. Eliza yawns, opens one eye, and goes back to sleep again. She’s not used to this early hour, and honestly, neither is Harry. He stumbles about the kitchen a bit until he has his first cup of tea, after which the world comes into better focus. He tries to make breakfast as quietly as possible and he manages not to disturb Eggsy until it’s time for him to leave. He kneels down by the sofa and touches Eggsy’s cheek. “Darling, I need to leave.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy’s beautiful eyes flutter open. “Ya okay, luv?”

His voice is tired and scratchy and Harry feels like absolute hell. “Yes, my boy, I’m fine. I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Member…take a break if ya need one. Call me if ya need me,” Eggsy orders. Harry can’t help but smile. He’s not very authoritative with pillow hair and his arms around a dog. 

“Yes, sir.” Harry pauses.

“Kiss me, ya stupid old man.”

Harry smiles again and gives him a tender kiss. “I love you, Eggsy. I’ll bring takeaway for dinner, all right?”

“Sounds good. Love you.” Eggsy reaches up a clumsy hand to touch Harry’s cheek.

 

Merlin is shocked when Harry knocks on his office door at 7:45. “Is everything all right?” He gasps. Harry looks horrible, dark circles shadowing his eyes.

“No. May I?” Harry motions to the tea table.

“Of course. You never have to ask, you know that.”

“Manners maketh man,” Harry replies, making a face. “I have an appointment with Dr. Walmer at nine, but I’m going to see if he’ll see me at eight. Would you mind terribly if I came back here afterwards? I think…I think I’m going to need you.”

Merlin just stares at him. Harry’s at work early, alone, and is asking for emotional support. “Jesus, Harry. Of course, you’re always welcome here. Where’s Eggsy?”

“At home. I told him to take the day off.”

“Oh. All right. Good to know. It’s not like he has much to do in here right now anyway.”

“About that.” Harry stirs his tea. Merlin quickly motions for him to sit and he does. “He’s mentioned that he wants to start seeing Dr. Walmer as well, which is wise. I was wondering what you thought he could do around here before he gets back in the field.”

“I do have an idea about that, actually. I know you’re planning on starting the investigation next week. It will be a few weeks until Juliet is vetted and back in the office as your assistant. Perhaps Eggsy could help you. Literally be your Excalibur.” Harry gives him a questioning look. “You know as well as I do that if he could attach himself to your bloody hip right now, he would. He was terrified of losing you.”

“I’d say there are other things that might terrify him more,” Harry says into his teacup, and Merlin wonders what the hell is truly going on.

“He can help you administratively, of course, but he can also help you put out a few fires that you needn’t deal with otherwise. He has clearance for many things Juliet does not, so he can be of more assistance to you during the transition back to your duties as Arthur. If…if you wanted him around you that much.” Merlin feels the need to tread carefully. “I cannot possibly know what you’re going through right now, Harry, and if having Eggsy by your side constantly is going to be a hindrance…”

“Having him by my side is the best medicine I could ask for,” Harry says sharply. He smiles apologetically. “But as always, I appreciate the way you consider my feelings.” He finishes his tea and stands. “We can discuss this later, but I believe it could work. I need to go…I want to be at Dr. Walmer’s office by eight.” He returns his cup to the tray. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Anytime, Harry.” Merlin frowns as he watches Harry go out the door.

 

When Harry returns two hours later, Merlin is toying with some gadgets at his desk. He hasn’t had the chance to do this in a very long time, and it’s always soothing to have tools in his hands. “Fixing things is your butterflies,” Harry observes as he sits down. Merlin pushes the button to lock the door. “It’s what you do to relax.”

“Very true.” Merlin puts down his multi-tool and looks at Harry. “All right?”

“Eventually. I owe Dr. Walmer quite a lot. I believe he’s the one that’s going to get me through this.” Harry sighs. “Last night I bit Eggsy during sex.”

“I wouldn’t think that’s traumatic. I’m sure you’ve done things more…”

“No, Ewan. I bit him. I drew blood.” Harry looks down at his hands. “I was...it was amazing, but it was fierce. I couldn’t stop myself…I needed to possess him, make sure no one would have him. It…I claimed him. And I made him bleed.”

“Harry, I’m sure he knew it wasn’t intentional.”

“Of course he did. Eggsy always forgives me. I do the damage, and he does the clean up.” Harry wipes at his face. “Fuck. We went to sleep, he was wrapped around me. I had a nightmare…about her. Things she said, I felt restrained…I fought back.” Merlin’s shocked to see Harry’s chin tremble as he studies his hands. “I choked him. I choked him to the edge of unconsciousness. I woke up pinning him down, hands around his throat.”

“Jesus,” Merlin can’t help but whisper. 

“And again he fucking forgave me. Told me it wasn’t me, wasn’t my fault, that I was trying too hard, not letting myself heal. Trying to be a superhero.”

“He’s right, you know,” Merlin says. Harry looks up. “Alan and I have discussed how to ease you back into things, but you keep shoving and pushing. Even in just a few days.”

“I wanted to…”

“You wanted to waltz back in here and be the Arthur we all know and are exasperated by,” Merlin interrupts. “Or perhaps that’s just me.” He smiles at Harry. “Trust us.”

“I do.” Harry flexes his hands. “All I could think about was that someone tried to take him from me, tried to separate us.” He looks up at Merlin. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to share him, Ewan. Not for a long time. Perhaps never again.”

Merlin’s shocked. “Harry, I never just assumed that would continue. I definitely don’t expect it now. If it happens, if we need it, I’m always honored. But I don’t expect…Christ.” Merlin sighs. “He’s YOUR husband, Harry, not mine. He belongs with you and you with him.”

“You fucked when I was gone.”

“No.” Merlin’s instantly furious. “It was NOT like that. We comforted each other. Your husband and your oldest friend received a piece of your skin in the mail. We each broke down and comforted each other. Do NOT make it more than that.”

“Ewan, God…I’m sorry. I did not mean that.” Harry looks horrified and Merlin calms down. “I know that. I definitely know that. I’m sorry.” Harry shakes his head. 

“Harry…I’ve known you a very long time. I know that you pride yourself on your self-control. And I can only imagine that right now being in control of things is something you need. Please know you can lean on your friends, lean on your husband. We will accept your weakness and help support you in any way. With your family…your sister…it’s hard for you to express your emotions, especially when you’re vulnerable like this. But we want to help you. We love you.”

“Thank you.” Harry stands. “I think I’ll go. I have some things…”

“Wait.” Merlin jumps to his feet and comes around the desk to embrace him. “You’ve saved so many people in your life, Harry. It’s all right to be the one that needs saving sometimes.”

“It’s hard,” Harry says, and Merlin knows it’s difficult for him to admit it. “And Eggsy…I could grovel for the rest of my life and never make it up to him.”

“He doesn’t need you to grovel. He needs you to take care of yourself.” Merlin pulls back. “And if you feel the need to let off some steam, let me know. We could spar. Take it out in a healthier way.”

“I’ll remember that,” Harry says with a smile. “Thank you, Ewan. I’m…I’m so glad Eggsy had you while I was gone. I mean that.”

“You have me, too.” Merlin briefly kisses Harry’s forehead.

 

“Jesus, Eliza, we’ve only been out here for thirty minutes,” Eggsy says. He sighs with exasperation as Eliza pants for breath. “Not like I made ya run a marathon.” He scoops her up and holds her close. “Spoiled rotten, you are.” 

“Morning, Eggsy.”

“Oh, good morning, Mrs. White.” Eggsy smiles at his neighbor as she waters the flower boxes on the front of her house.

“Would you care to step in for a cuppa? I’m sure Clovis would enjoy a visit from Eliza, and I would love to sit with you and chat. If you have time.”

“I have all day,” Eggsy says wryly. He follows her into her neat little house, pulling his hoodie up tighter around his neck. Eliza wriggles to get down and she happily greets Clovis. They scamper towards the dining room.

Mrs. White chuckles. “I do love seeing those two play together. Please sit down.” She offers him a seat in her sunny kitchen and prepares tea. “How is Mr. Hart doing? Happy to be home?”

“Very.”

“And you?” She turns to look at him. “You sound a bit hoarse.”

“Probably catchin’ a cold. Not feelin’ quite m’self, ta be honest with ya,” he says.

She plunks down a bottle of honey. “Does wonders for the throat, my dear. Add it to your tea.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Once he has a steaming cup in front of him he obediently adds the honey. “Mrs. White, how long was you married?”

“Forty-eight years.” She puts out a plate of biscuits before sitting down next to him. “Forty-eight years of marriage, two children, four grandchildren.”

“That’s wonderful,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“We married young. Too young, I sometimes thought. I was only twenty when I married Robert, and he was two years older. You’re what, twenty-five?”

“Twenty-six.”

“I had two children by then.” She sighs. “I had no clue what I was doing. But times were different then.” She stirs her tea. “He was the love of my life, though. No matter what kind of day I was having, it brightened up as soon as he walked through the door.”

“I know that feeling.”

“We had fights. Good LORD we had fights. That man made me angrier than anything I’d ever known. He was so stubborn…we both were. Quite emotional, so our tempers would flare up immediately. We always said things we regretted…and we always made up.” She gives him a wink. “That passion never waned…not until the day he died.” She sighs. “Heart attack. He was only seventy.”

“I’m sorry.” He reaches over and holds her hand. “I didn’t mean ta make ya sad.”

“It never makes me sad to talk about my Robert.” She studies him. “Is everything all right with you and Mr. Hart?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Stress from work. That trip took a lot outta him,” Eggsy says honestly. “We’re not tha same, not like you an’ yer husband. I’m all emotion, ‘arry’s all logic…I’m good at sayin’ things I don’t mean, an’ he’s really good at shuttin’ down.”

“He loves you, Eggsy. I see it every time he looks at you. He looks…thunderstruck. Like he can’t believe his good fortune.”

“He still thinks he’s too old fer me.”

“Age ain’t nothin’ but a number, my dear.”

Eggsy laughs. “Ain’t never thought I’d hear you use a word like ain’t.”

“I have a lot of secrets,” she says. “And I believe the two of you do as well. If your husband was only a tailor, he wouldn’t come home as battered as he does.” She holds up a hand. “Don’t tell me anything. I’m quite observant…plus I’m nosy. I saw him come home bruised and bandaged long before you came along. And I don’t believe a long-term trip to do the work of a tailor would have had you looking so dreadful as you waited for him to come home.” Eggsy says nothing, just sips at his tea. “Any time you wish to talk, Eggsy, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you, Mrs. White.” He takes her hand and kisses it.

“Such a sweet boy. I’m so glad Mr. Hart found you. You were just what he needed.”

“I hope so, ma’am.”


	29. Chapter 29

TWENTY-NINE

“We don’t gotta go, ya know.”

Harry finishes lacing his shoe and counts to ten. This is probably the fifth time Eggsy’s tried to give him a way to get out of going to his mother’s for dinner. It’s been three days since the choking episode, and things have been awkward at best. Eggsy’s still doting and caring, but Harry can tell he’s nervous. Harry knows deep down that it’s not because Eggsy’s afraid of him, but he can’t help but feel that way. Eggsy’s trying to make Harry feel safe around him, and unfortunately his way of doing that is to keep his distance. They’ve not slept in the same bed since that night and Harry’s barely been sleeping at all. Eggsy doesn’t look much better. They eat together, snuggle on the couch together in front of the television, but it’s not the same. 

“Eggsy, I appreciate your concern but I’m not sure how many different ways I can tell you I want to go. I could start saying it in different languages if you like.”

“Okay. I know. Sorry. I just…”

“Please don’t say you know things have been hard for me.” Harry tries to say the words gently but they come out rather harsh. “I don’t need you to decide for me what I can handle.”

“Yes. Right.” 

“Unless you’re concerned for the well-being of your sister and your mother.” The thought suddenly crosses Harry’s mind and he shivers. 

“Harry!” Eggsy stares at him. “I know ya’d never…ya’d never lay a finger on ‘em!”

“You never thought I’d lay a finger on you,” Harry points out. “Come on.” He picks up a small gift bag and heads for the door. “The cab is waiting.”

“Fuck that. It’s one thing I’m gonna ask about.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “Are ya sure about tha cab, ‘arry?”

Harry gives him a small smile. “Yes, darling. I need to get into a cab again, and I think the best way to start is a short ride to your mother’s with you by my side.”

“Okay. Ya know I’m here for ya.”

That’s the one thing in his life that Harry is absolutely certain of. “I know.” He pauses before taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing the palm. “I love you. I’m so grateful for you.”

“Love you, too. Gonna love ya fer the next forty years,” Eggsy promises. “Longer, if we’re blessed.”

“Forty is a good number.” Harry feels a little more relaxed as they leave the house.

 

“Mum.” Eggsy hugs her as soon as she opens the door. “How are you?”

“Fine.” She practically shoves him out of the way to get to Harry. “Harry…it’s so wonderful to see you.” Michelle throws herself into his arms, almost knocking him over.

“Hello, Michelle.” Harry welcomes the embrace, thinking of how she’d slapped him across the face upon realizing he was in love with her son. 

“Are you all right?” She pulls back to look at him, touching his face. “You look thin, but otherwise just as handsome as ever.”

“That’s what I’ve been tellin’ him, Mum.” 

“I’m doing much better, thank you. A welcome like this always helps,” he tells her.

“I’m trying a new recipe for dinner. Hope it doesn’t make you worse,” she says with a smile.

“Harry!” Daisy is jumping up and down behind her mother.

“I’m sorry, who is this? I was told Daisy Unwin would be here, but I only see a young lady, not a little girl.” Harry pretends to look around the room. “I’m looking for a seven-year-old.”

“That’s me! That’s me!” He bends down and she hugs him. “Are you all better, Harry?”

“I’m getting better,” he says. She tucks her head against his neck and he sighs. 

“We’re still going on our date, right? Just us?”

“Of course. I made you a promise.” He hands her the gift bag. “I got this for you in Arizona.” It’s not a complete lie; he’d asked Merlin to contact Ginger at Statesman and have her send an appropriate souvenir for a child. Daisy pulls out the stuffed animal, a greyish-brown donkey with a rainbow blanket over its back. “They’re called burros, and they run wild in that part of the country. I figured he could be friends with Lillybelle.”

“He can! Thank you, Harry!” She hugs it. “Can I show you the gifts I got at my party, and the pictures Mum took? She printed them and put them in a book.”

“Of course, dear.” Harry allows Daisy to lead him to her bedroom.

 

“How are things going?” Michelle asks as soon as Harry’s safely in Daisy’s bedroom. 

“Uh, they’re going,” Eggsy says evasively as he goes to the cabinet for plates.

“Eggsy David Unwin-Hart,” she snaps. Eggsy winces. No one says a name like a mother. “Tell me the truth.”

“It’s been rough, Mum. I don’t wanna go into too much detail, but…they beat him. Burned him. Cut…cut him. An’ I don’t even know what kind mindfucking she was doin’ to him. There’s no way I’ll ever know what he’s been through. I can only love him.” He puts down the plates with a sigh. “He thinks he’s too broken.”

“Course he does, love. He sees himself as your knight in shining armor, don’t tell me he doesn’t. Probably feels he’s letting you down.” She ruffles his hair. “You’re right. You can never know what he’s been through. But you’re the best person I know when it comes to loving and supporting someone when they don’t feel worth the love. You do it for me all the time.”

“Mum, I…”

“Shush.” She kisses his cheek. “Come help me finish dinner.”

They get everything together and call Harry and Daisy back to the kitchen. “Is that BROCCOLI?” Daisy asks in horror as she hops onto her chair.

“I love broccoli,” Harry says as he flips his napkin onto his plate. “Do you know that when I was little, I used to pretend my broccoli were trees? They were trees in a forest and my fork was a giant monster that would smash them to bits.”

“You played with your food?” Eggsy stares at him. This is a Harry he never thought existed. “I can’t…I can’t even see that.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me, Eggsy,” Harry says calmly, giving Daisy a wink. “What’s my favorite color?”

“C’mon, bruv, don’t be ridiculous. That’s like first date information.” Eggsy serves rice as his mother places a chicken breast on each plate. Harry looks at him expectantly and he falters. He realizes he actually doesn’t know what Harry’s favorite color is. “Well, if you’re so smart, what’s MY favorite color?”

“Dark blue,” Harry and Daisy say together. “And don’t call me bruv,” Harry adds.

“You love dark blue,” Daisy comments as she pokes at her broccoli. “Especially when Harry wears it.”

Eggsy blushes a bit. “Ya didn’t answer.”

“It’s teal,” Daisy says before Harry can open his mouth. Eggsy stares at her, as does Harry.

“How do you know that, sweetheart?” Harry asks.

“You said it once. When we were shopping. There was a store with dresses in the window and I was looking at them. The one grown-up lady dress was teal, and you looked at it and said, “I love that color. It’s like Eggsy’s eyes, right between blue and green.” I asked if the color had a name and you said teal.” She viciously stabs her broccoli with her fork. “Die, trees.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says to Michelle. “I thought I was helping.”

“She can kill all the trees she wants as long as she eats them,” Michelle says as she laughs. 

“Any other secrets I should know about?” Eggsy asks. Harry seems to be in a playful mood and Eggsy’s loving it.

“Favorite place in the world,” Harry says, and Eggsy frowns. That’s tough. Harry’s literally been all over the planet.

“Scotland,” Daisy answers.

“No, flower, yer wrong there,” Eggsy says triumphantly. “Harry hates Scotland.”

“No, he doesn’t. Remember when you brought me that atlas, Harry, and we were flipping through it? You said that Scotland was your favorite place in the whole wide world because that’s where Eggsy gave you his heart.” Daisy finishes off her broccoli and starts to work on the chicken. “Harry, can you help me with my knife? This chicken is big.” Harry doesn’t answer. He’s too busy blushing as he looks at Eggsy. Eggsy’s suddenly so overcome by love for his husband that he has to look away. “Harry!” Daisy waves her knife in his face.

“Daisy!” Eggsy quickly grabs the knife. “You don’t EVER go puttin’ a knife in someone’s face, ya get me? That’s very dangerous.” He doesn’t add that it’s probably also not good to do it to an international spy.

“I just wanted Harry to answer me. I’m sorry, Harry,” she says mournfully.

“It’s quite all right, Daisy. You are correct, I was ignoring you and that is bad manners.” Harry takes the knife and hands it to her. “Now, you start to cut and I’ll guide you.”

“Speakin’ of grown up lady dresses, Mum, did I hear you went on a date a few days ago?” Eggsy asks his mother. He’s been waiting to approach his mother about this and it’s finally a good time. A few days earlier Brandon had texted him and told him he saw Michelle at a café with a man about her age.

“It wasn’t a date. We had coffee. And Brandon needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.” Michelle is suddenly very interested in her rice.

“A date? With whom?” Harry asks, smiling at her. 

“Someone I met at the grocer, actually. We ran into each other in the produce section and potatoes went everywhere. We picked them up and he asked for my phone number.” She blushes. “His name is Aaron.”

“He’s almost as tall as Harry. He was nice, told me daisies are the prettiest flower,” Daisy says. “He works at a bank.”

“A bank. Impressive.” Eggsy nods his head and smiles. He doesn’t mind if his mother’s dating, as long as the man is decent and plans on treating her like a queen. “An’ he was right. Daisies ARE tha prettiest flower.”

“He’s just a teller, but he’s hoping on moving up the ladder,” Michelle says.

“It’s the bank next to the ice cream shop we like, Eggsy. I asked him if he got free ice cream but he said no.” Daisy’s obviously disappointed.

“Sounds very nice, Michelle,” Harry says, and Eggsy knows he’s filed away the information for later. Kingsman will most definitely be doing a background check on Aaron the teller at the bank next to the ice cream shop.

They chat over the meal and help Michelle clean up. “Guess what! I have a surprise. I made biscuits for tonight! Mum helped but I mixed and cut and decorated them,” Daisy says proudly. 

“That’s wonderful, flower. I always have room for biscuits,” Eggsy says, rubbing his stomach.

“They’re not FOR you, Eggsy. They’re for Harry. But if he says you can have some, I guess it’s okay.” Daisy goes to the counter for the biscuit jar.

“It’s official. I am now second place. Figures…swoop in there with yer posh accent an’ yer perfect suit an’ yer gorgeous legs…” Eggsy mumbles, pretending to be offended.

“I doubt Daisy cares about my legs, my boy,” Harry says with smile. He looks relaxed and pleased and Eggsy will say absolutely anything to keep him that way.

Daisy hands the container to Harry. “I hope they taste good.”

“I’m sure they will.” Harry opens the jar. “Butterflies!” He picks one up and looks at it. “Oh, Daisy, these look too good to eat.”

“You hafta eat them anyway.” She takes the jar. “These are for you.” She hands Harry two biscuits, one dusted with blue sugar and one dusted with yellow. “And this one’s for you.” Eggsy gets a pink biscuit.

“Pink?”

“She has a system. Trust me, I heard all about it,” Michelle says with a smile.

“Blue for Harry because of his blue suits. Yellow because when I think of Harry I think yellow.”

“Yellow?” Harry asks. Even Eggsy’s a bit confused.

“Yellow like the sun…whenever Eggsy looks at you, you light up. You did it on your wedding day all day long. Plus…you make things brighter, Harry.” Daisy’s suddenly shy and hides herself behind her mother. “I’m glad you’re back, even though you missed my party.”

“Oh, dear girl…thank you.” Harry looks away for a moment and Eggsy knows he’s trying to control his emotions.

“Why do I get pink? Pink is a girl color,” Eggsy says, wrinkling his nose. He waits for the explosion.

“There is NO such thing as a girl color, Eggsy Unwin,” Michelle snaps. “Girls can like any color they want.”

“I shoulda made it black like your heart,” Daisy growls and Harry bursts out laughing.

“Sorry, sorry.” Eggsy holds up his hands. “Why pink?”

“Since these were really Harry’s biscuits, I was thinking about him when I decorated. Your face turns pink when Harry smiles at you.” Eggsy turns red. “Kinda like that, but not so dark. It’s happened ever since the first time I saw you with him, Eggsy. Even before you were boyfriends. When you were friends. I remember back then, because I wondered why you always were pink when Harry was around.”

“She takes this being perceptive thing to a new level,” Harry observes. “Have you ever had her IQ tested, Michelle? It appears to me her mind is quite advanced.”

“I never thought about it,” Michelle says. “She’s doing quite well at school, but sometimes I think she’s bored.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask about it,” Harry says. “She’s so bright.”

“Thank ya, flower,” Eggsy says, pulling Daisy into a hug and whispering in her ear. “Me an’ ‘arry have been sad since he’s back…since he wasn’t feelin’ so hot. He’s still gettin’ better, an’ ya helped so much tonight.”

“I did? Was it the butterfly biscuits?”

“It was just you bein’ you, Daisy. I love ya. Thank ya.” Eggsy buries his face in her hair as he holds her.

 

Harry carefully balances the container of leftover chicken on his knee as they settle into the cab. “Didya have a nice time, ‘arry?” Eggsy says hopefully.

“I did.” Harry reaches over with his free hand to twine his fingers with Eggsy’s. Eggsy looks out the window but Harry can see the smile on his handsome face. “Your family is…therapeutic.”

“That’s one word for us,” Eggsy says with a snicker. He slowly brings Harry’s hand up and kisses his fingers. “So glad yer spendin’ time with Mum now. Not…not like she was before. There were days I think she forgot Daisy existed. Or days she had ta distract Dean when he got mad cuz Daisy were cryin’. She never cooked, barely cleaned. Now, seein’ her livin’ life, carin’ fer Daisy, goin’ on dates…worryin’ about you…it’s incredible.”

“I’m glad, dear boy.” Harry sometimes forgets that Eggsy lived any other life than the one he’s living now. He forgets that Eggsy had to act like the parent of his little sister when he was barely an adult, that he had to fend for himself, find ways to buy clothing or food. Ways that weren’t always legal. 

He’s deep in thought about this as they enter the house. Harry puts the leftovers away as Eggsy coos at Eliza and lets her out into the yard. When Eggsy returns, Harry watches him carefully, smiling as he allows Eliza to bathe his entire face with kisses. “Yer starin’ at me.”

“I am very proud of you.”

“Well, ‘arry, I gotta be honest, all I did was open tha door for her. Eliza did all the hard work out there.”

“You weren’t kidnapped, Eggsy, but you were trapped. You could have been dragged down into that filth…perhaps turned out like Dean or one of his pups.”

“Someone reached a hand down an’ pulled me out of the filth. Wonder who that was.” Eggsy washes his hands and face at the kitchen sink.

“I’m still proud of you. All I did was give you the hand up. You did the work.”

Eggsy quickly turns to look at him. Harry blinks. “She was right. You have a different look on yer face when yer lookin’ at me. I just don’t ever catch it…til now.” He tilts his head to the side. “Yellow is yer color.” Harry blushes a bit and looks away. “Pink, too, now that I think about it.” Eggsy walks over and presses against him, winding his arms around Harry’s neck. “I miss ya, ‘arry. I miss sleepin’ next ta ya. If ya want, I’ll do my best ta stay on tha other side of the…”

“No.” Harry kisses him, slow tender kisses that start with a nibbling at Eggsy’s lips and end with their tongues sliding against each other. “You’ll not stay on the other side of the bed. I want you next to me. Every night. I’ll get a handle on this. If…if you can trust me, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I wanna make love to ya, ‘arry. I wanna undress ya an’ cover ya with kisses until yer beggin’.” Eggsy undoes a few of Harry’s buttons. “But only if ya want. If ya can’t handle it…I understand. Sleepin’ next to ya is good enough.”

“Oh, my Eggsy.” Harry pulls away long enough to work Eggsy’s hoodie and vest over his head and drop it on the kitchen floor. “Yes, please.” He kisses Eggsy again, hands working over the strong muscles of Eggsy’s back. He places his hands just above Eggsy’s waist and tips him back a bit so he can work his tongue and lips over each millimeter of the fading bruise around Eggsy’s neck. 

“Christ, ‘arry!” Eggsy gasps. His nimble fingers fly over the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Upstairs,” he pants. “Not doin’ it here.” 

Harry forces himself to pull away. He’s trembling and breathing hard. Eggsy’s chest is heaving as well as he smooths his hand over the skin revealed by Harry’s open shirt. “Yes…of course.” Harry waits for Eggsy to start walking but he doesn’t move. “Go.”

“All right.” Eggsy reaches out and grabs Harry’s shirtfront. He starts walking backwards, tugging Harry along with him. “My eyes are yer favorite color?”

“Colors,” Harry corrects, reaching out to caress Eggsy’s face. “They’re constantly changing. Now they’re a dark blue, almost black. In the morning when you wake up they’re forest green.”

“You had my heart long before Scotland, ya know.” Eggsy stops walking at the bottom of the steps. He takes Harry’s hand and places it over his heart. Harry hisses at the feel of the strong body under his hand. He gently circles his palm, letting it brush over Eggsy’s nipple. “Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps. He turns around and almost runs up the stairs with Harry at his heels. 

By the time they reach the bedroom they’re kicking shoes off and flinging socks across the room. Eggsy takes Harry by the waist and leads him to the bed. “Where do you want me, my darling?” Harry murmurs, dipping his head to lick along the line of Eggsy’s ear.

“Christ…’arry, stop…fuck…” Eggsy fists his hand in Harry’s hair and holds his mouth to his ear. Harry slides a hand down to stroke Eggsy’s hard cock. “Stop…you filthy pricktease…”

“Oh, I’m not teasing. I plan on following through.” Harry nips at his earlobe. 

“This isn’t about me. On yer front on tha bed,” Eggsy orders. 

Harry gives him one more kiss and obediently lays down. He adjusts his own hard cock as he settles in, arms down at his sides. “I love you,” he says half into the pillow. 

“I love you, too, my Haz. Now be quiet an’ let me show you how much.”

Eggsy then proceeds to thoroughly destroy Harry. He starts at his neck and works his way down, trailing his fingers over Harry’s skin and following with his tongue. He occasionally makes comments, telling Harry how gorgeous he is, how sinfully beautiful, how Eggsy feels so fucking lucky to have Harry safe and back in his arms. His thumbs press into the base of Harry’s spine as his tongue slowly dances down from Harry’s neck to his waist, flicking around each vertebra along the way. Eggsy bites each arse cheek before using his tongue to soothe the mark. By the time Eggsy reaches Harry’s feet, Harry is a quivering mess on the bed, hips thrusting against the mattress without his knowledge, pleading nonsense falling form his lips. 

“Please, Eggsy, I can’t…let me touch you…let me feel you please…”

“Dontcha feel me already, luv?” Eggsy licks the back of Harry’s arm, nibbling where it ends at his shoulder. 

“Need you inside me, Eggsy, my Eggsy…” Harry can barely concentrate on the words, but he knows it’s what he wants, what he needs. He needs Eggsy to claim him, to mark in him in a way no one else ever will again.

Eggsy pauses, laying his face on Harry’s back. “Are ya sure, luv? It wasn’t where I was tryin’ ta go with this, wouldn’t…”

“I need you,” Harry whispers. Eggsy plants a line of kisses across his back before getting up and reaching for the lube.

Harry rolls onto his back so he can see Eggsy’s face. “Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy murmurs. He leans in and kisses him, letting his body rest on Harry’s. Harry reaches down to squeeze his arse, rocking Eggsy’s body against his own. “YES, ‘arry.” This time it’s a moan. 

Eggsy slides down his body, instantly taking Harry’s cock in his mouth as soon as it’s in front of his face. “Oh, buggering HELL, Eggsy…” Harry bends his knees and spreads his legs, hand fisting in Eggsy’s hair. 

“Love the taste of you…” Eggsy plants kisses down Harry’s cock to his balls, sucking them into his mouth as he opens the lube and starts to work his fingers in.

By the time Eggsy is up to three fingers Harry is almost in tears. He pulls Eggsy up by his hair, guiding him to his waiting mouth. “Inside me…” Harry bites at Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says with his cocky grin. He slides an arm under Harry’s back as he guides himself inside. Harry gasps, eyes fluttering closed as Eggsy slowly fills him. “I love you, Harry Hart,” Eggsy whispers. Harry’s eyes fly open; he can hear the tears in Eggsy’s voice. “I love you so FUCKING much.” He slowly pulls out and glides back in again. 

Harry keeps one hand in Eggsy’s hair, gently petting and tugging. The other moves up an down Eggsy’s back. “Thank you…thank you for loving me…thank you for looking for me.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Fuck, ‘arry…I would have looked for you until I died.” 

Eggsy keeps his movements slow and deep until Harry is rolling up to meet each thrust. Eggsy’s arms are now on either side of Harry, holding himself up as best he can. Harry’s hands are on Eggsy’s backside now, urging him deeper with each push. “Eggsy…”

“Touch yerself for me, luv,” Eggsy begs. “Wanna watch ya come apart.”

“Oh…fuck Eggsy…” Harry makes himself be patient, giving himself slow strokes with a flick of his thumb over the head.

“That’s so…love seein’ that…love yer hands, Harry…”

Harry brings his other hand up to Eggsy’s face and Eggsy eagerly sucks his fingers into his mouth. That flips some sort of switch in Harry’s brain and he strokes his cock hard and fast. “Eggsy…I’m going to come…” Eggsy bites down on Harry’s fingers and he comes, groaning as he spurts on his hand.

“Perfect, so perfect, luv…” Eggsy kneels up, yanks Harry by the hips and fucks into him a few more times before throbbing inside of him, head falling down onto Harry’s chest. He tenderly kisses the scar over Harry’s heart before slowly pulling out. “Be right back.” He darts off to the en suite and comes back in his puppy gown with a wet flannel and dry towel. He tenderly cleans Harry and dries him, returns the supplies to the bath, and comes back to disrobe and crawl under the covers. Harry’s waiting for him there. “Was that all right?”

Harry rolls over and turns off the light before pulling Eggsy to lay on his shoulder. “I’ve never felt so loved, Eggsy,” Harry whispers, and it’s true. “I’m sorry if I’ve been…distant…the past few days. I was so afraid of hurting you again.”

“Only way ya hurt me is by pushin’ me away,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I won’t do that again, I promise.” He tilts Eggsy’s face up and gently kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you, ‘arry.”

That night they fall asleep and don’t waken again until the sun streams through the window.


	30. Chapter 30

THIRTY

“Hello, Arthur.”

Harry looks up from his work as Eggsy enters his office, closes the door, and leans against it. “Tristan.” Harry smiles at him politely and looks down at his desk. He absolutely will not respond in the way Eggsy’s trying to make him respond.

Eggsy’s wearing Harry’s very favorite grey suit, the one that clings to his thighs and arse in an oh-so-tempting manner. The one that brings out his eyes and turns them into a steel blue. That suit absolutely wrecks Harry and Eggsy knows it. “So, it’s my first day. As your assistant, I mean.”

“Yes, it is.” Merlin, Harry and Eggsy had discussed the matter at length the day before, and decided on duties and responsibilities that Eggsy could handle for Harry while he eased back into his job as Arthur. Eggsy was quite pleased to be at Harry’s side, and Harry could easily admit he was happy to have him there. He’d been helping Merlin with a few things over the past few weeks and was finally available to work with Harry.

“Your ‘right hand man,’ as it were.” Eggsy slowly walks – no, stalks – over Harry’s desk, a predatory smile on his face. He pulls a chair up on Harry’s left side and sits close to him, his right hand curling around Harry’s thigh. “I’m very VERY good with my right hand, Arthur. At anything you might need.” His little finger inches up towards Harry’s groin.

“As I well know.” Harry actually snaps his pen in two as he tries to keep control.

“So…is there anything I can…assist you with?” Eggsy’s traitorous hand slides up to Harry’s cock. It’s pressing against the front of Harry’s trousers and Eggsy can easily fit his hand around it through the cloth.

“You are to…remain professional…in this office,” Harry says, but it comes out as more than a hiss. “You know that.”

“Oh, I do.” Eggsy actually strokes Harry through his trousers. “I will assist you very…professionally.” Eggsy licks his lips and winks.

“Christ,” Harry moans. He’s summoning the will to reach down and remove Eggsy’s hand when a video call rings on his computer. They both jump, Eggsy yanking his hand back with a gasp. Harry takes a few deep breaths, very thankful for the person on the other end of the call. He wipes his hand over his face and answers the call. “Arthur here.”

But he doesn’t recognize the person on the other end of the call. It’s an older man with shaggy grey-brown hair and a sun-wrinkled face. “Arthur! Good to finally meet you.”

“I’m sorry, you have the advantage. I...”

“Champ!” Eggsy says gleefully, actually waving. “How are ya, mate?”

“Tristan, my boy. What a nice surprise. You’re looking well…much better than the last time I saw you.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, stealing a sweet glance at Harry that makes his heart melt a bit. “I’m definitely feelin’ better, thanks.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Arthur, this is Champagne…Champ. He’s tha Arthur of Statesmen.”

“Of course! I’ve heard the name but not had the pleasure. I understand I owe you and your organization a great deal.”

Champ waves his hand in the air. “Don’t mention it. I would think you’d do the same for us in a similar situation…although I think you had someone on your side ready to move heaven and earth to find you.”

“Yes, I am quite lucky.” Harry looks at Eggsy, who blushes and looks away. “I’m so glad to finally speak with you.”

“I’m mighty pleased as well. It’s good to see you on the mend. From what I heard you were a bit weak when they found you.”

“To put it mildly.” The hand on Harry’s thigh squeezes tight. 

“I would have contacted you sooner, but I wanted to wait until we had all the information. Tequila and Ginger went through everything our boys recovered from your location, and we finally have something to talk about.”

Harry glances at his watch. “Isn’t it quite early where you are, sir?”

“I keep weird hours. And no need to call me sir, Arthur. I’m old but I’m not ancient.”

“My apologies,” Harry says as Eggsy grins. “What would be a good time for you to call back? I’m sure they’d like to report their findings directly?”

Harry swears he can see Eggsy’s ears perk up. “Tequila, ya said? I think Merlin probably should be in this conversation, Arthur. If there’s any sorta tech involved, he’d want ta know.”

“You’re right.” Harry gives him an odd look.

“How about nine our time, which would be, what, around two where you are?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure Merlin’s here with me.”

“Great. Again, good to see you up and about. Nice to talk to you again as well, Tristan.” The screen goes black.

“Nice surprise. He seems like a good bloke. Only talked ta him through video, of course, not in person.” Eggsy stands, earlier attempts at seduction obviously forgotten. “Make yer tea, then, luv?”

“Thank you, darling.” Harry studies him for a moment. “Why were you so eager to get Merlin into this conversation?”

“He’s our tech wizard, ain’t he? Ya can’t tell me she didn’t have some sort of amazin’ tech shite there.”

“More than likely,” Harry agrees. 

“That Ginger is fuckin’ bril, ‘arry. She knows her stuff. She an’ Merlin should be talkin’ one on one, not through us.”

“And this…Tequila? I remember him, seemed nice enough.”

“Fit as fuck,” Eggsy mumbles to the tea service.

Harry stands and walks over to press against his back. “Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Well, he’s, y’know, fit…if ya like that sorta thing. Young, handsome, cocky…”

“Imagine that. Young, handsome and cocky is exactly my type.” Harry leans down and bites Eggsy’s earlobe. 

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy groans. Harry reaches around him and takes his tea.

“Thank you. Now. Onto other matters.” He grins as he watches Eggsy adjust himself before turning around. “I thought you’d be happy to know that we’ve completed the first wave of the employee investigations, and Juliet is in the clear.”

“I am happy ta know that, although I sorta figured it would end up that way.” Eggsy pulls his chair back to a more respectable distance and sits again. “So I’m out of a job?”

“Not quite yet, darling. I don’t want to move anyone around until we complete our investigation.”

“Finish with anyone else?”

“The staff at the shop, of course. And Tor’s department.” Harry stirs his tea and frowns. 

“Haz, what is it?”

“Two men in the garage.”

“What?” Eggsy almost drops his tea. 

“I don’t know them, unfortunately, but you might. Tim and Manuel?”

“Jesus fuck.” Eggsy closes his eyes for a moment. “Didn’t know Tim well, but I thought Manuel was a good bloke. Dammit.”

“We’re not sure about Tim, but apparently Manuel has a mother who is very ill and Emily promised him a great deal of money for her medical care. He was already feeling that Kingsman could have helped him more, so it was easy for her to turn him.”

“We ain’t responsible for families…everyone knows that. We can’t be if they don’t know we exist.”

“Exactly,” Harry says sadly. It’s something he desperately wishes he could change. “Everyone else in the garage is clear, however. We’re moving to Weapons next.”

“Good. Make sure ya look into that Edward carefully,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Green with envy is a lovely color on you, my boy.” Harry leans over and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Pepper, no. That’s Rex’s lunch. Cinnamon, wait your turn.” Juliet scolds the dogs as she pours the food into their bowls. 

“Juliet.”

Juliet jumps and dog food goes everywhere. The dogs yip with delight and start eating it off the ground. “Percival, sir. You startled me.”

“That’s the effect I normally have on people,” he says with a grin. He looks handsome and cool as usual, and as always Juliet is a bit nervous around him.

“Is there something I can do for you, sir? Am I needed for another interview?”

“No, you’re fine. Everything is done with all that.” Percival steps to the side and winces as a dog clambers over his foot. “Tell me, Juliet, do you have a nice outfit here at HQ? I realize you’ve been staying here, but I wasn’t sure what you kept on-site.”

“Are…excuse the question, sir, but are you asking me out?”

Percival bursts out laughing and she turns red. “No, absolutely not. But please do not take that as an insult, my dear. You are quite beautiful, and if my tastes ran to the fairer sex, you would be high on my list. You have nothing to worry about on that front.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m flattered that you would think it.”

“What kind of nice outfit were you thinking of?”

“Something professional, flattering, and attractive. I think it’s about time you do a different kind of meeting.”

 

“Why is he always late?” Merlin growls at Eggsy.

“Mate, yer tha one that’s known him since God was a fuckin’ boy. You shoulda figured that out by now.” Eggsy leans back and puts his feet on the conference table.

“Mr. Unwin-Hart, if you value your feet, I would remove them from that table immediately.”

Eggsy’s feet fall down with a clunk. “Jesus, ‘arry, scare tha fuck outta me, why dontcha?”

“Some spy you are, if you didn’t hear me come in.” Harry drops a kiss onto the top of Eggsy’s head. “Ready, Merlin?”

“Yes.” A large monitor on the wall hums to life. “The call should be coming in shortly.”

Ginger’s face appears on the screen. “Merlin, Tristan, how are you?”

“Very well, thank you,” Merlin says as Eggsy waves. “And this is Arthur. Arthur, may I introduce Miss Ginger Ale? She is my counterpart in Statesmen.”

“So pleased to meet you, Miss…er…”

“Ginger will do, thank you,” she says. “A pleasure to meet you as well, sir, and glad to see you looking so healthy.”

“Thank you.”

“Jack, Tequila and their team finished going through the school building. They didn’t find much other than weapons…except for one thing. We have the tech that jammed your signal in the cab, and while you were imprisoned. It was actually sewn into the elastic of the pants you were wearing.”

“I wasn’t wearing…”

“Trousers, Arthur,” Merlin says quickly. “Americans call trousers pants.”

“Of course.”

Ginger looks confused. “Well, if we call trousers pants, what are pants to YOU?”

Harry stammers a bit and Eggsy chuckles. “Undies, honey. They call underwear pants, dontcha?” A handsome face fills the screen. “Howdy, Arthur. You’re looking good, ain’t ya? And Tristan! Good to see ya, friend. Miss hanging around with ya. I think if we weren’t so busy finding your hubby we coulda had one helluva time together.” His green eyes turn on Merlin. “Well, hello there. Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes, Merlin?”

“Hello, Tequila,” Merlin says softly. Harry stares at him and Eggsy hides a grin. “So nice to hear from you again.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Tequila gives him a wink and Merlin turns red. Eggsy can tell it’s taking everything Harry has to keep his mouth from dropping open. 

“So…you found something at the school?” Merlin says finally.

“Oh, yeah. Weapons, computers, normal stuff like that, but then…Jesus. Not that I wanna give that bitch any sort of credit, but she knew her shit. That tech is like nothing we’ve ever seen.”

“Agreed,” Ginger adds. “It’s above and beyond anything I’ve ever seen. We’ve studied it nonstop for days now. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not. We don’t mind sharing,” Merlin says.

“Is that so?” Tequila asks. His face is innocent but his eyes are not. “I’m pretty possessive, myself.”

Ginger visibly elbows him. “We should be finished with our work by next week. I’ll pack everything up and get it to you ASAP.”

“That sounds good,” Merlin says. 

Eggsy and Harry basically sit back and watch the conversation. Ginger and Merlin meet on a technical wavelength, geeking out and speaking each other’s language most of the time. When things get too nerdy, however, Tequila is very quick to throw in a joke, mostly flirtatious remarks or sexual innuendos. By the time the conversation is over, she looks ready to murder him, and Merlin is blushing at the tips of his ears. Eggsy thinks it’s absolutely adorable, although he does still feel the smallest spark of jealousy.

“Well, I thank you again for everything you did for me,” Harry says finally. “You must come visit and we’ll give you the royal treatment.”

“That sounds nice, although we’re dreadfully busy right now,” Ginger says with a sigh.

“Always did want to see the Queen,” Tequila says. “But I guess she’s dreadfully busy, too.”

“Probably,” Eggsy says. “You come visit, Tequila, and we’ll make up for it.”

“Deal,” Tequila says with a grin. He looks at Merlin. “I hope to talk to you boys again soon. Call any time.” He disconnects the call before Merlin can reply.

“Well…that was very informative.” Eggsy rubs his hands together gleefully.

“Yes, it was.” Harry watches Merlin as he gathers his things together.

“That Ginger has quite the head on her shoulders. I’m going to keep in touch with her.”

“Izzat the ONLY Statesman yer gonna keep in touch with?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bloody hell, Merlin, don’t be ridiculous,” Harry snaps.

“Guv, Tequila was eye-fuckin’ ya through tha screen!”

“No one has EVER eye-fucked me, Eggsy, and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop saying things like that.” Merlin starts for the door. “Ridiculous.”

“Oi, we’re back there, then? Ya gonna tell me how to behave at work?”

Merlin stops and turns around. “No. Because you should know by now. And for the record…”

“An’ for tha record yer full of it, Merlin. Respectfully.” Eggsy gets in his face. “Tequila has a thing for ya an’ it makes ya uncomfortable.”

“I doubt he has a “thing” for me. And if he did, it wouldn’t make me uncomfortable. You talking to me about it would.” Merlin rubs the back of his neck and frowns.

“Jesus, Ewan. I’m sorry.” Eggsy feels horrible. “I never…ya shoulda said. I’m sorry.”

“He just did say, Eggsy.” Harry puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Please stop feeling you’re unworthy of someone’s affections, Merlin. I agree…that young man is very interested in you.”

“Eggsy, you’re forgiven. Harry, you’re crazy. I’m going back to my office.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy whispers again. Merlin gives him a smile and leaves. “Harry…”

“I know. You didn’t mean anything by it. Merlin’s hidden himself away for so long he feels it’s where he belongs.”

“He belongs in tha arms of someone who cares about him,” Eggsy says as he buries himself in Harry’s arms.

“Yes, he does.”

 

Juliet takes a deep breath as she opens the door of her room. Percival is waiting outside, leaning on the wall and checking his phone. “Perfect,” he says as he catches sight of her. She’s wearing one of her favorite suits, a light grey pin stripe with a skirt that ends just above the knee. She’s wearing heels and a few pieces of jewelry. “Absolutely lovely.”

“Thank you.” He starts to walk away and she follows him. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Yes. We’re going to see Emily Richmond.”

Juliet stops in her tracks. “WHAT?”

“Yes. They’re shipping her to MI6 tomorrow. I thought you’d like to talk to her before she goes.”

“Percival, sir…” Juliet feels her knees wobble. “I don’t know…”

Percival turns back around, puts his hands on her shoulders, and pushes her back against the wall. It’s not enough to hurt her, but he’s forcefully holding her in place. “Juliet, I know this is a bit of a shock, and I will apologize for that. I won’t apologize for anything else. I know that Arthur and Merlin probably wouldn’t think to have you talk to her. They probably think that it would hurt you in some way, and that we don’t want to show her any kind of weakness. I, however, think differently. If it hurts you, I do apologize, because you’re a nice girl, and I only hurt the ones who deserve it. I do not think you will show weakness. I think the minute you get a good look at her, all your weakness will fly out the window.” He slowly releases her. “I also think that this is the best parting shot we can give her before she leaves our custody. But if you truly don’t want to, I cannot force you.” He gives her a sly grin. “I always require complete consent.”

Juliet is actually very glad that Percival is not interested in women and that she isn’t interested in men, because there’s something in the wicked gleam of his eye that intrigues her. “I appreciate that, sir. And you’re right.” She draws a deep breath. “No weakness here.”

“Excellent.” He leads the way out of the dormitory wing and out of the building. They go down the path to a door in the back of the stable. “We very rarely have to keep prisoners here, so this isn’t as secure as it could be. But it does enough.” He opens the door in the floor of one of the pens and leads her down a set of stairs. The stairs lead into a hallway with four doors. Percival greets the guard and places his hand on a scanner. The light blinks green and the guard motions for them to proceed. They walk to the second door and Percival stops.

“She…she’s in there?”

“Yes.” Percival turns to a small table. To her surprise, he prepares tea and pours it into two paper cups with lids. He removes a pen from his pocket and marks one with a J. He hands that to her. He then unscrews the pen and pours liquid from the pen into the other cup. He puts the pen back together and flicks the pocket clip up. She stares at him. “This is a deadly neurotoxin. If she drinks this as it is, nothing will happen to her.” He points to the pocket clip. “Flip this after she drinks it and she will be dead in seconds.” Her mouth falls open. “Juliet, I’m not trying to coerce you into doing something I wouldn’t gladly do myself. Arthur is one of my oldest and dearest friends, and Tristan…well, you know what kind of a man he is. That woman likely would have killed Arthur if given enough time, and if she succeeded? Tristan would have died of a broken heart. I’d like nothing more than to crush her head with my own two hands.” Percival looks away for a moment before pressing the pen into her hand. “I am giving you this option. If you decide to use it, I will make sure no one ever knows it was you. If you don’t, that is fine as well. She will go to MI-6 and more than likely rot in a jail cell for the rest of her miserable life. If I had my way, she wouldn’t leave this property alive. She burned him and cut him and starved him, broke his fingers, broke his ribs.” He looks her in the eye. “After Arthur and Tristan, you’ve suffered the most in all of this. I simply figured you deserved a way to get even. And for the record…Merlin, Arthur, Tristan, they have no clue that I’ve given you this. My decision entirely.”

“I…all right.” 

“I’ll be in the room next door…there’s a two-way mirror,” he tells her. “If you need to leave, just say the word.”

“I understand.” Juliet stares at the pen in her hand.

Percival punches in a code and the door unlocks. He pauses before opening it. “Miss Richmond and I have had…a conversation. It didn’t end well. I don’t want you to be too alarmed.”

“I understand,” Juliet says again. He hands her the cups of tea and opens the door.

Juliet is thankful for his warning, because otherwise the cups of tea would be spread all over the floor. Emily’s beautiful face is marred with bruises and her bottom lip is split. There’s swelling around her left eye and the last two fingers of her left hand are crooked and swollen. Emily looks up from her seat at the table and her eyes widen. “Juliet,” she breathes.

“Emily.” Juliet continues to stare at her, trying to find out who is seated at that table. Is it the woman who promised to love her forever, who brought her breakfast in bed? Or is it the monster Percival described, the person who beat and cut and burned a man she respects and cares about?

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Juliet takes a deep breath and walks to the table. She puts the cup of tea in front of Emily but does not sit. “I always dress like this for work, you know.” She’s not back in her position just yet but Emily doesn’t need to know that.

“So you’re still ARTHUR’S assistant?” Emily spits out the name between her cracked lips and something flips inside Juliet’s chest. Her eyes narrow as she stares at the woman she’d hoped to marry someday.

“Yes, I am, no thanks to you.” She pulls out the chair and sits, back straight, legs properly crossed. “You do realize they could have killed me, correct? When they found out what you were to me, they could have KILLED me. I’ve been living on pins and needles for WEEKS, waiting for that shoe to drop.”

“But they didn’t. Because you were harmless. Ignorant.” Emily takes the lid off her cup to let the beverage cool. Juliet feels a foot slide over and rub up her calf. She angrily kicks the foot away.

“No. That’s not why. They listened to me and realized I had absolutely nothing to do with all of this. Call that ignorance if you like.” Juliet sips at her own tea. “I’m just thankful I was able to tell them who you were.”

“You? YOU?” Emily screams. “You told them?”

“Oh, you didn’t know that?” Juliet smiles pleasantly, even as her heart is breaking. She absolutely does not recognize the woman in front of her. “You knew I was working as an assistant to Merlin. I heard your voice on the video. The video that Tristan watched over and over.” She shakes her head. “How could you torture them that way?”

“Torture THEM? Juliet, how can you take their side. They killed my brother. They killed the brothers of countless other people.”

“They didn’t kill Richard, Emily. He chose to take a job that possibly could end his life. Just like soldiers and firefighters and police officers. You blame Arthur, blame Kingsmen…but it was Richard’s choice.”

“He didn’t choose to die, I know that.”

“He was proud of his job here. I know that, and you know that. He’d be so disappointed in you.” Juliet watches as Emily sips her tea.

“No, he wouldn’t. You all keep saying that. He’d be proud of what I did…proud that I tried to fix things!”

“You call this fixing things?” Juliet slaps the table. “Emily, did you EVER love me?”

“Of course I did, sweetheart.”

“Do NOT call me that,” Juliet hisses. “I’m not your sweetheart. I probably never was. You didn’t care what happened to me, did you? Revenge was all you thought about.”

“I cared about you, Jules, and I didn’t think you’d be involved. I figured I would bring Kingsmen down, and you and I could run away together, live off their money for the rest of our lives.”

“You’re actually serious.” Juliet’s mouth falls open for a moment. “Did you REALLY think I’d agree to that? That I’d WANT to run away with you after you ruined everything I hold dear?”

“Kingsman…”

“Kingsman gave me a chance, Emily. I was just an assistant, true, but they accepted me. They trusted me with their secrets, secrets that you pulled from me by manipulating my feelings!” Juliet’s shouting now and jumps to her feet. “I promised to protect Kingsmen, protect their work. You broke that promise the first time you started asking me questions about the organization. How could you? You KNEW how important they were to me!”

“I did know, but in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter.” Emily gives her a pitying look. “I figured you’d come around sooner or later.”

“You figured fucking WRONG.” Juliet pulls the pen from her pocket and places it on the table. “You called me harmless and ignorant. I suppose ignorant is true. I was completely ignorant of the fact that I was in love with a psychotic bitch.” Emily reels back from that. Anger flames through Juliet and she does her best to control it. “In love with a beautiful woman who I thought loved me. Not so beautiful now, are you? In my opinion, Percival held back. He should have choked you within an inch of your life after you finished telling him what he needed to know. We’re an independent agency. We can do whatever we want to you, and nothing will be done about it, because we don’t exist.” She leans across the table. Emily recoils, hands shaking as she places them flat on the table. “I’m harmless? I think not.” She holds up the pen. “Do you know that with a flick of my finger, I could end you? There’s poison in that tea…like a bomb. And right here? This is the detonator.” Juliet runs her thumb over the pocket clip. “This world would be so much better without you in it, Emily. But you won’t suffer nearly enough. And you deserve to suffer. You deserve to suffer the way Arthur suffered. The way Tristan suffered. The way you made ME suffer.”

Emily looks up at Juliet with a smirk. “You wouldn’t. You’re a weak romantic fool, living on daydreams and promises.”

“I am a romantic fool. I admit it.” Juliet clenches the pen in her fist. “You’re going to die that slow painful death in a cell somewhere all alone with no one to listen to your egotistical ramblings. I’d say you’d go insane, but you obviously already are.” She raises the pen and jams it down into the back of Emily’s left hand. Emily screams and gasps for breath. “How’s that for weak?” She turns towards the door and it clicks open before she reaches it. “Goodbye, Emily.” Juliet leaves the room without looking back.


	31. Chapter 31

THIRTY-ONE

 

“Morning, Merlin.” Harry enters Merlin’s office with Eggsy at his heels. 

“Hello, Merlin.” Eggsy flashes him a tired smile. “Shall I prepare tea for everyone?”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, my boy.” Harry gives him an adoring look.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Merlin groans and buries his face in his hands. “Did you two have one of those nights again last night?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says at the same time Eggsy says, “Yep, we probably did.” Harry gives him a dirty look. 

“The night where you two spend hours showing how much you care about one another. Whenever that happens, Eggsy comes in all bouncy and practically up your arse he’s so close to you, and you walk around looking at him as if he hung the moon, invented penicillin, and defeated Hitler.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “It’s positively nauseating.”

“Isn’t it?” Eggsy beams at Merlin.

“Ugh.” Merlin takes the tea Eggsy brings him. “Thank you. Now we’re just waiting on Alan.”

“Is everything all right, Merlin?” Harry asks, frowning.

“Yes. Just something I need to ask him and I want to do it in front of you. Also I have some good news. You’re aware of it, of course, Harry, but I figured Eggsy would like to hear it.”

“Always like hearin’ good news.” Eggsy sits on the arm of Harry’s chair and Merlin groans.

“Will you DIE if you’re not touching him today?”

“Probably.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky wink. “I’ll probably need…”

“If you say one word about needing an “injection” from him, I will come over there and bring up my breakfast in your lap,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy chuckles.

“Sorry I’m late…dreadful time getting to the shop this morning.” Alan breezes through the door. He looks at Eggsy and Harry. “Ah. Another disgustingly romantic evening last night, then?”

“I told you,” Merlin says.

“I really don’t feel that our romantic life is any of your business,” Harry snaps.

“Except that you’re so blatantly obvious about it we can’t HELP but make it our business,” Alan points out as he pours himself tea.

“Jealous, luv. They’re both jealous.” Eggsy kisses behind Harry’s ear. “Let them whine about it.”

“Whatever.” But Harry smiles up into Eggsy’s eyes.

“Breakfast coming up,” Merlin warns.

“All right then. What is the big meeting about, Merlin?” Alan pretends to sit on the other arm of Harry’s chair and Harry shoves him off. He sits on a chair between Harry and Merlin.

“Well, first of all…the interviews are done. Everyone in HQ has been questioned, and the guilty parties have been taken care of.”

“How many guilty parties were there?” Eggsy asks softly.

“Seven,” Merlin announces. Eggsy’s mouth falls open.

“Seven? Bloody hell.”

“Most of them were fairly new hires without a great deal of loyalty.”

“Sounds like none of them had any fuckin’ loyalty,” Eggsy growls.

Merlin softens. He appreciates the insult in Eggsy’s eyes. He knows the boy values Kingsman above everything in his life other than Harry and his family. “Thankfully no one in any sort of important position was involved. No knights, no managers in any of the departments.”

“Have we heard anything about Nigel?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Who’s that?” Eggsy asks.

“The driver of my cab.”

Eggsy eyes narrow. “That lowlife fuck. Better hope we never DO find him. Shot ya with a bloody dart. Started tha whole fuckin’ thing, didn’t he.”

Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s leg. “Relax, darling.”

“He’s done a good job of disappearing,” Alan answers. “I asked her when I interrogated her, and she said she has no clue where he’s gone to. She paid him and he left.”

“Bastard,” Eggsy growls.

“You’re so attractive when you’re angry,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy blushes and dips his head.

“Jesus,” Merlin moans. He’s seen them fucking, he’s seen them exchanging marriage vows. He figures he can take anything when it comes to Eggsy and Harry. But when they’re excruciatingly romantic it twists something in his soul. He realizes it’s jealousy; he wants something like that, and knows he will never have it. He deals with it by pretending to be annoyed. He’s not really annoyed; he wouldn’t take this away from Harry for anything in the world. He’s earned this immense happiness.

“So, any other news?” Alan asks. 

“Yes. If Arthur and Tristan can tear themselves away from one another enough to pay attention,” Merlin says. Eggsy instantly sits up straighter and smiles politely. “I was wondering, Alan, if you could explain this.”

He turns his computer around and brings something up on the screen. Eggsy almost falls off the arm of the chair as they see Juliet confronting Emily. “What the hell?” Harry gasps.

“We’re an independent agency,” Juliet says on the screen. “We can do whatever we want to you, and nothing will be done about it, because we don’t exist.” She leans across the table and Emily pulls back. “I’m harmless? I think not.” She holds up the pen. “Do you know that with a flick of my finger, I could end you? There’s poison in that tea…like a bomb. And right here? This is the detonator.” 

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy almost yells.

“This world would be so much better without you in it, Emily. But you won’t suffer nearly enough. And you deserve to suffer. You deserve to suffer the way Arthur suffered. The way Tristan suffered. The way you made ME suffer.” Harry and Eggsy look at each other. 

“You wouldn’t. You’re a weak romantic fool, living on daydreams and promises,” Emily says.

“Fuckin’ bitch,” Eggsy snaps. 

“I am a romantic fool. I admit it.” Juliet clenches the pen in her fist. “You’re going to die that slow painful death in a cell somewhere all alone with no one to listen to your egotistical ramblings. I’d say you’d go insane, but you obviously already are.” She raises the pen and jams it down into the back of Emily’s left hand. Emily screams. “How’s that for weak?” 

Merlin turns off the video feed. “And then she leaves.”

“How the hell did that happen? How did she get in there?” Harry demands.

“I’m sorry, ‘arry, but who tha fuck cares? That was fuckin’ BADASS,” Eggsy crows. “Spectacular, wouldn’t you say?”

“I brought her there,” Alan says. Harry stares at him. “Which Merlin knows, of course, or he wouldn’t have invited us all here to watch it.”

“Yes, I know. Eyes everywhere and all that,” Merlin says. “Why, Alan?”

“Because she deserved that confrontation. She deserved a chance to get her own revenge. And I told her that not only would I make sure no one knew if she pulled the proverbial trigger, but that it was completely fine if she DIDN’T pull it. She was definitely spectacular.”

“You didn’t have the right, Alan,” Harry says angrily.

“Actually, I did have the right, Harry. I was still technically Arthur at that point. You didn’t officially take the role completely until two days ago. That was two weeks ago.”

“You are such a bastard,” Eggsy says admiringly. Harry elbows him. “What? Balls of fuckin’ steel.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

“It’s done now. I’ll take the slap on the wrist although I don’t deserve it. You’re going to like my next plan even less.”

“Plan?” Merlin frowns. Alan’s plans rarely end well. Usually with broken bones or broken tech or phone calls from foreign dignitaries.

“I’m submitting Juliet as my candidate for Dagonet’s seat at the Table.”

Harry almost drops his tea. “Pardon me?”

“You heard me.” Alan smoothly reaches over and takes Harry’s cup. “Allow me.” He places the cup on Merlin’s desk.

“You can’t do that,” Harry says.

“Why not? A knight may submit anyone he likes as long as they consent. And you know I’m a stickler about consent.”

“Have you asked her yet?” Eggsy asks.

“No. I planned on doing that today, actually.”

“You can’t, Alan. She’s not Kingsman material,” Harry continues.

“Eggsy, dearest, please do not take this as any sort of insult. You know I love you and respect you and want to tie you to my bed,” Alan says. Eggsy blushes and grins. “Having said that…Harry, do you really have the right to talk about “Kingsman material”? You submitted Eggsy, a boy from the Estates who barely knew a fork from a spoon.”

“Oi, I weren’t THAT bad,” Eggsy growls.

They ignore him. “He at least had military experience. Juliet was…a model.” Harry makes it sound like the plague.

“She has also proven that she has tenacity, a good work ethic, honor, and most importantly, the ability to keep her mouth shut. I can work with her. The submissions aren’t due for ten days. I’ll take her to the range, test her physical fitness. If I honestly believe she isn’t capable of the job, I won’t submit her.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Merlin says.

“You’re all right with this?” Harry asks incredulously.

“You weren’t here, Harry. You didn’t see how she reacted to the situation,” Merlin says. “She was everywhere at once, doing everything she could to support our search for you. Even if it was bringing in pastries for breakfast. She has the idea of teamwork down pat. She is incredibly loyal. When we found out about her connection to your kidnapper and had to ban her from HQ, she begged to be able to help in some other way. She feels a connection to Kingsman, and that can only benefit us in the long run. She studied political science and international relations at Oxford. I agree with what Alan’s suggesting…he can work with her and judge her capability.”

“And you know I’m not interested in her in any way except professionally,” Alan points out. “I’m completely serious about this, Harry.”

“Give her a chance, luv,” Eggsy says quietly. “She might not even agree to it anyway.”

“All right,” Harry says. “But if she agrees and she makes it through the training, I’m going to be absolutely furious with you. She’s the best assistant I could have ever asked for.”

 

“Come in,” Harry barks to the knock at his door. It’s after lunch and he’s wading through his email. He’s been keeping up with it as best he can, but it seems like there’s always a bunch of drivel to poke through. Emails from the PM, emails from MI-6. “Merlin. Did I forget we have a meeting?”

“No. I just need you to officially sign off on the investigation.” Merlin holds out his clipboard.

Harry frowns. “Do I have to give a speech again?” He scribbles his name.

“No.” Merlin smiles at him. “I think an email will suffice.”

“Bloody hell another email.” Harry groans and closes his eyes. He presses a button. “Juliet, could you come in here, please?”

Juliet immediately appears in the doorway between their office. “Yes, Arthur?”

“I need to compose an email letting the agency know that the investigation is complete. Could you start something and I’ll amend it?”

“That’s wonderful to hear, sir,” she says with a brilliant smile. “I’d be happy to do that. Good afternoon, Merlin.”

“Juliet,” Merlin says with a nod. She returns to her office and shuts the door. “You’re going to die without her.”

“Quite,” Harry agrees.

Eggsy flies through the door. “Hey, ‘arry, I…oh, hello, Merlin. I heard…”

“Tristan.” Harry glares at him.

“For fuck’s sake.” Eggsy whirls around, goes back out the door, and slams it. 

Merlin grins at Harry as they wait for the knock. “Come in,” Harry calls.

“Ya know, I’m yer husband. I…”

“What if the PM was sitting in here? What if the QUEEN was in here? You need to learn to behave with decorum at all times.”

“Fine. Sorry. May I sit?” Eggsy points to the chair.

“Of course.”

“I was just coming to tell ya that I received a message regarding that shipment we was waitin’ for. It arrived at Heathrow an hour ago. I thought I might go pick it up...I had it delivered ta tha shop.”

“Yes, of course, my boy. That sounds fine. I won’t be needing you the rest of the day.” Harry groans as he remembers. “I have to compose a bloody email.”

“No, Juliet is composing the email. You’re pretty much just signing it,” Merlin reminds him. He looks at Eggsy. “Is this a delivery for Kingsman? I wasn’t aware…”

“No, it’s of a personal nature,” Eggsy says vaguely.

“It’s probably a sex toy or something, isn’t it?” Merlin makes a face. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Harry chokes on his own saliva. “No, Merlin, it most definitely is not.”

“Not for us, anyway,” Eggsy says with a sly grin.

“Again…don’t want to know.”

Harry glares at Eggsy. Sometimes his boy tries too hard to be cute. “Merlin, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? We can celebrate the end of this horrible investigation.”

“Sounds good. Are you inviting Alan as well?”

“No. Just you,” Eggsy says quickly. 

“Even better.” Merlin lets himself out and Harry glares at Eggsy.

“What?”

 

Merlin’s at his desk by 6:30 the next morning. By eight he’s frowning at his computers, tea growing cold in the cup. He sends Harry a message asking him to come to his office as soon as he’s in. He doesn’t expect the man to appear fifteen minutes later. “Jesus Christ, Harry, are you all right?”

“You know, Merlin, there are times I’m actually not late.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Quiet, you. What’s going on?”

“I need to discuss this mission in Peru. Gareth is on his way there. I thought we had all the intel, but it looks like things could go very badly very quickly.” Merlin motions to his computer.

“Let me get some tea.” Harry makes a cup and sits down on Merlin’s left. “What are we looking at here?”

Merlin explains and shows Harry exactly what he feels is going wrong. “There’s nothing we can do about it now…he’s already in the air. An extraction may be needed, and I think Tristan should do it.”

“What?” Harry stares at him.

“It’s time, Harry,” Merlin says gently. He’s been trying to avoid this for as long as he can. Harry’s mental health is more important than anything, of course, but they all have a job to do. Eggsy’s an active agent, and he needs to get back into the field. “Dr. Walmer has cleared him to go back out there, and I know you’ve been doing well.”

“Yes, that’s all true.” Harry smiles a little. “I suppose I’ve gotten spoiled having him around all the time. I know he’s starting to get a bit restless. He deserves to be out there doing what he loves.”

“It may not even happen,” Merlin points out. “And if it does, it won’t be for at least a week, perhaps two. Gareth’s supposed to be working his way undercover when he gets there.” Something occurs to him. “Speaking of your attractive little shadow, where IS Eggsy?”

“He asked if he could stay home today. A friend is visiting from out of town and he wanted to spend time with him, show him the city. I figured it wouldn’t be a problem. He’s also cooking dinner tonight, of course.”

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Of course not. You’re practically family, Merlin.” Harry gives him a warm smile as he stands. “If we don’t need to discuss anything else, I’ll be getting to my office. I am under strict orders to be out the door no later than half-five. Those orders apply to you, too. Dinner is at six.”

“Yes, sir. Tell the chef I won’t be late.”

Harry looks at him for a moment. “Is that what you were going to wear?”

Merlin looks down at his trousers and jumper. “Well, yes. Is there a problem?”

“No…you’re always handsome, of course. I just…you’ve been wearing that jumper for a few days. You keep clothing here, correct?”

“Yes.” Merlin is thoroughly confused.

“Just asking. See you later.”

 

Merlin knocks on the Unwin-Hart door at 5:55. He’s still wearing his black trousers, but he’s changed into a grey long-sleeved shirt he’d found in his closet at HQ. Hopefully this will please Harry. He knows it will please Eggsy. The lad keeps a very close eye on when he showers, changes clothes, and eats, even though the crisis has long passed. He hears a strange laugh on the other side as the locks are undone.

“Well! Speak of the devil. How are ya, Merlin?”

Merlin’s mouth falls open as he stares into Tequila’s grinning face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's all over. I have to let these men go yet AGAIN...but don't worry. There is a sequel to come. We can't let the Merquila boys hanging, now, can we?

THIRTY-TWO

Merlin stares at him for a long moment before his brain settles back into place. “Tequila. What…what a surprise.”

“I hope it’s a nice one.” Tequila steps aside. “Gonna come in, or are you eating on the front porch tonight?”

“Oh. Of course.” Merlin walks in and Tequila closes the door. “Allow me.” He locks everything and engages the security system.

“Wow. Look at that.” Tequila whistles. He looks at Merlin. “And look at THAT. Sure nice to see ya again, Merlin.” He holds out his hand for Merlin to shake. 

“And you.” Merlin shakes the hand in front of him. He’s not surprised to find that Tequila has a strong handshake, and his hand is calloused but warm. He’s wearing jeans and a button-down dark green shirt that matches his eyes. 

“Got into town yesterday,” Tequila says over his shoulder as he heads for the kitchen. “Crashed pretty damn hard at the hotel last night after Eggsy dropped me off. Spent today seeing some of the sights. Some town ya got here. Didn’t see the Queen, but I didn’t figure that would really happen.”

“She’s quite elusive,” Merlin agrees. 

Eggsy’s at the stove, of course, and he throws a smile over his shoulder. “Hey, Merlin. Good ta see ya.” 

Harry’s jacket is gone and his sleeves are cuffed. He has an apron on and is slicing a loaf of French bread. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Get ya anythin’, Merlin?”

“A drink would be nice.” Merlin pointedly looks at Harry. “Harry, if you’d be so kind? You know what I like.”

Harry does a double-take. “Of course. We’ll use the bar in the parlor. Tequila, if you could take over for me?”

“Of course. I know my way around some knives.” Tequila goes to the counter as Harry leads Merlin out of the room.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, giving his husband a stern look. “Remember what I told you.”

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy says dutifully. He gives Merlin a sweet smile that makes him nervous.

“Harry, what the FUCK is going on?” Merlin snaps as soon as they enter the front parlor. 

“I told you a friend was coming from out of town. Scotch?”

“Don’t give me that innocent act. Cupid is NOT a good look on you. I cannot believe you had that boy come all this way…”

“First of all, he is NOT a boy. He’s ten years older than Eggsy. Secondly, his trip has a purpose. He brought the intel from Emily’s stash. Ginger said she was going to send it to us, if you remember. They figured it was best to be hand-delivered, and Tequila offered.”

“I do remember…I was wondering what might be taking so long. And you thought it would be cute to have him answer the door when I knocked?”

“He offered to answer the door. I don’t do cute. Eggsy does cute.” Harry sighs, a besotted look on his face. “And he does it quite well.”

“Please.” Merlin throws the drink back. “Another.”

Harry quickly pours. “Merlin, would it be such a horrible thing if Tequila was interested in you?”

“He’s not interested in me, Harry, if he’s even interested in men at all. He’s a flirt. And no man like that would ever be interested in someone like me, so I wish you’d let it lie.”

“Merlin, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you so…so self-deprecating.” Harry hands him the drink. “He’s an attractive man, a kind man. He’s also quite intelligent. That all sounds a lot like you, doesn’t it? What makes you think he’s only flirting with you?”

“Because men like that aren’t ever interested in me, Harry,” Merlin says with a sigh. “I’m a bald freak who likes jumpers and computers and video games.”

“A bald freak whose IQ is off the charts and who has literally saved the world.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t get it. Just…give him a chance, all right? Don’t push him away before he even does anything. From the way he’s been looking at you, it’s obvious he’s interested in men. I’ve asked Eggsy to tone back the teasing. He understands a bit better now.” Harry cups the side of Merlin’s neck. “He has a very hard time understanding why you don’t think you’re good enough for anyone. If he thinks I hung the moon, he thinks you put all the stars in order, you know.”

Merlin blushes. “Your boy is an idiot.”

“Yes, he is,” Harry says with a sigh.

 

“So…how old is Merlin?” Tequila asks.

“I think he’s two or three years younger than ‘arry, so fifty? Fifty-one?”

“Looks good for his age,” Tequila comments.

“Like ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Fit as fuck, tha both of ‘em.”

“Definitely.”

Eggsy puts down his spatula. He promised Harry he’d stop teasing Merlin, and he’d also promised himself to speak to Tequila. “Look, mate, about Merlin. If yer just lookin’ ta flirt with ‘im or whatever, I’m gonna ask ya ta stop. Apparently he…he doesn’t think…it makes him uncomfortable. Not cuz it’s you,” Eggsy adds quickly. “Just cuz…cuz he’s a fuckin’ idiot who don’t think he’s worth someone’s time. Definitely not someone smart an’ handsome as you. So, you know, if yer just playin’, I’m askin’ ya ta stop.”

Tequila finishes slicing the bread before looking Eggsy in the eye. “We very easily could have mailed all the tech and info to you fellas. I did want to see London, that’s true. Always been interested in the history. But knowing that I’d get to see Merlin again, that was definitely an incentive to convince Champ that it should be hand-delivered. Something about that man intrigues me. I wanted to get to know him better. Strange, I know…we’ve met in person once and then only for a brief time. I admit I was a bit over the top when we had that last video conference, but I was nervous. I guess I was a bit immature…acting up to get the cute boy to notice me.”

“Please call him a cute boy to his face sometime when I’m around,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“I promise I won’t do anything to embarrass him. Not intentionally,” Tequila says. “My intentions are honorable,” he says in a completely awful British accent.

“Oi, mate, don’t do that again,” Eggsy groans. 

Harry and Merlin enter the kitchen. “Anything else I can do to help, darling?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“No, luv, got it under control.” Eggsy smiles up at him and Harry kisses him.

“Oh, Merlin, I almost forgot. Brought you a gift.” Tequila gets a paper bag from the counter. “Our very best Kentucky bourbon. Not quite Scotch, I know, but I figured you might like it.” He hands the bottle to Merlin.

“Thank you. That was very thoughtful.” Merlin takes the bottle and studies the label.

“So…how are things in the lab? I’m sure you’re happy to go back to your normal duties with Arthur’s return,” Tequila asks.

“Yes…it’s where I prefer to be,” Merlin replies, giving him an odd look. “The mission to rescue Arthur was my first time in the field in, well, decades.”

“Couldn’t have done it without ya, bruv,” Eggsy says, smiling at him affectionately. “Needed ya there.”

“You could have done it without me,” Merlin says, studying the bottle of bourbon. “I just wasn’t going to let you.”

“Merlin, ya idiot, ya kept me sane while ‘arry was gone, didn’t ya?” Eggsy snaps. “No way I was goin’ all tha way to tha States without ya.”

“You make it sound like you were goin’ to the moon, friend,” Tequila drawls. “We have running water, indoor plumbing, all the necessities. We know the alphabet, too, most of us…except we say zee instead of zed.”

“There are times I’m not sure Eggsy knows the alphabet,” Merlin says. Harry and Tequila burst out laughing.

“Oi, no fuckin’ dinner for you, Merlin.” Eggsy points his spatula at him. “An’ whose side are ya on, ‘arry?”

“Always yours, my boy.” Harry pats his backside. “Shall we set the table?”

“Let me.” Tequila jumps to his feet. “Can’t cook a fancy dinner, but I know how to set a table.”

“I’ll help you.” Merlin goes to the cabinet to get the plates. “I know my way around this kitchen fairly well.”

“So you know about the dog in the bathroom, then?” Tequila asks. “Seriously, who does that?”

“A freak like ‘arry,” Eggsy answers.

Merlin hands the plates and silverware to Tequila. “Things quiet at Statesmen, then, that you were able to take a holiday?”

“For now. I’m due about a hundred days of leave. I just never have a reason to take them. I see my family twice a year, got no significant other, so…” Tequila shrugs. 

“Does your family know…” Merlin asks.

“That I’m a spy? No. They think I’m lugging barrels around at the distillery. I grew up in Mississippi, which is about as southern as you can get in the States. They still live there.”

“Mississippi…that’s down on the Gulf of Mexico, correct?” Merlin asks.

Tequila looks pleased. “Yeah, it is.”

“How’d you get into the agency, then?” Eggsy asks. Harry brings him the plates and he starts serving dinner. 

“Well, I…” Tequila blushes.

“It can’t be any worse then Eggsy’s story,” Merlin says quickly. “Harry picked him up outside a police station.”

“Did he now?” Tequila says with a laugh. “Let me guess…prostitution.” Harry almost drops his plate. Merlin bursts out laughing.

“Oi! Tha fuck, Tequila?” Eggsy yells.

“No, then Harry would have found him on the street corner he frequents,” Merlin says slyly.

“Merlin!” Harry gasps. Tequila laughs again. “There was no prostitution or street corners involved.”

“I nicked a car, drove it through town backwards, hit a police car.” Eggsy shrugs. 

“You make it sound absolutely horrible,” Harry says. 

“It WAS, Harry,” Merlin says. “Arthur almost had a heart attack when he learned the whole story.”

“So Harry wasn’t always Arthur?”

“No.” Harry pours them each a glass of wine before sitting down. “Before V-Day, we had another Arthur…one that was working with Valentine and looking to winnow out the dregs of society. Eggsy found out that he was a traitor and…”

“I killed him,” Eggsy says. It’s easier to say it now, although it’s something he’d probably always feel a little guilty about. “Granted, he was tryin’ ta kill me. Tried ta poison me but I switched the glasses on ‘im.”

“Damn, boy.” Tequila shakes his head. He slowly moves the glass of wine away. 

“Would ya prefer water or somethin’ else? I’m not a wine drinker m’self,” Eggsy says quickly.

“If it ain’t too much trouble,” Tequila says, a grateful smile on his face. Eggsy quickly pours them each a glass of water.

“So after everything was said and done, the Table voted and Harry became Arthur.” Merlin begins to cut into his steak.

“Why didn’t they ask you?” Tequila asks Merlin. Eggsy watches Merlin blush. “Seems to me you’d be the perfect candidate. Obviously you’ve had training as an agent, plus you’re brilliant at the tech side of things, you can plan missions…”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, but it’s not a position I would ever want,” Merlin says quickly. “I’ve held the name of Arthur twice now, both times temporarily, and it was two times too many.”

“Place would fall apart without ya,” Eggsy says to Merlin. “Ask anyone. Don’t matter what title ya hold.”

“I can believe that.” Tequila eyes Merlin speculatively. “You’re the eyes and brains of the organization, ain’t ya? Kinda like Ginger, although she does a lot less handling and a lot more tech bullshit. Don’t like the tech much myself, basically because I’m so afraid of doing something wrong. I do like the times I’ve helped her run missions, though. Not an easy job, but it feels good to see it from the other side.”

“Sometimes I think we should have agents work as handlers once or twice, so they can see how it all works,” Harry says. “Perhaps that’s something I should look into.”

“Please warn me when you’re going to do that,” Merlin says. “I do NOT want to be there.”

“I did pretty good when I was helpin’ ya,” Eggsy points out. 

“You did, lad. I’m more concerned about someone like Gareth.”

“I thought Gareth was an okay guy,” Tequila says.

“He is…he’s just…trigger happy,” Harry replies.

Eggsy smiles as he watches Merlin relax during the conversation. True to his word, Tequila isn’t acting flirtatious or over the top. He’s simply asking questions and talking with new friends. Eggsy sighs as he watches Merlin watch Tequila. 

 

“So, Merlin, didya go to school for all that tech stuff?”

“No…it’s mostly self-taught.” Merlin blushes a bit. He’s always felt a little self-conscious about his lack of formal education.

“Impressive.” Tequila smiles at him. “Made it through a few years of school myself…college, I mean. Went on a football scholarship…American football.” He pokes at his vegetables. “Dropped out my sophomore year. Made stupid decisions, the way ya do when you’re young and don’t have proper guidance.”

“Did you steal a car and try to outrun the police?” Harry asks, giving Eggsy a dirty look.

“No, nothing like that. Pretty nasty drug habit, though…almost OD’d twice.” Tequila looks uncomfortable and Merlin feels sorry for him. “Statesmen saved my life, that’s for damn sure. Was working in a rodeo for a while, drinking ‘til I passed out when I couldn’t find drugs. Jack found me one night in an alley after I’d busted up a group of guys who were tryin’ something underhanded with a young lady. Got me cleaned up, introduced me to Champ, and I’ve never looked back.”

“I should have aksed before offering you wine. I’m sorry,” Harry says, frowning.

“Don’t bother me none, friend. You had no way of knowing.”

“Yer story kinda sounds familiar,” Eggsy says, smiling at Harry.

“I don’t believe Tequila married his benefactor, though,” Harry points out. 

Tequila laughs. “No, Jack is definitely NOT my type. A little too…dark.”

“Were you really in a rodeo?” Merlin asks with delight. “As in lassos and bucking broncos and roping calves?”

“Yes, I was,” Tequila says. “Didn’t do much with the bucking broncs, but I did the other stuff.”

“Amazing. I didn’t realize that was still a thing.” Merlin realizes he’s practically leaning into his plate. He blushes and backs off. 

“Not like it used to be, but people still come out and see it.”

“Ya know, my little sister, Daisy, takes riding lessons in Hyde Park. We’re taking her over Tuesday for some recreational riding. Would ya like ta come?” Eggsy asks.

“I’d love to. Haven’t been on a horse in far too long…haven’t had time.” He looks at Merlin. “Are you coming, too?”

Merlin desperately wants to say no. He can’t remember the last time he was on a horse. He feels Harry’s foot nudge his shin. “If I have Arthur’s approval to take a few hours off, then, yes, I’ll come,” he finds himself saying.

“Like my approval means anything to you,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “If you want to go, you’ll go.”

“Great!” Tequila says, beaming at Merlin. 

They continue to make small talk throughout the meal and Merlin finds himself relaxing more than he thought possible. It’s hard not to stare at Tequila; he’s just so attractive, with the beautiful green eyes, the sexy grin, and the strong jawline. He’s also much more intelligent than Merlin had originally thought, and he finds himself enjoying the conversation. Eggsy talks about taking Tequila through London, and the American has no problem admitting to his stupid assumptions about the British.

“What ya’ll need to understand is that people from the South are absolutely bred to be polite,” Tequila tells them as Harry serves coffee and Eggsy puts out a plate of biscuits. “You learn real early to say yes ma’am or yes sir, or your momma’s gonna tan your hide. So I ain’t gotta problem with that. Brits want polite? I can be polite. It’s just that you all have fucked up the English language so goddamn much!”

Merlin bursts out laughing at the indignation on Harry’s face. “My boy, we spoke it first.”

“And you speak it WRONG.”

Merlin opens his mouth to speak but Harry holds up a hand. “NO, Merlin. You really cannot say anything. The Scots murder the English language.”

“With due respect, sir, shut up,” Tequila says and Eggsy absolutely howls. “I love Merlin’s accent. He can say whatever he wants.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says, pleased. 

“You’re welcome.” Tequila smiles at him.

“So, you’re not staying here, then?” Merlin asks. He’s not sure why the idea bothers him.

“Nah. Eggsy did offer, which is mighty generous, but I said I’d prefer a hotel. I keep odd hours…up late, up early, do real good on very little sleep.”

“Sounds like someone ELSE I know,” Eggsy says, giving Merlin a look.

“I like that I can just go wander the streets without disturbing anyone. I have the tech locked in the safe at the hotel…Harry said I can bring it by tomorrow.”

“Ya know, Merlin, yer house ain’t too far from his hotel. Maybe you could meet him at the shop tomorrow morning, bring him to HQ?” Eggsy suggests.

Tequila’s face lights up. “Could ya? I’d be much obliged. I have an appointment there at eight…Eggsy wants to get me one of your special suits. The bulletproof ones?”

Merlin feels faint at the idea of Tequila in a Kingsman suit. “Yes, I could meet you there at eight.”

“A bit later then you’re normally in, Merlin. Can you handle that?” Harry teases.

“If it’s a problem, I can…”

“No, Tequila, it’s fine. There’s nothing I’m doing that can’t wait,” Merlin says quickly.

They move to the television room and continue to talk until around nine. Tequila starts to yawn. “I hate jetlag,” he groans. “Don’t know how you fellas do it when you travel all the time. Thankfully most of my work is in North and South America. Not too great of a time difference.”

“I’ll call a Kingsman cab,” Eggsy says, jumping to his feet. “You can share with Merlin.”

“If he doesn’t mind,” Tequila says almost shyly.

“Of course not,” Merlin says immediately. 

 

Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and places his chin on the top of his head as they stand in the doorway and wave goodbye to their guests. “Good evening,” Eggsy says, letting his back sag against Harry’s chest a bit. 

“Very good evening. I like Tequila.”

“Me too. He was fuckin’ aces on our mission ta find ya. Never questioned a thing, just did what he could ta help us.”

They go inside and Harry sets up the security system. “I think he could be good for Merlin,” Harry says as they start cleaning up the kitchen.

“I do, too. He’s fit as fuck, obviously, but he’s smart an’ funny. Nice, too. I talked ta him a bit when you was gettin’ Merlin his drink…he’s not lookin’ ta fuck ‘im over or anythin’.”

“Good.” Eggsy starts washing dishes and Harry dries, deep in thought. Finally he says, “You know, I was worried when I was away. Just a tiny bit. I thought…I thought perhaps you would come to love Merlin more than you loved me.”

Eggsy drops a plate into the soapy water and Harry winces as he hears it hit the sink. “What did you just say?”

“I mean, if I didn’t come back, I’d want you two to be together. I’d want you to take care of each other. But I knew you were probably leaning on him, and in the back of my mind, I was concerned. I knew it might take me months to get back to normal, and I wouldn’t be able to support you and take care of you…and he could.” Harry stares out the back window. The only person he’s ever said this to was Dr. Walmer, and that was after multiple therapy sessions. 

“Harry,” Eggsy says loudly, but then stops. He takes a deep breath. “Harry, are ya serious?” Harry nods. 

“I was so broken, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “On the inside. I was so terrified, and I couldn’t show it. Merlin’s strong and brave and…stoic. And things happened, like the bite and…and the choking. I was so scared you’d run to him and decide he was better for you.”

“Harry Hart.” Eggsy dries his hands. He takes Harry by the shirtfront and shakes him a bit. “For better or worse, ‘arry. Always. Never gonna leave ya. Can’t even be angry with ya fer thinkin’ somethin’ so stupid, because I can see how hard it is fer ya ta tell me. I love Merlin, don’t get me wrong. Love him like…like family. Family that fucked me, but family.” Harry makes a face. “He was my rock while you was gone, but what he done fer me…it was all ta get ya back ta me. All it was. I will always ALWAYS love you, Haz.”

“Oh, my darling boy. I love you, too.” Harry wraps himself around his husband, so thankful that he was there to do it.

“Never gonna let ya go, luv. No matter what.” Eggsy tilts his head up and kisses him.

THE END


End file.
